A New Successor
by aperfectattitude
Summary: The Swamp Witch has found a new successor. Our heroes must now embark on another adventure to save the Nine Kingdoms, where they encounter new people and new challenges. COMPLETE
1. Prologue and Remembering

Prologue 

It had been two months since Christine had failed to take over the Nine Kingdoms. She had failed to even take over just the Fourth Kingdom. The Swamp Witch was not all that surprised. She had only chosen Christine because she could be so easily corrupted and persuaded into doing whatever she required. She could almost have predicted the outcome. But that still didn't dismiss her fury. She still fervently wanted her revenge on the House of White. She had hoped that Christine would surprise her and actually fulfill the Swamp Witch's wishes. But, no, that girl Virginia had defeated her. Snow White had helped as well. She needed to find someone stronger, someone who would not be so easily be defeated.

The Swamp Witch then focused the rest of her energy and power on her mirrors. She had not given all of her mirrors to Christine. She had kept a few for herself. The Swamp Witch was not dead, but neither was she alive. So she was kept to the confines of her cellar in her coffin. She was unable to get up, so she had to focus her energy to connect with her mirror. Her spying mirror was her most prized possession. It showed her anything she wanted to see. It also told her everything she needed to know. This was how she was able to watch Christine's progress. She called on it now, asking it who could take Christine's place as her successor. Who could be stronger than Christine, yet not strong enough to withstand the Swamp Witch's power. Since the Swamp Witch was not all that strong, she could only think of the request, not say it, so she had to focus all of her power on the mirror.

The mirror complied with her request, and within a minute, an image of a girl appeared on the mirror. She looked to be about 16 years old. She had brown hair with blue eyes. She looked strangely familiar. The Swamp Witch had her precious mirror tell her about this girl. By the time the mirror finished, the Swamp Witch was smiling. _Perfect_

Chapter 1 

Wolf sat up quickly. He was covered in sweat and was twisted up in his silky sheets. He breathed a sigh of relief, as he remembered where he was. He sat there for a few moments, letting the cool night air chill him, as it flowed in through the open window. Wolf took a few minutes to think back to his dream that he just woke up from. It was not the first time he had that dream since he came back to New York with Virginia. However, each time he had it, the more detail came to him.

For the past two weeks, Wolf had been having a strange dream. It was the same one each time. He was running through a dark forest as fast as he could. He was trying to get somewhere, but he didn't know where. Each time, though, he got closer. But then he would wake up. For some reason, the dream always left Wolf with a sense of dismay. It was as if he didn't get to wherever he was going fast enough.

He glanced over to the other side of the bed where Virginia was curled up peacefully. He smiled to himself as he thought that not that long ago, she didn't want to have anything to do with him. He lay back down on his back, as his mind went over the events of the past few months. It still shocked him how much could change in just a short amount of time.

Three months ago, he was cooped up in Snow White Memorial Prison. All his hopes and dreams had long since shattered. He had no purpose anymore, which is why he had gladly accepted the Evil Queens offer. He often wondered why the Queen had chosen him to capture the newly turned dog, Prince Wendell. Was it just a coincidence that she turned to him instead of all the other begging prisoners? When first told the offer, he didn't even give it a second thought, what else did he have to live for? Nothing. Until he met Virginia.

He knew the moment that he laid his eyes on her that he had to be with her. She had to be his mate, and he hers. She did not feel that way about him at first though. Wolf chuckled quietly to himself, as he recalled their first meeting. He had just tied up Virginia's grandmother and had planned on eating her, when he had heard Virginia's voice calling "Grandmother?" He had gone off to hide in the old lady's bed and had taken a big cleaver with him. But the second he saw Virginia, he knew that he could never hurt her. He would give anything to protect her. However, his sudden mood swing did little to comfort Virginia at the time. She had pushed him out the window of her grandmother's apartment building, where he landed in a pile of garbage bags and passed out.

It took quite awhile for her to eventually warm up to him. He had saved her life many times, knowing that even if she never learned to trust and love somebody back, that he had to be there for her, to protect her. But that still didn't mean that he wouldn't try and win her heart. He had turned his whole life around after seeing that Dr. Horowitz and reading all of those self-help books. He followed Virginia after the trolls had taken her to their palace; he had climbed up to the top of the troll palace, nearly falling off three times, and rescued her; climbed up her unnaturally long hair, from the gypsy's curse, and rescued her from the Huntsman; saved both Virginia and Tony in the Swamp Witch's forest; and had stopped the Huntsman from shooting Virginia at Wendell's Coronation. After all of this, Virginia finally admitted her love for Wolf.

Wolf turned onto his side so he could watch Virginia sleep. He found himself doing this more and more often. She looked just as beautiful asleep then awake. His heart was filled with joy as he noticed that her stomach was finally beginning to show that she was pregnant with his cub. At first he didn't know how she would take it. After all, her own mother had abandoned her at the age of seven after trying to drown her in the bathtub. He knew that the reason it had taken her so long to trust him, was that she was afraid that if she got to close to someone, they would only leave her, just like her mother. Virginia had finally gotten past that, although not completely. Wolf knew that she would never fully get over the trauma of loosing her mother for all those years and then finally finding her, only to have to kill her.

That was why Wolf didn't know how Virginia would take being pregnant. Would she try and get rid of the cub? Just like her own mother had tried to do to her? Or would she realize that she was not her mother, and just like she had learned to love and trust Wolf, she would learn to accept that she would become a mother herself? But Virginia had surprised him when she clearly stated (after she found out what Wolf had been so worried about) that she was going to raise their child with the love a mother should have for their children.

Despite all of this, Wolf still felt that he had rushed everything on her too fast. He had proposed marriage to her not even a full month after they had met. Then, she became pregnant not all that much later. But Wolf knew that together, they could handle everything that came their way.

They had been in New York now for almost two months. It had taken a little while for Wolf to get used to the crowds and lack of space to run around. At first he hadn't been too thrilled about returning to Manhattan, but he would do anything to make Virginia happy. Besides, it turned out that it wasn't all that bad here. He could walk around without having to worry about somebody discovering him being a half-wolf and getting burned because of it. Here, everybody was different. People would glance at him and keep on their way without a second thought. But, deep down, Wolf knew that he could not stay here forever; he would have to visit the kingdoms soon, but how to tell Virginia that?

With another glance at Virginia, Wolf drifted back off to sleep.


	2. The Return to New York

Chapter 2 

Wolf woke up the next morning. Wondering what had caused him to wake so suddenly, he sat up. The first thing he noticed was that Virginia was no longer lying next to him. The second thing was the unmistakable aroma of bacon flowing in from the kitchen. Smiling to himself, he hopped out of bed and threw on some clothes. Making his way to the kitchen, Wolf's mouth watered uncontrollably as he drew closer. He saw his succulent sweetheart standing with her back towards him as she leaned over the stove.

Being as silent as he could, Wolf made his way over behind her hoping to surprise her. All of the sudden a loud growl escaped from his stomach. He looked desperately for somewhere to hide before she could turn around but he was in the middle of the room.

Virginia turned and laughed at the look on his face as he grinned sheepishly.

"Trying to sneak up on me?" she asked, trying but failing to sound angry.

"No....well, sorta...I wanted to surprise you." He put on his puppy dog pout, knowing what affect it always had on her.

Virginia couldn't hold it any longer. She burst out laughing and ran over to him. "You know I could never stay mad at you, not when you give me that look."

Wolf just grinned even more. Suddenly his stomach growled again, only louder this time. Virginia laughed again and went back to finish his bacon.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

A few minutes later, the two of them sat at the kitchen table eating. Wolf was on his fifth plate of bacon and Virginia was reading the newspaper. Wolf sat contemplating on wither or not he wanted to tell Virginia that he was homesick. He knew he should tell her, but was unsure of how she would take it. After all, she was so determined to come home during their adventure in the fourth kingdom. Wolf tried for the direct approach. Well, almost direct.

"Virginia," he started, "Do you think that we should go visit your dad and Wendell for a little while? You know, just a short trip." Wolf bit his lip and waited.

"I think that's a great idea."

"Really?"

"Of course. I was just thinking the same thing. We haven't seen Daddy in awhile, and I still need to tell him about me being pregnant. I wonder how he'll take it though."

"Hmmm." Wolf held back his sigh of relief. He silently thanked Virginia for being so understanding. He could tell that those were not the only reasons for wanting to go back. But he didn't say anything. "So when do you want to leave?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me." Wolf finished the rest of his bacon and got up from the table. He gave Virginia a quick kiss and then took his dishes to the sink, then left for the bedroom to finish getting ready.

Virginia watched him head for their master bedroom in their huge apartment, curtsey of the Murrays. When Virginia and Wolf fist arrived back from the Kingdoms, they had headed to see if they still had the apartment. As soon as they got to the hallway, Mr. Murray came running at them at full speed. He stopped suddenly when he realized who it was.

"Oh, it's just the Master's daughter. Do you know when the Master will be arriving?" Mr. Murray asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Master?" Virginia turned to Wolf, only to find that he had a guilty look on his face. "Wolf..."

"Virginia, can we talk about this later please?" Wolf begged.

"When is the master going to be back?" Murray asked again. "We have given him our apartment on the top floor. He is too important to have a tiny little box like he did before."

"Wait, so you're saying that _MY_ _DAD_ is your Master? And that you are giving him _your_ apartment?" Virginia asked, hardly able to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Yes. But when will the Master be back? Will you be staying with him?"

"Yes, we'll be staying in his apartment until he comes home, he should be back in a few weeks" Virginia lied. She hated the Murrays, after how they had treated her father for years; she figured that it was only fair to take advantage of this now.

When Virginia and Wolf had gotten up to their new apartment, they found all of their stuff already in there. Along with a lot of new furniture, that didn't look too cheap. The Murrays came back every day to see if Tony had come back yet, and each time went away disappointed. Virginia knew that Tony would have to come here, even for just a day, so that the Murrays would be happy. Wolf had explained later to her about the magic dragon dung bean. He told her that it contained six wishes and that obviously, the whole Master thing was one of the wishes. _It made since_, she thought, _that must have been how Dad was able to talk to Wendell when he was a dog._

So now, back in the apartment, Virginia started cleaning up the dishes. She hadn't told Wolf this but, she had secretly wanted to go back to the kingdoms for a while now. She knew that Wolf could not stay happy here forever. He needed room to run around, and she was sure that he missed all of the forests and the open spaces. Although, she had to admit, that Wolf had yet to complain about it. Probably because he was so determined to make sure Virginia stayed happy. She was grateful, but she wanted Wolf to be happy as well. She would feel guilty if she were the only thing keeping him from returning to his home.

Virginia did miss the Kingdoms though. She missed her dad, and she missed Wendell too. At first she was surprised when she found out that she felt this way. After all they had gone through to find the mirror to get back here, now she didn't even want to stay. She knew it had something to do with the fact that it was never boring in the Nine Kingdoms. When she was there she felt like she could actually belong there. At the time she denied it, but now that everything was normal again (_Well as close to normal as you could get with Wolf around)_ she missed the excitement.

She finished up in the kitchen and decided to go and join Wolf and his packing.


	3. Grandmother's House

Chapter 3 

"Come on! You can't stay out here forever."

"Want to bet?"

"Wolf, please. Just do this for me. Please?"

"Virginia, last time I came here, she called the police on me!" Wolf whined.

"Wolf, she is my grandmother, and she is never going to get used to you if she never even sees you. She won't call the cops on you this time. I'll make sure of it. We're leaving out of town for a couple of weeks, and the least we could do is visit with her for a minute."

"Why can't you visit with her? And I'll just wait out here until you're done. She doesn't like me Virginia."

"Well then she is just going to have to get used to you, because you are my future husband and the father to the baby I'm going to have." Virginia frowned as Wolf made the puppy dog pout face again. "Alright, you can wait out here this time, but this is the last time! Ok?"

"Ok, thank you Virginia." Wolf sat down by the stairs and planned on waiting until Virginia got out.

Virginia frowned again at him before going inside. She needed to figure out a way to get him in here. _Perfect_, she thought, as an idea popped into her head. She allowed herself a small grin before she opened up the door to the apartment.

"Grandmother? Are you here?"

"Virginia is that you? Oh, thank God, you're alone and you didn't bring that _Thing_ with you!"

"Grandmother, that _thing_ is my fiancé. He is also the father to the baby I'm having." Virginia winced. She hadn't meant to tell her Grandma that yet. Oh, well.

Her Grandmother just stared at her, open mouthed. "V-Virginia..." she stuttered, (most unlike her) "You're kidding r-right?"

Virginia sighed. "No, Grandma, but I didn't want to have to tell you like that. But, you gave me no choice. I love Wolf Grandma. So, you either learn to get along with him, or you don't. But it would mean a lot to me if you gave him a chance."

Her grandma just stood there and didn't say anything. Virginia finally got her to sit down, before she fell down. "How about I make us some lunch, Ok?"

Virginia didn't wait for an answer. She left her grandmother to think about what just happened and headed for the kitchen.

Wolf had been sitting on the steps for about a half hour now. He was starting to get hungry and hoped Virginia wouldn't be too much longer. Just then, for the second time that day, he smelt bacon. Wolf growled. _It's not fair_, he thought, _who could be cooking bacon now? Here I am sitting here starving, and someone is cooking bacon. Oh, Huff Puff. _Wolf stood up, deciding to walk around, instead of just sitting there. He figured he would take a walk just outside of the building until Virginia was done.

Before he realized what he was doing, he began following his nose to where the bacon was coming from. He stopped right outside of Virginia's grandmother's door. _Oh, Huff Puff! She's doing this on purpose!_ Whining, Wolf considered going inside. After about a minute of contemplating, which Wolf found very hard because of the sweet aroma of the bacon, he decided to try and go outside. He tried to make his way downstairs but found that his legs were having trouble walking. _Fine, I'll go in there, but I'm not going to stay any longer than I have to._

Virginia stood at her Grandmother's stove cooking bacon. She knew that she made way too much, but if her plan worked, it wouldn't just be her grandmother and herself eating. Just as the bacon finished frying, she grabbed the bread and the plates to start making the sandwiches.

Out in the living room, she heard her Grandmother shriek. Virginia smiled to herself, before rushing out to see what the matter was. Wolf had just come through the front door, and was looking very nervous and her Grandmother was hiding behind the couch. Virginia tried as hard as she could not to burst out laughing as she made her way towards Grandmother.

"Grandma, get out from under there. Wolf is harmless." Virginia turned to Wolf, "So, you decided to join us after all, huh?"

Wolf could just make out the slightest smile playing on Virginia's lips as she said this. "Well you kind of didn't leave me much choice there did you?" Wolf tried to act mad, but found it didn't work.

Virginia couldn't take it any longer. She burst out laughing as she made her way over to him. "You hungry?" She didn't even need to ask, because just as she said that, Wolf's stomach let out a big growl.

Wolf smiled sheepishly, but the smile faded when he saw her Grandma peek out from behind the couch. "Err...Hello." He hoped that he could get her to calm down, so he could hurry up and eat.

Virginia's grandma just stared at him. Then he noticed that very slowly she was backing up. Then he realized where she was backing up to. "Virginia," he whispered, "the telly-phone." He had just learned the concept of a telephone the other day.

Virginia took off and made it to the phone about a second before her grandmother. She yanked the cord from the wall before her grandma had a chance to call the police again. "Grandma! He is not going to hurt you. He just wanted to apologize for the mix up before. Right Wolf...?"

Wolf nodded his head as fast as he could, his stomach was still growling and he hoped that she would hurry up and forgive him.

"Mix Up! He tried to eat me!" Grandma yelled, finding more courage by the minute, although not much.

"No, no, no, no, you see... I was just... um..."

"He was practicing for a play audition for the part of the Big Bad Wolf in Red Riding Hood" Virginia blurted out. _Hopefully her grandma would buy this. After all, she was always a big fan of theater._

"Yes! Yes, that's it. I didn't want to tell you at the time, because... err...you had to be surprised!" Wolf was doing a pretty good job at concealing his hopeful look, but Virginia could tell by his voice that he desperately wanted Grandma to believe this. _Probably because he is so hungry._ Virginia smiled a little at this thought. She turned to her grandmother, who just stood there, deciding if this was the truth.

Finally, she said, "Well, I suppose I have no choice but to believe you. If what you say is true Virginia, about the baby, I guess that I have to learn to get along with him."

Virginia and Wolf both smiled. Relieved, Virginia said, "Well now that's taken care of, how about some lunch?"


	4. Kidnapped

Chapter 4

Wolf and Virginia woke up early the next morning. They finished packing and made a quick breakfast. They were just about ready to leave when suddenly, Virginia thought of something.

"Wolf! I have to run over to Grandma's house."

"Why, my sweet little lamb chop? We were just there yesterday."

"I know, and I think I forgot my purse there. Let me just run over there and as soon as I get back, we can leave. It will only take me a minute. I promise"

"Oh, OK." Wolf went over and gave her a kiss before she took off out the door. _Well, might as well watch TV then. _Wolf went over and lay down on the couch and turned on the television. A few minutes later he fell asleep.

Virginia hurried downstairs and walked as quickly as she could towards the entrance. She wasn't paying much attention and didn't even notice the three men come inside. She bumped into one of them and kept walking, yelling "Sorry" behind her back. She flagged down a taxi and hopped inside and quickly told the driver where to go.

Wolf woke up when he heard someone at the door. Figuring it was Virginia; he went over to open it. However, when he got to there, he could tell it wasn't Virginia. It wasn't her scent coming from the other side of the door. For some reason, the scent seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember from where. He barely had the door open before he was hit on top of his head with something hard. The last thing he saw before blacking out on the floor was three men smiling at him.

Virginia arrived back at her apartment less than an hour later. She had found her purse right where she had left it at her grandmother's house. She stayed and talked for only a minute, before rushing home. As she came to the door to their apartment, she saw that the door was slightly open. A little worried she walked inside.

"Wolf?" No answer. "Wolf? Wolf!" Virginia ran through the whole apartment looking for him. He was nowhere to be found. Panicking, Virginia ran out to see if he was in the halls. "Wolf?!" Still no answer. Tears started to form in her eyes as she went back inside. On the kitchen table there was a note; "You're next."

Virginia grabbed her bag with her clothes and took off out the door. She practically ran to Central Park. She didn't know what to do. A part of her was hoping that this was just a sick joke and that Wolf was hiding somewhere watching her. But deep down, she knew that he would never do that to her. The only thing she could think of was to go to Wendell's castle and ask him for help. Virginia didn't think that anyone here would kidnap Wolf. Why would they choose him? She had so many questions and no answers. Who took Wolf? What did they want with Wolf and her self? She was trying not to cry, but was not doing a good job of it. The note that the kidnapper left was in her hand. Tears falling down her cheeks, she finally got to where the mirror to the Kingdoms was. A thought hit her. She knew deep down that the kidnapper had come from the Kingdoms, but how did they get here? The traveling mirror should be under heavy guard at the castle. The portal was open, and she wasted no time in going through. Trying to wipe away all of her tears, she stepped through the portal to the Fourth Kingdom.


	5. Back to the Fourth Kingdom

Chapter 5

King Wendell and his most trusted friend, Anthony, waited patiently by the magic traveling mirror. They had been waiting here for almost an hour now for Virginia and Wolf to come through. They had gotten word yesterday that they planned on coming to stay with them for a few weeks. Wendell tried not to worry too much about why they were so late. Wolf probably insisted on getting something to eat on the way. Wendell smiled. It had been about two months since they had left here after the coronation. He was excited about finally being able to see his good friends again. Wendell looked over at Anthony. If he thought he had been excited, it was nothing compared to how Anthony was.

Often, Wendell and Tony would have a long talk about anything that was on their minds. It was amazing how far they had come. Three months ago, at the beginning of their adventure, Wendell couldn't stand Tony. But the two of them had grown to be very good friends. Wendell couldn't have been more pleased. It really helped to have someone to talk too after a long day of listening to all of the petitions or complaints from all of his subjects. When they talked, Wendell always learned something new from Tony. He knew about how Virginia and Tony had relied on each other for all of those years. So he understood how hard it was for Tony to go this long without seeing his little girl. No matter how many times Wendell told him that Virginia was not his little girl anymore, he never listened.

Anthony had told Wendell about the comment Wolf had made before stepping trough the mirror. Apparently, Wolf had called Tony "Grandpa" before leaving to New York. Wendell had just smiled and said "I told you so." Tony wasn't sure if he believed what Wolf said. _Or else, he just doesn't want to believe him. _

"Ohh, where could they be? They should be here by now." Tony whined.

"Antony, would you please calm down. I'm sure they are on their way and just stopped for a bite to eat first."

"I suppose...but I'm going to give them a piece of my mind when they do get here."

Wendell just smiled. Just then, there was a bright flash, and Virginia stepped through the traveling mirror.

"Virginia!" Tony and Wendell cried at the same time. They were about to rush over to greet her, when they noticed that she was crying.

"Dad!" Virginia rushed over to her father. They embraced each other for a minute before Tony pulled away.

"Honey, what's wrong? Where's Wolf?"

"I-I don't know."

"You don't know?" Tony tried to keep his voice under control. He could tell Virginia was upset about something. Tony quietly vowed to himself that if Wolf did anything to Virginia, then Tony would hunt him down. "Did he do anything to you?"

"NO! No, Dad, it's not like that." Virginia then told Tony and Wendell about how she had left the apartment to run over to her grandmothers house, and when she got back, Wolf was no where to be found and then there was the note that she had found on the table. Virginia sobbed as she finished the story. Tony hugged his daughter close to him.

Wendell had sat quietly through out the whole time, silently contemplating what could have happened. Wendell had not known Wolf all that long, but he had grown close to him. He remembered how he was not too fond of the half wolf when they had started their adventure three months ago. Wendell winced as he remembered his comment as they were leaving Little Lamb Village. He had told Wolf that he was sorry that he had saved his life and that he rather wished he had been burned. Wendell now regretted ever thinking bad of him. Wolf had saved all of their lives at the coronation, he didn't have to, but he did. Wendell also knew that Wolf would never pull such a prank and pretend to be kidnapped; he cared too much for Virginia. That was why Wendell was so worried right now; he knew that someone really had kidnapped Wolf. He had to help his new friend. But how? Another thing nagged at Wendell. If Virginia were to be believed, no one from the 10th kingdom would kidnap Wolf. So that meant that someone from one of the Nine Kingdoms did. However, there was only one way to get to New York from the Kingdoms, and it was in Wendell's possession. No one should have been able to get through the traveling mirror; Wendell had two guards posted at the door to the mirror room. There was never a time when the door wasn't guarded. So that left only a few options. One, the guards had something to do with the kidnapping. Wither it be that they were bribed or it _was_ the guards that kidnapped Wolf. Two, the guards could have been put under a spell or something so that they would let the kidnappers through and not protest. There was also something else to consider. If someone had broken into the mirror room to use the traveling mirror, why didn't they just take the mirror with them when they left? That way, they wouldn't have to come all the way back to the castle to get Virginia. She would come to them. This meant that either the kidnappers were not all that smart, or they wanted Virginia to come and get help? Wendell quickly discarded the later. Who would be daft enough to want Virginia to have the help of King Wendell who had an entire army at his control? No, they must be dealing with amateur kidnappers. But that didn't mean that they shouldn't take this seriously. Just because they are stupid, doesn't mean they aren't dangerous. _Look at the trolls for instance._

Trolls! Wendell had completely forgotten. Relish's three kids were due at his castle for a meeting in less than an hour. They had the impression that Virginia had killed their father. They were threatening to start a war with the Fourth Kingdom. They wanted Virginia handed over so that they could deal with her. Wendell shuddered at the thought. Everyone knew what kind of things happened to troll prisoners. They were tortured brutally and then put to death. Wendell had completely forbidden it, and had called a meeting with the Burly the new Troll King to try and explain what had really happened. He wondered how he was going to get it through their thick skulls that it was really the Evil Queen that had murdered their father. Oh, well. He could figure that out later.

"Antony, Virginia, we should go to my study right now. I have a meeting with the Troll King and his siblings in under an hour. Until they arrive here, we can discuss what plan of action we will take regarding Wolf in my office. Virginia, I assure you, I will do anything and everything in my power to help get Wolf back. He has become a good friend of mine and I will make sure that I find who ever did this to him." Wendell said all of this without a trace of doubt in his voice.

"Oh, thank you Wendell! It means a lot to me that you care so much about him." Virginia came over and hugged Wendell at this. "I know you mean what you said too. I only hope that we get to him in time..." She started crying at this thought.

Wendell hugged Virginia and tried to reassure her. "Don't worry. We'll find him. Now, let's head to my office."


	6. Wendell's Study

Hey, thank you for your reviews and for reading my story. I'm alittle new at the writing thing, so let me know what you think and if I should make any changes. Thanks.

Chapter 6

Tony was lost in thought as they headed to Wendell's study. He was surprised to find out how Wendell really felt about Wolf. He knew that Wendell would not have any hard feeling towards Wolf, but he never knew that Wendell had thought so highly of him. Not after all that he had said when he was trapped in the body of a dog. The truth was that Tony had also grown fond of Wolf over the last few months. He was still a little bitter about the fact that Virginia decided to live with Wolf. Tony had a hard time the first month after Virginia had gone back to New York. He was not used to spending that much time away from his daughter. He knew he was a little overprotective. He just didn't want anything to happen to her. At the same time, he knew deep down that Wolf would never hurt Virginia; he would do anything for her. As long as Wolf took care of his daughter, Tony had no problem with him. It was at that moment Tony decided that he too, would do anything in his power to bring Wolf back. Three months ago, he had told Wendell that Virginia believes in Wolf and he believes in Virginia, so he had helped prove Wolf innocent when blamed for the murder of Sally Peep. He would do the same this time. He would help Virginia and rescue him.

Just then, they three of them reached King Wendell's study. They entered and as Tony and Virginia took a seat, Wendell carefully shut the door after making sure that no one was out in the hallway to listen in.

"Ok, Virginia, I need you to tell me the whole story from when you woke up today to when you came through the traveling mirror. I need to know if there are any clues that we have overlooked."

Virginia then began to explain the whole story. She didn't leave out a single thing, knowing that the smallest detail could be very vital. There was one part of the story where both Wendell and Tony glanced at each other, each thinking the same thing. When Virginia was done a few minutes later, she was crying again, although not as hard this time. Tony put an arm around her to comfort her.

"Virginia, you said that you bumped into three men as you were leaving your apartment building?" Wendell asked. Asking what both he and Tony were wondering.

"Yeah, I was in such a hurry that I had run right into them. Why?"

"Did you happen to see who they were?"

"I wasn't really paying much attention at the time." She took a minute to think back. "Let's see, there were three of them, two were taller than the third. I think there was something familiar about them. I mean some part of me knows that I should recognize them. The smaller one was older than the others. But I didn't get a good look at their faces though. Do you think they could have done it?"

"I don't know, but it's a start. Now, when you entered your apartment, was anything out of the ordinary? Besides the door being open?"

Virginia thought back to when she had entered the apartment. "No, just that the door was opened and this note that was on the table."

"Just as I thought, there was no Troll dust anywhere, correct?"

"Right."

"Hmm. Trolls usually don't work without it. I don't think Wolf would have gone willingly so I think he must have been knocked out. If trolls had done it, they wouldn't have bothered to clean up the troll dust. So it couldn't have been that. Which makes me feel a little better, seeing as though Burly the Troll King is on his way." Wendell didn't want to voice what he had been thinking earlier about his guards. At least not yet anyways. He would make sure to find out who was supposed to be on guard at the time.

"Why is Burly on his way?" Virginia asked. The last time she had seen him and his brother and sister, they had been chasing her and her father through the fourth kingdom.

"Well, you see, after you left two months ago, Burly was crowned king of the Trolls. His brother Bluebell and sister Blabberwort became his most trusted advisors, obviously. _The three of them can't be separated._ Anyways, they are under the impression that you killed their father; Relish the former Troll King."

"What?! Where did they come up with that?" Virginia was almost afraid of the answer.

Wendell became a little uncomfortable. He was afraid of how Virginia was going to handle the answer. He looked at Tony for help, but he was too preoccupied with watching a spider crawl across the floor. Wendell took a deep breath and chose his words carefully. "Well, when Relish was murdered, his three children were trapped in gold." Wendell and Virginia both glanced over at Tony, who was now captivated by a portrait of Snow White on the wall and busy scratching his neck. "So they had no clue as to how their father really died."

"_How did_ Relish _really_ die?"

"Him and a group of his troops were poisoned in an apple orchard by... umm... the Evil Queen." Wendell lowered his voice to almost a whisper when he said the last two words. He looked over to Virginia to see what her reaction was. He was surprised to find that she did not start crying again.

"Wendell, its ok. I've come to terms with what happened. After all, it was two months ago. It did take me awhile, but I did it." Tony's head snapped back towards Virginia and stared at her shocked. Obviously, he was not expecting this either.

"Oh, well, ok. I am sorry about all of this Virginia. I mean you have already put up with so much already. Now you have to deal with this on top of it. I want you to know though that if you need anything, just let me know. I consider you my sister now. Well technically you're my step sister, but I think of you as my sister." Wendell never was good at emotional stuff. He couldn't ever find the right thing to say. He was surprised at how much he had changed though in the past few months. He had gone from a stuck up Prince to a caring King.

"Thank you Wendell. That means a lot to me. I think of you as my brother as well."

Tony couldn't help but smile proudly as the two of them hugged. Over the past two months, after Virginia had returned to New York, he had grown close to Wendell. He had even begun to think of him as the son he never had. He knew that Wendell felt the same way that Tony was sort of like a Father and a good friend to him. Tony decided to join the hug. Wendell and Virginia both started laughing as they felt their chests getting squeezed as Tony grabbed them both and hugged them tight like he wasn't ever going to let them go.

"Awe, I'm so proud of you two!" Tony grinned from ear to ear as he still held onto them. For a moment, everyone forgot their troubles.

"Antony! Please, I can't breathe!" Laughing, Tony let them go. Virginia and Wendell almost fell to the ground. They all stood their laughing for a few minutes until Virginia remembered why she was here in the first place. She felt like crying again. Here they were enjoying themselves while Wolf was out there somewhere, hurt for all they knew. Wendell and Tony noticed the change in Virginia's face and silently cursed themselves for forgetting their current situation.

"Wendell, what happened after the Troll King was poisoned? Why do they think I did it?" Virginia didn't waste any time getting back on topic.

"Well, after Relish was poisoned, the Queen then cut off his head and had the _imposter me_ show it to all of Kissingtown. I remember because I saw that part. Later on, when the three trolls escaped their golden imprisonment, they immediately contacted the Queen through mirrors. They had no idea that their father had died or how he had died. By then, the Queen had realized that you, Virginia, were the real threat. So, since they knew nothing of their father, she blamed it on you. That way, the trolls would seek their revenge and at the same time, you would no longer be a threat to her."

"And Burly and his siblings still think that I am responsible."

"I'm afraid so. That is why I have called this meeting today, so that I can explain to them that you had nothing to do with their father's death." Wendell did not want to mention the part about Burly wanting to take Virginia prisoner or the war threats.

Just then the door to Wendell's study opened and a servant appeared. "Your majesty, King Burly, Prince Bluebell and Princess Blabberwort have arrived."


	7. Trolls

Here's Chapter Seven. Please, keep reviewing and let me know how I'm doing so far. Thanks.

Chapter 7

"Show them in." Wendell took his place on the other side of his desk.

"You know, maybe we should wait out in the hall or something." Virginia asked. Apparently she wasn't too comfortable with being in the same room as the three trolls yet.

"Nonsense, you and Antony will remain here by my side during the meeting. Besides, you don't want to leave me out numbered do you?" Wendell grinned, but his eyes gave it away. He was a little nervous about this meeting. Who knows what the Troll King had planned?

"Of course not. We'll stay Wendell." Virginia couldn't help but giggle on the look on Wendell's face as he tried to hide his sigh of relief.

The door opened and Burly the troll and his two siblings walked in. Virginia wasn't surprised to see that they were heavily clad in leather. They had a variety of weapons hanging from their belt, including four different types of knives and a big axe. As they neared King Wendell's desk, Virginia heard Bluebell whisper to his sister, "There she is, there's the witch!"

"Welcome King Burly, Princess Blabberwort and Prince Bluebell. Please take a seat."

Burly didn't bother to return the greeting. He just grunted and plopped down on a chair; his brother and sister following. They didn't waste any time getting to the point.

"So why did you call this meeting, Wendell? Are you going to hand over the little witch to us?" Virginia looked over to Wendell. _What were they talking about?_ She looked over at her father, but he just wrapped his arms around her again and watched the two kings.

"As a matter of fact, no."

"No?"

"No. I'm afraid I must refuse your offer. You see Virginia is not responsible for your father's death."

"OH, is that right?" Burly was starting to get impatient. He didn't like being here and he didn't like how King Wendell was standing up to him. Didn't these people realize who they were dealing with? Wither they liked it or not, Burly was going to take Virginia and have himself a nicey-nice torture.

"Yes. The Evil Queen poisoned your father. Not Virginia."

"That's not what the Queen told us."

"Yes, well, think about it. Who told you that Virginia killed your father? The Queen did. Do you think that she could have been lying so that you would go after Virginia for her?" Wendell decided to see if that would sink in.

Burly, Bluebell and Blabberwort huddled together. Wendell tried to make out what they were saying, but failed. When they were done, Burly looked at Wendell and then over to Virginia.

"How do we know that you aren't lying?"

Wendell didn't reply. Burly just grinned. But then another voice spoke up.

"Wendell, didn't you get a truth mirror for your coronation? A gift from the Dwarves of Dragon Mountain." Virginia had wanted to keep her mouth shut through the meeting in case she said something stupid. But this seemed like a good idea. "Won't it show you the truth?"

"Yes...Brilliant! King Burly, Prince Bluebell, and Princess Blabberwort, if you would be so kind as to follow me. I know of a way to prove to you the truth."

Burly frowned. He looked over at his brother and sister but they also had no clue what they were talking about. How could they prove it? They reluctantly got up from their chairs, and followed Wendell to the other side of the study. Tony and Virginia waited a moment before they joined them. They stayed as far away from the trolls as possible.

"Dad," Virginia whispered, "Has Wendell had a chance to use this mirror yet?"

"No, I don't think he knows how. This should be interesting." Tony grinned a little at Wendell who was now standing in front of the mirror, searching for a way to turn it on.

"Mirror, ON!" Wendell decided to take the direct approach. But the mirror stayed the same. "Mirror of Truth, Turn ON!" There was a loud crack and a quick flash. The mirror's surface suddenly became all cloudy. "It worked!" Wendell grinned excitedly at his discovery.

"Wendell, ask it to show us the truth of how Relish died." Virginia didn't want any more time wasted. She wanted the trolls taken care of so that they could get back to finding out what happened to Wolf. Virginia's heart ached every time she though of him. She wanted him back in her arms. She was never going to let him out of her sight again after this.

"Ok, Mirror of Truth, Show us how Relish the Troll king died!"

The mirror slowly formed an image of Relish and his troops eating apples in an orchard. Relish told his men to stay hidden until he gave the order that they surround the Queen when she showed up. The mirror's image faded and a new image appeared with Relish and the Evil Queen surrounded by Relish's troops. "...and if you had arrived here TWO hours earlier, you would have found me. Poisoning the apples!" Relish and his troops fell to the ground choking. After they were dead, the Queen cut off Relish's head and put it into a wooden crate. The image faded until it showed the six of them back in Wendell's study. Wendell gulped, afraid to see what the three troll's reaction would be. They had been shown the truth, but would they accept it? Wendell slowly turned around so that he could see the trolls. He could see that there were many different emotions going through them. Their faces contained a mixture of sadness, fury, and uncertainty. They looked like they were about to cry.

"Suck an Elf! It was the Queen that killed Dad." Burly didn't know what to think. They had been tricked into working for the person who had really killed their dad. If the Queen was still alive, he would kill her himself. But she was dead, killed by her own daughter...The Witch! She killed her own mother, and by doing that, she had helped the three trolls. So as much as Burly hated to admit it, he was wrong. He owed the little witch. Even if Burly would have preferred to kill the Queen, at least she was dead. Suck an Elf! His father would be yelling at him from his grave right now because of his foolishness. He had been blaming the wrong person the whole time. Without even bothering to consult his brother and sister, he made a decision. He turned to face Virginia, who had been silently watching the whole thing. "The Queen killed Dad. If she were still alive, I would kill her myself. But since she isn't, there isn't anything I can do. I-I'm sorry we blamed you for killing my dad. Suck an Elf," he muttered, "I guess we owe you. You killed our father's murderer. So anything you need, I guess we can help you. But don't you dare go and tell anyone that I said this! After all, I am a troll. Dad always said I was softhearted." He looked over and saw that Bluebell and Blabberwort were a little surprised at their brother. But he could tell that they agreed with them.

"Thank you King Burly. But I don't think we need anything that you could give us. You see Wolf was kidnapped. So unless you could tell us who took him..." Virginia broke off, looking hopefully at the three trolls.

Blabberwort was looking at her two brothers. The three trolls huddled together again, and Virginia distinctively heard Blabberwort say, "I told you it was him!" Wendell, Tony, and Virginia all shared a hopeful glance before returning their attention on the trolls. The three trolls looked up after another minute of debating.

"We know who took him."


	8. In a Cell

Thank you for your reviews, they are really helping. Hope you are enjoying the story so far.

Chapter 8

Wolf groaned. His head was killing him. It felt like it was going to explode. Wolf opened his eyes to look around. He was lying on a cold stone floor. He had shackles on his wrists and ankles so that he was chained to a stonewall behind him. The room wasn't all that big, around the same size as a cell.

A CELL! Was he back in prison? He tried to think back to the last thing he remembered. After a minute, it all came back to him in a flash. He had been in his apartment waiting for Virginia to get back home so they could leave for the kingdoms. There had been someone at the door, so he had gone to see who it was. The smell had been familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. When he had opened the door, he had been hit in the head and as he blacked out he had saw three men. He didn't see their faces though. At least not clearly.

The question now was where was he? There was a small window right across from him. It was high up so he couldn't see anything. But since there was hardly any light coming in, he figured it was night. How long had he been knocked out? Wolf whined as he felt the huge lump on his head. He didn't know what to think. Was he still in New York? No, he couldn't smell any of the pollution stuff in the air like he could in New York. This was fresh air. Had he somehow ended back in the nine kingdoms? What about Virginia? Was she Ok? Or had the same people that had gotten him, got his succulent Virginia to? Wolf growled, if they harmed one hair on her head!

Wolf sat there for about an hour thinking about Virginia. He didn't care about what happened to him. Just so long as she was safe. He just wanted to see her again, to hold her in his arms and not let her go again. He was hoping that they hadn't touched her. She had left for her grandma's house, so maybe she was able to avoid the kidnappers. Convincing him self that Virginia was safe at home, he fell into a troubled sleep.

Wolf woke up when he heard the door to his "cell" open. A growl escaped his mouth as two men entered. They were both pretty tall. One had golden brown hair while the other had dark brown almost black hair. They both were smiling as they entered the room. Wolf knew they looked familiar. He just couldn't place it. He growled again, this time much more threatening. The two men just smiled even more.

"I see you're awake now." The one with darker hair said. Wolf wanted to knock both of their smiles off of their faces.

"Who are you?! Why have you kidnapped me?" Wolf didn't even bother trying to conceal the anger in his voice.

"Wolf, I'm ashamed of you, you don't remember us? Well, I'm sure you'll remember our father."

"Your father? Who is he?"

"You'll see soon enough." This time the one with lighter hair spoke.

"Why did you kidnap me? What have I ever done to you?"

"What have you done to us?! You've done plenty! Thanks to you and that bumbling idiot Tony and his daughter and that stuck up king, we lost everything! We got run out of town because of you!" The two no longer were smiling.

Wolf got some satisfaction in making them so mad. This could work to his advantage if they were so easily agitated. Then it hit him. He knew who they were. He recognized their faces and their scent and even their annoying accent.

"That's right, you know who we are now, don't you? You're going to pay, for ever setting a foot in Little Lamb Village." The smirk returned to both of their faces. Wolf growled again when the one with dark hair got closer. He quickly jumped back and for a split second the smirk left his face. Wolf grinned.

"Yeah, I remember who you are. You're Wilfred Peep's two sons. But you would do well to remember who I am. I _am_ a _wolf_ after all. But what I don't understand, is why you want to bother with me, if you're good old Dad is the one who killed Sally." Wolf knew that as long as he kept getting them so angry, that he had a small chance at escaping.

"You killed Sally! You and those two from the 10th kingdom! If it hadn't been for you, Sally would have won the Shepherdess competition, and then Wilf wouldn't have had to kill her." Now, both of their faces were red as tomatoes. Wolf grinned; he still had his knack for annoying the heck out of everyone. But this was the first time it ever came in handy. Wolf decided to give it a final touch. He stood up and before the two Peeps even realized what he was doing, he charged as far as he could go and snapped, barely missing one of their shoulders. They both leaped towards the door. Wolf (if possible) grinned even more.

"Hey, isn't there a full moon coming up? Yeah, it should be here in a couple nights. Wonder if these chains will hold up. Guess we'll have to wait and find out." Wolf went back and sat down against the wall. He sat there grinning as the two Peep brothers stared uneasily at each other. Finally they left the room, but not before Wolf added a small little howl.

Wolf sat there laughing, even though his head still stung a bit. There was no doubt about it his kidnappers were morons. How had he let them get a hold of him in the first place? There was something not right about all of it. Wolf very much doubted that the Peeps could have pulled all of this off on their own. But who had helped them? They couldn't have broken into Wendell's castle and gotten a hold of the traveling mirror (Wolf assumed this was how they had entered Manhattan) all on their own. No, they weren't smart enough for that. Someone else was behind this, but who?


	9. Missing Guards and Plans

Chapter 9

"WHO?!" Virginia cried out as soon as the words had left Blabberwort's mouth. The three trolls were couldn't hold back their surprise. Virginia had said the word with such viciousness that it would make any troll proud. That single word had been said with both worry and fury. For a minute the three trolls just stood there gaping at Virginia. This of course made Virginia even more impatient. She looked as though she was going to strangle the answer out of them. Wendell and Tony were beginning to loose their patience as well. The three of them stared at the trolls waiting expectantly for their answer. Burly was the first to regain his composure. He coughed and then began to tell them the story before Virginia really did try and strangle him.

"Well, on our way here, we passed two horses pulling a cart. There were three men driving it. As we passed we saw a guy lying in the back of the cart. Blabberwort said she recognized him as the half wolf that was with you when we were chasing you through the Fourth Kingdom. Me and Bluebell didn't get a good look at him, but we kept going." Burly could tell the information he had just given them was nothing new to them.

"We knew that, well, we figured that three men had kidnapped Wolf. Virginia had explained to us that as she was leaving her apartment building she had bumped into three men that she thought she recognized but couldn't place them. We also figured that whoever took Wolf came from here, and not from the Tenth Kingdom." Wendell then turned to Virginia and Tony. "Which brings me to another issue. If in fact the kidnappers came from here, in the kingdoms, then the only way they could have gotten over to your world is through the traveling mirror upstairs in the mirror room. I always have that room heavily guarded. So no one could have gotten in without the help of my guards. So either the guards, who were on that shift at the time, were the kidnappers or they were in on it. The only other possibility is that they were put under some sort of spell. But we have no way of knowing this until we have interviewed them all." Wendell then turned and opened the door to his study and called out to one of his servants. Wendell returned to his seat behind his desk and waited for the servant to enter the room. He beckoned for the servant to approach his desk as Virginia, Tony, and the three trolls took their seats near the desk.

"You called Your Majesty?" The servant asked.

"Yes. I need to know what two guards were guarding the door to the mirror room this morning. I want them brought in here immediately for questioning."

"Yes Your Majesty." The servant bowed low and turned towards the door to find the guards.

"Ok, while we are waiting, King Burly, I need to know where it is that you passed this cart. Here I have a map that you can use." He unrolled a detailed map of the Fourth Kingdom.

Burly and his siblings examined the map and after a little debating, they finally pointed to a spot on a road leading away from Wendell's castle. "It was right around there. It was on the road that goes south, just outside of some lamb village."

"Little Lamb Village?" Tony asked. He remembered that town all to well, and he was hoping he wouldn't ever have to go back. Although, they did have excellent food there.

"Yeah. That's it. They had really nicey-nice food." Burly grinned as he patted his still full stomach. Meanwhile, Virginia, Tony, and Wendell all groaned. They all hated that village, mainly because of their visit 3 months ago. Just then, there was a knock at the door, which was opened a second later. The servant Wendell had called upon earlier reentered the room. Wendell had been expecting to see two guards accompany him, but was surprised when he saw that he was alone.

"Your Majesty." The servant bowed as he reached Wendell's desk.

"Did you not find out which guards had been on duty?" Irritation was evident in Wendell's voice. He knew that there were records of when guards and servants went on duty and when they got off. How could the servant not have found out this simple piece of information?

"I checked the records Your Majesty. The two guards that were on duty this morning were Francis and Jacob. When I went to fetch them, they were no where to be found."

"What?! What do you mean they were no where to be found?"

"It seems they left the castle. I asked some of the other guards and the ones that had seen them all said that they left as soon as their shift was done." The servant was nervous now. He was just thankful that the King was not mad at him. He had a wife and two kids to take care of. He couldn't afford to loose his job.

Wendell sat there fuming. Finally he said, "Alright, bring me all the guards who saw them today. Then, I want you to send someone to each of their houses looking for them. If you find them, arrest them and bring them back here." The servant bowed and backed away to the door. Once outside the King's study, he practically ran down the hall.

Back in the study, nobody said anything for a few minutes. Even the trolls kept their mouths shut, waiting for Wendell to cool down. Finally Wendell looked up.

"Well, we'll have to interview the guards that saw them here earlier. I don't know what we'll do from there. I suppose it depends on wither or not we can find the two guards." Wendell sat there considering the situation. Things were not looking good. Virginia was getting impatient. She didn't want to wait around and do nothing while her Wolf was out there.

"Can't we go to wherever it was that Burly-King Burly saw Wolf last? We can go to the villages around there and ask them where they were heading." Virginia looked at Wendell hopefully. It may not have been the best idea, but it was a start. Better than sitting around waiting.

"Yes, I think that would be a great idea. At least that may get us somewhere. Now, let's see. I'm sure my council can handle things around here for a few days. I don't want to sit around here. Antony, I assume you would be joining me? We can take a few guards with us."

"What about me? You are not leaving me here while you two go looking for him." Virginia said and everyone could tell by her voice that there was no changing her mind. "Even if you were to leave without me, I would still go out on my own an look for Wolf. I will not sit here back at the castle."

Wendell and Tony looked at each other and Tony just shrugged. "There's no changing her mind once it's made up." Wendell agreed to this, however reluctantly.

"We're going too!" Everyone looked over at Burly in shock as he said this. "Suck an Elf! You don't expect us to miss out on all the excitement do you? It's to boring just sitting around our castle doing nothing. Until there's a war, we don't have anything to do." Bluebell and Blabberwort nodded their heads in agreement.

Still a little shocked and somewhat uncertain, Wendell agreed to this as well. "If your certain..."

This time Blabberwort spoke up, "Besides, we still owe the little witch-err...Virginia."

"Alright it's settled then, we leave tomorrow morning." Wendell began clearing up his desk. Virginia wasn't satisfied yet.

"Tomorrow? Why not today? I don't want to waste any more time than we already have."

"Yes, tomorrow. I need to prepare a list of instructions for my council while I'm gone. We also need to have horses prepared and that kind of stuff. We can't just leave at the spur of the moment. Now, you all should get some rest and some things packed so that we can leave first thing in the morning. King Burly, I will have some rooms made up for you and your siblings." Wendell rang the bell and a servant scurried in less than a minute later. "Please have rooms made ready for the Troll King and the Prince and Princess. Also, see to it that Miss Virginia is shown to her room."

"Yes, Your Majesty." He bowed low to King Wendell and then turned to Virginia and the trolls. "Lady Virginia, your room is already ready. King Burly, Prince Bluebell and Princess Blabberwort, I can show you to your rooms as well. If you would please follow me." He then turned to the door. Virginia reluctantly followed him. She glanced back and saw that her father and Wendell were silently discussing something. She was shrugged and hurried off trying to keep up with the servants fast pace.

After Burly and his sibling were shown to their own rooms, the servant finally made it to Virginia's room. It was the same one that she had stayed in after Wendell's coronation. She had slept for a full two days after the coronation incident. She didn't think she would get much sleep tonight however.

"Just ring the bell milady if you need anything. Your maid will come whenever she hears it." Virginia nodded her thanks. The servant bowed and turned to leave.

Once the door was shut, Virginia just sat her bed. She didn't know how long she sat there, just staring out the window or at the wall. Eventually she got up and began packing everything she thought that she might need on their journey. She packed clothes, a brush (Her hair was now shoulder length, so she could do more with it), and some other necessities. She then made out a list of all the stuff that she didn't have on her, that she might need. She would give it to the maid later, to fetch for her. Last time they had gone on an adventure, they hadn't been prepared at all. They had to make do with whatever they had and either bought or stole whatever they needed. Virginia cringed as she thought of having to steal from other people. They hadn't really stolen much. She knew Wolf must have stolen clothes, because she didn't know how he kept ending up with different outfits. So on the list, she put blankets, pots and pans, rope, hunting knife, and a map of the kingdoms. Although, she had no doubt whatsoever that Wolf would no his way around like the back of his hand. Wendell probably knew quite a lot as well. But still, Wolf wasn't with them right now. This only made Virginia want to start crying all over again. She quickly busied herself to keep her mind distracted. After everything she had on her was packed, she rang the bell for her maid to come up.

Not even five minutes later, there was a knock at the door, and the maid entered. She curtsied to Virginia.

"Is there something I can get for you Milady?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I could have my dinner up in my room tonight. I also have a list of supplies I need brought for me by tomorrow morning." Virginia handed over the list of supplies and the maid left her alone again to her thoughts.

A little while later, the maid returned with her supper and the supplies she asked for. Virginia quickly ate her food and finished adding the supplies to her bag. With nothing else to do, she changed into her nightgown and got into bed. It took her a while to fall asleep, especially without being able to cuddle up next to Wolf. Even once she fell asleep, she woke up many times during the night. Never being able to sleep for more than a few hours at a time.


	10. On the Road

Chapter 10

Virginia was up early the next morning with the sunrise. She was a little tired at her lack of sleep the night before, but she was more anxious to get on the road. She quickly got out of bed and changed into some comfortable traveling clothes. She was half way through with making her bed when she realized the maids were supposed to be the ones making the beds. So she left the bed half undone and grabbed her pack and was out the door. She made it to the dining hall and was surprised to see the amount of people already there. She figured that most people would still be sleeping. Normally she would be herself.

She found Wendell at the head of the table and took a seat next to him. She didn't see her father anywhere, so she figured he was still fast asleep. He always was a late sleeper.

"Morning Wendell." Virginia didn't bother with the Good Morning, because it was anything but with Wolf missing.

Wendell seemed to know what she was thinking. "Morning, did you have problems sleeping?"

"Yes. I don't think I got more than five hours of sleep last night. Is Dad up yet?"

"No, I was just going to send a servant up to wake him. We should try and get an early start. I have already left instructions for my council. I told them that I would be keeping in contact with them and if anything should come up, I told them the relative area that we will be in. I also have the kitchen staff preparing plenty of food supplies as well. Last night I informed the stable keepers that we would need seven good horses to be ready by this morning. I figure we can use the seventh horse to carry supplies, and as soon as we rescue Wolf, then he can use that horse."

Virginia smiled. She was surprised at how prepared Wendell was. She knew now why he made such a great King. He knew how to take charge in situations and he had a caring heart. "That's great Wendell. We should be able to be on our way within the next few hours then."

Just then, Lord Rupert came running in. He tripped over one of the chairs but somehow was able to keep his balance. Virginia had to stifle a giggle. Rupert hadn't changed much. She watched as he ran to her. "Oh, I had heard that the Lady Virginia had returned. It's such a pleasure having you back. OH! We should plan a feast tonight. In honor of your and Lord Wolf's return." He stopped when he realized that Wolf wasn't anywhere around and then he noticed the grave expressions on both King Wendell's face and Virginia's. "Where is Lord Wolf?"

Wendell cleared his throat and thought of the best way to say this. Anthony and him had discussed last night that they didn't want to tell anyone except chosen few what had happened. His council of course knew, and it would seem that he would need to tell Lord Rupert.

"Lord Wolf has been kidnapped." Wendell stated in a low voice, not wanting everyone to hear. Rupert gasped and looked around as if he expected someone to come for him next. "But please, Lord Rupert, we are trying to keep this a secret. Very shortly, Anthony, Virginia, and myself are leaving to find him. My council has already been informed of the incident and will watch over things while I am gone."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Please let me know if there is anything that I could do to help. I would be honored to help the Lady Virginia or Lord Wolf in anyway that I can." Virginia felt like hugging Rupert. She had never seen him so calm before, or grave for that matter. Plus, it meant a great deal to her that so many people wanted to help find Wolf.

"Thank you Rupert. That means a lot to me." Virginia then turned to see her father walk into the dining hall. He looked very dazed; he usually wasn't up until about ten or eleven in the morning. This had to be very hard on him to be up at six o'clock.

"Morning Antony. I trust you are all packed and ready?"

Tony just grunted and gave Wendell a dirty look. The corner of Wendell's mouth quirked a little but he was able to control himself. "Come now Antony, don't you feel refreshed and ready for a long day of traveling?" Wendell was enjoying himself a little too much. He could barely contain himself from bursting out laughing as Antony looked like he was about give Wendell a piece of his mind. Virginia just watched with minor amusement. Lord Rupert still stood there. She could tell he didn't know what to think. Here was Wolf missing and his King was acting as if nothing were the matter! Virginia didn't mind though. She now knew that Wendell cared about Wolf and was eager to get him back as well. Lord Rupert hurried away to attend to other affairs, but he wouldn't be his usual hyper self today.

Virginia, Tony, and Wendell finished up their breakfast and began making any final preparations. By then, Tony was more awake and active. After about an hour, they had everything ready; the food and horses were prepared, and they each had their bag of supplies. They were in the main entrance hall when Burly, Blabberwort, and Bluebell arrived. They seemed excited about finally getting to do something than just sitting around their castle all day. They were dressed the same as the day before, clad entirely in leather with their weapons as their only belongings that they were bringing.

"Right. Well I think it's time we were on our way then. The horses are waiting outside for us." Everyone turned to follow Wendell out the castle doors. Wendell was true to his word. There were seven horses waiting patiently for them, already saddled up and carrying the supplies.

Wendell hopped up onto a beautiful white horse. Tony and Virginia's horses were magnificent black horses. The spare horse that would carry Wolf later on was also black. The three troll's horses were a deep brown. Virginia stood marveling at the horses. They were obviously well taken care of and trained. She hopped up onto her horse after double-checking that her supplies were fastened on tightly. She waited for Tony and King Burly and his sibling to get on to their horses.

When everyone was ready, they left. Virginia had a little experience with horses. She had once gone on a field trip in high school, where they had left the city and stayed a week at a camp. They had learned archery, horseback riding, testing water to make sure it was safe, and basic skills while hiking. At the time, she didn't think she would ever need to know any of that stuff, but here in the Nine Kingdoms, it seemed almost necessary. She could tell her dad wasn't as experienced as she was. He had a hard time staying balanced on the horse and couldn't get it to turn as easily. Lucky for him, the horse was well trained and needed little guiding. It just followed Wendell's horse along the path. More than once Virginia had to stop herself from laughing, as Tony would come close to slipping right off the horse. Wendell on the other hand was a fantastic rider. He sat with his back straight, riding elegantly. Seeing him like that, no one could deny that he was royalty. The trolls rode behind everyone else often messing around and picking fights with each other. They were currently punching each other, trying to see who gets the biggest bruise. Virginia rolled her eyes and rode up along side of Wendell.

"How far away is Little Lamb Village? I was looking at my map and we aren't to far I don't think."

"We should be reaching the spot that Wolf was last seen by tomorrow around noon. We'll stop tonight at sunset and find a good place to set up camp for the night." Virginia nodded and stared thoughtfully at the passing landscape. "Are you alright Virginia? I mean how are you taking it?" Wendell asked this softly, he didn't want to pressure Virginia into feeling that she had to talk. But he was just letting her know that he would gladly listen if she needed to express her feelings.

Virginia seemed to understand his intentions. She sat silent for a minute before turning to Wendell. She had tears in her eyes. Wendell put an arm around her, or as easily as he could since they were still riding horses.

Wendell thought at that moment, Virginia looked so much older than she really was. Not physically, but mentally. She had gone through so much already and was only 21 years old. Her mother had left her and her father when she was at a young age and she had to survive for fourteen years with her emotions all bottled up. All the while taking care of her father, who had sunken into a state of depression after his wife left. She had to be the responsible one and act a lot older than she really was. Then, when she finally found her mother again, she learns that her mother had tried to kill her when she was younger and was trying to kill her then. On top of that, she had to kill her mother in self-defense. Then when she had finally learned to open up and express her feelings, to learn to love someone back, he was taken away from her. Virginia had gone through so much and was so young.

That was one thing Wendell and Virginia had in common, they both had to grow up so fast. Although, it took being turned into a dog for Wendell to truly appreciate everything. But his parents had been taken from him at an early age also. They were murdered and then he himself was almost murdered as well. Wendell knew it was selfish and wrong of him, but he couldn't help but feel like the Evil Queen had done them all a favor. Even though she had not meant for it to happen, Wendell had truly benefited from being turned into a dog. He was a new man now, and a better ruler for his people. Anthony had changed as well. He was not dwelling in self-pity anymore or as selfish as he was before he had come here. Virginia had learned to open up and express her feelings as well as learn to trust someone. Wolf had changed his ways after meeting Virginia, which wouldn't have happened if not for the Evil Queen. She truly had done them all a favor. However, at the same time, a lot of other people have suffered from her, some loosing their lives, or others loosing loved ones. Wendell couldn't help but feel guilty. Here he was almost grateful for the Evil Queen, while other people's lives would never be the same again, and not in a good way.

Wendell turned back to Virginia to see that once again she was staring at the landscape, lost in thought. "Virginia?" Wendell said softly.

Virginia looked back at Wendell and smiled a little.

"Sorry, I guess I was lost in my own thoughts. I don't know Wendell, I've been through a lot over the last three months, and I suppose I was just hoping for a little break. I'll give you one thing, life in the Nine Kingdoms is never boring." Virginia and Wendell chuckled. Virginia felt some of the tension leave and she relaxed a little. "The truth is, after we returned to New York. It only took me about a week before I realized that I wasn't so eager to be back there as I thought I would be. Through out the whole time that I was here the last time, I could think of nothing except getting the mirror so I could go home to my normal life. But when I had it back, I realized that it wasn't what I wanted anymore. After awhile I felt home sick for the Kingdoms. I knew Wolf was too but he didn't say anything. He is so set on making sure that I stay happy...but I want him to be happy too. He doesn't need to please me all the time. Just being there for me is enough." Virginia was a little surprised that she was admitting all of this so easily. It just went to show how much she really had changed in the last few months.

"You should tell Wolf all this."

"Yeah. I will. As soon as we get him back..." Virginia broke off there. She was scared to death that they may be already to late. She didn't know what she would do without him. She choked back a sob before asking in a faltering voice, "Wendell...do you think he is d-de..." she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"I don't think so. Wolf is a strong guy. He won't give up easily. But what does your heart say?"

Virginia thought for a moment. She nodded. "He's still alive. I can feel it deep down." Wendell squeezed her hand and they fell silent again. Each lost in their thoughts. Wendell could still hear the trolls at it. Apparently Bluebell had lost their little game because his brother and sister were laughing at the size of the bruise on his arm. The older two only had small bruises, but Bluebell's was the size of an apple. Wendell shook his head. Trolls really were the most stupid creatures. He glanced back at Tony who was rubbing his bottom and looking grumpy. Wendell smiled and turned back around.


	11. Breaking the News

Here's Chapter 11. These chapters are starting to get a bit longer. Thank you again for all of your reviews. It helps knowing that people are actually reading my story. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 11

At nightfall, the group found a clearing not to far off the path, perfect for setting up camp for the night. Tony went to find some wood for a fire (he didn't trust Virginia to go and get it again, not after the last time) while Wendell prepared the food and Virginia set up the blankets. The trolls decided that they would hunt for their own food. So they left to catch a deer or anything they could find.

After Virginia finished setting up the sleeping area, she found a comfortable spot against a tree that was at the edge of the clearing. She sat there for a while thinking about Wolf while she absently stoked her stomach. When she realized what she was doing, she smiled. She found herself doing that a lot lately. She could tell that she was beginning to show that she was pregnant. Her stomach was swelling a little. The thought that she was now caring for a baby as well as herself scared her a little. But at the same time, she was extremely happy.

She still needed to tell her dad and Wendell about the baby. She hadn't told them at the castle for a few reasons. First, she was preoccupied with what had happened to Wolf. Second, when she remembered, she didn't want to tell them because they could use that as an excuse to keep her back at the castle. She would not wait around worrying all day when Wolf was out there alone. But now that they were here and away from the castle, it would be better to tell them now. That way Wolf isn't around for her dad to strangle. So she sat there thinking of what to say for when Tony got back.

About a half hour later, Tony walked back into the clearing with an arm full of wood for the fire. After Wendell and Tony got the fire going, they sat down to cook some food for their dinner. Virginia got up, figuring this was as good a time as any, especially with the trolls not around.

"Dad? Wendell? I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it Virginia?" Wendell and Tony looked up at her curiously.

"Well, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you. I haven't really had much of a chance until now, so here it goes..." Virginia couldn't seem to figure out how she wanted to say it, should she just spit it out?

"Well?" Tony was beginning to get impatient. His butt was really sore from having ride on that saddle all day. He wasn't in the mood for games.

"I'm pregnant." Virginia bit her lip and waited for an outburst. She wasn't disappointed.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Tony flew up, forgetting about his sore bottom. His face turned a shade of dark red and looked as if he was going to strangle someone. Wendell got up calmly, however he was a little surprised, and tried to get Tony to calm down.

"Antony, sit down. Just relax." Wendell tried to get him to sit back down on the log, but was having trouble.

"RELAX? YOU WANT ME TO RELAX? THAT DAMN HALF WOLF GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT AND YOU WANT ME TO RELAX?!" Tony turned around and began to leave, muttering to himself, "I'm gonna kill him. As soon as I get my hands on that mangy half wolf, I'll strangle him..." He soon disappeared into the woods.

Virginia felt like crying. Didn't her father see how much she was already going through? And then he had to go and act like this! Wendell noticed Virginia's expression and knew what she must have been thinking. He carefully led her over to the log so she could sit down.

"Don't worry about him. He'll come around. He just needs to be by himself for a while. Blow off some steam. He's still getting used to the fact that you've grown up. It was pretty hard on him the first month after you returned to the 10th Kingdom. He's not used to sharing you with anyone yet, or being away from you that long. Now when he thought he was getting used to that idea, he finds out he's going to be a grandfather." Wendell put his arm around his stepsister.

"I guess your right. But I have enough on my mind already. Not only do I have to worry about him accepting Wolf, but now he has to accept the baby to." Virginia sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. _I'm really becoming emotional aren't I? I wonder if it's the pregnancy doing this. But I have a right to be so upset anyways._

"He will, don't worry. Don't tell him I told you this, because he doesn't like to admit it, but he has already grown fond of Wolf. He thinks highly of him after all he has done for us. But you know your father, he is very stubborn, he didn't even mean to tell me that, it just kind of slipped out one day. So if he has already accepted Wolf, then I'm sure he will accept the baby as well."

"Thank you Wendell. You took the news a lot better than he did. Why? Weren't you surprised?"

Wendell smiled. "Yes, I was a little surprised. But I must confess, I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later." Virginia looked confused, so Wendell continued. "I saw how much Wolf loved you and couldn't keep away from you. So I knew it was only a matter of time." Virginia blushed and started laughing. They hugged again before Wendell went back to preparing the food. By the time dinner was ready and they had started eating, Tony came back into the clearing, looking a lot calmer than he had earlier.

"Dad...?" Virginia asked a little uncertainly as she stood up.

"Virginia I need to talk to you." He sat down on the log and pulled her down to. Wendell felt that he should give them some privacy and said he was going to go for a walk. Virginia gave him a pleading look silently asking him to stay. But he shook his head no, and mouthed "you need to talk to him alone."

"Virginia...Do you... I mean...OH!" Tony had trouble finding the right words. Virginia just waited patiently. Finally, Tony seemed to find a way to say what was on his mind. "Virginia, first of all, I want to apologize for acting like I did a little while ago. It was uncalled for and I should have been more understanding of your feelings at the time. I know you are already upset enough and it was wrong of me to act like to you." Virginia started to say something but he cut her off. "I just want you to know that I love you very much and I am very proud of you."

"I love you to Daddy." Tony pulled his daughter into a big hug. After a minute, they broke apart.

"I do have to ask you something though? How do _you_ feel about this baby?"

"At first I was really scared. I was afraid that I wouldn't be a good mother. In fact I'm still afraid of that, but the other thing was that I was afraid I might do something wrong or hurt it like-like" she swallowed and tried again, "like Mom. I know Wolf was afraid of that to, and as soon as I found that out, I told him that I was going to love the baby with all my heart and do anything to protect it. That was when I realized that it was true. I wont ever harm the baby or let any harm come to it. Ever since then, I've been really excited. Almost as much as Wolf." Virginia and Tony laughed picturing how excited Wolf gets. "But what about you Dad? How do you feel about it all?"

"Now that I've had time to cool down and think about it, I realize that I'm excited about it to. I'll love the baby with all my heart." Tony stopped for a minute as he just thought of something. "Do you realize that I'm going to be a grandpa? Jeez I'm getting old." Virginia just laughed and hugged her dad.

Wendell hesitantly came back into the clearing about five minutes later. He saw that Tony and Virginia were happily talking as Tony ate his dinner. Realizing it was safe to come back, he took his seat on the log by the fire.

"So you two worked everything out I assume?"

"Yes, and thank you for giving us some time to talk Wendell." Virginia smiled gratefully at him.

"Oh, no problem. I am always willing to help." Just then the three trolls came back carrying what looked to be three or four rabbits. They started their own fire a little ways away and began cooking their dinner.

Virginia was beginning to get sleepy but wasn't quite sure if she trusted the trolls completely. It wasn't as if she could simply forget everything that they had put them through during their previous adventure. She decided to wait up for a while longer. Tony dozed off quickly; so with some help from Wendell, they were able to wake him up long enough to get him over to his sleeping bag. After that, Virginia and Wendell sat there talking about random things. Mainly about how things had been going in the Nine Kingdoms after Virginia and Wolf had left two months earlier.

Apparently not to many of the other Kingdoms were happy about Wendell's decision to pardon the wolves. In fact, only the First Kingdom and Ninth Kingdom didn't seem to care too much about it. The Second Kingdom on the other hand was outright furious that Wendell would do such a thing. Red Riding Hood the Third was threatening to destroy the treaty with the Fourth Kingdom all together. Fortunately the Council of the Nine Kingdoms forced her to keep it, saying that they did not need a war. The rest of the Kingdoms had complained to Wendell about the pardon, but were not going to go so far as Red Riding Hood. They told Wendell that wolves were not to be trusted and that with the pardon they would run wild killing everything in sight, especially during the full moon. However, two full moons have passed already and no one has been killed.

"I'm just afraid that the wolves will start to rebel in the other kingdoms. They'll see that the wolves in my kingdom have more freedom and they'll want the same rights. I don't want anyone getting hurt over this."

"Wendell, you really are a good King. You do what you think is right for your people and you are still concerned with the other kingdoms citizens even though their rulers are not supporting you. That shows that you are a caring king and I'm sure that your citizens respect your every ruling. I just don't understand why people hate wolves so much. Is it just because of the one wolf that ate Red Riding Hood's grandmother?"

"Yes, well mostly anyway. There was also that incident with the three little pigs and a few other such occasions. You see, wolves have been known to periodically eat some of the farmer's sheep, chickens or any other livestock. But usually it's only because the hunters and trappers kill off a lot of the game in the woods, leaving the wolves only a few options, either leaving their home and hoping to find some other safe place, starve to death, or steal from the farmers. Many choose the latter. The problem is that the farmers and the hunters don't realize this and just think that the wolves are pure evil. Unfortunately I once was like that as well, until I met Wolf. Since then, I have been studying all of the cases where wolves have been burnt and found that many of them were not even given a fair trial. Whenever a crime was committed, it was automatically assumed a wolf was to blame. Most of my citizens have been doing better, but it is hard to just erase hundreds of years of prejudice in such a short time. But it is a start. Of course there are still some people like the Peeps who, I'm afraid will never change their ways. A lot of wolves have migrated to the Fourth Kingdom in the last two months. I have no problem with them coming here, I'm just worried about how the rest of my citizens will take it, and if there will end up being a food shortage." Wendell sighed and Virginia could see the lines of stress etched across his face, making him look so much older than he really was.

"Don't worry Wendell. I'm sure everything will work out. You're doing the right thing though. As long as you follow your heart, you can't go wrong. I know Wolf is also very grateful to you for what you have done for his people, as well as all of the other wolves that you have given a second chance. I think it's horrible that everyone hates them just because of the actions of one wolf."

"Yes. You know, I've often wondered what the cause of that incident was. I mean it's hard to believe that a wolf would act like that just for the heck of it. But then again, wolves are just like humans. There are some bad apples every now and then." Wendell yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Well, I think you should try and get some sleep. It might be a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah, I think I will. But what about you? You look exhausted."

"Oh, I'll be fine. I think I'll stay up a while to keep watch." Wendell leaned towards Virginia and added in a lower voice. "Truthfully, I'm not sure I trust the trolls completely yet. I am grateful for their help, but a troll is a troll. I'll stay up for a little while longer just to make sure."

"Well, I'll stay up with you then. It wouldn't be fair that I get some sleep when you don't. Besides, I'm sure you could use the company." Virginia tried to suppress a yawn but Wendell still saw it. He smiled.

"No, you get some sleep. Besides, you have a baby to look after now. You need all the strength you can get. I won't stay up to much longer, I promise." Wendell smiled and walked her over to her sleeping bag.

"Ok, as long as you don't stay up all night."

"I won't. Good night."

"Night Wendell." Virginia was asleep not even a minute later. Wendell smiled and went back over to the fire. He glanced over at the trolls who were now fighting over who sleeps where. Finally they settled it and were asleep not too long after. Somewhat satisfied, Wendell put out the fire and went over to where he was to sleep. Curling up under the blankets, he glanced one more time over to where the trolls slept and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Wedding Discussions

**Chapter 12**

Wendell was the first to wake up. As soon as the sun rose, he got up and packed up his blankets. As soon as he had all of his stuff packed up, he began waking everyone up. He first went to Virginia, figuring she would get up easier than her father would. As soon as she was up, they tried getting Tony up. It took well over ten minutes but he was finally able to sit up without plopping back down.

Wendell next had to try and get the trolls up. He was really not looking forward to this. He was afraid that they wouldn't like getting woken up this early. The last thing he needed were the trolls picking a fight with him. They would easily overpower him. He cautiously made his way over to their sleeping area. He figured he would try and wake Bluebell up first. After all, he was the smallest of the three and Wendell might have a chance if it were just him. He glanced back over his shoulder and saw that Tony and Virginia were watching him from a safe distance. Virginia smiled encouragingly. Turning back around, Wendell took a deep breath before gently nudging Bluebell. At first it didn't seem to faze him at all, so Wendell tried a bit harder. It seemed like an eternity before Bluebell finally opened his eyes. Wendell leaned back as quickly as he could just in case. After a minute, Bluebell sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Suck an Elf! Why did you wake me?" Looking around, he added "What time is it?"

"I'm sorry to have to wake you up so early Prince Bluebell but we really must be on our way. It is about 6:30 in the morning. If you could please wake your brother and sister up, I have to get back to packing up our supplies." Wendell tried not to run back over to where Tony and Virginia were. As it was, he tripped over a big rock while backing up. Tony and Virginia turned away so he wouldn't see them laughing. Wendell's face turned a bright red.

Less than an hour later, everyone was packed up and ready to go. The trolls were still grumpy about being up so early and were going around mumbling to themselves and tripping all over the place. Wendell, Tony, and Virginia had some fruit and bacon for their breakfast while the trolls had some left over meat from their dinner the night before. When breakfast was done, they put out the fires and led their horses back onto the road.

They rode silently for an hour, or the humans were silent, the trolls were talking about various torturing methods. Virginia thought she might be sick from listening to them. If it hadn't been for Wolf, they would have used some of those methods on her. Thinking of Wolf once again, she almost started crying. Forcing herself to think of something else, she brought her horse next to Wendell's, who was in the lead.

"How far away is Little Lamb Village from here?" Virginia knew she probably sounded like a little kid bugging her parents with _Are We There Yet?_ But she couldn't help it, she really wanted to have Wolf back in her arms again.

"We should entering the village around noon time. There aren't really any other villages around here, so we'll need to stop in that one. We'll just ask some of the people there if they happened to see three men with a cart go by three days ago. Hopefully they will have some information, but I'm not getting my hopes up. The people in that town are a little bitter these days."

"Are the Peeps still there? What ever happened to Wilfred Peep? He should have been thrown into jail." Virginia cringed as she remembered what he did to his own granddaughter and then tried to blame Wolf for it, almost getting him burned at the stake.

"Last I heard, the Peeps were run out of town. All except a few. I believe Wilfred's wife is still there. She was so furious with him, she left him right after the incident. As for Wilfred himself, shortly after I was crowned King, I sent some guards there to arrest him but he was no where to be found. The villagers all said that he still lived around there but they weren't sure exactly where." Wendell sighed.

There was silence for a while again. Tony was behind Virginia and Wendell. He was still moaning and complaining about his butt hurting him from the saddle. He seemed to have gotten the hang of riding though. He only slipped off three times so far. After awhile, Virginia thought of something else that she had been meaning to ask Wendell.

"Wendell? Wolf and I were talking and we decided that when the baby comes, we'd like you to be the Godfather. You'll already be the uncle, but that way if anything were to happen to us, we'd like you to watch over the baby." Virginia was hoping nothing would happen to her or Wolf but the way this place goes, who knows?

"I would be honored. By the way, will you and Wolf be getting married before the baby comes?" He tried to sound casual but the truth was that he was brought up proper and believed that certain stuff needed to wait after the wedding. He decided to push Virginia a little bit, but not too much to make her want to rebel. But it really would make him look bad to all of the other rulers if he had a pregnant unmarried stepsister.

"We've been discussing that and we are going to get married before the baby comes. We were thinking about having the wedding here in the Kingdoms, maybe in a month or two."

"That would be wonderful. I'll have to tell Lord Rupert about it as soon as we get back. He loves planning weddings and celebrations and such. I'm sure it will be a great turn out as well, all the rulers of the other kingdoms will want to come to this one." Wendell smiled. He was getting excited about the wedding already.

"Why would they want to come to _our _wedding? Wouldn't they have more important things to do?"

"Oh, No. I'm sure they would come. After all, it's the wedding of two of the Four Who Saved the Nine Kingdoms. Everyone in the kingdoms will want to be there."

Virginia turned pale. She was not much of a people person. She was afraid of being in front of that many people, with everyone watching her. Wendell noticed the look on her face.

"Don't worry, we don't have to make it real big. Just invite a few important people, friends, and family." Virginia nodded. That sounded a little better. But she was still going to keep an eye on Wendell and Rupert. With those two, who knew what they would plan?

Tony rode up on the other side of Wendell. They started talking about Tony's progress with the bouncy castles. They were obviously still on the planning stage.

"I was thinking, we could do a bouncy tree, like the Huntsman's tree that Virginia was trapped in, I'll bet that will be a big hit." Virginia grimaced. She turned to glare at her father but he was to excited to notice. "Then we could do a pumpkin carriage one, you know, for Cinderella. Let's see, what else can we make?" Wendell laughed and shook his head.

"That's great Dad, but do they even have plastic over here? How are you going to make them?" Virginia thought it was neat that her father was so excited over this whole thing, but she really didn't think that they could actually make those castles over here.

"We've already thought of that, Antony said that we could try using elastic or the stuff that our balloons are made of. We just need to make it a bit stronger. But I think it should work." Virginia nodded her head. Maybe they could do it. She left them to their conversations and became lost in thought.

Every now and then she would check her map to see if they were any closer. She was beginning to get impatient. Couldn't these horses go any faster? She was anxious to get Wolf back. He was never leaving her sight after this.

Tony had been complaining about his sore bottom again until finally Virginia took one of the blankets and made him sit on it like a cushion. He didn't complain as much after that. Although, he did tell Wendell that next time, if they have to travel this far, he wants a cushioned carriage. Wendell found it was just easier to agree with him than argue. Virginia had whispered to Wendell that it took her years to figure that out and that he was wise to start now, there is just no winning with him. Wendell laughed and Tony had asked him what was so funny, but Virginia just said nothing. Tony gave them a look but went back to studying the map.

It was almost noon when Wendell suggested that they take a break and fix some lunch. Virginia protested and said that they didn't need to waste any more time and that they can eat on the road. Tony and the trolls complained at first, but Virginia wouldn't change her mind.

"If you want to stop and eat, go right ahead. But I'm going to keep going. You can catch up with me when you're done." And then she had started ride away when Wendell and Tony called her back.

"Virginia, you can't go off on your own like that. It's too dangerous. Can you just wait a few minutes?" Tony was very close to begging. He really didn't like horseback riding. He was getting too old for it. But by the look Virginia gave him, he quickly mumbled "Fine, we'll eat on the road."

The trolls began to protest again but when they saw the look Virginia gave them, they too fell silent. As they left again, Burly quietly mumbled to his siblings, "Suck an Elf! That little witch can really scare me. Are you sure she isn't half troll or something? She's more fearsome then we are." Burly felt a sharp pain in his ribs and looked to see Blabberwort glaring at him.

"Get a grip on yourself! That girlie isn't fearsome. I just didn't feel like arguing at the time." Bluebell snorted, which quickly earned him a punch in the ribs also. "Go Suck an Elf Bluebell!"

Wendell had been listening to their conversation and had to stifle a laugh. He just shook his head and rode to catch up with Tony and Virginia.


	13. Little Lamb Village and Barbara Peep

**Chapter 13**

Later on in the afternoon, King Wendell, Anthony, Virginia, King Burly, Prince Bluebell, and Princess Blabberwort were drawing closer to Little Lamb Village, where they would hopefully find some information about Wolf's whereabouts.

Wendell still rode in the front, Virginia, Tony, and the spare horse in the middle and the three trolls in the rear. Tony had picked up complaining again. This time it was about the heat. It wasn't all that hot out, but he insisted that a carriage would have been better. At least that had cushioned seats and a cover to hide them from the sun.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you this Antony, but a carriage would only slow us down. We must make haste if we are going to rescue Wolf. We must have the element of surprise on our side if we are to have any luck. I didn't want to have to call out my army for this. We should be able to handle three men. You do know how to fight I assume?" Wendell raised an eyebrow at his former manservant.

"Well, of course I do! I took on those three back there and won didn't I?" Tony tilted his head toward the trolls. Unfortunately Blabberwort overheard him. She moved her horse right behind Tony's, and not realizing that she was there, Tony continued. "Yep, they hardly put up a good fight. They were all out in under a minute." Virginia and Wendell had noticed Blabberwort and tried to warn Tony but he was too caught up over exaggerating his story. The truth was, he had barely come out of that fight alive, and he ended up with numerous cuts and bruises.

Tony finally seemed to notice something was wrong because Virginia had turned kind of pale and glancing behind him, he saw Blabberwort. She gave him her most evil smile before pulling out her longest knife. Tony yelped and kicked his horse into a gallop. Blabberwort almost fell off her horse laughing so hard. When Virginia and Wendell realized that Blabberwort wouldn't harm anyone, they too joined in on the laughter. Tony was a good ten yards ahead of everyone else when he realized that nobody was following him. He turned and saw everyone laughing and he blushed, deeply embarrassed.

About an hour later, Wendell spotted Little Lamb Village in the distance. Virginia immediately made them pick up the pace. She wasn't all that thrilled about returning to that village, but if they could find any clue as to where Wolf was, she would risk it in a heartbeat. She led the way with the other horses galloping to keep up.

They reached the village twenty minutes later. After finding a good stable for the horses, the three humans and the three trolls made their way to the town center where they could hopefully have some information for them.

It didn't take long for a few of the people to realize who the visitors were. They immediately started swarming King Wendell. He received welcomes from almost everyone in the village. He was finally able to hold up a hand for silence, when everyone was listening, he spoke.

"Thank you very much for your warm welcome. Unfortunately, I will not be staying in your village very long. My friends and I are currently on an important quest. We need any information you can give us. Three days ago, three men supposedly passed through here with a cart. They had a man in the back of that cart. If anyone has any information about who they were and where they were headed, I will see to it they are rewarded." Wendell got down off the platform he had been standing on and made his way back over to Virginia, Tony, and the three trolls.

"You're going to _reward_ them Wendell?" Tony asked. He didn't think anyone who had anything to do with this village should get a reward. He voiced this opinion out loud.

"I couldn't agree more Antony, but if we are to find out any information, we must bribe them. Otherwise, they may not talk." Tony nodded. It made since, but it doesn't mean he like it. The sooner they got out of this village the better.

"Well, let's get something to eat then. Give the people some time to decide whether or not they want to help." They followed Wendell as he led the way to the Baa Bar.

Once in side, they were instantly shown to the best table they had. The wait for food wasn't even longer than five minutes.

Half way through their meal, Barbara Peep, Wilfred Peeps husband, made her way over to their table. Tony and Virginia recognized her right away but Wendell had never actually met her. Tony and Virginia (especially Virginia) glared at her as she stood her in front of them. They hated the woman for what happened the last time they were there, and they made no attempt to hide it.

Wendell saw their looks and was instantly confused. He had never seen them look at someone with that much hatred before. Well, there was the Huntsmen, but it was partially out of fear. He shot them a warning glance in case they were thinking of doing something stupid. Then he turned to greet the lady who was now standing before them.

Barbara Peep bowed to King Wendell and tried to avoid the looks Virginia and Tony were giving her. She knew who they were and why they were giving her those looks. She shot a curious and somewhat disgusted look at the trolls before turning to speak to King Wendell.

"Your Majesty." She bowed again. Wendell was beginning to get annoyed. How many times was she going to bow? She must be trying to suck up. Oh, well. He smiled at her and she continued.

"My name is Barbara Peep. I heard your announcement earlier about how you wanted any information about the three who passed through here." Wendell perked up. He had been starting to doubt if anyone would come forward with the information.

"Oh, please sit down." He gestured to a vacant chair next to Tony. Wendell immediately realized his mistake however. Tony scooted his chair further away so he wouldn't be to close. Wendell glared at Tony. Why was he acting so rude? Wendell knew that he didn't like being in this village but that was no excuse for acting like that to this lady. Wendell looked over at Virginia. She was still staring at Barbara with that hateful look, but he could tell that something had changed. Her eyes now had a spark of hope in them. It was clear that she hated this woman but it looked as though she willing to risk it to get that information.

Barbara nervously sat down. She uncomfortable with them staring at her like that and the fact that she was sitting at the same table as her king. Having three trolls there didn't help at all either. They were hardly paying attention to what was happening however. They were to busy fighting over who gets the last piece of steak. She watched them for a minute, somewhat amused by it, and at the same time, appalled. Wendell coughed and her attention was immediately back on him.

"Sorry, Your Majesty. Three days ago, we only had a few people pass through. Those three trolls came through here and stopped for some food before continuing. There was only three other travelers besides them." She stopped, and Wendell could see that her face was covered with disgust and fury.

"Do you know who they were?" Wendell asked. He was beginning to get antsy. He looked at her hopefully.

"Yes. It was my husband, Wilfred Peep." She turned and saw Virginia choking on her apple cider and Tony was gaping at her with his mouth open in shock. Wendell looked just as surprised.

"Was he alone, or did he have two others with him?" Wendell found his voice first. Virginia and Tony were still in shock.

"No, he was with his two sons, Fibert and Fairfax. They came through here three days ago, but didn't stop for more than a minute. They aren't welcome in this village anymore." When Barbara spoke, there was a certain tone in her voice. Wendell couldn't figure out what it was. It was like a fury, but at the same time, a sense of loss. Virginia and Tony noticed it also.

"His two sons? So, if he's your husband, wouldn't they be your sons as well?" Wendell asked.

"Not anymore. When we kicked Wilfred out of our village, I got a divorce from him. Our two eldest sons, Filbert and Fairfax went with him. Those three were always close. They are no longer my sons. After what happened with Sally..." Barbara broke off. Apparently, the wounds were still fresh. Her eyes grew watery.

Virginia and Tony couldn't help it, they felt a little sorry for her. It was obvious that she was still hurting. She lost her granddaughter and it was her husband who had killed her. Then, her sons betray her and side with their father. They softened their looks a little but there was still a shadow of hate written across their faces.

Barbara regained her composure. She sniffed and straightened up.

"I'm sorry. Anyway, when they were kicked out of the village, they moved into a cottage just outside of here. They didn't move very far, and every week, either Filbert or Fairfax would come into town only long enough to get some supplies. When they came through here three days ago, they had a cart with them, but there was a blanket over the back, so I don't think anyone saw what was back there. You said a man was in the back? Who was it?"

Virginia and Tony tensed up again. They weren't sure whether or not to tell her it was Wolf. So Virginia just merely stated, "My fiancée."

Barbara nodded. "I'm sorry that we have caused you so much trouble. I apologize for Wilfred as well. I don't know what has happened to him. He was never like this when he was younger. Or maybe he was, and I was just to blind to see it. I suppose love can be blinding sometimes."

Tony nodded. Didn't he know it. With his ex wife Christine, he had loved her so much, and when she had started cheating on him and slowly loosing her sanity, he just looked the other way. Wendell and Virginia glanced at him.

"Dad, are you alright?" He quickly wiped his eyes and nodded his head. He gave her a quick smile to let her know he was.

"Well, Mrs. Peep. Thank you very much for your information. I will see to it personally that you are rewarded for your help." Wendell stood up, followed by Barbara and then Tony and Virginia. Wendell shook Barbara's hand.

"That's very kind of you Your Majesty, but if you don't mind, I don't want the reward." Wendell looked surprised. Barbara turned to Virginia and Tony. "I owe you an apology. The last time you were here, your visit was anything but pleasant. That is why I wanted to help. I hope you find him." As Barbara looked into Virginia's eyes, there was an unsaid understanding between them.

"I hope so too. Thank you very much." Virginia's face no longer had the hate written all over it. Now it was just gratefulness and worry. Tony's face was no longer full of hate either. They shook hands as well.

As Barbara turned to leave, she added. "Oh, if you need to find their cottage, follow the road out of town, opposite of where you entered. Follow that road for about an hour, and you should find small path leading off to the left. Their cottage is at the end of the path." She bowed again to Wendell and then hurried back off to the kitchens.

The three humans and the three trolls finished up their meal and went to pay for the food. Tony was shocked to see how much money the food had cost them. Sure it was good food, but jeez! Those trolls had quite an appetite. _In fact,_ Tony thought, _they should pay for their own food. They ordered enough of it._ But Wendell didn't seem to mind. He handed over the gold coins and the six of them left to find some place quite where they could talk in private.


	14. Full Moon

Thank you again for all your reviews. Last chapter I made a mistake, its supposed to be the Baa Baa Bar. Let me know if you find any other mistakes, your help is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading. This is a rather short chapter, there shouldn't be to many of these.

**Chapter 14**

The sun was setting so there was barely any light left in the cell. Any normal person wouldn't be able to see two feet in front of him but Wolf was anything but normal. His eyes could pick up the smallest detail even when it was dark out.

Wolf had lost track of the days since he had been locked in the cell. It couldn't have been more than three, but it seemed like so much longer. Especially when he was without his Virginia. Wolf whined. He still didn't know if anything had happened to her. Wolf silently vowed that if anything happened to Virginia he would kill whoever did it to her. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have her. He longed to hold her in his arms again.

He looked up at the window. He couldn't see it, but he was positive that tonight was the full moon. He could feel his blood already boiling. Normally Wolf despised the full moon. He was never able to control his animal side of him. But tonight, it may come in handy. He highly doubted that these chains that held him would last very long when he transformed.

Wolf grinned. Those wretched Peeps were going to get what was coming to them.

The grin soon disappeared however when he was hit with the cramps. He couldn't even reach his ribs, not that it would help any, but still. He howled and moaned for what seemed like hours but was only about a half an hour.

One of the Peep brothers opened up the door to his cell.

"Shut up you!" He paused as he stared at Wolf. "What's the matter with you anyway?" It was the one with darker hair. He stood there for a minute, confused by Wolf's behavior. He had never actually seen a wolf right before the full moon. So he had no idea what was wrong with him.

Wolf barely noticed him. He was to caught up with the cramps. He started whining again. Oh, how he wished his Virginia was there, she was always able to help take his mind off of them.

The Peep brother who was watching Wolf started to freak out a little. He ran out of the room and returned with a bowl of water. He didn't want to get too close to Wolf, not even in his current state. So he went as close as he dared and put the bowl just within reach of Wolf. He heard his brother calling his name, so he quickly left the room, accidentally leaving the door open.

When the cramps were gone, Wolf sat up slowly. He was covered in sweat and his face was pale. He noticed the water bowl and grabbed it quickly. The bowl was empty in a matter of seconds.

The Peeps had not given him any food the last few days. Only some water periodically. For a wolf, this was torture. His stomach was beyond growling for food.

He sat there for a few minutes, going over a plan for when he got out of here. Although it really didn't matter because it was going to be the wolf side of him that got him out of here. He could never remember what happened on a full moon. One thing was for sure though, as soon as he was out of here, he was hunting the biggest deer he could find. Right after that, he would run all the way back to Wendell's castle and back to New York to Virginia.

That was when Wolf noticed the door to his cell. It was wide open. Wolf grinned, they were making this easier and easier on him. Wolf stood up and went as close to the door as he could. He could hear faint voices coming from the other room. It was Wilfred Peep and his two sons. Wilfred still hadn't shown his face to Wolf yet. But Wolf knew it was him. With Wolf's great hearing, he could easily understand every word they were saying.

"I don't understand why She wouldn't let us take that girl when we were there. It would have been easy enough. As soon as she went back to the apartment, we grab her." Wolf recognized this voice as the Peep with lighter hair.

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you, She said just take the wolf and do whatever you like with him." There was definitely no mistaking this voice. Wilfred Peep. Wolf remembered that voice all to well. It was the annoying voice with the annoying accent. Wolf shook his head and kept listening.

"Then why did we have to leave that note. If we're not even going back for her..." This was the dark hair Peep.

"To scare her. She was supposed to go back to get help from that dog king." Wilfred spat out the last two words with obvious hate.

"But King Wendell has a whole army at his control! We wouldn't be able to take them." The lighter hair Peep said this with a little bit of fear in his voice.

"They won't find us. They have no clue as to where to start looking. For all they know, that wolf could have been kidnapped in the tenth kingdom. Besides, if they were to find us, it would be to late anyway. The wolf will be dead tomorrow afternoon." Wilfred started laughing. He sounded really confident, whereas his two sons were still unsure. That was when Wilfred noticed the open door to the cell.

"Morons! Which one of you left the door open?"

"That was Fairfax. He gave the wolf some water." The Peeps obviously didn't mind ratting out his own brother.

"Well, go and close it and make sure that wolf is still in there. And don't let it happen again!" Wilfred threatened.

Wolf ran back to his spot against the wall. He curled up in a ball so it looked as though he was sleeping. The Peep, apparently Fairfax, glanced in the cell and then closed the door.

Wolf sat back up. His mind was going over everything he had just heard. Virginia was safe, that much he had gathered for sure. Wolf felt much better knowing that. The only problem was that she might not be for long. The Peeps had talked about a She. They didn't mention a name. But it seemed as though that a woman was in charge of them. The thing that made Wolf really nervous was the fact that whoever the woman was, she wanted Virginia to get help from Wendell. Wendell was powerful. He had a large army that was trained very well. Why would She want to be up against that? Wolf didn't know. He was very confused. Another thing Wilfred had mentioned, he would be dead by tomorrow afternoon. Wolf had until then to escape.

That shouldn't be to hard once he changed. Wolf decided that this was probably going to be the first full moon that he was going to change willingly, and not fight it. Wolf could feel the power of the moon already.

Wolf sat there for another two hours. He heard the Peeps walking around and it eventually died down. They had evidently fallen asleep.

The cramps started again, but this time, Wolf didn't fight them. He could feel the bones in his head shift and felt the claws grow on his fingers. His eyes turned a dark red and he could see much better than earlier.

It was no longer the same Wolf that it had been just a few minutes ago. It was now the animal side of him. Wolf felt the power surge through his body. He was much stronger now.

Wolf stood up. He resisted the urge to howl. He didn't want to the Peeps to hear him. They were much easier to get if they were just in bed. Wolf grinned. He could feel the fangs in his mouth.

Wolf yanked on the chains as hard as he could. The chains didn't stand a chance. They shattered and the shackle part on his wrists snapped off. Wolf hardly felt a thing. Grinning again, he stalked toward the door to his cell as silently as he could.

He tried the door. It wasn't even locked. The Peeps were making it way too easy for him. He walked; half-crouching to the first door he came to. He silently opened it and saw Wilfred Peep fast asleep in his bed. Wolf started to go into the room.

The human side of him fought the animal side of him inside. Unfortunately, the human side was loosing. The human part of him lost and he could remember nothing after that.


	15. Rescue Plans

**Chapter 15**

Wendell, Virginia, Tony, Burly, Blabberwort, and Bluebell sat in the lobby of the village's nicest inn. The innkeeper had brought them all out a cup of tea and left the teapot sitting on the table near them. The three trolls seemed to be having trouble getting a good grip on the tiny little teacups. The handles were too small for their huge fingers. Wendell finally had the innkeeper bring out some bigger cups for them.

When they first arrived there, Wendell had made Virginia and Tony explain the cause for their rude behavior to Barbara Peep.

"I suppose its because I still haven't gotten over how they had blamed Wolf for killing Sally. They never even gave him a fair trial." Virginia explained. Wendell nodded, he remembered. He had been gold for the first half of their stay here last time but he could still hear everything going on around him.

"From what I remember, you didn't exactly put up a good argument in the courtroom." Tony smiled but it disappeared right away when Virginia glared at him.

"Even if we did, they still had it rigged. They had sheep for the jurors and had filled the guilty pen with food. You know Wendell; you really ought to make sure something is done about that. That's not right, they need actual juries. People who could see both sides of the argument."

"You're right. When I get back to my castle, I'll see to it that someone is sent here to oversee it." Wendell took a sip of his tea. "But right now, we need to go over our plan of action. We know where Wolf is now. We need to decide how we're going to get him back. First, are we going to go tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tonight." Virginia answered immediately. Tony however, didn't seem to agree.

"I say tomorrow morning. We need a good night's rest; we may need all of our energy for the rescue. Let's stay here tonight, and then go first thing in the morning, before it gets to bright out."

"I don't want to wait any longer. Wolf could be hurt and needing our help." Virginia had been impatient before, but now she was just annoyed. Didn't her father want to get Wolf back?

Tony seemed to sense what she was thinking.

"Listen, I want Wolf back just as much as you do. But we wont be any help to him if we are too tired to fight. We've been traveling for two days straight. I think it would do us some good to get some sleep before rescuing him."

Wendell turned to the trolls.

"I agree with Antony, but what do you think?"

The trolls huddled up and quietly discussed the better option. It only took them about a minute before they sat back down.

"We think that we should wait until morning. But if we are to wait until then, we have to leave early. Like before the sun comes up." Bluebell was the one who stated their decision.

Virginia really hated this, but there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't go off on her own to get him, because that would be too dangerous. Plus, she didn't think she could take on all three Peeps by herself.

"Alright, now that that is decided, how are we going to get Wolf out of there?" Wendell looked around at everyone waiting for an idea. He sighed. Apparently, he would need to be the one to come up with the plan. He did have some experience with this, after all, a King was required to know military tactics for war. He thought of all the different possible ways of getting Wolf.

"Ok, well, I've come up with a few different plans that might work. One, we could wait until they are out of the cabin and sneak in there and free Wolf. Two, we fight them and hope we win. We still don't know for sure if it's just the three Peeps. For all we know, there may be more people there. Three, we simply knock on the door and as soon as they open, seize them." Wendell paused. He looked around at everyone else for their reactions. Everyone just frowned.

Wendell frowned too. It may not be the best plans ever made, but at least he came up with some. Wendell watched as the three trolls huddled up again. He saw Burly search his pockets for something and pulled out a leather pouch.

"Nicey-Nice!" He grinned. The three trolls turned back to the others.

"We have a plan." Blabberwort stated proudly.

"Well? What is it?" Tony asked. He wasn't sure if he would like it. Trolls weren't the smartest creatures after all. But they were good when it came to fighting and torturing.

"Just what Wendell said. We knock on the door." Bluebell said this with a huge grin. He was obviously really proud of this. Tony didn't have time for this.

"Oh, I see! We just knock on the door and when they answer, all we do is ask very politely if they will hand Wolf over. What a brilliant plan! I bet you they'd even invite us in for a cup of tea to!" Tony couldn't hide the sarcasm in his voice even if he wanted to. The trolls just stared at him.

"Suck an Elf! I never thought of that. Do you think it will work?" Bluebell asked. It was evident that he meant it to. Wendell, Tony, and Virginia just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Go Suck an Elf Bluebell! He was just kidding. That wouldn't really work." Blabberwort seemed as though she were the smartest of the three. Bluebell still looked confused and Burly wasn't sure who he believed.

"Oh forget it!" Tony threw his arms up into the air.

"Wait a minute Antony." Wendell turned back to the trolls. "Was there anything else to your plan?"

"Oh, yes. When they open the door, we hit 'em with a bit of this." Burly held up the leather pouch so that they could all see it.

"What is it exactly?" Virginia asked.

"Troll dust." Burly grinned. It was a troll's most sacred weapon. The plan finally started to make since to the others.

Wendell went over it in his mind. It might just work. It was foolish and dangerous, but it would be the most effective. That way, the Peeps couldn't escape and they could have them thrown in jail. Wendell looked over at Virginia and Tony to see if they agreed.

"I think it will work. At least this way nobody will get hurt. As long as everything goes ok that is." Virginia had such a soft touch. She was unwilling to hurt even the Peeps, who had stolen Wolf. Tony agreed as well.

"Alright, it's decided then. We'll leave tomorrow right before sunrise. I suggest everyone get a good nights rest then." Wendell stood up. Everyone else followed.

The innkeeper showed then each to their own separate rooms. Once in his room, Wendell changed and got into his bed. The innkeeper had given him their best room in the inn. The bed wasn't as comfortable as his own back at the palace, but he didn't mind all that much. He could hear Tony already snoring in the room next to his. Wendell smiled. As he fell asleep, his mind was going over the possible outcomes for the next day's rescue.


	16. Attempted Rescue

Here's Chapter 16. Chapter 17 should be up by tomorrow. Thank you for your reviews, keep them coming. It's good to know that people are reading my story. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 16**

There was a knock at Wendell's door. He groaned and put the pillow over his head. There was another knock followed by a "Your Majesty?" Wendell rolled over and opened his eyes. It was still dark out.

He sat up as there was another knock.

"I'm up. I'm up." Wendell said and went over to the door. He opened it to find the innkeeper. "Thank you, now could you go and make sure everyone else is woken up? Thank you."

"Would your Majesty want anything to eat?" The innkeeper asked. He wanted to make a good impression on his King.

"Yes, we'll be leaving shortly, so not too much. Just something quick. Thank you." The innkeeper turned to hurry down the hall to wake the others. Wendell shut the door and warily found something to wear.

Fifteen minutes later, Wendell met Virginia and Tony in the hallway. Both were having trouble trying not to fall asleep standing.

"Where are the trolls?" Tony yawned. Just as he said this, they came out of their rooms. They were yawning and rubbing their eyes. As they made their way over to them, Bluebell tripped over a lump in the carpet and lay sprawled on the floor. Virginia stifled a laugh. He didn't even try to get back up again. In fact, it looked as though he was going to go right back to sleep. Burly kicked him in the side.

"Get up Bluebell!" Bluebell just groaned. Finally, Blabberwort and Burly bent down and helped him up.

"Suck an Elf! Why did we have to choose the morning?" Blabberwort complained.

The six of them slowly made their way downstairs to the small dining hall. There were only a few tables and none of them had more than four seats at each. So Tony, Virginia, and Wendell sat at one table, while Burly, Blabberwort, and Bluebell sat at another.

The innkeeper came in about five minutes later with a platter of toast, bacon, and a bowl of fruit. His wife followed carrying a pot of coffee and a pitcher of orange juice.

They thanked them and began serving themselves. Tony poured himself a cup of coffee and Wendell and Virginia had some orange juice. The each piled some fruit, bacon, and a couple pieces of toast. The trolls just ate bacon and drank some orange juice.

There was very little conversation as they ate. They were all still half asleep.

As they were eating, the innkeeper came back in followed by a man in a navy and gold uniform. Virginia didn't recognize the man, but she did recognize his Fourth Kingdom uniform.

Wendell stood up and the man in the uniform bowed. He handed over a letter that was sealed with gold wax.

"Your Majesty, a letter from the Chancellor."

"Thank you." The messenger bowed again and turned to leave. "Oh, could you please wait here? I may need to send back a reply.

"Yes Your Majesty." The innkeeper left the room again, and the messenger stood standing there. Wendell sat down to open the letter. The others watched him intently while he read it. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he put the letter down. His face showed no emotion at all so they couldn't tell if the letter was good or bad.

"Well?" Tony asked. He was very curious in spite of himself.

"Well, you know the two guards, Francis and Jacob? The ones who were supposed to be guarding the mirror room? It seems as though my men found them and arrested them. Francis had been found packing all his belongings into his cart and had been about to leave when he was caught. Jacob was still at home. Right now they are both in the dungeon up at the castle."

"Oh, that's great Wendell! I'm relieved that they didn't get away but I want to know what happened." Virginia was confused as to why the guards would want to assist in a kidnapping and was even more confused why the kidnappers didn't just take the mirror with them. This whole ordeal made her very uncomfortable, but she didn't know why. She had a bad feeling that there was more to this than just Wolf getting kidnapped.

"Yes, me too. When we get back up to the castle, I plan on interrogating them."

"Ooh! Are you going to torture them? Nicey-Nice!" Burly grinned. He hadn't had himself a good torture in awhile. He was way overdo.

Wendell, Tony, and Virginia looked at him as if he was crazy. Wendell coughed and turned back to the messenger.

"Did you come alone?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Hmm." Wendell pulled a piece of parchment out of his traveling bag and a quill with a bottle of ink. He wrote a short letter and signed it on the bottom. He folded it up and handed it to the messenger. "I need you to return to the castle and give this to my Chancellor." The messenger bowed and turned around and left.

"I told my Chancellor to send three or four guards to this village as quickly as they can. They should be here by tomorrow. If everything goes according to plan, we should have the three Peeps in custody by today. We can bring them back here and place them in this jail until the guards arrive. Then we can have them escort the Peeps to Snow White Memorial Prison."

Tony shuddered as he heard the name. He almost felt sorry for them. Almost. They deserved it though. He just wouldn't want to be them. He didn't know how Wolf had survived in there all those years. He had barely survived two days.

"Well, we should probably be on our way. It will be dawn soon."

Wendell paid the innkeeper and they all grabbed their things and made their way over to the stables. They paid the stable boy and packed up their horses. By the time they were completely ready to leave the village, the sun still had not come up yet.

There was nobody on the streets as they slowly rode out of town. It seemed everybody was still asleep. Even the farmers wouldn't wake up for another hour. They followed Barbara's directions and left the town the opposite side they came in at. They passed the Magic Wishing Well and Tony was surprised to see that the village idiot was not out there. He had figured that he slept there to, or else he would already be up. The only time he had ever seen him was at the well. _Just as well, _he thought, _I don't really want to deal with him this early in the morning anyway._

They traveled silently until the sun came up. By then they had been riding for a little over an hour. They had just entered another small forest. Just as Barbara Peep said, there was a path that led to the left. Under a mile away sat the cottage, barely visible from the main road because of all the trees.

They pulled the horses to a stop. A great fury grew in Virginia. She wanted to run up to the cottage right then and tear apart anyone who got in her way. She wanted her Wolf. If anything happened to him, she would personally go after those Peeps. But she stayed where she was.

Wendell got off of his horse and silently beckoned the others to do so also. They followed his example and got off their horses and tied them up to the trees just off the main road.

As silently as they could, they made their way over to the cottage. They stayed just off the path so the trees would hide them. When they were just outside of the cottage, they all halted and stood silently, listening for any noises. It sounded as if everyone was still asleep.

"Ok," Wendell whispered. Everyone had to lean close to him to understand everything he said. "Bluebell, you go around back and see if there are any other doors. If so, stay there and stand guard in case they try to escape. Virginia, I want you to stay right here, and if something goes wrong, you run back to the horses and ride back into the village to get help. Do you understand?" Virginia nodded. If it weren't for the fact that she was pregnant, she would not have agreed at all. But she did have a baby to look after now.

"Alright, Blabberwort and Burly, you go up to the door. Antony and I will be right behind you. You shouldn't need to do anything other than knock on the door and throw the troll dust at them. Bluebell, you get going to around the back." Bluebell nodded and ran off silently to the other side of the house. As soon as he was at the back door, Wendell drew his sword and Burly brought out the pouch of Troll dust. Blabberwort also pulled out a really long knife. Tony didn't have a weapon. So he stood there feeling a bit foolish.

The four of them silently made their way over to the front door. Virginia hid herself in some bushes and watched them knock on the door. Burly and Blabberwort stood in front. Wendell and Tony were a few feet in back of them ready to fight if needed.

They waited for about two minutes before knocking again. Still, there was no answer. After knocking a third time, Burly finally began to hear some noises inside. He opened up the pouch and grabbed a handful of the pink dust. He gave the pouch to Blabberwort who also took out a handful. Trolls are immune to Troll dust. That is why they were able to handle it in their hands without it affecting them.

"Prepare yourself." Burly grinned. This was the kind of stuff he was good at. Fighting. Well, most of the time. They heard a set of footsteps coming to the door. A second later, a tall man with dark hair opened up the door. The door was barely opened for more than two seconds before Burly let loose a handful of the Troll dust. The man, Fairfax, was unconscious as he hit the floor. He didn't even have time to utter a word.

"Fairfax, who is it?" Another man walked into the front room, this one with lighter hair. Blabberwort threw her handful of dust at him quickly before he could yell for help. He too was unconscious right away. The two Trolls paused long enough to get some more pink dust out before cautiously making their way inside. Wendell went in next with his sword ready. Tony followed last, seeing as though he had no weapon.

Unfortunately Wilfred had heard all the commotion and quickly headed for the back door. He ran as fast as he could and flung open the door. He didn't make it more than two feet outside before he was hit over the head with a long piece of wood. Bluebell grinned. That was too easy. He made sure that the old man was unconscious before dragging him inside. Burly saw him and went to help. Blabberwort and Wendell checked the rest of the house making sure that there was no one else. Tony went to the front door and beckoned for Virginia to come inside.

Wendell found some chains and with Tony's help, they chained the three Peeps together and left them by the door. Burly had found the door leading into Wolf's cell. A quick glance inside and he determined the room to be empty. They all gathered in there and looked around.

It was evident that someone had been in there recently. The water bowl still had a bit of water in it. Virginia went over to where the broken chains hung from the wall. She knelt besides them and started crying.

She had come so close. So close to getting Wolf back. Now he was missing again. And there was no way of finding him with the Peeps unconscious. They wouldn't come to for hours yet and it could already be too late. Tony came over to her and knelt beside her. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

Tony felt the hope he had felt earlier when Barbara had told them where Wolf was and who had him, leave. He had never been to fond of Wolf when they first met, but he had proved himself to Tony again and again by saving both Virginia's life and Tony's. Plus, his daughter loved him, and if his daughter was miserable, he would be to.

Wendell put his sword back into its holder. He began pacing back and forth, trying to think of what to do. The trolls just stood there, not sure what they should be doing now. The fighting was over, so they were bored again. Not that it had been much of a fight anyway.

Tony felt a boiling anger grow inside of him. He stood up and walked over to the trolls.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't knocked them all unconscious, they would be able to tell us where Wolf is. But No! You had to go and give them some of the Troll dust, so now they won't wake up until probably tomorrow!" Tony knew that it wasn't really their fault but he had to vent his frustration somewhere.

Burly, Blabberwort, and Bluebell looked surprised at the sudden outburst. Their surprise soon turned to anger however.

"It's not our fault!" Bluebell yelled.

"You want to start something?" Burly drew his axe. Blabberwort followed and drew her dagger. Bluebell pulled out his knife. The three of them stood ready to fight. Wendell ran over in between them.

"Antony! Knock it off. All of you! We must not start blaming each other."

"You stay out of this Your Royal Dogness!" Burly yelled.

Wendell, who was more than a little bit touchy about his time spent as a dog, drew his sword. Tony, still with no weapon, picked up a chair that had been by the door.

"You don't talk to him like that!" Tony held up the chair, ready to smash it on one of their heads.

"I am King Wendell, ruler of this kingdom. I can have you thrown in jail!"

"Yeah? I'd like to see you try." Burly said and brought his axe up ready to swing. "Us three could take on the two of you!"

"STOP!" Virginia ran out in between them. Her eyes were wet and swollen from crying. "None of this is helping! Wolf is still gone and you are all fighting like a bunch of children. Wolf is still missing..." She broke off and started crying again. Wendell and Tony immediately dropped their weapons and ran over to her. They helped her out into the front room and set her on the couch.

The trolls followed, having already put their weapons away. Wendell and Tony both sat there with Virginia as she cried. She had buried her face into Tony's shoulder and was sobbing loudly. Tony patted her back and Wendell tried calming her.

"It's okay Virginia. We'll find him. I promised you that I would not stop at anything until he's found. I don't intent to break that promise either."

Blabberwort, figuring they should give them some time to themselves, pushed her two brothers out the door. The three of them walked back to the main road and untied all the horses. They brought them back to the cottage and tied them up next to the porch.

Wendell left Virginia and Tony and went over to the trolls.

"Here, can you help me load them onto the extra horse? We'll take them back to the village and put them in the jail there." The trolls nodded. The four of them were able to put the three Peeps onto the spare black horse. They tied them up better so they would not fall off. By the time they were done, the Peeps were on their stomachs with their legs and feet dangling on one side of the horse and their heads on the other side.

Wendell went back into the cottage and with Tony's help, gently led Virginia outside. They helped her get onto her horse and making sure that she wasn't going to fall back off they all got onto their horses.

They all made their way back to the main road. Wendell was in front, followed by Tony and Virginia. Tony made sure he kept his horse next to Virginia's to make sure that she stayed on. Behind them, were Burly and the horse with the unconscious Peeps. Bringing up the rear was Blabberwort and Bluebell.

There were no conversations at all on the way back to Little Lamb Village. Virginia was no longer crying, she had cried until she didn't have the energy left to keep going. She just sat there in a daze. Tony felt helpless. He kept looking over to make sure she was okay, but she was always staring off to the side with a distant look on her face. Wendell and him shared a nervous glance. The trolls were amazingly quite through the whole trip. They didn't argue, or sing, or play any games. Just rode in silence.

Things were looking bad. And for once, Wendell didn't have the slightest clue as to what to do.


	17. Reunited

Here's Chapter 17. This is one of my favorite chapters so far. Post a review and tell me what you think.

**Chapter 17**

Wolf woke up in a small clearing in the middle of a forest. He had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there. He sat up and tried to fight the headache coming on. He could tell by the sun that it was almost noon.

Then it all came back to him. Or, at least some of it. The last thing he remembered was escaping from his cell and loosing control to his wolf side in the Peeps bedroom.

_Oh, NO! What if I killed them? _Wolf moaned. He didn't want to kill anyone, not even the Peeps. But he could never control what his wolf side of him did during a full moon. As far as he knew, he hadn't ever killed anyone. He didn't want to start now.

That's when Wolf noticed the blood on his clothes. Panicking, Wolf tried to stand up. It took him a few tries but he eventually got up. He looked around. He was right by a small creek. He walked over to it and washed what blood he could off. He cleaned up a little and took a sip of the water upstream so he wouldn't get the blood.

When he was done, Wolf decided to try and head to Wendell's castle. He had no clue where he was though. After some wandering, he finally managed to find a road. He decided to follow it one way and hope that it would lead him to someplace he could get help. To be on the safe side, he stayed just off the road so no one could see him. If he really killed the Peeps, then people might be after him.

Wolf traveled for a few hours, walking in the shadows of the trees always within sight of the road. Sometime after noon, he came into a clearing. The grass was all trampled and there was two fire pits that had been recently made. Wolf was going to go around it in case they came back. Then he picked up a bunch of scents. One of them was unmistakably his Virginia's scent. Wolf almost howled with delight. His Virginia was here. So were Wendell and Tony. He recognized their scents anywhere. But that's when Wolf noticed the Trolls scent. Unfortunately, he recognized those to. It was the three Trolls who had been chasing them through the Fourth Kingdom last time.

Wolf growled. He could tell by Virginia's scent that she was scared and worried. Wolf, not knowing why else there would be trolls with them, figured that the trolls had kidnapped Virginia, Tony, and Wendell. Wolf felt a boiling fury grow in him. He was not going to let anything happen to Virginia. The last time trolls had taken her, it had just been her. But now it was Tony and Wendell too. Wendell was his good friend, even if he didn't like Wolf all that much, and Tony was also his good friend and soon to be father in law. Virginia was his mate for life. If anything happened to her, his life wouldn't be worth living.

Wolf followed the scents back to the main road. They had gone in the direction that he had just came from. Finding more energy that he didn't know he had, he ran along the road following the scents, not caring if anyone saw him.

It was about evening time when Wolf made it to Little Lamb Village. He had been running all day and was about to drop from exhaustion. He stopped a little ways outside of the village to regain his breath.

Wolf was confused. Why would the trolls take them through the village? If they were kidnapping them, wouldn't they try to avoid people? Especially people who might recognize Wendell. Wolf would have to be careful. He didn't know what the trolls were up to, they may not be the smartest creatures but they were dangerous.

Wolf decided to wait until nightfall before going into the village. Then, maybe he could find Virginia and get her away from the trolls. Thinking about Virginia, Wolf lay down and drifted off into a light sleep.

Wolf woke back up a couple hours later. It was completely dark but Wolf could still see. He got up and walked toward the village. He really didn't like this place. It held to many bad memories. Huff Puff, if it hadn't been for Virginia, Tony, and Wendell, then he would have been burned here. Wolf shuddered and kept going. Best not to stay in this village longer than necessary.

Wolf entered the village and tried to act casual. He was glad to have the dark to cover him. He didn't want anybody to recognize him. He walked to the center of the village. He had no clue where Virginia could be. They might not even be here anymore. He was going to have to ask someone.

Wolf walked up to a lady who was closing her shop. Thankfully, she wasn't a shepherdess.

"Excuse me Miss, but do you by any chance happen to know if three Trolls have passed through here lately?" Wolf looked at her hopefully.

"Why, yes. They passed came here just yesterday with His Royal Highness, King Wendell, along with Lord Anthony, and the Lady Virginia. They left this morning, but just got back not to long ago."

"Oh, that's great. Thank you. Do you know where I might be able to find them right now?"

"You might find them at the Baa Baa Bar. They were headed there earlier, although they could already be done. I know they were staying at the inn right by here."

"Thank you very much." Wolf hurried off to the bar, even more confused. He knew where they were now, but he didn't understand it. That lady had acted as if they were all just visiting, and nothing was wrong. But why would they have those three Trolls with them? Maybe they're supposed to be acting like everything was normal. _Huff Puff! I don't know. I just want Virginia back._ Just as Wolf was nearing the Baa Baa Bar, he saw the Trolls come out, followed by Wendell and Tony who both had an arm around Virginia. Wolf wanted to run right up to them right then but instead he quickly hid himself in the shadows between two houses. He watched as they walked right by them. Virginia looked really upset. He could tell that she had been crying a lot lately. She looked exhausted too.

Wolf waited until they were a good ways ahead of him, before following them. He stayed mostly in the shadows so no one would see him. He watched as they all entered a small little inn. He waited a few minutes before walking in there as well. His sharp mind had already come up with a plan. He took off his coat and walked up to the Innkeeper who sat behind a desk in the lobby.

"Excuse me sir, a lovely lady left her coat in the Baa Baa Bar and I was asked to return it to her. Do you happen to know which room she is in and I can go and drop this off with her." Wolf smiled, hoping the guy would believe his story.

"Well, I'm not allowed to give you her room number, but if you want, you can leave the coat here with me and I will give it to her in the morning."

"Oh, well, her wallet is in here and I'd rather not leave it with just anyone..." Wolf decided to use a bit of persuasion. His eyes flashed a golden yellow. The innkeeper looked a bit confused but suddenly shook out of it.

"Of course sir, I understand completely. What did you say her name was?" He brought out his record book from underneath his desk.

"Virginia, Virginia Lewis." Wolf smiled.

"Ah yes, room 19."

"Thank you very much." Wolf turned and bounded up the stairs. He found room 19 rather quickly. He listened for any sounds but it sounded as if she was already asleep. He tried the door but it was locked.

He knocked very lightly. He didn't hear any noises so he tried a bit louder.

"Who is it?" He heard footsteps coming to the door. Wolf smiled and stayed silent. The door opened and Virginia appeared looking really tired.

"Virginia!" Wolf grabbed her in a huge bear hug. Virginia, who hadn't even had time to see who was at the door, was shocked. She pulled away and looked up into his face.

"Wolf?" She said softly. He could tell that she thought she was dreaming. He smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Yes my creamy darling?" Wolf pulled her into his embrace again and this time she hugged back.

"Oh Wolf! I was so scared. I didn't know what happened to you, and we couldn't find you anywhere." She started crying and he gently took her into the room and shut the door. He sat her on the bed and sat right next to her. She sobbed into his shoulder for a few minutes. Then she looked up and brought her hand to his face, where she gently stroked his cheeks. They kissed, neither one wanting it to end. It probably would have gone on longer had there not been a knock on the door.

"Virginia? Are you in there?" It was Wendell. Virginia got up and opened the door. "Are you ok? The innkeeper came to my door and said that he let a man come up here, who claimed to have your coat and wallet. I came over here and heard voices inside." Wendell looked inside and saw Wolf sitting on the bed grinning.

"Wendell!" Wolf got up and came over to him and grabbed him in a hug.

"Wolf? How did... Where were..." Wendell stuttered. He was too surprised for words.

"What's the matter Wendy?" Wolf patted him on the back and grinned. "Cat got your tongue?"

Wendell laughed. "It's good to have you back Wolf."

"It's good to be back." Wolf went over and put his arm around Virginia. She smiled and lent into Wolf. It felt really good to be back in his arms. She always felt safe whenever he was with her.

"Well, I'm going to go get Antony up. He'll be glad to know you're safe Wolf. We've all been worried sick about you." Wendell left the room and headed for Tony's door. Wolf and Virginia went back over to the bed and sat down again. Virginia sat down on Wolf's lap and just sat there not wanting to let him out of her sight. They sat in silence, each cherishing the other being there.

Not even five minutes later, Tony came running in with Wendell behind him. Tony stopped and looked at Wolf as if believing for the first time what Wendell said was true. He looked over at Wendell who was smiling and back at Wolf. Wolf gently moved Virginia off and onto the bed before standing up and making his way over to Tony.

"Wolf?! Where did you come from?"

"Nice to see you to Tone." Wolf smiled and hugged him. Tony, who was still surprised, hugged back.

"Might I suggest we go down to the lobby and have some tea? That way, Wolf, you can tell us what happened."

"That's a great idea Wendell." Virginia went up and took Wolf's hand. Wendell and Tony led the way down the stairs with Wolf and Virginia following them. They entered the lobby and Wendell told the innkeeper to make them a pot of tea. The innkeeper scurried away to the kitchen while they all took a seat. Tony and Wendell each sat in a chair across from the couch where Virginia and Wolf sat. Virginia had her head against Wolf's shoulder and had his hand in hers.

"So, Wolf, what happened? We went to the Peep's cottage this morning and you weren't there. We couldn't ask the Peeps because they were unconscious." Wendell leaned forward. Wolf was confused however.

"How did you know where I was?"

"The trolls told us they had seen you in the back of a cart just outside of this village. So we came here and asked that if anyone had seen three men come through here with a cart. We were told that the only travelers were Wilfred Peep, and his two sons, Fairfax and Filbert."

Wolf became even more confused. "Alright, maybe you should just start at the beginning because I am very confused. Troll? You weren't kidnapped at all?"

Wolf noticed the perplexed looks on everyone's faces and realized he must have come to the wrong conclusion.

"Kidnapped? Us? You were the one who was kidnapped!" Tony looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ok, how about you guys tell me what happened with you and then I can tell you my story." Everyone nodded and Virginia sat up ready to tell him everything that had happened.

"Well, when I came home that day and you weren't there, I found the door wide open and a note on the table telling me I was next." Virginia started. Wolf suddenly remembered the conversation he had overheard the night before in the cottage. He was about to say something but decided against it. It could wait until Virginia was done. Virginia noticed the look on his face but continued. It took her a half an hour but she finally concluded with, "We got back here late this afternoon and handed the Peeps over to the jail. They'll wait there until Wendell's guards get here to take them to Snow White Memorial Prison. After they were safely in jail, we just kind of roamed around not really knowing what to do. The Peeps had woken up but they didn't know where you were. All they said was you were in the cell last night and they didn't even have time to look this morning." Wolf hugged Virginia. Her story explained a lot of things. Everyone looked at him expectantly, waiting for his story.

"Well, when Virginia left that day, I went to sleep on the couch and woke up when I heard the door. I had gone over to open it and was knocked out. The next time I woke up I was chained up in a small little cell." Wolf then began to tell his story. It wasn't quite as long as the other, seeing as though he was locked up for a few days. "When I woke up this morning, I found blood on my clothes and all over me. I was afraid that I had attacked the Peeps. I've never killed anyone during a full moon, but I was still scared. I'm glad to hear that they were fine though. As much as I hate them, I don't want to kill them." Wolf shuddered. He took a deep breath and continued with his story. Finally, he ended with, "Then I saw you all leave the Baa Baa Bar and I followed you here."

"How did you know what room I was in?" Virginia asked. Wolf looked a bit nervous but answered.

"I told the innkeeper that you had forgotten your coat at the bar. At first he wasn't going to let me go up there but I told him your wallet was in it and I didn't want to leave it with just anybody."

"And he believed that?" Virginia was a little uncomfortable. What if it hadn't been Wolf? It could have been some other psycho out to get her. Wolf noticed that and quickly said, "Oh, no, he wasn't going to let me so I used a little persuasion." Virginia looked confused. Apparently he had never explained to her his talent.

"Persuasion? What do you mean?"

Wolf looked deep into her eyes and allowed his eyes to flash the golden yellow. Virginia's eyes became glazed as she looked into his eyes. Wendell and Tony watched with fascination. Wendell had heard that wolves held such talents but he had never seen one use it before.

"Virginia." Wolf's voice was soothing and comforting, and Virginia found that she couldn't help but do whatever that voice wanted her to. "I want you to go to sleep. You're very tired." Virginia nodded and her eyelids began to close. Suddenly she snapped out of it. She sat up and pushed Wolf away. Wolf started. No one had ever been able to resist his persuasion before. He felt pride swelling within him. His Virginia had a very strong will. He smiled and put his arm around her.

"Virginia, do you realize that you're the first person to ever resist my persuasion? I haven't seen anyone with that strong of a will before." Virginia blushed.

"Part of me was telling the other part to snap out of it. It was hard because your voice was so soothing and hypnotic." Virginia suddenly remembered something. "Wait, the other day at Grandmother's house. I saw your eyes turn that color when you looked at her and she suddenly just changed her mind. Was that your persuasion?"

"Yes. I figured that the only way we would ever get her to accept me was by using it. She really is quite stubborn."

Tony snorted and started laughing. "You're telling me?" Wendell looked lost. The only time he had ever met Tony's mother in law was when he was a dog, and he hadn't really been paying much attention to her at the time because her stupid little dog had not stopped barking at him.

Virginia turned to Wolf. "You really thought we had been kidnapped?"

Wolf grinned sheepishly. "Well Huff Puff! I didn't know why else you would be traveling with Trolls. Plus, when I smelt your scent, it had worry and fear in it."

"I was worried and scared stiff about you. I didn't know if anything had happened to you and if you were alright or not." Wolf hugged her close. He brushed the hair from her face and stared into her deep blue eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm never letting you out of my sight again. When I was in the cell, I was scared because I didn't know if they had gotten you to. I wasn't sure if you were hurt or if you had gotten away. I don't know what I would do without you. You are my mate for life." Virginia smiled and leaned into kiss him when Tony coughed. Blushing, Virginia turned back to Wendell and Tony. She had forgotten they were there.

"Yes, well, anyway. I didn't bother waking the Trolls because I figured we could use some time to ourselves." Wendell said, trying to get back on topic.

Wolf remembered what he had been going to say when Virginia had been telling him their story. He then told it to Virginia, Tony, and Wendell, telling them everything he remembered about what he had overheard from the Peeps. When he finished he turned back to Virginia.

"I had been confused when they said that they left a note. But when you told me what happened it made some since. I had known they were talking about you and I got even more confused when they said that She wanted you to get Wendell's help. It doesn't make any sense. The Peeps never mentioned a name, they just said She. Plus, why would She want you to get help from Wendell?"

"Yes, it does seem very strange. Well, there isn't really anything we could do about it tonight. I suggest that everyone go back up and get some sleep. Tomorrow we can head back to my castle. We'll wait here long enough for my guards to arrive. I want to make sure that they are taken to prison. I don't want them escaping again." Wendell stood up. Everyone else followed.

Tony said goodnight and went into his room. Wendell turned to Wolf right before going into his own room.

"I'm glad you're back Wolf. You had us all scared there for awhile."

"Thank you Wendell. I'm glad to hear that you care about me. I know we weren't exactly the best of friends on our little adventure earlier." Wendell smiled and disappeared into his room, leaving Wolf and Virginia in the hall. The smiled at each other and went into Virginia's room.

They got into bed and Virginia fell asleep first. She had her head on Wolf's chest and his arms were wrapped around her. Wolf watched her for the longest time. He was so glad to have her back in his arms. He was whole again.

* * *

Jessica sat in her mother's old ruined castle. The very same one that the Evil Queen had been in three months ago, plotting her revenge on the House of White.

Jessica was no more than 16 years old with brownish reddish hair. She had deep blue eyes that held a cold hatred in them.

She stood in the abandoned throne room in front of the spying mirror she had been given. Her cold blue eyes grew even colder as she watched her plan already beginning to crumble.

"Idiots!" She yelled. A servant came running in asking if she needed anything. Jessica ignored him and continued to talk to herself. The servant hurried off.

"Those blasted Peeps have failed to kill that wolf. Now Wendell and that girl suspect something. I was hoping that they would have killed the wolf before Wendell had arrived there. The girl would have been weakened without her _mate_." Jessica thought for a moment. Then she smiled. "No matter. I will find some other way of getting rid of him. That clumsy idiot Tony as well. Together those four are very strong, but separated they will fall easily. My mother was foolish to underestimate them. I will not make the same mistake. Soon, the Fourth Kingdom will be mine. The whole of the Nine Kingdoms will follow." Jessica laughed.

The trolls were an unexpected twist, but she didn't worry to much about them. They would probably be back on their way to their own pitiful kingdom now anyway. Although, she had to admit, she hadn't thought that they would ever help Wendell. It might be a problem later on if King Burly decided to ally himself with the Fourth Kingdom. She quickly discarded the idea however. They were trolls; they wouldn't care if anything happened to the other kingdoms.

Just because she was young, didn't mean that her mind wasn't as sharp. She was wiser than her mother was. She knew of her relation to that girl Virginia, but that didn't change anything. It only made it all the more interesting.


	18. Breakfast

Here's Chapter 18. Sorry, this chapter took a bit long to post. I've been really busy lately so the chapters will take a little longer to get up. Thank you for your reviews. They are really helping. Enjoy and keep reviewing.

**Chapter 18**

Virginia woke up not to long after the sun rose. She lay there with her eyes closed against the blinding sun. She didn't want to get up. She had gotten to bed late last night. That's when the events from the night before rushed back to her. She opened her eyes and slowly turned to the other side of the bed. She was afraid that it had all been a dream and Wolf was not really back.

She bit back a sigh of relief as she found Wolf sleeping peacefully next to her. Virginia felt a few tears of joy escape her. She just couldn't believe that she had him back. She had been so worried about him over the last few days.

Virginia could not believe that it was possible to love someone as much as she did Wolf. Every time she looked at him, it seemed as though her heart would burst with love. She never wanted to be separated from him again. These last few days had been almost too much to bear.

Virginia lay on her side and watched him sleep. He looked just as handsome while sleeping. His face was completely relaxed. Virginia wanted to kiss him but resisted. She knew that he needed his sleep. He had had a hard couple days.

She watched as he absently scratched his temple. Virginia giggled softly. She found the habit cute. Wolf started moving around and she knew he was waking up. She gently stroked his cheek with her hand. She smiled as he opened his eyes. Wolf smiled and took her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth. He covered her hand with kisses and slowly made his way to her face. Virginia giggled.

"Good Morning."

"Mmmmm..." Wolf stretched his arms. "Good Morning." He wrapped his arms around Virginia and they both lay there. Wolf put his face in Virginia's hair, taking deep whiffs of her scent. Wolf placed his hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it.

"How's our little cub doing?"

"Fine, but he missed his Daddy." Wolf had told Virginia earlier that he had a feeling it was a boy. Virginia trusted him since he had a "wolfies" instinct.

"Cripes! I'm going to be a Daddy! Do you think he'll like me?"

"Of course. I've seen you with kids. They love you. I know our son is going to love you even more. I'm more worried about if I'm going to make a good mother." Virginia turned around so she was facing Wolf again. She really was worried about that. Her mother had never been around and her father was never much of help. In fact, it was Virginia who had always taken care of Tony. But at least he had been there for her though. True, they had never been all that close since coming to the Kingdoms, but she knew he still loved her and did all he could. "I don't know the first thing about raising a kid."

"Oh, but Virginia, you're going to be the best mother our little cub could have. I know you will. You have a kind heart and a strong will. Trust me, you'll know what to do when the time comes. You'll be the world's best mother, just like you're the best mate a wolf could have." Virginia smiled and they kissed. It was long and passionate.

"Thank you Wolf. I love you." Virginia said softly when she had caught her breath. "Oh! I told Dad and Wendell about the baby." Wolf winced.

"How did it go? They didn't seem to mad about it last night. All though it could have just been because of me getting back, they might remember today." Wolf knew Tony had never been too happy about Virginia and him together in the first place. He was afraid to find out how he had taken the baby. Wolf knew he had gone a little to far when he had called him "Grandpa" just before leaving the last time but he couldn't help himself. Wolf had gotten a great kick out of the look on Tony's face.

"Well, Dad didn't take it all that well at first." _That's the understatement of the year._ "But Wendell took it real well. Dad went off cussing and threatening to strangle you. That got me all upset. I had been having a really hard time and he didn't make it any better." Wolf growled. If he had been there, he would have bitten him in the butt. Although, if he had been there, he probably would have been strangled before he would have a chance. Virginia heard the growl and quickly continued. "It's okay Wolf. Wendell had comforted me and told me he would come around sooner or later. When Dad came back he had calmed down a lot. We talked awhile and he asked me what I thought about the whole thing and I told him that I was excited but nervous to. But he told me he was happy for us. So he's okay now." Wolf sighed. That was good. Virginia smiled and curled up next to him.

"I could stay here in bed with you all day."

"Me too, but what about breakfast?" Virginia smiled and didn't even have to turn around to know what his expression was.

"Breakfast! Cripes! Come on, breakfast is waiting! Umm, I'm going to have bacon." Wolf threw the blankets off and hopped out of bed. Virginia laughed and began to get up. By the time she had made it to her bag with all her clothes, Wolf was already dressed and sitting on the bed trying his shoes.

As Virginia got dressed, Wolf finished getting his shoes on. He watched his succulent sweetheart as she picked out a shirt. He felt a familiar happiness as he saw how her stomach was beginning to show she was pregnant. To him, she still looked as succulent as ever. He had to be the luckiest guy in all the ten kingdoms. He had a beautiful mate who was pregnant with his cub. He was part of a family again too. It had felt so good last night when he saw that Wendell and Tony were glad to have him back. He had thought that they weren't all that fond of him. Oh, he thought they might be somewhat upset he was gone but he never imagined them coming after him. Wolf had always wanted a big family. Ever since his parents died, he had been on his own, in and out of trouble finally ending up in prison, although, now he didn't regret going to prison at all. If he had never been put in Snow White Memorial Prison, he would never have met Virginia.

"Wolf?" Virginia's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up and she was standing right in front of him already to go. "What were you thinking about?"

"About how I'm the luckiest guy in all the Kingdoms." They smiled and Wolf got up and took Virginia's hand. Together they went down to the dinning hall.

Wolf and Virginia entered the dinning hall and found Wendell already sitting there eating. He had a plate of eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, and a cup of orange juice. He looked up as they made their way to the table.

"Ah, good morning. Have a seat, I'll have the innkeeper bring you out some food." Wendell smiled. He was glad to see Virginia was looking much better than the night before. The last few days her face had been nothing but worry and sorrow. This morning she was looking quite cheerful.

Wolf helped Virginia into a chair before sitting himself right next to her. He took a napkin off the table and gave it to her and made sure she was comfortable. Virginia smiled her thanks. Just then the innkeeper's wife entered with a pitcher of orange juice. Wolf and Virginia gave her their orders. Wolf, of course, ordered three bacon sandwiches and Virginia ordered eggs, bacon, and some fruit.

"Wolf, Virginia told us the wonderful news about the baby. Congratulations." Wolf grinned.

"Thanks. It's going to be a boy." Wolf stated proudly. Wendell looked confused though.

"You already know what it's going to be?"

"Yes. I was able to tell by the scent. That's how I knew Virginia was pregnant right away. It's in her scent."

"Fascinating. I didn't know you could tell all that just from someone's scent. I remember you saying last night that you could tell that Virginia had been worried and scared just by her scent. I never knew a wolf's nose was that strong." Wendell said thoughtfully. He was learning more and more about wolves lately. He wondered why he had ever believed all those stories about them all being bad. He knew now that it was just the prejudice and he was glad that he had the chance to find out the truth. His citizens would probably learn to get along better with wolves if they had the chance to get to know them first like he had himself.

The innkeeper and his wife came in carrying Wolf and Virginia's food just as the three Trolls made their way into the dinning hall. They were still somewhat asleep and didn't notice Wolf until they had reached the table. Blabberwort was the first to process the fact that he was there. She nudged her brothers and pointed at him.

"Looky-Look! It's the wolf."

"Suck an Elf! Where did he come from?" Burly asked. He blinked a few times to make sure that he wasn't imagining it.

"I thought he was still missing." Bluebell rubbed his eyes and was surprised to see that he was still there.

Wolf growled. He didn't care what the others said. He wasn't going to trust these three just yet. They had caused enough trouble already and he had a hard time believing they could just switch sides that easily. The Trolls heard his growl and reached for their weapons. Instinctively, Wolf moved in front of Virginia and bared his teeth. Virginia and Wendell both got up and Wendell moved in between them. Burly tried to shove Wendell away which only made Wolf growl more fiercely.

"Wolf stop it! They helped us while we were looking for you. If it weren't for them, the Peeps would still be out there. They also told us where you were in the first place." Virginia tried to move in between Wolf and the Trolls. But Wolf kept her back.

"Huff Puff, Virginia. They're Trolls. I don't think we can trust them. Just three months ago they were chasing us and trying to kill us." Wolf was debating what to do. He was outnumbered and the Trolls each had weapons. Wendell and Virginia finally managed to move in between them.

"Wolf! Knock it off! We don't need a fight. The trolls are on our side right now. Let's keep it that way." Wendell said sternly. Burly grinned.

"Yeah, Wolfie. You better listen to your King. If you know what's good for you. Besides, you owe us."

Wolf growled again. "I don't owe you nothing! I got out on my own."

"But we got those Peeps and now they're safely in jail. They won't bother you anymore." Bluebell said, smiling.

"Hey! What's going on?" Everyone turned as Tony walked in. He had heard the commotion up stairs and figured that there was trouble. The Trolls put their weapons away and Virginia was able to get Wolf to sit down. Wendell explained to Tony what happened as they all sat down. They all sat down at the same table. Wendell had had the innkeeper pull two tables together earlier that morning so they could all sit together.

Wendell sat on one end of the table, with Tony on his right side and on his left side were Virginia and Wolf. Next to Tony were Bluebell, then Blabberwort and Burly at the other end of the table. Virginia began picking at her already cold eggs while Tony and the Trolls ordered their food. Wolf was still angry but he didn't let that affect his appetite. He was done with two of his sandwiches by the time Virginia was half way done with her eggs and fruit. Wendell finished up his breakfast as well.

"Okay everyone. My guards should be arriving early this afternoon. As soon as I see that the Peeps are safely in their custody, we can be leaving. King Burly, will you be joining us back at my castle or do you plan on heading back to your own castle?" Wendell really didn't want them coming back with them but figured he should at least offer.

"No, I think we'll head back to our own Kingdom. We can't leave our people to long without a ruler or else they get restless. We don't want a revolution." Blabberwort and Bluebell nodded their consent. Wendell, Tony, and Virginia tried to hide their relief. Wolf however made no attempt to hide it. He smiled and continued eating his last bacon sandwich. The Trolls didn't pay any attention to him though. Their food had arrived and were eagerly stuffing their faces.

"Then you don't have to wait around with us. You can leave any time." Wendell wanted to discuss something with the Trolls but figured it would be best to wait until they were done eating. He tried not to watch the Trolls eat, as it was rather revolting, so he focused his attention on his three companions instead. Wolf had finished eating and was making sure that Virginia ate all of her food. Tony was still half way through his meal.

"Wendell, what are we going to do about those guards at your castle? We have the Peeps and Wolf. They won't me of much help to us anymore." Tony asked.

"Yes, you're right but I would still like to interview them. They might give some clue about who we are dealing with. I'd rather not take this matter lightly. If what Wolf said is true, about there being a woman behind the Peeps kidnapping of Wolf, then we should do all that we can now. I'm not sure what we can do if the guards aren't any help."

When everyone was done eating Wendell suggested that everyone go and pack up his or her stuff. That way they could leave as soon as the guards arrived. As Tony, Wolf, and Virginia made their way to the staircase, Virginia looked back and saw Wendell discussing something with Burly. She shot Wolf a curious glance and he just shrugged. Virginia thought about going back there but thought better of it. Wendell had waited to talk to them then for a reason. It would be rude to intrude. She turned and followed Wolf up the stairs to their room.

When Virginia had finished packing up (Wolf didn't have anything to pack) they headed back downstairs. Tony was already down stairs.

"Where's Wendell?" Wolf asked as he sat down on one of the chairs. Virginia set her stuff down by the door and sat on Wolf's lap.

"He's upstairs getting his things together. I was thinking, while we're waiting, we should go and buy some food for the trip back to the castle. That way we'll be completely ready to leave. There's a general store across the street from here, we'll be back by the time Wendell's done. The Trolls already left not to long ago."

"You know Dad, the innkeeper could probably provide us with anything we need for free. Since we're with Wendell." Virginia was still used to being on a tight budget from when she and her dad had lived in New York. She wasn't the kind to go and waste a bunch of money if they didn't need to.

"It won't work. I tried it last month on a trip to Cinderella's kingdom. We stayed in an inn on the way and they were going to let us stay there for free but Wendell wouldn't have it. He even made me pay for my cup of coffee, the guy had recognized me as Anthony the Valiant, and wanted to treat me to a nice cup of coffee. But Wendell tracked the guy down and gave him the money." Tony shook his head. What good was it to be related to royalty and not get free food?

"I'll say this for Wendy, he's probably one of the most unselfish and noble monarchs around." Wolf then muttered something about_ unlike my rotten cousin._ Tony and Virginia looked at each other confused.

"What did you say Wolf?" Virginia asked. Wolf had never mentioned anything about his family before, other than the fact that his parents had been burned. She had always figured that it was a hard topic for him to talk about it, so she had never badgered him.

Wolf looked up surprised, he hadn't realized he had said anything out loud. "Hmm? Oh, nothing." Then, trying to change the subject back to Wendell he said, "He gets it from his grandmother. Snow White was probably the most just person who ever lived. She was the most respected of the Five Women who Changed History. The fairest of them all. Although, I think Wendell just learned to be this way after being turned into a dog. He was rather stuck up before then."

Tony nodded. He remembered when he had first wished to understand the dog prince. He had hidden under the cot in Christine's cell so that no one would see him as a dog. Tony had been mad because he was worried about that while Trolls had just taken Virginia. Virginia didn't say anything because she had never really talked to him until after he was turned back into his old self.

"Well, if we're going to go get the supplies, we should go now. I'll have the innkeeper tell Wendell where we went." Tony went off to find the innkeeper and Wolf and Virginia went and stood outside. It was a beautiful day. It wasn't all that hot but it wasn't cold either. They stood there waiting for Tony to come out, watching the villagers pass by. Tony came out five minutes later.

"Okay, the innkeeper's going to tell Wendell where we went. How about you two go and get the food and I'll go to the stables to make sure the horses will be ready. I want to get out of this place as quickly as we can. I'm surprised we've been able to stay here this long without anything happening. I don't know what it is about it, but this village always gives me a bad feeling. Although their food _is_ good." The three of them set off. Tony went to the edge of the village towards the stables and Virginia and Wolf headed to the general store.

"I can't believe how much Dad has changed. He's more confidant now then he was a few months ago." Virginia shook her head. Tony had always been the one who needed taking care of, but ever since coming here, he seemed really different. He was no longer the clumsy, complaining janitor. He was a confident Lord and good friend with a King.

Wolf didn't say it out loud, but he was silently grateful for their whole adventure as well. He had met the creamy girl of his dreams, gained a family, and completely changed his ways. He knew better to say this to Virginia though, he knew that she was still somewhat upset about her mother's death, especially the _way_ her mother died.

Wolf followed Virginia into the store and silently hoped he would be able to contain himself from all the food.


	19. Evelyn

Here's Chapter 19. Sorry, this one took awhile. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Keep reviewing. Thanks.

**Chapter 19**

As soon as Tony made sure that the stable boy had started getting their horses ready, he headed back to the inn. He waved to a few of the villagers, and gave them a small smile. He didn't want to seem too rude, but he really didn't want to be here either. It wasn't that he preferred to be back at the castle, he loved traveling through the kingdoms. As long as he was in a carriage and they stayed at plenty of inns on the way. He had gone on many trips with Wendell to visit other monarchs and on routine courtesy visits around the Fourth Kingdom.

He had found it a bit weird to meet Cinderella. After all, up until a few months ago, she had only been a fairy tale, yet there she was. He had seen her at the coronation, but hadn't paid to much attention at the time, so he had never been actually introduced until the visit to the First Kingdom. She had been very nice to Tony, which had surprised him. Before going to the First Kingdom, they had gone to the Second, and they hadn't had much of a warm welcome there. Red Riding Hood III was still upset about the coronation. She didn't admit it, but she had been deeply embarrassed that she had fallen for Christine's bait. She had passed the fake Wendell on his test of wisdom. So she had tried covering it up by blaming Wolf. Tony had been both shocked and angry. Wolf had saved not only her life, but 200 other Royals as well. But Red had gone on about how her dress had got wrinkled and her hair messed up. Somehow, Wendell had been able to remain calm but Tony had lost it. He had started yelling something like "Well, I would think that your life would be a bit more important than your hair and dress. If it weren't for Wolf, you would have been poisoned." Even now Tony was surprised that he had acted like that to a Queen, especially the fact that he had been defending Wolf. But Red had merely replied "So he says." Tony would have shouted some more, but Wendell had asked him to go outside and get some fresh air. Wendell had explained to him later on that Red was just embarrassed and decided that she could take her anger out on Wolf, who was a wolf.

Tony shook his head. He had thought the Nine Kingdoms were a lot better than his own world. But it seemed that they weren't completely different after all. They both had prejudice. Tony found a bench and sat down. He wasn't in that big of a hurry, Wolf and Virginia probably were still at the general store.

Ever since Wolf and Virginia had gone back to New York, Tony had spent a lot of time with Wendell. He had a newfound respect for the young King. He had sat with him during many of Wendell's meetings with his council, and had fought to stay awake. When he did pay attention, he had been surprised to see how Wendell had handled every situation patiently and wisely. About a month ago, Wendell and Tony had visited Viscount Lanskey's family. Apparently, he had been in Wendell's council and had been killed by the Huntsman. Tony had been very uncomfortable during that visit. He wasn't very good at comforting people, neither was Wendell. But just by being there, Wendell had helped the poor widow. She had three kids to take care of and they were all still grieving over either their husband or father's death. All Wendell said was about how Viscount Lanskey had been a very brave and loyal man. Wendell went on to say many cine things abut him, that Tony had wondered if they were all true, Wendell had made him sound like a saint. But it had cheered up the widow. Wendell even told her that he would make sure that she was provided with enough money to get her and her children by. Tony had watched, as the widow's eyes had become all teary again, only this time, from gratitude. Wolf had been right, Wendell was probably the most caring king Tony had ever heard of.

Tony looked at his new watch, (He had bought a new one not to long ago, seeing as though his Rolex Murray's wife had given him had gone to the tooth fairy) and yelped. He had been sitting there for an hour now. Tony jumped up and walked quickly back to the inn.

When Tony got there, he found Wendell talking to two men in uniforms. Wolf and Virginia were standing a little off to the side watching, so Tony headed there.

"Dad! Where have you been?" Virginia asked as soon as he reached them.

"Sorry, I lost track of time. Are those the two guards that are taking the Peeps to prison?"

"Yeah, they got here not to long ago." Wolf said this with a mouth full of chicken. He had already gotten hungry, even though he had breakfast about three hours ago. He offered a chicken leg to Virginia, but she shook her head no. Wolf shrugged and stuffed it in his mouth. Virginia smiled at Tony and they both shook their heads. Wolf who hadn't been paying attention to anything but the chicken, looked up in confusion.

"Whaft?" Wolf swallowed and tried again. "What'd I miss?" Virginia laughed, wiped a piece of chicken off his chin, and said "Nothing." Just then, Wendell walked over to them. The two guards were walking out the door to the jail.

"Are you ready to go?" Wendell smiled, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, but what were you talking to the guards about? You were talking for quite a while." Virginia couldn't hold it anymore. She was naturally curious and she couldn't stand being left in the dark.

"Oh, I'll tell you once we're on the road. Nothing drastic or anything, just taking a precaution." But this only succeeded in making Virginia even more curious. She opened her mouth to start again but Wolf gently pushed her away to where all the bags were. She was going to protest but let herself be dragged away instead. Tony and Wendell followed and the four of them were able to get all the luggage and supplies. They thanked the innkeeper and made their way to the stables. Just as he promised, the stable boy had the horses completely prepared by the time they got there. As soon as they had everything loaded onto the horses, the three trolls took their three with them, they headed out of the village.

Wolf had a hard time when riding by all the sheep. His mouth began watering, but luckily it wasn't a full moon, or else it would have been a lot worse. Virginia brought her horse as close to she could to Wolf's and took his hand in hers. She gently squeezed it to let him know that she was there for him. Wolf looked at her and smiled gratefully. They even passed a group of shepherdess and Wolf barely even glanced at them. He had Virginia now. He wasn't about to be tempted by them.

Virginia however flashed them a threatening warning glance. She didn't like them at all. _Bunch of hussies, _she thought to herself, although, she would gladly say it aloud to anyone. She would never forget the way Sally Peep and the rest of those Peep girls had flirted with Wolf. At the time, she hadn't thought she liked Wolf, but a dark jealousy had come over her when they had first entered Little Lamb Village and Sally was going on about how Wolf had big strong arms. Now that she knew her true feelings for Wolf, if anyone ever dared to flirt with Wolf again in front of her, she would not hesitate to punch the bitch in the face. Virginia was a little surprised at her thoughts, but she knew what was causing them. She loved Wolf, and never wanted to loose him. But she knew that the chances of him leaving her for another woman were very slim. He had told her over and over that a wolf mates for life and that she was his mate.

Wolf saw the look Virginia gave the shepherdesses and smiled. He had a pretty good idea of what she was thinking. He squeezed her hand again and then leaned into kiss her. It was a little awkward since they were both on separate horses, but it was still passionate. After they were done, they still held onto each other's hand.

They rode somewhat silently for a few hours. The only conversations were little things every now and then. It was mid-afternoon when Virginia remembered that Wendell was supposed to be telling them what he was talking to the guards about. Wendell and Tony were riding in front and Wolf and Virginia were right behind them. Virginia nudged Wolf and the two of them brought their horses up next to Wendell's.

"Wendell, you were going to tell us about what you were talking to the guards about?"

"Ah, yes. Well, I better start with what I was talking to the trolls about." Virginia had forgotten about that. She had wanted to ask him what he was talking to them about as well.

"Well, earlier, I asked them if they were done threatening war with the Fourth Kingdom, since they now know the truth about their father's death. They told me that they wouldn't start a war and that they again, were sorry. They seemed quite apologetic about everything they had done to us and wanted to make it up to us. I told them that as long as they went back to their kingdom and didn't terrorize my citizens, that would be enough. But they insisted that if we ever needed their help in a war, that they'll back us up." Everyone looked at him in shock. Trolls were actually willing to aid someone in war? It was almost unheard of. They were usually the enemy.

"Well what did you tell them?" Tony asked. He was dumbfounded. He didn't quite understand why they would be so willing to help.

"I told them yes." Wolf and Tony started to protest but Wendell held up his hand. "I was just as shocked as you were and at the time I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't-still don't think they are worthy of our trust, but I figured that they would be a valuable ally. They are the most skilled when it comes to fighting. It's better to fight with them then against them. Now, I don't plan on having a war anytime soon. I think the reason they offered is because they love fighting and wouldn't want to be left out of any war, and they felt that they owed us a favor."

"I thought they weren't supposed to care about anybody but themselves. That's what everyone says anyway." Tony had heard an awful lot of bad rumors about Trolls. Fortunately, the only ones he had ever met though were those three, Burly, Blabberwort, and Bluebell.

"Most of them are. I've run across some of them before I was put into prison. I think Burly and them are probably the most softhearted Trolls I've ever met. I wonder how their people are going to take the news that they've been allied with the Fourth Kingdom. The Trolls have always hated the Fourth Kingdom more than the other Kingdoms." Wolf said thoughtfully. Virginia looked at him with a curious expression. He had mentioned his past again. She had never heard him talk that much about the time before he was put into prison, and lately, he was mentioning more and more. True, he hadn't said much, but it was making her very curious. She was going to talk to him later and ask him to tell her about his past.

"Yes." Wendell's voice brought Virginia back to their current situation. "That's what brings us to what I was talking to the guards about. I asked them, once they were done delivering Wilfred Peep and his two sons to the prison, if they would gather a few more soldiers and post them along the border of the Third Kingdom. I asked them to stay somewhat hidden so that no one would notice them. Just to make sure the Trolls stay true to their word and stay out of the Fourth Kingdom. Wolf, I thought the same thing as you, which is another reason I wanted the soldiers there. That way, if the Troll citizens get upset and decide to try something, we'll know about it."

"Do you think the Trolls would go so far as to take Burly off the thrown?" Virginia remembered many occasions in her own world where if the ruler made a poor decision, then the citizens would remove the person from the throne. She had learned in history of King Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette.

"It's certainly possible, especially if we're talking about Trolls." Wendell nodded his head.

"Would you help them? Couldn't you send in troops to sort it out? If it were to happen?" They looked at Virginia in surprise.

"Why should we care about what happens to Trolls?" Wolf asked, while Tony stayed silent. He knew Virginia had a soft heart and didn't want anyone to die, no matter who it was. He remembered a few times where Virginia would come home from school all upset because of something she learned in her History class.

"I don't want anybody killed. Especially if they were offering to help us and that's what got them into trouble." Virginia stated. She turned back to Wendell, waiting for his answer.

"Uh, well, I suppose I could. Usually, we leave the Trolls alone and let them do whatever. They are often fighting each other if they don't have anyone else to fight. But don't worry, I highly doubt they'll rebel. Burly, Blabberwort, and Bluebell are the children of their beloved former King Relish. There wasn't a Troll in that Kingdom that didn't respect Relish. So I don't think they'll remove Burly from the throne or kill him." Wendell didn't want to have to risk his men's life to go and save a couple of Trolls. Although, he had to admit that it would be useful to have the Trolls on his side in times of need. His people wouldn't accept it quite as easily though, they were still getting used to the wolves. But, if Burly were on the throne, then they would have valuable allies. The Fourth Kingdom would probably be the first Kingdom in history to align itself with Trolls. _Ah well, hopefully it won't come to that. There shouldn't be a war for a while, not unless the Second Kingdom will go that far._

Virginia nodded and her and Wolf pulledtheir horses back behind the others again. Tony and Wendell started talking about politic stuff, so Virginia turned her attention to Wolf.

"Wendell was asking about when we plan on having our wedding. I told him a couple months maybe. He offered to have the wedding in his castle, he said that the Kings and Queens of other Kingdoms would want to come to."

"Oh Virginia! That would be such an honor! The only time Kings or Queens go to weddings are for other Royals. To think that they would want to come to our wedding..." Wolf noticed the hesitant look on Virginia's face. "What's wrong creampuff?"

"It sounds great Wolf, and I know it is an honor, it's just that... Well, I get kind of nervous in front of a whole bunch of people and if they're really important people..." Wolf put his arm around Virginia.

"Don't worry. We don't have to have to many people there. I'm sure if you tell Wendell, he'll make sure to only invite certain people."

"He already said that he'll try not to get to many people. But apparently, there are some who have to come, since it's a state wedding."

"You see? It doesn't have to be all that big. Do you think Wendy would want to be my best man? I don't know of anybody else, Tone has to give you away."

"I'm sure Wendell would love to. You'll have to ask him. But who would be my maid of honor? I don't really have any close friends here. Actually, I don't really have any close friends period. There's Candy, but we aren't all that close."

"We'll think of someone. So when do you want to have the wedding?" Wolf gasped and smiled devilishly. "The sooner we have a wedding, the sooner we have a honeymoon. How about Kissing Town?" Virginia laughed and tried to put her head on his shoulder but had a hard time since the horses never stayed close enough to each other for very long.

"I was thinking about having the wedding next month. That'll give Rupert plenty of time to plan it." Wolf nodded. They rode in silence for a while after that.

It was almost evening when Wolf heard a faint yell. He hadn't been certain though. He tried listening harder, focusing all his attention on locating the noise. Virginia saw him.

"Wolf what is it?" Wolf put his finger to his lips to have her stay silent. Wendell and Tony were still talking and he hushed them. They looked back at him curiously and noticed his expression. They brought their horses to a stop and Virginia and Wolf did the same. They were all silent, and then Wolf heard it again. It was a faint scream. It sounded like a young woman's. They were in the middle of a forest at the time, and it was coming from the right. Wolf jumped off his horse and took off toward the direction of the sound. Wendell and Tony followed. Wendell grabbed his sword and bow and arrows. Virginia wanted to go after them, but stayed behind long enough to tie the horses to a tree a little ways off the road. She hadn't heard anything, but trusted Wolf's senses. She took off in the direction the others had gone.

Wolf, meanwhile, was running in the direction he heard the scream. He could hear Wendell right behind him. Tony hadn't been able to run as fast so he was a little ways behind Wendell. Suddenly, Wolf entered a small clearing. He stopped at the edge of it, a second later, Wendell stopped right beside him. They both looked across the clearing and saw a bear that was circling a tree. In the tree, was a young woman.

The bear heard Wolf and Wendell panting and turned towards them. Wolf growled and Wendell raised his bow and fitted an arrow in it quickly. The bear hesitated, seeing the bow. Wolf growled a bit louder to warn it. That seemed to phase the bear. Deciding that it wasn't worth getting shot at over, turned and left the clearing. Wendell slowly lowered his bow, just as Tony arrived gasping for breath. Wendell left to go help the woman out of the tree. Wolf looked over at Tony who was now leaning against a tree for support.

"You know Tone, you really need to get back into shape." Wolf grinned, he had to say it. Tony glared at him and tried to say something back but had a hard time gathering his voice. This only made Wolf laugh harder. Then he remembered Virginia. "Where's Virginia?! You left her alone?" Wolf turned to run back to where the road was. Virginia shouldn't be alone in the woods. It could be very dangerous. Just then, Virginia showed up. Wolf ran over to her and hugged her.

"Virginia, you shouldn't have come out here. You could have been hurt." Virginia ignored him though and watched as Wendell led the woman over to them. She had light brown hair, with hazel eyes. She looked to be about twenty years old. She was kind of pale and her eyes were a little red from crying. She looked frightened still, although not as much.

"Th-thank you, for saving me." She looked a little disheveled as if she had been wandering for days. "My name is Evelyn."

"Evelyn, this is Virginia, Wolf, and Antony." Wendell gestured to each of them as he talked. They each stuck out their hands to shake. When Evelyn shook Tony's, he said, "Call me Tony."

"And I'm Wendell."

"Nice to meet you." Then realization dawned on her. "King Wendell? The Lady Virginia, Anthony the Valiant, and Lord Wolf?" Her cheeks turned a bright red and curtsied to Wendell. Wendell, Virginia, Wolf and Tony looked a bit embarrassed.

"Please, you don't have to do that." Wendell said.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty."

"Wendell." Wendell didn't know what it was about this woman, but just looking at her, he got a funny feeling inside.

Evelyn looked even more uncomfortable now. She stood there with her eyes dropped and shuffled her feet nervously. Wolf decided to try some conversation.

"What were you doing out here all alone Evelyn?"

"Oh, I've been traveling around, hoping to find somewhere to work. I was hoping to come across a village that would have some open jobs available, someplace I could stay for awhile."

"Well, why don't you come with us. We're headed to Wendell's castle, and we might be able to find you some place along the way. We have plenty of food and supplies to share." Virginia offered. She didn't want to leave this poor girl alone out here in the middle of a forest.

"Oh, yes! That's a wonderful idea." Wendell said a little too excited. He realized this and quickly coughed to try and cover it up. "That is if you want. It would be safer for you. You really shouldn't be out here all alone." Wolf and Virginia looked at each other. Virginia raised her eyebrow and Wolf smiled a small secret smile. They both knew what the other was thinking.

Evelyn nodded her head yes, and the five of them headed back to the road. They got to where the horses were still safely tied to the tree, peacefully eating some grass.

"Here, Evelyn, you can ride my horse. I'll ride with Wolf." Virginia gestured to her black horse.

"Thank you." Evelyn said shyly.

Wolf hopped up onto his horse and then helped Virginia up. She sat in front of him and leaned back into him. Tony climbed up onto his horse. He was now a lot better at riding and was able to stay on. Wendell offered to help Evelyn but she climbed up onto Virginia's horse with such grace, that Wendell stood staring stupidly for a minute before regaining his senses. He hurriedly climbed onto his own horse. Virginia giggled softly. It was evident to her what was wrong with Wendell.

They slowly led the horses back onto the road. They traveled silently for an hour until it started to get dark. Wendell suggested that they find a spot to stay for the night. They were able to find a spot just off the road. They tied the horses up next to a big patch of grass for them to eat.

Wolf offered to find some firewood and Virginia said she would go with him. Tony glared at them suspiciously as they left the clearing but didn't try to stop them. He knew very well what happened the last time they went off to find firewood. He highly doubted they'd be back anytime soon with any. So he went off in the opposite direction to gather his own. That left Wendell and Evelyn. Evelyn helped Wendell set up the sleeping blankets and then helped get the food ready. They didn't talk much but each kept stealing glances at each other when the other wasn't looking.

Meanwhile, as soon as Wolf and Virginia were a good ways from the clearing, they stopped. Wolf grinned and started counting. Virginia laughed and took off as quickly as she could. She didn't want to go to far though, because she wanted Wolf to find her. She could distantly here Wolf yell, "I'm coming!" Virginia giggled and saw a hole in a tree big enough for her to fit in. She dove inside and waited impatiently for him to find her.

It was only about two minutes before Wolf found the tree. He quietly walked up to it from the side so that she couldn't see him right away. Wolf managed to conceal a growl. He was hardly able to stop himself from throwing himself right into the hole right then and there. As it was, he had had a hard enough time counting to twenty without skipping. As he got closer he could hear Virginia's breathing. She wasn't even trying to hide it. Wolf smiled. As he got up to the tree, he slowly poked his head around so he could see inside. Virginia was sitting there looking straight out of the hole and didn't see him at first. But then she caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye and jumped. She hadn't realized that he could be so silent. Wolf laughed and crawled into the hole. He growled and they both gave into their desires.

* * *

An hour later, they were curled up next to each other, still in the tree hole. It was still warm enough outside, even though it was dark. Virginia had her head on Wolf's chest and was enjoying listening to his breathing. Her head went up and down as he breathed deeply.

"We should probably be getting back soon. They wanted us to get firewood." Virginia said softly.

"Hmmm." Wolf wanted to go to sleep right there. He wasn't all that hungry either, at least not for food.

"What do you think of Evelyn?"

"Evelyn? She seems nice. Shy though. I think Wendy likes her." They both laughed. They had noticed the way Wendell had acted to her.

"I wonder why she was all alone though. Doesn't she have any family or something? And why wasn't she on the road? She was a good ways away from there." It wasn't that Virginia didn't trust Evelyn, she just wasn't sure what to think about her. But there was something telling Virginia that they could trust her. She seemed nice enough.

They lay there for awhile longer until Virginia finally got Wolf up. They got dressed and slowly made their way back to camp, holding one another's hand. Virginia could hardly see anything, so she let herself be guided by Wolf. When they were close to the clearing, they gathered a bit of firewood so that they wouldn't come back empty handed.

* * *

Back at the camp, they already had a fire going and the food cooking. Tony had gathered enough wood to last the night. He sat eating his sandwich next to Wendell. Evelyn was on the other side of the fire eating hers. She was on her second sandwich and was already almost done. Apparently, she hadn't eaten in awhile. Which made since, she didn't have any supplies with her when they had found her.

"Shouldn't they have been back by now? Should we go and look for them?" Evelyn asked looking in the direction they had gone off in.

"No, they'll be back here sooner or later. Don't worry." Tony knew what was keeping them and was trying not to think about it. Wendell was a little worried. He hadn't been with them that day in the woods a few months ago. So he had no idea what would be keeping them. "Besides, if anything were to happen, Wolf knows how to look after himself. He can keep Virginia safe." Tony said this to convince not only Evelyn and Wendell, but himself as well. He knew Wolf was very capable of protecting Virginia and wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Is Wolf, really a wolf?" Evelyn asked. She didn't sound frightened, just curious. Tony rolled his eyes, but since it was dark no one saw him. _Nah, you think?_ Wendell just nodded his head and said yes. Wendell and Tony looked curiously at her. They were somewhat surprised that she wasn't frightened or anything by it.

"You're not scared or anything?" Tony asked.

"Of him being a wolf? No, why? Should I be?"

"Well, no, it's just that most people don't like wolves. They're either afraid of them or hateful towards them. You're not either one of them." Tony was starting to get impressed with this girl. She was shy but she had a secret maturity in her. Like a hidden fountain of wisdom. He hadn't known her all that long, but he had a feeling.

"I don't have any problem with wolves. They've never done any harm to me, so why should I hate or fear them? How long have you know Wolf?"

"About three months."

"Were you afraid of him or hateful toward him when you first met?"

"No, I just didn't trust him. But it wasn't because of him being a wolf. Where I came from, there were no such things as half-wolves. But in the short time that I have been here, it seemed like everyone hated wolves."

"Unfortunately I was once one of those people myself." Wendell saw this opportunity to get into the conversation. He didn't like being left out. "But once I got to know Wolf, it changed my perspective of them." Tony snorted.

"Even once you knew him you didn't trust him. It was only after he saved everyone that you began to like him."

"Yes, well, you can't blame me. I grew up on all those lies about wolves, and so it was only natural for me to not trust him. I know better now."

Evelyn watched them as they talked. She felt a little left out. They were including her in the conversation, so it wasn't that kind of left out. She was surprised to see Tony acting so natural with King Wendell. She had assumed that since he was King, _everyone_ had to act somewhat formal to him. But here they were talking like they were best friends or family...

Evelyn quickly switched her thoughts away from that. She didn't want to think about families right then. It had been a while but it still hurt. But she couldn't help it. She felt like she was intruding into their family. It was evident that they were all close. She could tell that Wolf and Virginia loved each other. She could see it in their eyes when they looked at each other. Virginia, Wolf and Wendell were kind of like brothers and sister. Virginia was Wendell's step-sister and Tony was kind of like the father to all of them. She felt out of place.

She watched as Wolf and Virginia walked into the clearing holding hands. They each had a small pile of sticks in their free hands.

"About time. Let me guess. There was barely any wood even though we're in the middle of a forest." Tony snickered and Virginia blushed. Evelyn and Wendell looked at each other, each a little confused. Evelyn was glad that she wasn't the only one left in the dark.

Virginia and Wolf added their sticks to the other pile and sat down and made their own dinner. Half an hour later, they were all ready for bed. They put some more wood in the fire to keep it going through the night and headed over to the blankets. Wolf and Virginia shared the same blankets and were both quickly asleep in each other's arms. Tony was the next one asleep, snoring loudly. Wendell said goodnight to Evelyn and they too, were asleep a few minutes later.


	20. Dreams

Here's Chapter 20. Last chapter I made a few grammatical errors. Please excuse them. I'm not the best speller. Also, another mistake I noticed was the sentence where Evelyn was thinking about how close everyone was, I accidently put Virgina, Wolf, and Wendell were brothers and a sister. That came out wrong. It was supposed to be Wolf and Wendell would be brothers as well. Thanks for reading. Keep reviewing.

**Chapter 20**

Wolf was running. It was dark out and he was in the middle of a forest. He was running to get somewhere, but he didn't know where. He just knew that if he didn't get there soon he would be to late. He was almost there. He could feel it. He saw a door, just in the middle of the forest. Nothing around the door, it looked as if it would lead to nowhere. He threw open the door...

Wolf sat up sweating. It was very early morning. The sun was just starting to come up. He looked around, and saw that he was the only one up. Everyone else was still sleeping soundly. Tony was snoring, and Wolf was surprised that he didn't wake himself up, he was snoring so loud. He looked down at Virginia and smiled. He lay back down so that he was facing her.

His thoughts went back to the dream he just woke up from. He had gotten further this time. He had actually gotten to a door. He had woken up before he could see what was beyond the door though. He knew it meant something. In the Nine Kingdoms, you should never underestimate your dreams. They almost always mean something. The only thing that bothered him was the feeling he got during the dream. It was as if he was trying to save someone but failed. He just didn't know who it was. He wanted to finish the dream, but was afraid of the ending. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

Virginia was in a white cavern. It white because it was snow. She knew that snow was supposed to be cold but she couldn't feel anything. She looked around and realized that she recognized the cave. She looked to the right expecting to see the tomb and there sitting on the steps to it was Snow White.

Snow White smiled and gestured for Virginia to come over to her. Virginia did so and sat down next to the great Queen.

"Hello Virginia."

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember was being going to sleep in the woods...Am I dreaming?"

Snow White nodded her head. "Yes, there was something I wanted to tell you. First of all, I'm very proud of you. I know that what you did was very hard on you, but you did the right thing."

"What makes you say that? I killed my own mother!" Virginia felt hot tears start to run down her cheeks. She didn't want to yell at Snow, but it still hurt inside. Snow White didn't seem to notice the tone in her voice though. Her eyes were sad but knowing.

"Yet by killing her, you were able to release her soul. You see the Swamp Witch had imprisoned her. She took her will and was then able to control her. By poisoning her it was able to free her. Didn't you notice that during her last few seconds, she seemed different? She was able to come back to her old self long enough to say goodbye."

"But when I was talking to her, in her mirror room, it seemed like a part of her still remembered me. Like she was trying to come back."

"Yes, but that only made the Swamp Witch work harder at controlling her. You would have never been able to free her any other way. I'm sorry Virginia. I know you have gone through so much, but I am proud of you. You saved a great many people. You're a heroine and a lot of girls now look up to you."

"I never wanted to be a heroine. I didn't do it just for the fame or anything."

Snow White smiled. "And that's what makes you one. Remember when Wolf told you that you had the strongest will he had ever seen?" Virginia nodded. "He wasn't lying. There are very few people who, if given the chance, will do the right thing."

"But how do I know if it's the right thing?"

"If you listen to your heart, you'll know." Snow put her arm around Virginia and Virginia put her head on her shoulder. "Virginia, you're not so cold anymore." They both smiled. "You've come along way since coming though the traveling mirror."

"I think we all have. Dad's changed a lot. I was noticing that yesterday."

"Yes. My grandson has also come a long way. I'm very proud of all of you. I know Wendell often tries to do whatever he thinks I would do. But he just needs to follow his heart. I think he's been doing fine job so far."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Then Virginia thought of something that she wanted to know. Snow had been waiting for it.

"Snow White? Is there another witch or evil queen now? I mean, Wolf said that he heard the Peeps talking about a woman who was controlling them."

"I cannot give you all the answers right now. But what I will tell you is that my stepmother has a new successor. She is the one behind this. She will try and take over the Fourth Kingdom, and then go for the other Kingdoms. This will be very hard on you as well. You will need to rely on your family to get through it. I won't tell you anymore other than you all must stick together. I told you that once before and I will say it again. She will try and eliminate you each. She knows how powerful you are together. That was why Wolf was kidnapped. She will not be defeated easily. If you all stay together and united, she will have a much harder time. Evelyn's destiny is tied with all of yours as well. She is shy but she is also very strong. Let her travel with you."

"But what can we do? We don't have any clue where this new successor is or how we can defeat her. Are we supposed to just wait for her to come to us?" Virginia knew she was sounding a bit sarcastic but she didn't understand why she could never just get a straight answer in this place.

Snow White gave her a disapproving look. "I cannot give you all the answers. That is something you must find for yourself. But I will tell you this. She is watching you through magic mirrors. Fight fire with fire. I haven't been shielding your images from her like I did before. That was because she already knew who she was dealing with. But I can start shielding you now if you like. It can only be for a few days though, otherwise she will get suspicious. I'd rather her not know I'm helping you. It will make her underestimate you a little. But by shielding you that should give you enough time to tell the others what I have told you. Then you could come up with a plan and she won't know anything about it. You must go now. I will see you again soon." Snow White stood up and Virginia followed.

The next thing Virginia knew, she was back in the forest curled up next to Wolf. She looked over and saw that he was still asleep. She went to sit up and looked at her watch. It was about 7:30. She quietly got up so that she wouldn't wake anyone. Virginia decided to go down to the little creek she the night before. She walked as silently as she could out of the camp.

Wolf watched her go with his eyes half closed. He had woken up when she had sat up. He got up as well and silently followed her, keeping a good distance behind. He watched as she bent down and took a sip from the creek. She then went and sat up against a tree so that her back was facing him. Wolf quietly approached her, not making a single noise. When he was right behind her, he put his hand on her mouth.

Virginia tried to scream but she couldn't get her mouth open. She struggled and sent her elbow flying behind her. She heard a grunt and the hand was released. She turned around to see Wolf hunched over holding his stomach and grinning.

"You are one dynamic girl." He laughed and sat down. Virginia went over and hit him in the arm.

"Don't you do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Virginia crossed her arms and stood glaring at him.

"I'm sorry lamb chop. I couldn't help it." Wolf held out his arms for her to come and sit with him but she stayed standing glaring at him. Wolf put on his most pitiful puppy dog pout

"Oh no, you're not getting me this time." But the longer Wolf held it, the quicker Virginia softened. Finally she relaxed her face and uncrossed her arms. Wolf held out his arms again and Virginia went and sat on his lap. Wolf put his face in her hair and breathed in her scent. It was the loveliest thing he had ever smelt. It never failed to calm him down or make him relax.

"What were you doing down here? Sitting all by yourself?" Wolf's voice was full of concern. He didn't want Virginia going off by herself like that. Who knew what was hiding in these woods? He didn't want anything to happen to her.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about a dream I had."

"What dream was it?" Wolf didn't want to tell her about his dream. It scared him too much, especially if it was Virginia that he was supposed to be rescuing in the dream. But if she asked, he would tell her. He had never lied to her and didn't want to start now. Actually the only time he had ever lied to her was when he had told her that he was serving the Queen. He had seen the look on her face and it had broken his heart. But he had kept his composure in front of the Queen.

"Well, it wasn't really a dream I don't think. I know it happened, so it wasn't that I was imagining it." It sounded to Wolf like she was still trying to sort it all out. So he just let her be. He didn't push her, knowing that she would tell him as soon as she was ready.

"Anyway, I was talking to Snow White."

"You visited Snow White again?" Virginia had told him of her time with the great queen before. He knew that Snow White had a special liking for Virginia. Virginia should be honored. If Snow White was a fairy godmother and she chose to help Virginia, it was no small thing.

"Yes, you could say that. I woke up and I was in her cave in Dragon Mountain. We talked for awhile." Virginia didn't want to relate everything they had discussed. Wolf sensed this and didn't badger her for more.

"I asked her about the woman the Peeps were talking about. She said it's the Swamp Witch's new successor. She couldn't tell us much, but she did say that it would be really hard on me and that I would need to rely on my family to get through it. Snow also said that we all need to stick together. Whoever this new successor is, she's going to try and eliminate us since she knows how strong we are together." Wolf remembered to old beggar lady in the Disenchanted Forest, who had had Virginia try and break the sticks. He had thought it was a good lesson and realized it would come in handy again. "Oh, and she said that Evelyn is to stay with us. She said something about how she may be shy but she is also very strong."

"I don't think we'll have much of a problem convincing Wendell to let her stay." They both laughed. "Do you think we should stop by Kissingtown? It may not have worked for us, but it might speed their relationship up a bit."

"Wolf! You let them do it on their own. You stay out of it. Besides, some good came out of it. When you were gone, I realized how much I really did like you. I was constantly thinking about you. That's how I realized my true feelings. Haven't you ever heard the saying 'You don't know what you have until it's gone?' I'm just lucky that I was given a second chance. I won't make the same mistake again." She turned and they kissed. When they were done, she turned and leaned against him. They sat there silently for a while, watching all the little animals go by. They saw a family of chipmunks, a deer, a rabbit, and some squirrels. At about 8 o'clock they got up and headed back to the camp.

Wendell was already up and preparing breakfast. Tony was still snoring away and Evelyn was beginning to move around. Wolf and Virginia helped Wendell prepare the food. Wolf tended to the bacon, Wendell got the bread out and began cutting slices of it, and Virginia got out some oranges and bananas. By the time they were done getting ready, Evelyn was up. She came over and Virginia went over to wake up her dad.

Five minutes later, they were all eating. Wolf kept glancing at Virginia to see if she was going to tell the others about her dream. But if she was, she gave no sign that she intended to. He turned to find Wendell looking at Evelyn again. Evelyn looked up and caught Wendell looking. They both blushed and looked away. Wolf smiled and went back to eating his bacon sandwiches. He knew exactly how Wendell was feeling. He himself hadn't been able to take his eyes off of Virginia, even now. They all finished eating and started packing up. When they were almost done, Wolf saw Virginia pick up the canteens and walk over to Evelyn. He watched as Virginia pointed in a direction and Evelyn walked off. He shot her a curious glance but she just went over to where Wendell and Tony were tying down all the blankets to the side of the horses. Understanding what she had been doing, he went over there as well.

"Dad, Wendell, I had a dream last night. Not really a dream, but an out-of-body thingy. But I talked to Snow White." Virginia then went on to explain what she had told Wolf earlier. "Oh, and I asked her where this new successor was and how we're supposed to defeat her. All she was able to tell me was that the successor is watching us with mirrors. Snow White said she would shield us until noon today so that I'm able to tell you everything and we can come up with a plan. She said to fight fire with fire. I think she means for us to use magic mirrors as well. I know she said to keep Evelyn with us, but I wanted to tell you this alone first."

Everyone nodded and they were all silent for a while, contemplating what they could possibly do. Eventually Tony spoke up.

"Why don't we use Gustav? Remember that old mirror in Dragon Mountain? He knew everything. He could probably tell us who this lady is and where we can find her."

"That's a great idea. We should go immediately. If we travel fast enough, we should reach there by tomorrow evening." Wendell turned to finish gathering everything together quicker.

"But wait, are the Dwarves still mad at Dad for breaking all their mirrors? Last time we were there, they wanted us dead." Virginia didn't want to go back there if they were going to end up fleeing again. She didn't know if she would be so lucky this time in finding a way out.

"Don't worry, we've made amends with them. They are still a bit bitter and probably won't allow Antony back in the library, but they forgave us. I think it had something to do with me being related to Snow White. Normally, they aren't that forgiving. Especially since Antony broke almost a hundred of their precious mirrors."

"It was because of my bad luck. It wasn't my fault."

"Yeah, but who broke the traveling mirror in the first place?" Virginia raised her eyebrow at him.

"Also, not my fault. Well, not entirely anyway. Hey, at least I was trying to get it back, you were off having lunch. I was the one sneaking up to where the Huntsman was at and climbing all over roofs."

Virginia snorted. "A lot of good that did you. It probably would have been better off just being left to the Huntsman."

"You know, you could be at least a little grateful, its not easy for a man of my age to be traveling all over the place chasing a mirror and getting chased by three trolls and a crazy Huntsman."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I should have given you a little more credit. After all, the most exercise you had before coming here was walking from the refrigerator to the chair in the family room." That was when Wolf and Wendell moved in between them. Wolf took Virginia by the shoulders and made her look at him.

"Virginia." He whined. "Remember what Snow White said? We all have to stick together. Give Tone a break. We all know he's not the most coordinated person..."

"I heard that!" Tony shouted. Wendell was also trying to get him to calm down.

"Sorry Tone!" Wolf shouted back. He turned back to Virginia. "Ok? Now say you're sorry." Wolf pushed Virginia over to Tony and they both stood there for a minute awkwardly. Finally Virginia said, "I'm sorry Dad. I guess old habits die hard."

"Apology accepted. Just try a little harder next time." Virginia glared at him and turned to walk away but Wolf stopped her.

"Tony!"

"Ok, ok! I was just kidding. Virginia, I'm sorry. I was acted like a three-year-old. Can you forgive me?"

Virginia nodded and she went up to him and hugged him. Wolf grinned and pretended to wipe his eyes.

"I'm just so proud of you guys." Virginia laughed and Tony glared at him. Wendell clapped his hands together and said, "Ok, not that that's settled. We should get going. Oh! Where's Evelyn, shouldn't she be back by now?" Everyone turned and realized that she still wasn't back yet.

Everyone went in the direction she left in. Wolf led since he was following her scent. They found her sitting on a log next to the stream. Her eyes were swollen from crying. She stood up and hurriedly wiped her eyes. But they had already seen her. She smiled to try and act natural. Virginia went up to her.

"Evelyn, what's the matter?" She sat her back down on the log and sat down next to her. Wendell figured that they might want some time alone. Evelyn was obviously still hurting from something and he didn't want to pressure her into telling everyone. He touched Wolf and Tony on the arm and gestured that they should leave. The three of them left and headed back to where the horses were. Virginia watched them go. Snow White had told her once before that someday she would be a guide to other lost girls also. So she figured she should start here.

"Evelyn? You want to tell me what's wrong? You don't have to, but sometimes its better to get things off your chest."

Evelyn sniffed and stayed silent. Virginia didn't want to push her to hard. She wanted to respect her privacy. Eventually, she spoke. Her voice was a little cracked, so she cleared her throat and tried again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be acting like this. I guess I'm just a little over emotional."

"It's okay. I understand completely. I've been going through a hard time lately too. I'm still getting over my mother's death."

Evelyn started crying again. Virginia gently put her arm around her and let her cry. After awhile, she stopped and tried talking again.

"I'm sorry. I just lost my family not to long ago also. I don't really have anybody left. I guess it was just hard on me because I saw how you guys are all really close and have your own little family." Virginia thought about saying that she didn't see them a few minutes ago, but thought better of it.

Instead, she just said, "I'm sorry about you're family. When did it happen?"

"Almost three months ago. I had been gone at the time, traveling to a neighboring village to gather supplies. I came back and found... found..." She sobbed and started crying again. It was a hard topic to talk about. Virginia realized this and let her cry. When she was done again, she wiped her eyes on her sleeve and continued. "My parents owned an apple orchard. When I came back I found my parents and my little sister dead. It was the Evil Queen. She had killed them because they had found out too much about the false Prince Wendell. When I got there, I had found all the dead Trolls in the back with all the trees." Virginia gasped and tried to fight back her own tears. It didn't work though. Soon, she was crying as well.

"I'm so sorry." She got up and took off in the other direction. Evelyn watched her go confused and still upset. It had helped to tell someone. She felt she could trust Virginia and everyone else. She also knew that Virginia had killed the Evil Queen, which could have been why she trusted her so much. But she didn't know that Virginia was the Evil Queen's daughter. She walked back to camp to let them know that she had run off. She figured Wolf could sniff her out better than she could follow. When she got back to the camp she watched as everyone turned to her.

"Evelyn, are you alright? Where's Virginia?" Wendell looked around but hadn't seen Virginia behind Evelyn.

"S-She took off. She started crying and ran off." Wolf immediately took off in the direction of the creek. Tony followed. Wendell wanted to go also, but saw that Evelyn was also still upset. He watched Wolf and Tony go and turned back to Evelyn who was now sitting down staring at her feet. He went over to her cautiously.

"Evelyn?" He sat down beside her as she started crying again. He hesitantly put his arm around her. She leant against him and continued to cry. Wendell realized how good it felt to have her against him. He tried to concentrate on calming her down instead. He sat there as she cried herself to sleep. She had been so worn out lately, from constant wondering and was exhausted. Wendell let her stay there and kept watching in the direction that the others had gone in, hoping that Virginia was alright, and wandering what had caused her to take off.

Wolf got to the creek and could smelt the spot where Virginia and Evelyn had been sitting. He followed Virginia's scent as it ran off. Tony got to the creek just as Wolf was leaving. He jogged to keep him insight. _I'm getting to old for this, _he thought as he followed Wolf in and out of trees.

Virginia was sitting on a boulder crying. She knew that she shouldn't have run off on Evelyn like that. She was just so upset. It was hard dealing with the fact that her mother had caused everybody so much pain. Her mother that used to tuck her in at night and read her stories. It was hard dealing with everyone speaking about her mother in hushed whispers because the name was so evil to them. Children would probably be told bedtime stories about how evil the Queen was. Virginia heard a twig snap and spun around.

Wolf was standing there, looking a little winded from the running. But she saw the relief in his eyes when he saw that she was all right. She saw Tony run up behind Wolf. He was completely out of breath. When he saw Virginia, he sighed and leaned up against a tree. Wolf walked up to Virginia and she stood up and ran into his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder. When Tony had caught his breath he walked slowly up to them.

"Virginia, honey, are you alright?" Virginia pulled away from Wolf. But when she saw her dad she started crying again. Tony and Wolf led her back over to the boulder and sat her down, each sitting on the other side of her. Virginia then told them what Evelyn had told her. Tony looked at Wolf. They both had a troubled expression on their faces. Tony had been in the kingdoms longer than Virginia and was used to hearing about all the things his ex-wife had done. It hurt to hear that his Christine had done all those awful things. He hugged Virginia and they all sat there quietly for awhile.

Wolf went to get up to leave them alone, but Tony shook his head no. "You're part of the family now." Wolf smiled and sat back down. When Virginia was done crying they all slowly made their way back to where Wendell and Evelyn were. When they got there, they found Wendell sitting with his back up against the tree and Evelyn fast asleep with her head on his shoulder. Wendell watched them enter and sighed as he saw that Virginia was okay. Wolf grinned when he saw the two. When Wendell realized what he was grinning about, he blushed.

"She was upset and she fell asleep crying." He whispered, not wanting to wake her.

"Good job Wendy." Wolf grinned.

"I'm quite sure I don't know what you're talking about." Wendell tried to act confused but was never very good at lying. Then Evelyn started to stir. She opened her eyes and looked around her. She noticed that she was leaning against Wendell and quickly sat up. She got up and seeing Virginia, went over to her.

"Virginia? Are you okay? I'm sorry if I said anything."

"No, Evelyn, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that. It was just hard on me. You see, the Evil Queen, she was...my mother."

Evelyn gasped. She had never heard that part of the story before. Traveling through all the villages, she had heard the story of the Four Who Saved the Nine Kingdoms, but it had never mentioned that the Queen was Virginia's mother. "Virginia, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Virginia shook her head and they hugged. It was as if they now had a special bond. Evelyn was shocked that Virginia had to kill her own mother. They had both suffered a great deal.

Eventually everyone was finally ready to go. They all got on their horses and headed back to the road. Meanwhile, Wendell explained to Evelyn what their new plans were.

"Apparently, my grandmother's stepmother has a new successor. We don't know who it is or where she is, so we're going to travel to Dragon Mountain to ask Gustav. He is an ancient mirror that knows just about everything. If you like, you may join us. That is, if you don't have anywhere else to go. You're welcome to stay."

"I would like that. Thank you. I don't have anywhere else to be. I've sort of been wandering for the past couple of months." Wendell nodded and they rode on. Evelyn rode up next to Wendell and Tony rode behind with Virginia and Wolf, who still shared the same horse.

"I think those two would make a great couple." Tony whispered so that only Wolf and Virginia could hear. They smiled and nodded their agreement. The group traveled on the rest of the day. Only stopping once, long enough to make a quick lunch.


	21. A Painful Past

Here's Chapter 21. Keep reviewing. I have only been getting reviews from a few people, so please send one. It helps me to know that there are people out there reading. So post a review and let me know what you think and if I make any mistakes. Thanks.

**Chapter 21**

The group traveled the rest of the day, only stopping for a few minutes at a time. Since they had gotten such a late start, they traveled as far as they could before stopping that night. They ate a light dinner, everyone except Wolf who ate, to him what was a light dinner whereas to everyone else it was a larger than normal dinner for them. There wasn't much talk that night either. When they were done eating, they settled down for bed.

Wolf and Virginia watched as Wendell helped Evelyn set up her blankets and get settled. Wolf had an amused expression on his face. He didn't understand why Wendell just didn't come out and tell Evelyn he likes her. It was obvious enough. After all, it was Wolf did and he got the creamy girl of his dreams.

He looked over at Virginia and found her giggling. Following her gaze, he saw that Wendell had run into a tree and was now flat on his bottom rubbing his head. His face was a bright red and he was trying to avoid looking at Evelyn. Tony was doubled over laughing which only caused Wendell's face to turn even redder.

"Oh, Virginia," Wolf whined. "I can't take this, can't I help them just a little?" Wolf spread his fingers apart to emphasize how little. Virginia shook her head.

"No Wolf. If it's meant to happen, it will happen on its own. Come on, let's get some sleep." Virginia got up and headed to where their blankets were. Wolf whimpered. Virginia was right. Destiny had it's own way of doing things. He shouldn't interfere. With one last look at Wendell and Evelyn, he got up and followed his mate.

Wolf was first to wake up the next morning. The sun was just starting to rise. He lay there for a little while longer before getting up. He decided to wake Virginia up last, since he figured she needed all her energy for her and the cub. He went over to Tony. He was the hardest to get up. Wolf tried shaking Tony and calling his name, but nothing seemed to faze him. Wolf looked over and saw the canteens of water. Smiling evilly, he picked one up. He unscrewed the lid and poured half of its contents on top of Tony's face.

Tony shot up and yelled. When he saw Wolf standing there, grinning like an idiot, he stood up and chased Wolf around the campsite. Wolf laughed and ran in and out of trees, thinking he could easily outrun Tony. However, Tony was just barely behind Wolf and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't loose him.

Wendell, Evelyn, and Virginia had heard all the commotion and sat up. They watched, as Tony was able to grab hold of Wolf's tail, which he had left out, not having had time to tuck it in yet. Wolf yelped. Evelyn and Virginia sat laughing while Wendell quickly made his way over to Wolf and Tony. Tony had managed to get Wolf to stop and was pulling him closer to him. Wolf was no longer laughing. Wendell managed to separate the two, or rather, he was able to stop Tony from strangling Wolf. As Wendell was trying to push Tony back to the campsite, Wolf was making faces at him from behind Wendell. Wendell sensed something and turned around. Wolf quickly put on his innocent face and started stroking his tail to try and soothe it.

"Should have left him to the Peeps. Don't know why I had to come all the way out here to save _him._" Tony said to know one in particular.

"Awe, come on Tone, is that anyway to talk about your future son-in-law?" Wolf grinned.

"Don't remind me!" Tony walked back over to his sleeping area.

"I feel so loved." Wolf laughed and went over to Virginia. Tony didn't stay mad very long, by the time they had all packed up their blankets, he was already cooled off. They had a quick breakfast of bacon sandwiches and fruit. Once they were done eating, they double-checked to make sure they had everything and that the horses were ready before leading them to the road.

When they were on their way again, Virginia brought her and Wolf's horse next to Wendell's.

"How far away is Dragon Mountain from here?"

"We'll be getting there by tomorrow."

"That soon? I thought it was longer than that, especially the time it took us last time."

"Yes, well, last time, we didn't have horses and there's a quicker way than having to go through Kissing Town. That will save us about two days."

Wolf whined. He was hoping that they would have a chance to stop in Kissing Town for a few days, for a couple different reasons. The main one was that the last time he was there with Virginia, it hadn't turned out all that well and he wanted to spend time with her there now that she loved him back. The other reason was he wanted Wendell and Evelyn to spend some time there as well.

Virginia heard his whine and knew what he was thinking. "Wolf, we don't have time. Remember? We're supposed to be hurrying. Besides," She leaned into whisper in his ear, "we can go there for out honeymoon." She smiled when she felt Wolf's tail thumping against the saddle. She turned back to Wendell.

"Wendell? What happened to the other magic mirrors? I didn't see them when I came through the mirror the other day."

"Oh, yes, we returned all of my step-mother's mirrors to the Dwarves. We figured that they were safest with those who had made them. We only kept the traveling mirror, and of course my Truth Mirror." Virginia nodded and let her and Wolf's horse drop back so it was next to Tony's again.

As they rode on, Virginia mind went over a lot of things. Like how much her life had changed in the last few months. She remembered that her old dream was to open up a restaurant and all she needed was a guy interested in food. Virginia smiled and lent back so that Wolf's chin was resting on her head. Wolf was more than just a little interested in food. But opening up a restaurant wasn't important anymore. She wanted to spend more time with Wolf. She had almost lost him twice now and she didn't want it to happen again. It was weird, she never believed in love before meeting Wolf. She just figured it was something people imagined they felt. She had had a ton of boyfriends before, but she never felt anything with them. It could have had something to do with the fact that her mother had left them and most of her friends had divorced parents and if they weren't divorced they were arguing. Virginia smiled at the next thought. She had used to think love was only in fairy tales. Well, she was in one now.

Wolf had been watching Virginia, wondering what was going on in her head. He couldn't see her face so he never caught the smiles. So he decided to ask.

"What are you thinking about?"

"About how much my life has changed in the last few months. How my goals or dreams have also changed."

Wolf nodded. He had been thinking about that a lot lately too. They both fell silent again. After awhile, Virginia said, "Wolf?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to your parents?" Virginia felt Wolf wince and tense up. She waited for him to answer but he stayed quiet. Virginia turned around the best she could and looked up into his face. In his eyes, she saw pain and loss. Wolf whined quietly and Virginia saw that his eyes were now watery. She slowed their horse down so that Tony would be ahead of them. She put her arm around Wolf and squeezed his hand. Some of the tension left but not all.

"It's okay Wolf. You don't have to tell me. You can wait until you're ready." Wolf didn't say anything. He saw that Virginia's eyes were full of understanding and sympathy. Wolf felt worse. Virginia deserved to know. He was grateful that she was so understanding and caring though. She had told him all about her past, and hers was just as painful as his. At least his parents hadn't tried to kill him and he didn't have to kill them. He sniffed and shook his head.

"No, you deserve to know."

"Wolf, really, it's okay. I understand. I shouldn't have brought it up." This was making Wolf feel worse instead of better. Virginia was so understanding.

Tony realized that Virginia and Wolf were no longer next to him and looked back. He saw Wolf's face and slowed his horse down as well.

"Wolf, you okay?"

Wolf smiled and tried to act normal. But Tony had already seen him before. "Yeah Tone." He thought a minute and then added, "But do you think we can take a break for a few minutes?"

Tony nodded and decided not to badger Wolf. He rode ahead to tell Wendell. Wendell glanced back and then nodded his head to Tony. They pulled their horses to a stop and led them to a grassy area just off the side of the road. Tony, Wendell, and Evelyn sat near the horses and had a snack. Wolf took Virginia a little ways away and they both sat down on a log. Wolf was silent at first, trying to decide the best way to tell her. Although, there wasn't a _good_ way to tell this story.

"I wonder what they're talking about. Wolf was upset about something." Tony said and glanced over at the two sitting a little ways off. Wendell shrugged.

Virginia took Wolf's hand in hers and said "Take your time." Figuring that he was having a hard time figuring out how to start she added, "Why don't you tell me about what your parents were like? Before they were burned." She said the last part quietly. Wolf looked at her in surprise.

"How did you know that they were burned?"

"You told me that much during the full moon in Little Lamb Village." Virginia swallowed. She didn't know that Wolf didn't remember that, and she didn't want to tell him all of it if he didn't. It would make him feel worse if he found out that he scared her into grabbing a pitchfork to keep him back. She knew the reasons he had had such a hard time during that full moon. It was his first one after being cooped up in prison for all those years. In prison, he didn't have any room to roam or hunt or anything. So he had more energy than usual. Also, it made it worse that her mother had been trying to get him to do her bidding. He had been having a hard enough time fighting her before and when she was contacting him during the full moon it made it five times worse. His two full moons in New York had been much better. All he needed was lots of meat and Virginia. When they had gotten back to New York at first, they told each other everything that had happened when they were separated. So even though Wolf hadn't wanted to tell Virginia about her mother being in contact with him through out their adventure, he didn't want to lie to her either. Virginia had felt really bad when she found out what he had gone through. He had needed her help but she had been so worried with getting that mirror back.

"What else did I say?" Wolf's voice brought Virginia back. Virginia wanted to lie, but found that she couldn't, not to Wolf. Wolf saw her hesitation. "Virginia?"

"Well, that was pretty much it about your parents. The only other thing you mentioned was that your mother loved the moon and used to drag you out to watch it." Wolf noticed that she was still not telling him everything. It might not be about his family but she was still hiding something.

"How did we get to talking about that?"

"Um, well, do you remember anything about that night?"

Wolf scratched his head and thought hard. "Let's see...I remember going to the bar and eating. I don't really remember much after that."

"Well, you were flirting with Sally Peep and her sister." Wolf flinched. What else had he done? He looked regretfully at Virginia. "Some Peep guys got mad that you were talking to them and were going to take you out back and beat you up. I went over there and made up a lie to get you away. Then I took you back to the barn." Virginia stopped, hoping Wolf would be satisfied with that but he wasn't. She still hadn't answered his question. He looked at her expectantly and nervously, so she continues hesitantly. "You started loosing your temper when I told you that you didn't know what you were saying and that you should get some sleep. I got kind of scared and...I...picked up a pitchfork to keep you back. It was the only thing near me at the time and I wasn't going to do anything. But you asked me if I was going to stick it in you. That's what other people did when they saw a wolf and that farmers built a fire and burnt your parents on it." Virginia stopped and saw that Wolf was on the verge of crying again. She hugged him and they sat like that for awhile.

Wolf felt even worse. He had made Virginia so afraid of him that she had to pick up a pitchfork to keep him back. Even though that had happened, she still wanted to be with him. He really was the luckiest guy in all the kingdoms and he didn't deserve it. Virginia should be with someone better, who would be able to treat her properly. He looked down to her face and his heart almost broke. He couldn't stand to loose her, he loved her too much. But he would do anything to make sure that she would be happy and well cared for. Wolf didn't know what to do. He had never been so happy in his life. The time he had spent with Virginia these last few months had been the greatest. He would always cherish the time that they had spent together. Wolves really did mate for life and he knew that he would never find anyone like Virginia and he wasn't going try. He would be miserable without her, but if it were for the best... But how could he do it? He should ask Virginia if she was truly happy but what if she lied and said what she thought he wanted to hear? He could ask Tony and Wendell. After all, they were her father and brother. If they didn't think Wolf was good enough, well then he would have to leave.

But Wolf remembered how it felt when he found out that Wendell really did care for him. Then there was the day before when Tony had said that he was part of the family now. Wolf had felt so happy when Tony had said that. He knew that Tony was not particularly fond of him. That's when Wolf remembered the baby. Cripes! He had forgotten all about his cub in the last few minutes. If he left Virginia, he would be leaving behind his cub as well. That almost broke his heart again. All his life he had wanted a big family, a mate and lots of cubs. If he left Virginia, he would be leaving his dreams behind as well. Wolf didn't know what to do. He would ask Wendell and Tony. They would know what to do. Until then, Virginia wanted to know about his past. She deserved to know it, even if he might not be staying.

"Well, my parents were burned. When I was about 12, they were accused of eating a flock of sheep and killing a young girl." Wolf tried to ignore Virginia's gasp. This was going to be hard. He had tried not to think about what had happened for years because it hurt so much. "They didn't do it, I know that because they had spent the whole day at home, I never saw them leave. You see, my father was a wolf and my mother was a human. My father was a silver-black wolf and my mother had the most beautiful green eyes and golden red hair. They loved each other a lot..." Wolf sniffed and tried to continue. He felt Virginia hug him tighter and her touch helped calm him. "I had two little brothers also. We were all very close. We lived in a village in the Second Kingdom. Mama never really talked about her family much. None of us did. Her family wasn't very fond of us, in fact they hated us because of what Papa was. They pretty much ignored us and told everyone that they didn't have another daughter. My father's parents were killed before I was born so we didn't really have any family other than us five."

"What were their names?"

"My mother's name was Rose, and my father's name was Jacob. My brother's names were Lucas and Edward."

"Why did they name you Wolf?"

"They didn't. My real name is Warren, but after my parents died, I never really talked to anyone and everyone just called me wolf. So that's what I used." Virginia nodded. It would feel to weird calling him Warren. She would just stick with Wolf.

"Ok, so tell me more about what happened. Where did your brother's go after your parent...died? What did you do?"

"Well, when I was twelve, my brother's were each six and seven. I don't remember much, just that one night, a bunch of farmers and villagers came to our cottage and took my parents away. They said that they found a flock of sheep torn to pieces and a young girl dead as well. Since we were the only known wolves close enough they blamed Papa. Mama had gotten all upset and had hidden us in the cellar and told us to stay there. She didn't come back neither did Papa. After a while, I left and told my brothers to stay and I followed my parents trail. The farmers and villagers had taken them to the town center and when I got there I saw them burning..." Wolf broke off and began to cry softly. He could still remember that part clearly. It had been burned into his mind forever. Virginia let him cry. She pulled him close to her and he sobbed in her arms. When he had stopped, he continued, his voice breaking every now and then.

"When I went back to the cottage, I couldn't find my brothers anywhere. Their scent was crossed with some other people I didn't know. They had taken them somewhere. At the time I was scared and cold and I didn't know what to do. I wasn't able to follow the scent very far. I eventually found a small cave and curled up inside of it. After that, I didn't really care about anything anymore. I knew that it was my fault my brothers were gone. I just hoped that they were with somebody who could look after them. I wouldn't have been able to take care of them. I couldn't even take care of myself. For a few years after that, I just wandered around, not caring what I did. I would steal sheep and meat from farmers. I was constantly in trouble. They never could catch me. Not until I was maybe about twenty. That's when they finally caught me. I had eaten a whole flock of sheep during a full moon and was found near the pen in the morning. They would have burnt me if it weren't for who I was."

Virginia looked up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Wolf was silent. This was the part that he had dreaded the most. He didn't want to tell her but she wouldn't rest until she knew. He had already given to much away the other day when he mentioned his cousin. He sighed.

"My mother's family...my mother was...a Riding Hood." Virginia gasped and pulled away to look at him in the face. She was thinking that he was kidding but when she looked into his eyes, she could see that he was telling the truth.

"So...That makes _you_ a Riding Hood? Which means...you're royalty!" She looked at him astonished.

"Yes." Wolf growled. He wasn't proud of it, not at all. "My mother was Red Riding Hood the First's youngest daughter. When she met my father, she fell in love with him. Her family disowned her, it was their greatest fear, they hated wolves and their daughter ran off with one. They didn't slacken up on the wolf laws afterward either. In fact, they made them harsher. They never tried contacting us and my mother never tried getting in touch with them. They just acted like she never existed. Which was fine by me. I hated the Hoods and I still do. Doesn't matter that they are family. Red Riding Hood the Third is my cousin."

"That's what you meant when you said your cousin, a couple days ago. You were talking about Red the Third." Virginia said thoughtfully. "Well, I always knew you were my Prince Charming, but I didn't think literally." She chuckled and Wolf smiled.

"Yes, that's the only reason I was able to be sent to prison instead of getting burned at the stake. _Cousin Red_ was informed of what I had been doing. She didn't want me to die, but she didn't want me around either. So she had me sent to Snow White Memorial Prison." Wolf sighed. It felt a little better to have told Virginia. He hadn't told anyone about his past before, he had always kept it bottled up because it hurt so much. But he knew that Virginia would understand. She had gone through a similar experience loosing her mother.

They sat in silence for a while. Virginia still had her arms wrapped around Wolf securely. She couldn't believe how much he had gone through. _And he had kept it all bottled up this whole time! To think, he lost all his family at such a young age. At least I had Dad there for me after Mom left. Wolf didn't have anyone. His relatives didn't want to have anything to do with him, and his own cousin had him sent to prison!_ Virginia felt anger begin to boil up inside of her. Poor Wolf had spent all those years in prison and his own cousin had sent him there. Sure she had kept him from being burned but the least she could have done was help him out some. Virginia squeezed Wolf harder. They had both gone through so much. Wolf was done crying, now he was just silent, staring off into the woods.

Virginia watched him and she had a feeling that there was something else on his mind. Not necessarily something to do with his past but something he was afraid to say out loud.

"Wolf? Is there something else? You look... distant, like something is on your mind." Wolf looked at her in mild surprise. He was shocked that she was able to see right through him like that. He didn't want to voice what was on his mind, at least not yet. He was still not sure what he was going to do. But Virginia's eyes were staring a hole right through him. He wouldn't be able to hide it.

"Virginia? Do you...Are...are you happy?" When Virginia looked at him confused, he tried saying more. "I mean, with me."

"Of course I am Wolf. I've never been happier. I love you. What's wrong?" She turned so that she was completely facing him. Wolf sighed.

"Well, when you told me what I did in Little Lamb Village, I figured that you...I wasn't good enough for you and that you deserved someone better than me, someone who could take care of you properly. Virginia, I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. I want to make sure that you're happy."

Virginia brought her hands up to Wolf's face and she pulled it so that they were looking into each other's eyes. She brought her lips to his and she kissed him passionately. When they broke, Wolf smiled and said "Cripes." Virginia smiled and said, "Wolf, I love you. You're _my_ mate. No one else. I know that you'll do everything you can to take care of me and our cub." She took his hand and set it on her stomach. He smiled and rubbed his hand on her abdomen as she had her hand over his. "And I wouldn't have anyone else for a mate. Besides, we're getting married next month remember?" They hugged and Virginia moved up onto Wolf's lap. Wolf still had a big smile on his mouth. Virginia loved him and she wanted him as her mate! He had never felt happier. This was better than when Virginia had first told him that she loved him. Now he knew that she meant it. When they were ready, they made their way back over to the others.

Wendell watched as they made their way back over to where they were sitting. Wolf looked better, his eyes were red so he could tell that he had been crying. Although, he looked a lot happier now.

"Ready?" Wendell asked as he stood up. Tony and Evelyn stood up as well. Virginia nodded and they untied the horses and headed back to the road.

When they were on their way again, Virginia whispered to Wolf, "Are you going to tell the others about you being a Prince?"

Wolf shrugged. "I don't know, not right now. You're the only person I've ever told, and I don't want it to change anything. Red won't acknowledge me as family or ever have me heir to her throne, and I don't want to be. I guess I can tell Tony and Wendell later on." Virginia nodded.

"I won't say anything. That will be up to you tell them." She leant back into him and watched Wendell and Evelyn who had their horses next to each other's and were talking about something. Tony was unusually quiet, staring off into the woods. It was only then that Virginia realized why her father was so quiet. He felt left out. Virginia had Wolf, and now Wendell had Evelyn. Tony was all alone. Virginia felt guilty. Wolf noticed Virginia's expression and followed her gaze over to Tony. It didn't take long to figure out what Virginia was thinking. He took their horse up closer to Tony and decided to try and start a conversation with his future father-in-lay.

"Tony, what have you been doing since we went back to New York? Have you started working on those bouncy castles yet?" Virginia had shown Wolf what bouncy castles were when they had returned to New York. He had thought they were really neat. Tony's face brightened up a little. He launched into a long discussion about his progress so far. Wolf was interested at first but grew bored after a half-hour. He didn't show it though. He wanted to make Tony feel better and this was definitely helping some. Every now and then, Wolf would offer some ideas about different designs. Tony agreed to most of them. They came up with some like, Snow White's glass coffin, Rapunzel's castle, beanstalks, and even a gingerbread house. By the time they were done, Tony was quite excited. Virginia smiled. She was glad that Wolf was able to cheer him up. She knew that her dad and Wendell had grown close and so it had to be hard on him for Wendell to want to spend time with someone else. Her father needed to find someone else, like a girlfriend. As much as Virginia didn't want a stepmother and she still felt it would be to soon since her mother just died, she figured it would do Tony good.

Virginia became lost in her thoughts as Wolf and Tony moved onto other things to talk about.


	22. Sophia

Chapter 22 

"That's pretty much what happened. If it hadn't been for Antony, Virginia, and Wolf, my stepmother would be on the throne right now." Wendell concluded after telling Evelyn the whole story of their previous adventure. Evelyn had heard bits and pieces of it while traveling but she never heard the whole story before. Of course Wendell hadn't been able to tell all of the story, after all, he wasn't around for some of it. "You'll have to ask Virginia or someone to tell you the rest of it, the parts that I wasn't there for."

"Wow, you all went through so much. No wonder you're so close."

"Yes well, we weren't close at the time. Antony was the only one who could understand me, and he was constantly at ends with Virginia. None of us really trusted Wolf all that much in the beginning either." Wendell thought it was a wonder they were close at all now. Evelyn nodded and Wendell continued. "But now I couldn't be happier. Antony has become a very close friend and almost like a father to me. Virginia is my sister and I care for her greatly. Wolf is also now my good friend. He is sort of eccentric and can be annoying sometimes…but he means well."

They glanced back and saw that Wolf and Tony were still talking about something and Wolf had his arms wrapped around a sleeping Virginia. She had fallen asleep listening to her father talk about his trips around the Kingdoms. Wolf had listened intently, asking questions about Cinderella mostly, as she was the only remaining of the Five Women Who Changed History. Wolf had gotten really angry when Tony told him what happened in the Second Kingdom. Tony hadn't wanted to tell Wolf but figured that he had a right to know. Tony didn't know that Wolf was related to Red the Third and told Wolf that Wendell thought she blamed him because he was a wolf. Wolf nodded and didn't say anything. That was definitely part of it, but not all. Wolf knew that Red would never willingly admit her relation to Wolf and that was fine with him! He had debated whether or not to tell Tony and had decided he would wait a little while longer, even though that had been the perfect opportunity. Wolf had been surprised to hear Tony had shouted at a Queen, especially to defend him! Wolf knew that Tony could be a bit of a hot head, but was grateful all the same.

Now they were talking about everything that Virginia and Wolf had done once back in New York. Virginia had fallen asleep by then, so Wolf told Tony all about how they visited the Statue of Liberty one day, the bookstore another (Wolf had been very excited about all the varieties of books) and just touring the rest of Manhattan. Tony chuckled when Wolf told him about the Murrays.

"They came back every morning to see if you had come back yet. Murray bought all of our food and anything else we needed and pretty much did whatever we said. He was sort of reluctant to listen to me, but when Virginia told him that we were getting married he offered to kiss my butt." Wolf shuddered at the memory and Tony laughed.

"Well Murray deserves it. After all him and his family put us through, I don't feel sorry for him one bit. But I'm not eager to get back there, even to watch him grovel at my butt."

"So you're gonna stay here Tone?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm not all that eager to go back to being a janitor, and get back to a place where the people there don't even know I exist. I like it here, except for the 'having to save the Kingdoms' bit that I can't seem to escape." They smiled and Tony asked, "What about you two? Are you going back to New York when this is over?" Tony looked and saw indecision written all over Wolf's face. Virginia woke up but kept her eyes closed. She had heard her father's question and wanted to hear Wolf's answer.

"Whatever Virginia wants. I'll follow her anywhere; I just want to make sure she's happy." Virginia's heart almost broke. Wolf was so sweet. He was willing to stay in New York for her, even if he didn't want to. She was just about to say something when her father spoke.

"And what about you?"

"The 10th Kingdom is great, but Huff Puff! There's no room to run around and the only trees are in Central Park. There's something wrong with the air too, it stinks. But I can walk around and no one would pay attention to me long enough to see I'm a wolf. So in a way, I'm safer there then in the Kingdoms."

Wendell had been listening to their conversation and when he heard this, he dropped his horse back next to Wolf's and Virginia's horse.

"Wolf, you're safe in the Fourth Kingdom now, at least. You and wolves in general. You earned them a pardon, they are no longer killed for no reason and they get fair trials. There's still prejudice, but the pardon is a start."

Wolf looked at Wendell gratefully. "Cripes, you're right. Thanks Wendell."

"Besides, there are other kingdoms where the Kings or Queens are also very grateful that you saved their lives. I'm sure you would be welcome in their Kingdoms as well. But if you and Virginia wish to stay here in the Kingdoms, you're welcome to live in the palace, or I could give you a large piece of land for your own house."

"Thank you Wendell, that's very nice. But it depends on what Virginia wants." Wolf stated fondly and kept his arms wrapped around her firmly. Virginia opened her eyes and turned around to look at Wolf.

"I want you to be happy too."

"But Virginia-"

"No, you've done so much for me already. It wouldn't be fair to keep you cooped up in the city when your heart is in the Kingdoms-"

"Oh, but Virginia, my heart is with you, wherever you're at." Virginia smiled and leaned into kiss him gently. She couldn't believe that this handsome, sweet guy loved her. She didn't think she deserved it.

"Wolf, thank you, but I know that you want to stay here in the Kingdoms, and the truth is, so do I." Wolf looked at her surprised and a little disbelieving. Virginia saw the look and smiled. "It's true, when we got back to New York, after awhile I realized that it wasn't home anymore. I've changed so much over these last few months and I realized that I don't want to be invisible anymore." Wolf smiled and she continued. "After a few weeks, I found that I missed the Nine Kingdoms. I think we should stay here. Besides, New York is no place to raise a baby, especially a wolf cub."

"Are you sure that's what you really want? Because we can go back to Manhattan if you want. And what about your grandmother? Won't you miss her?" Virginia frowned. She hadn't thought of that.

"We can still go visit her every now and then. It's just through the mirror; we can go and stay in the city for a few days whenever we feel like it. Murray and his family will keep the apartment kept up, so we'll have a place to stay."

Wolf smiled happily and they hugged. Wendell waited until they were done before asking:

"So will you be staying at the castle? Or would you like me to find you a different place to stay?"

Wolf and Virginia looked at each other. Personally, Virginia preferred the castle, but she knew that Wolf would want some privacy and room to run around. Although, there were the woods just outside of Wendell's castle.

"We're not sure right now. We'll talk about it and let you know." Virginia said and Wendell nodded.

While they were talking, Evelyn had kept her horse in front of the others. She didn't want it to seem like she was imposing. She figured it was a personal conversation. She thought about what she would do when this was over, and she didn't have any clue.

She had come with them for a few different reasons. One of them was that she didn't have anywhere else to go. She had been wandering around for a few months now and hadn't found a place where she felt she belonged.

Another reason was that she enjoyed being around King Wendell. He was handsome, polite, and very nice to her. She knew that he liked her too; she had seen the way he looked at her and he the way he acted. But she knew that they could never be together. He was a King after all. Weren't Kings and Princes supposed to marry Princesses from other Kingdoms? To strengthen their throne? She was just a commoner. Besides, she wouldn't make a good Queen. She didn't know the first thing about ruling a Kingdom.

The last reason she had stayed was kind of silly. Evelyn had seen the way they all stuck together as a family, and she sort of wished she could be a part of it. She knew that she was just being silly, but she couldn't help it. She had never been all that close to her family, but she loved them very much. She had only had a few boyfriends before, but they never lasted very long because she was always so busy either running errands to different villages or working in the orchards.

Wendell and Virginia noticed Evelyn riding alone and they nudged Wolf and Tony. The four of them took the three horses up next to hers so she wouldn't feel left out.

They rode on for a while longer, stopping very little. It was nearing nighttime when they came to a sign just off the side of the road. It had arrows pointing off in different directions. One pointed to Kissing Town, another to Wendell's castle; Castle White, one to the Third Kingdom and Bean Town, and the last pointing straight to the Ninth Kingdom.

"If I remember correctly, there's a small village a few miles from here. We could make it there in about an hour and we can stay there for the night." Wendell looked around and everyone seemed to agree. Especially Tony, who's face lit up quickly.

They continued on, now at a faster pace. They were all excited about getting to sleep in beds instead of sleeping on the hard floor. They were all looking forward to a nice warm meal that consisted of more than bacon sandwiches and fruit as well. It was dark when they finally caught sight of the village. There were dim glows of candles from windows that lined the roads. The village didn't look all that large, a few houses, a store, an inn, a bakery, and a few other buildings. The five of them took their horses down the hill and into the village towards the inn.

"Dad! Look at that!" Virginia pointed up to the sign at the top of the inn. Tony followed her gaze and shook his head. "Do you think that's…"

"Honey, in this place, nothing surprises me anymore." The sign to the inn was labeled the Golden Goose. Wolf, Wendell and Evelyn all looked up as well.

"Huff Puff! This must be the village where Dummling came from. After he married the King's daughter, his family and village decided to be proud of him so they re-did their whole village to support him. Although, he still didn't grant them any favors since they hadn't really done anything for him before he married. They were just trying to use him." Wolf looked around at the village as people walked towards their homes.

"How come there were so many Kings and Queens in this place? Aren't there only 9 Kingdoms? It seems like almost all of Grimm's Fairy Tales had a King or a Queen in it." Virginia looked at Wolf and then Wendell. She knew that at least one of them would know.

"Oh, that's because a lot of these events happened before the Kingdoms were formed. Back then, there were a lot of Kings and Queens that ruled small pieces of land, about ten to twenty villages. Whenever someone would get wealthy enough, they would buy lots of land and their relatives or friends would build villages around. The wealthy people would then consider themselves the King and Queen. It was very common back then." Wendell finished and they continued to the inn. They came across a young man that wasn't more than seventeen years old. Wendell asked him if there were any stables to keep the horses for the night and the boy told them yes and then where to find them. After the horses were in the stables, Wendell, Tony, Wolf, Virginia, and Evelyn walked back to the Golden Goose. The innkeeper was all to happy about having the King of the Fourth Kingdom staying at his inn and offered Wendell the best rooms in the whole village.

"If this is the best they got, I'd hate to see what the worst is." Tony muttered and Virginia glared at him.

"Dad! Can you at least try and be polite?" Tony mumbled something again but Virginia ignored him. Once they all had their things in their rooms, they all headed down to the dinning hall. They all sat down and looked at the small menu. The menu didn't consist of a whole lot, there was chicken, steak, soup, salads, and potatoes. There were only a few things to choose from to drink; water, milk, beer, and apple cider. Tony was excited about the beer; it had been about a week since his last, probably more. They were all ready when the innkeeper's daughter came to take their orders.

"Yes, I'll have chicken with some apple cider please." Wendell ordered.

"I'll have steak, potatoes and a beer. Actually, better make it two beers." Tony smiled and his mouth watered just thinking about the upcoming food.

"Umm, I think I'll have chicken and a glass of water please." Evelyn said hesitantly. She didn't want to spend too much money, even if Wendell had a lot of it.

"I'll have two steaks and six glasses of warm milk, please, miss." Wolf was almost hopping out of his seat. He could already taste that steak. Virginia smiled and then placed her order.

"A salad with apple cider." The innkeeper's daughter was just about to leave when Wolf stopped her.

"Wait a minute. Virginia, you have to eat more than just a salad. You need your protein, and so does the cub." Wolf turned back to the young lady. "She'll have chicken with it also."

"Wolf-"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Wolf's right Virginia, you're pregnant now, you should eat a little bit more than that. At least try and eat some of the chicken. I'm sure Wolf could eat whatever you don't." Virginia looked between Wolf and her father and sighed. There was going to be no winning this one. She was going to have a few extra pounds on her after the baby comes with Wolf managing her food.

Their food came not ten minutes later and they all ate merrily. Virginia finished most of her salad and more than half of her chicken. Wolf ate both steaks and drank all of his milk and even managed to finish the rest of Virginia's chicken. Evelyn watched amazed.

"How are you able to eat all that and end up being so fit?" She asked Wolf.

"I don't really know. I suppose it has something to do with me being half wolf, greater metabolism." Wolf shrugged and put his arm around Virginia. Virginia smiled contently and leaned back tired. Tony had eaten all of his food as well and drank both beers and was still not affected by the alcohol. Obviously his body had grown used to the drinking and could handle a lot more. Wendell paid for the meal and tipped the girl and they all headed to the other end of the building where the rooms were. Wendell had the biggest room, which wasn't all that much bigger, and Tony's room was right next to his. Wolf and Virginia's room was next (Tony wanted them in separate rooms since they weren't married yet, but Wolf wouldn't let him and Wendell said something like "a bit to late for that now") and Evelyn's room was last. They were all asleep fairly quick.

* * *

Jessica stood in front of her mirrors, her face twisted with rage. Her mirrors were being blocked. Snow White was interfering again. The last few days she had asked her mirror to show her Wendell and Virginia and it wasn't able to. She was hardly able to refrain herself from smashing it right then.

They're planning something. Snow White didn't bother hiding them before, and now all the sudden she's decided to help. They must know about her already. This was proving all the more difficult with each passing day. She had figured her mother was just merely weak and that was why she couldn't defeat them, but she was obviously a little mistaken. Jessica still figured herself to be stronger than her mother and Wendell and Virginia, she would just have to work a little harder.

Just then a servant entered her room. "My lady, the bounty hunters are here." Jessica smiled.

"I'll be right out." The servant turned and left. Jessica straightened her dress before following.

Jessica walked out into the main hall where the entrance was. There stood three tough looking men. They were all over six and a half feet tall and very buff. They each had an assortment of weapons hanging from their sides and backs. They had knives, crossbows, and even axes. She smiled. There was no way they would escape her now. The three bounty hunters bowed when they saw her. When they were standing up again, she started.

"Wendell, the girl and the others are somewhere near Little Lamb Village. I haven't been able to find where they are at now, so you must track them from there. I want you to kill the wolf and the klutz. I want Wendell and Virginia alive. Is that understood?"

"Yes Milady. They are as good as dead. No one can escape us."

"For your sake, you better be right. I also want you to keep in contact with me. I want to know the instant that they're dead. Here, take this mirror and call me on it to update." She handed one of them a small oval shaped mirror. The bounty hunter took it and carefully wrapped it in his belt. "Now get going, they might be at the castle already. If they are, take caution." Jessica's voice was filled with venom and none of the bounty hunters dared to raise their eyes up to hers. They bowed again and left.

Jessica stood watching them as they mounted their horses and galloped away. She smiled again. There was no way she would fail now. Without her father and her wolf, Virginia will be nothing. Jessica was not overly concerned with Wendell. She was more worried about Virginia. The girl had Snow White's help, had defeated their mother, and saved the Kingdoms. She was apparently very strong and Jessica would not make the mistake of underestimating her. Wendell had proven to be a bit more intelligent then her mother had anticipated. Christine had thought he was nothing more than a selfish, stuck up prince. But he had more brains than he let on.

Jessica walked back to her room and sat down on her chair in the middle of her mirrors. Jessica thought back to her childhood. She had been born just before her mother left to become Wendell's new nursemaid. Jessica's father had been a mere baker. Christine, at the time was still being trained by the Swamp Witch, and had run into him on a trip to town. Christine hadn't had any money and so she slept with him so she was able to get the food and other supplies she needed. But Christine soon became pregnant and after Jessica was born, Christine took her back to her father who raised her until she was seven. That was when Christine became Queen. She didn't want anyone knowing about her mistake so she sent her Huntsman to kill Jessica and her father. Jessica had been in the basement at the time, so when she heard her father get shot with an arrow, she stayed silent and hid under the steps. The Huntsman never found her and when Christine found out he was told to forget her, that Jessica would die on her own anyway. So Jessica had spent the next nine years stealing bread and sleeping in barns. When Christine died, the Swamp Witch found Jessica. Jessica was more than willing to help with the revenge, so the Swamp Witch hardly did anything. Jessica was acting on her own free will. She could care less what happened to anyone except herself. She would fulfill the Swamp Witch's revenge, and then she would rule the Fourth Kingdom. In time, she would have the rest of them as well. Then people would really know what it was like to suffer.

A servant brought in Jessica's dinner and she sat quietly, thinking about her future reign as Queen of the Kingdoms.

* * *

Wendell and Virginia thanked the innkeeper and his family and then joined the others at the stables. It was a bright morning and they were all relatively cheerful. They had all had a good nights rest, a filling breakfast, and it was a beautiful day to continue their journey. According to Wendell, they would be getting to Dragon Mountain by mid afternoon. So they were looking forward to a short trip.

The five of them traveled on, pushing their horses a little faster this time. There were a few light conversations periodically but everyone was mainly just enjoying the beautiful day and scenery. It was about two in the afternoon when Wendell, who was riding in front with Evelyn, stopped his horse. Wolf, Virginia and Tony took their horses right up next to his to see why he stopped.

"There it is," Wendell looked straight ahead and the others followed his gaze. "Dragon Mountain." They all looked up at the massive mountain and Wolf could just barely see the Dragon skull at the top.

"I don't suppose that there's a easier way of getting in there? Instead of climbing?" Tony asked hopefully, already dreading the long hike up to the top. He had climbed up there before and it was a long hike. It hadn't helped anything that he had had bad luck at the time either though. Wendell shook his head.

"Sorry, Antony, but the only way I know of is up there. Perhaps Wolf…do you happen to know another way?" Wolf also shook his head.

"Nope. The only time I've been here was when I followed your guy's trail. At the time I wasn't really paying attention to any of my surroundings, just the scent." Wolf looked at them apologetically as if he was to blame for everything. Tony saw the look but didn't say anything. A part of him really was blaming him, even though he knew Wolf hadn't done anything. Tony just didn't want to climb all the way back up there again.

Wendell led them to the right a ways and everyone curiously followed. They didn't know where Wendell was going. He was taking them almost away from the mountain. Finally Tony asked.

"Wendell? The mountain is that way. Why are we going this way?" Tony spoke slowly in case Wendell was starting to loose it. Wendell noticed the tone and glared at him.

"Antony, please. Don't you think I know where I'm going? There is a little cottage this way that belongs to a dwarf woman. She can watch our horses for us and maybe she'll know an easier way of getting in." Wendell put on his proud stuck up face to emphasize the fact that he knew everything. He couldn't hold it very long however. He soon started laughing. "I don't know how I was able to do that for all those years."

After a few more minutes, they reached a small cottage that wasn't more than seven feet tall. Wendell had to bend down to knock on the door. A minute later, a short woman opened the door. She looked up and when seeing who was there, she smiled.

"King Wendell, about time you visit me. The last time I saw you, you were as tall as me." Wendell smiled and bent down to hug her.

"How are you Sophia? I missed you on my last trip here, but I daresay you wouldn't have recognized me." Sophia laughed.

"Yes, I heard about your little adventure. Now who our these others?" She turned to face everyone else and Wendell introduced them.

"Sophia, these are my good friends Antony, Virginia and Wolf. They were the ones who saved the Nine Kingdoms." Sophia stared in awe at them.

"These are the Four Who Saved the Nine Kingdoms? It's a pleasure meeting you all. Please, please come in." She saw Evelyn and asked Wendell. "Who's this young lady then?"

"This is Evelyn. She's traveling with us. We rescued her a few days back from a bear."

"Oh, I see, well do come in. You'll have to tell me what you've been up to." Sophia took Wendell by the hand and pulled him in. Virginia and Wolf followed, ducking to get through the door. On the inside, they were able to stand up again but just barely. Wolf's head was an inch from the top. Tony ducked into the cottage and when he went to stand up he hit his head and almost fell right back down again. He muttered a few choice curse words before following the others. Evelyn came in last and shut the door. She was able to stand up straight without hitting her head as well.

Sophia sat them around a table while she hurried off to the kitchen to make a pot of tea.

"She seems like a very kind woman." Virginia noted as she looked around at the inside of the cottage. It was very cozy. There was a fireplace a few feet away, surrounded by chairs and couches. There was a little hallway that led to a bedroom, and then there was the kitchen that was right next to the room they were all seated at.

"Oh she is. I used to come to Dragon Mountain every now and then with my father and we would always stop and visit with Sophia. She was always very fond of me and I enjoyed visiting her. It's been awhile since I was last here though." Wendell looked to the kitchen regretfully. He really should have come and visited her more often.

Sophia came back a few minutes later with the pot of tea and a bunch of cups. She poured them each a cup and then disappeared into the kitchen again, only to arrive a minute later with little cookies.

"Baked these this morning, I did. Didn't know I was having company or else I would have made some more. But these will have to do." They each took one and took a bite.

"Umm, this is really good." Virginia said before eating the rest of it. Wolf nodded and took another one. "Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome dear. So you must be the Lady Virginia. I've heard a lot of impressive things about you my dear. Some say that you could be the Sixth Women Who Changed History." Sophia nodded proudly and Virginia almost choked on her tea.

"S-Sixth…Oh, I don't think so. I haven't done anything that was that magnificent."

"You're too modest. Either that or you're too blind. Snow White picked you, she did. She saw something in you that you can't find in most others. You saved the Nine Kingdoms and become a role model for a lot of young girls out there, you know. You're also pretty enough to be one of the Great Women." Virginia blushed. Wolf proudly wrapped his arm around her.

"She's right Virginia. You're definitely the most beautiful girl in all the Ten Kingdoms. You're also kind and you care about everyone, even if they don't deserve it."

Tony smiled proudly. Over the last two months, he had heard a lot of great things about his daughter. There wasn't a person who didn't speak highly of her and most of them hadn't even met her. He had never been so proud of his baby girl.

"Yep, you just wait and see." Then Sophia turned to Wendell. "Now, tell me what you're doing way over here." She took a sip of her tea and leaned back in her chair as Wendell began to tell Sophia everything that had happened in the last week or so. When he was done, Sophia shook her head. "Why is it that you always seem to end up in trouble Wendell? Well, I think you should definitely ask Gustav. He can tell you almost everything you need to know. All of you need to be careful though. If Snow White says that this will be hard on you, it will. Do as she says and stick together. You best be getting on your way. Now I'll tell you something, but I don't want you to tell another soul, understood?" They all nodded and she leaned into whisper as if there was someone outside listening. "There is another way to getting into the mountain. Only us dwarves know about it and it hasn't been told to know one else except for Snow White herself. If you go back to the road that you came from, keep going straight until you've reached the mountain. As soon as you get to the base, go to the left and follow that trail for a mile or so. Eventually, you'll come up to a boulder against the side of the mountain. If you look close enough, you'll see an outline of a dragon. Press it's right eye and the boulder should move aside long enough for you to get inside. Take a torch with you, because it will be dark in there. It's a tunnel that if you follow it, it will take you straight to the main room where the Dwarves mine. Try your best not to let them see where you came from. Just say you came from the top if they ask, but if they see you come out of there, tell them Sophia told you. I'll watch the horses for you. So you best get on your way. I won't expect you back until tomorrow at the earliest because I'm sure they'll want to greet you as well."

"Thank you so much Sophia. You've been a great help. I'll be sure to come back and visit you again sooner this time." Wendell got up and hugged the Dwarf and made his way to the door. The others followed and thanked Sophia as well. Tony was just about to duck outside when Sophia stopped him.

"You're not still suffering from bad luck are you? The Dwarves weren't too happy about loosing a hundred of their mirrors. I don't think they'll care if you're one of the Four who Saved the Nine Kingdoms or not, if you break anymore, I think they'll have your head." Tony gulped and put his hand on his neck. He turned to Virginia who was just about to exit the cottage.

"You know what? I think I'll stay here if that's okay with Sophia. I don't want to cause anymore trouble."

"Oh come on Tone…" Wolf started but then he thought about how Tony seemed to screw up almost everything he did. "Yeah, maybe you're right. See you tomorrow Tone." Wolf grinned and went outside to help Wendell and Evelyn take the horses to the side of the cottage. Virginia looked at her dad with an amused smile.

"You sure Dad?"

"Yeah, maybe I can help Sophia with a few things around here." Tony smiled and hugged Virginia. "Be careful and hurry back." Virginia stepped outside and Tony and Sophia followed. They watched as Wendell, Evelyn, Wolf and Virginia made their way back to the road.


	23. Gustav's Hints

Here's chapter 23. This one took a while to write, mainly because I had the hardest time coming up with rhyming sentences when they were talking to Gustav. Anyway, hope you like. Please send a review. Thanks.

**Chapter 23**

Wendell, Wolf, Virginia, and Evelyn made it back to the road and continued straight to Dragon Mountain. As soon as they reached the base, they went left, walking slowly to keep a look out for the boulder. Just as Sophia said, they had walked about a mile before coming across it. They each stood studying it, tilting their heads to different angles, and trying to find the dragon outline.

"I don't see a dragon on it. Just a bunch of squiggles." Evelyn noted. Everyone nodded.

"Maybe it's a dwarf thing. You know, only dwarves can enter." Virginia said, crossing her arms.

"But Sophia said Snow White was able to use it. So it can't be for _just_ the dwarves." Wendell pointed out and Wolf nodded. That's when Wolf had an idea. He had learned a lot about magic over the years and so he had heard about a lot of different curses and spells. He turned to Virginia, knowing that she was better qualified than anyone else that was there.

"Virginia, I want you to concentrate on the boulder. The rest of us will look away." The other three looked at Wolf like he was crazy but he made Wendell and Evelyn look the opposite way with him. When they had their backs to Virginia and the boulder, Wolf said "Okay Virginia, concentrate as hard as you can on the boulder."

"What good will this do? It's not like I have physic powers or something."

"Please? Just try it."

"Okay…here it goes." Virginia focused all her attention at the boulder but nothing happened. She tried again, but still nothing. "It's not working." There was a hint of disappointment in her voice. She had almost started to believe that something would happen.

Wolf was silent. He was going over everything he had learned. "Let's see…umm…hmm…no that wouldn't work…how about…no, never mind." Wendell was starting to get annoyed. He really didn't want to have to climb all the way up that mountain but it seemed like they had no other choice. Just as Evelyn and him were beginning to make their way back to where they started, Wolf jumped up and down and yelled, "Huff Puff! I got it!" He looked quite pleased with himself, and confident. So Wendell headed back. Evelyn stood for a minute as if deciding if she should go back on her own. After a second she returned though.

"Okay, Virginia. Forget the concentrating on the boulder thing. I figured it out. All you need to do is think about your heart." Wolf smiled as if it was the easiest thing in the world to figure out. Virginia looked even more perplexed.

"What do you mean? How am I supposed to do that?"

"It's very simple, just put your hand on the boulder and pretty much just think of anything that comes to mind. The boulder should be able to find what it's looking for."

"You're acting like the boulder is alive."

"Oh, no, not alive, it just has some sort of spell on it. You'll see, just try it. We'll come back here to give you some space." Wolf took Wendell and Evelyn's arms and dragged them back a few yards. Virginia looked at Wolf uncertainly before turning around again.

"Wolf, what is this all about?" Wendell whispered. Wolf just grinned and hushed him.

Virginia put her hand on the boulder just like Wolf said to. She was feeling a little bit self-conscious and tried not to think about how foolish she might look. She erased everything else from her mind just as images started popping into her head.

_Wolf, talking to her in the Seven Dwarves cottage. Tony smiling at her when she was at the awards ceremony. Wendell is giving her the rose from Snow White. Wolf gazing into her eyes as she told him that she loved him._ The squiggles on the boulder started to change shape. Virginia watched as they began to swirl around in circles. They still weren't making any shapes though so she erased her mind again. _Wolf telling Virginia that she has the strongest will he's ever seen. Virginia had taken Prince the dog with her after hitting him with the bike. Virginia giving the old beggar woman in the Disenchanted Forest all the food she had. Virginia stopping Wolf from killing the Huntsman in the magic tree. Virginia was giving the village idiot coins for the wishing well. Virginia was deciding to help Wolf with the trial. Virginia was giving the coins to the little cupid girl. She was trying to save her mother, Christine talking to Virginia as she was dying. Wolf, looking into her eyes. The baby growing in her stomach. _The lines on the boulder finally fell into place. Virginia could easily spot a dragon outline. Smiling she turned to the others.

Wolf, Wendell, and Evelyn had been watching with fascination as the boulder formed the shape of a dragon's head. When Virginia looked back, Wolf grinned and ran up to her.

"Cripes! You did it my succulent little lamb chop! I knew you could." Wolf threw his arms around Virginia who was still standing there with a proud smile and an amazed expression.

"But what did I do Wolf? I mean, how did that happen? Why me?" Wolf was about to answer when Wendell interrupted.

"Excuse me, but won't this just disappear again if we don't go through? I don't think that it will wait all day for us to enter. Virginia, I think you should have the honors of opening it." Wendell smiled and Virginia pushed in the dragon's right eye. They all watched as the boulder slowly moved to the left. They were just about to walk in when Evelyn thought of something.

"Hold on a second!" She ran back to where a bunch of trees were. She broke off the strongest branch she could and plucked all of the small twigs and leaves off. She ran back and asked for a match. Wendell understood what she was trying to do and quickly pulled out his matches from his pack. He struck one and lit the top of the branch. Evelyn handed the torch to Wendell and he led the way inside. Once they were in, the boulder moved back into position and on the outside, the dragonhead rearranged itself so that it was nothing more than a bunch of squiggles again.

"Well, there's no going back now. Come on." Wendell started to move forward again but stopped. "We should all hold onto each other so one doesn't get lost. It's pitch black in here and we don't want to loose anyone." Everyone agreed and Virginia took Wolf's hand and then with her other hand, took Wendell's. Evelyn reluctantly took Wendell's hand and they continued on.

They walked on for what seemed like hours in the darkness. Wendell tried not to think about how soft Evelyn's skin was but found he couldn't concentrate on anything else. It had been very hard being around her these last few days. Not because he didn't want to be around her, it was just very hard to keep his emotions in check. Part of him very much wanted to wrap her in his embrace and cover her with kisses and he found it very hard to control himself. Wendell found this very odd. He had never felt this way before and he had a difficult time thinking straight when she was around. Wendell decided that the first chance he gets, he was going to have a talk with Wolf and see if he could help him at all. Wendell realized he was sweating but it couldn't have been from heat, it was starting to get chilly in the tunnel. In fact, it had been for sometime. _How can I be sweating?_

Meanwhile, Virginia was almost shivering. She could feel Wendell's hands start to get all sweaty and she wondered how he could be sweating in this temperature. Wolf saw her shake as she got the chills and he took off his jacket and wrapped her in it and then quickly grabbed her hand again.

"Thank you Wolf." Virginia smiled gratefully and squeezed his hand.

"Anything for you Virginia."

They walked on until they finally saw a dim light in the distance. As they walked further, the light drew nearer, along with a variety of different sounds. There were a lot of voices and what sounded like shovels or picks hitting the ground. When they reached the end of the tunnel, they all took in the scene around them. There were a bunch of dwarves all scattered around, either mining or grouped around plans for what looked like mirrors. After a minute, a dwarf noticed them. In the excitement in getting out of the tunnel, they had forgotten that they weren't supposed to let the dwarves know about how they got in, and they were all still holding hands. When the dwarf started talking, they quickly dropped their hands to their sides, Wendell and Evelyn were flushing.

"Halt! Who goes there comrades?" The dwarf stepped closer and some of the other dwarves who were next to the group noticed who it was.

"It's his Royal Highness, King Wendell!" There were murmurs from all the dwarves and they all bowed, except for one dwarf who stepped forward.

"Welcome Your Majesty. It's a pleasure having you here again." The dwarf then bowed, but not as low as the others did.

"Thank you Your Highness." Wendell returned the bow. The dwarf looked at each of them, nodding to Virginia. Virginia remembered him as the dwarf they had talked to the last time they were there. The one who was going to sentence them to death before they found out that Prince the dog was really Prince Wendell. The dwarf then looked behind them to the tunnel and looked back at them suspiciously.

"Did you come from that tunnel?" Wendell nodded guiltily. The Dwarf King looked at him in astonishment. All of the dwarves in the mines became silent. Virginia looked around nervously. All of the dwarves looked at them with amazed expressions. They didn't look too angry. "But how? Who opened it for you?"

"Well, Virginia did. She did something and the boulder moved for her." Wendell didn't quite understand what she did either; in fact only Wolf seemed to have a good idea. The Dwarf King looked at Virginia in astonishment now. Virginia felt very nervous. Every dwarf in view had their eyes on her and there was still silence. If a pen dropped on the other side of the mine, she was certain that they would here loud and clear.

"Is this true?" Virginia nodded hesitantly and then the Dwarf King looked back at all the dwarves. "Comrades! Besides Snow White, the Lady Virginia has been the only human to have been able to pass through that tunnel." All of the dwarves started clapping and Virginia flushed again. She still didn't understand what she had done though.

"Um, Your Majesty? What did I do that was so special? I don't understand any of this." Virginia said quietly. The Dwarf King nodded and then said, "Come comrades. I will explain everything and then you can tell me why you are here." He then led the way to a small room with fewer dwarves. The Dwarf King sat behind his desk while Wendell, Virginia, Wolf, and Evelyn took a seat sitting across from him. Virginia distinctly remembered sitting there before almost three months ago. The Dwarf King to a dwarf near him and asked him to bring some refreshments for the King, his step sister, Lord Wolf, and their friend. The dwarf hurried away and was back a few minutes later with a pot of green tea. The dwarf poured each of them a cup and then went back to where he was before. Virginia looked at the tea suspiciously. It was green and had a weird odor to it. The Dwarf King saw her and smiled.

"It is tea made of herbs grown around Dragon Mountain. It tastes good after you are used to it and it is very good for you." Virginia nodded and took a sip. It actually wasn't all that bad. The to others followed her lead and also took a sip. Wolf's noise twitched but he drank half of the cup.

"Now, tell me why you are here. I see that the oaf Anthony isn't with you. Wise decision not bringing him back here. We are all grateful that he helped save the Nine Kingdoms, but he still cost us over a thousand years worth of mirrors. It would be best to keep him out of the mines for a while." Wendell nodded and for the second time that day, then began to tell the story of their adventure so far. He concluded with:

"Sophia has been an old friend of my family's for a while. We left the horses and Antony there with her for the night. She was the one who told us of the secret tunnel. But please, don't get angry with her. She said that no one except the dwarves and my grandmother have ever known about it." The Dwarf King nodded.

"Don't worry, Sophia will not get into trouble. It was fine that she told you, just so long as she doesn't go telling any others about it, although I doubt it would do any good." He looked at Virginia. "I suppose you're wondering what that was all about. Well, Hundreds of years ago, dwarves decided that we needed some entrances into our mountain that didn't involve climbing up to the top. So they built a few tunnels that were hidden carefully, as we don't like trespassers in our Kingdom. Over the years, they all caved in, until only one remains besides the one on top of the mountain, the one you entered through. Since it was our last one, we had an old warlock come and put a spell on the entrance. This way, only the dwarves could enter. The boulder would know when they put their hand on it. You see, the boulder can sort of see into somebody's heart. Well, when Snow White, the fairest woman of all, came along, we decided that she should have access to the tunnel as well. But since she wasn't a dwarf, we had some difficulty deciding what to do. We called the old warlock back again (Warlocks can live for quite some time) and he told us of another spell he could put on it. We all agreed, knowing that Snow White would be able to use it, and very few other people."

"What was the spell?" Virginia leaned forward.

"That only those who were pure of heart could enter, along with the dwarves of course. So far, only you and Snow White have been able to enter." The Dwarf King smiled warmly. Virginia was silent a moment as she took it all in.

"Pure of heart? But, how am _I_ pure of heart?" She sounded disbelieving still.

"Tell me what happened when you reached the boulder."

"Well, we couldn't find the shape of a dragon on it anywhere. Then Wolf said that I would be able to open it. At first he wanted me to try concentrating on the boulder while they turned around but that didn't work. Then he had me go up and touch the boulder after clearing my mind. Then a bunch of images started popping up into my head."

"What kind of images?"

"Let's see…Oh, there was my Dad, Wolf, Wendell, a lot of Wolf actually." Wolf grinned and Virginia kept going. "It showed me helping Wendell when he was a dog, me giving the old woman the food in the forest, me keeping Wolf from killing the Huntsman…then there was the part where I gave the coins to the village idiot and the little cupid girl, and then it showed me trying to help Wolf in Little Lamb Village when they wanted to burn him, and then it showed my mother." Virginia stopped and looked at the Dwarf King, who was smiling at her.

"You see? These are all events that prove you are pure of heart. You helped Prince Wendell, even though you had no idea he was more than just a dog. You donated food and money to less fortunate people and it showed you helping to save Wolf's and the Huntsman's life. It showed the images of your father, King Wendell, and Wolf because they were the ones that you love. Many have tried to pass the boulder's test but have failed. Wolf knew that if anyone had a chance, it was you." The Dwarf King turned to Wolf. "But how did you know about the spell on the boulder?"

"Oh, well, I sort of know about a lot of magic, curses, and spells. I learned a lot of it in school and then I kind of picked up the rest later on." Wolf stopped himself right there. He almost gave away part of his past to Wendell, Evelyn and the Dwarf King. He wasn't ready for everybody to know it yet. Virginia was keeping it a secret also and gave him a warning glance.

Evelyn caught the look and raised an eyebrow. They were hiding something and it seemed as though even Wendell didn't know. She was staying silent during the conversation. She didn't really have much to say after all. She had been surprised to hear about the boulder's history. It was really amazing that Virginia was the only one besides Snow White who had ever been able to get past it, not counting the dwarves of course.

"When the boulder didn't have the shape of a dragon like Sophia said and it wouldn't open, I figured it had to be some sort of spell. I thought back to all the spells and curses I had heard of and then I remembered Sophia saying that Snow White had used it. That's when I remembered a few occasions where there were spells that would only allow those who were truly brave, and even evil witches who would have it to where only truly evil people could pass. Since it was Snow White, I figured it had to be either truly kind or just pure hearted. Virginia was both of those, more than anyone else I have ever met was. That's why I had her try it."

Wendell looked at Wolf in astonishment. "I'm very impressed Wolf. I'm surprised you know so much about magic. I don't think I would have ever figured that out on my own." Wolf smiled proudly. It wasn't every day a King would compliment you on something and then say that he himself would never have been able to do it.

"Thanks Wendy."

"As for you Virginia. I'm not in the least bit surprised. I have always known you to be the kindest person I've ever met, next to my grandmother, although I was very young when she left. It comes to know surprise that you should have a pure heart." Wendell smiled warmly and Virginia said "Thanks Wendell. But I'm very surprised. I didn't think that I was all that special. A few months ago, I was just a waitress."

"Virginia, you're very special. You're a lot more than just a waitress. You need to start believing in yourself more. You would be able to accomplish a lot more I'm sure. Wait until we tell Antony about what happened. He'll be very proud of you. Although, all he's been telling me the last two months is how much he's proud of you. Remember what Sophia told you?" Wendell asked and Virginia nodded. How could she forget that compliment? To be compared to the Five Women Who Changed History was a very great honor. The Dwarf King looked between King Wendell and Virginia.

"What did Sophia say?" Virginia didn't want to say anything. She didn't think that people really had said anything like that, but she was also very excited over it. But she didn't want to brag about it. Wolf and Wendell on the other hand had other ideas.

"Sophia said that she had heard Virginia could become the Sixth Great Women." Wendell said, Wolf had started to say the same thing but let Wendell finish. The Dwarf King nodded.

"I have heard the same thing. Many dwarves have said that the Lady Virginia was just as beautiful as Snow White. That is a large compliment coming from us dwarves. Snow White is very precious to us. You have already proven that you are worthy enough. If your previous adventure hadn't shown it, than the boulder finalized it."

Virginia's cheeks were a deep red and Wolf found that even more attractive. His Virginia was getting the attention she deserved.

"Now comrades, will you go straight to Gustav or do you would you like me to get you some rooms prepared?" The four looked at each other and they silently came to a conclusion.

"I think we'll go to Gustav first and ask him about this new successor. After that we can go to the rooms." Wendell said. The Dwarf King nodded.

"I'll have someone take your bags up to the guest rooms then. I'm sorry if our rooms aren't as…luxurious as other places you've been to." He smiled. "Us dwarves prefer the underground and spend most of our times mining and making mirrors." He turned to a dwarf that was examining some papers near by. "Edgar, can you please take our guest's things to out finest guest rooms." Wendell, Virginia, Wolf, and Evelyn gave Edgar their bags that they had been carrying on their bags. "Now, comrades, I'll show you to the Library. Our librarian can assist you with anything you need." The Dwarf King got up from his chair and led the way through a few short tunnels. Virginia vaguely recognized the tunnels from her previous visit.

After a few more minutes, they arrived in a huge dusty room. Virginia's breath caught in her throat when she saw the library. When she had been there before, the room was nothing but hundreds of mirrors. So many that there had been hardly any room to walk. Now, the room was close to empty. A few dwarves were still sweeping up shards of glass off the ground. Whatever mirrors were left, were surrounded by pillows. Apparently the dwarves were not taking any chances. No wonder her dad wasn't welcome here anymore. He must have broken at least a hundred mirrors. She was glad he hadn't come this time. Even if his bad luck was gone, Tony could be quite a klutz.

Wolf saw Virginia's expression as she looked around and knew what she was thinking. Tony must have cleared the room pretty good. Wolf had to stifle a chuckle. As it was, he couldn't stop the grin that slipped onto his face. Virginia saw him and she was about to hit him when he saw her look at all of the mirrors surrounding them and she seemed to change her mind. Wolf grinned more; she wouldn't hit him in case it would cause a mirror to break. Virginia glared daggers at him and went up next to Wendell who was talking to the Librarian.

Wolf couldn't hold it anymore. He started laughing. Virginia spun around and looked furious. Wendell, Evelyn, the Librarian and the Dwarf King looked at him curiously. That only made him laugh harder. Wolf doubled over laughing until his sides hurt. He could just imagine Tony knocking all of the mirrors over and then him, Virginia, and Wendell the dog running from all the dwarves. Wolf gasped for breath and wiped the tears from his eyes. Virginia's face had gone a deep red and Wendell was looking at him like he was crazy. Wolf tried to say something but the words wouldn't come. Another fit of laughter engulfed him. Slowly, being careful of all the mirrors, Wolf went back out to the hallway.

Once he was out there he started laughing harder. Wendell heard him howling with laughter and looked to Virginia to see if she knew what was the matter with him. Virginia was furious. Her face was a dark red, almost purple. _Now what's the matter with her?_ Wendell wondered.

"Excuse me." Virginia said to the Dwarf King and the librarian before making her way out into the hallway.

Wolf was out in the hallway sitting against the wall and saw her coming. His sides were hurting almost as bad as the cramps he got from the full moon. He didn't think he had ever laughed this hard before and it felt really good. It seemed like it got rid of some of his stress. Virginia stood there with her arms crossed glaring at him. Once he had caught his breath he stood up.

"Wolf! How could you? You're lucky they don't know what you're laughing at. It's not even funny! We could have been killed over it, and you're laughing! Dad broke his back running from them!"

"I'm sorry my love. I couldn't help it. I…I could just imagine Tone knocking that one mirror over and it breaking all those other ones. Then I pictured you three running from all the dwarves." Wolf started laughing again. Virginia still stood glaring at him.

"It is not funny Wolf!" Wolf only laughed harder again. After a while, Virginia started to lighten up. She had never seen Wolf like that before. He was literally doubled over laughing so hard. Wolf tried to say something but he couldn't form any words. That made him start again. Virginia couldn't help it, she smiled a little at first. Then it grew bigger until she was laughing too. Wolf put his arms out and Virginia came up to him. Wolf finally caught his breath and was able to stop laughing. He sat down holding his ribs. Virginia stood next to him.

"You know, if Dad saw you laughing over that, he would kill you."

Wolf smiled and said, "Yeah, but I'm going to give him a hard time later on anyway." Wendell and the Dwarf King came out into the hallway.

"Wolf, are you alright?" Wendell looked a little concerned and a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, sorry Wendy. I have control of myself now." Wolf said and Virginia helped him up.

"Well, I have to get back to the mines. The librarian can help you with anything you need. I'll see you later." The Dwarf King gave Wolf a funny look before heading off in the direction they had come from.

"Alright you two, what was that about?" Wendell looked between Virginia and Wolf waiting for an answer.

"I'll tell you later Wendell. We really should hurry up and ask Gustav. We've already wasted enough time." Virginia glanced at Wolf, who smiled guiltily. Wendell didn't look too pleased but agreed. The three of them went back inside and found the Librarian telling Evelyn about one of the mirrors. When they saw them, they walked back over.

"Okay, we're ready now." Wendell said and the librarian nodded. He led them over to a big ancient mirror that was covered in dust.

"Gustav! These people have a question for you!" The mirror seemed to come alive and made a sound like a grunt. The librarian turned to Virginia.

"Remember, Gustav is very old, so you have to speak loudly. You remember that you also have to speak in rhyme?" Virginia nodded and the librarian went back over to where the other dwarves were still cleaning.

"Okay, umm, what do we ask him first?" Virginia asked.

"Well, who the new successor is?" Evelyn asked. Wolf nodded.

"Yeah, so we need to come up with a rhyme." They all stood quietly thinking. Wolf came up with one first. So he turned to the ancient mirror.

"Gustav will you help us please?

And tell us who this new successor beese?" Wolf wasn't the best at coming up with rhymes, yet neither were the others. They looked at Gustav, hoping he would accept the crummy rhyme. Gustav grunted, apparently disappointed in the rhyme but was still going to answer.

"Young, Jessica may be;

Revenge she wants of ye.

A horrible childhood she had,

To help the Witch she was glad."

"Jessica? We don't know any Jessica. Why would her bad childhood cause her to want revenge on us?" Wendell asked. Gustav grunted and Wendell glared at it. He was horrible at talking in verse and the mirror's answers weren't specific enough. Finally he thought of something.

"What have we done to her

that revenge she wants for sure?"

"Nothing you have done

Except the Kingdom that you run.

For Jessica's hurt and loss was great

The Swamp Witch filled her heart with hate.

The House of White to fall she needs,

Then Kingdoms Nine Jessica leads."

They were silent for a moment while they all took in what Gustav had just said. Wendell spoke his thoughts out loud to everyone.

"So, whoever this Jessica is, she doesn't want revenge just on us. Something happened to her in her childhood that made her suffer and so she was desperate. She had to have been to make a deal with the Swamp Witch. That's what Gustav meant, right? That if Jessica finishes off my house for the Swamp Witch's revenge, then Jessica can run the Fourth Kingdom."

"But Gustav said the _Nine_ Kingdoms. Not just the Fourth." Virginia pointed out.

"So once she has control of my Kingdom, then she plans on going after the other eight as well." Wendell looked around at the other three. His face showed little emotion but Virginia saw in his eyes that he was worried. When he looked at her, it seemed like his eyes were pleading with her to help him. Virginia felt really bad. Wendell was constantly having trouble in his Kingdoms. The Swamp Witch would never give up until she had her revenge. He had just gotten over the last time someone had tried to take over his Kingdom and now it was happening again. On top of that, he had problems keeping peace in his Kingdom between the people and the wolves. It seemed as though he would never have any relaxing time.

"Don't worry Wendell. We'll find this Jessica and stop her before she can do anything else." Wendell looked at Virginia gratefully. It almost looked as though he had thought they would leave him alone to deal with this. Virginia realized this and added, "Wendell, we'll always be here for you. You don't ever have to face anything alone. You're my brother and I won't let anything happen to you or the Fourth Kingdom if I have anything to do with it. But I think you can handle whatever come at you anyway. You're the grandson of the greatest woman who ever lived and you're a great King. I know you'll defend your country against whatever threatens it and I will be there to help."

"Yeah, me too." Wolf added. "I'm pretty sure Tony would also." Wendell looked at the two of them.

"Thank you very much."

Evelyn looked at Wendell. "I know I don't really know you all that much, since we just met a few days ago, but you are my King, and I would gladly help defend you and the Fourth Kingdom as well. If there's anything that I can do, I would do it. All of you have been very kind to me, taking me with you and everything. But I don't know what I could do to help."

"Thank you Evelyn. That means a lot to me. But I don't want you getting hurt or anything." Wendell quickly turned back to Virginia and Wolf. "Oh, but I don't want you getting hurt either. Especially you Virginia, you're pregnant. I should handle this on my own. After all, it's my duty as a King…"

"Wendell." Virginia said in a disapproving tone. "What makes you think that we're going to sit behind and leave you by yourself? We're in this together." Then she turned to Evelyn. "Evelyn, I want you to know that Snow White mentioned you in my dream. She told me that you are very strong and that you have a part to play in this to." Evelyn felt herself blush. Snow White had actually mentioned her! Virginia turned back to Gustav. She needed to ask one more question and she figured she could come up with this one.

"Very helpful you have been,

Now please tell us where to find her den."

"Five castles the Swamp Witch once owned;

For her successor, the Queen, she loaned.

Facing the river it does

Where once four heroes once was.

But first beware!

You all must take great care.

Three men now follow you,

To kill the oaf and the Prince they mean to do."

The more Wolf heard, the paler he became. He knew where this Jessica was now. The castle that was near River Town. Wolf also knew what Gustav meant by the oaf and the Prince. Wendell was a King now, so he had to have meant Tony and himself. Virginia realized the prince part to and looked at him alarmed. Wendell was confused though.

"Wait, there is no Prince. I'm a King."

Wolf looked at the mirror and came up with a rhyming question.

"Help me Gustav, I'm a little dense.

Why does she want to kill the oaf and Prince?"

Wendell was about to protest again but Gustav already had an answer.

"Together you are all strong,

But split apart you won't last long.

The girl and King she doesn't want dead.

To kill them herself she said."

Wolf moaned. "Oh, what are we going to do? I know where she's at now at least. Remember when we traveled on that boat following Acorn? The castle that we passed, the one that Wendell jumped off the boat to get to." Wendell and Virginia nodded.

"But what about the three men she sent after us? Who are they?" Virginia thought about what Gustav had said and then she remembered what Snow White had said to. "Snow White said that we all have to stick together. Remember? We've been told that a lot before and it seems that this Jessica person knows it too. We need to find a way to stay away from them, if they're sent to kill you and Dad." Virginia froze. She had just given away Wolf's secret. She closed her eyes and quietly cursed herself. She had promised herself and Wolf that he would be the one to tell Wendell and her dad and she would keep her mouth shut. But she had been so worked up over what Gustav had said that it had slipped. She hoped that Wendell hadn't really been paying to much attention. She looked up and saw Wolf looking kind of nervous. She turned to Wendell to find him looking at the two of them suspiciously.

"You and Antony?" He asked Wolf. "Gustav said the oaf and the Prince. The oaf is very clearly Antony, but…the Prince is you?"

Wolf scratched his neck nervously and Virginia looked at the floor guiltily.

"I'm sorry Wolf. I know I promised to keep it a secret, I didn't mean for it to slip out like that."

"It's okay Virginia. They needed to know and the mirror pretty much gave it away anyway." Wolf turned to Wendell. "To answer your question, yes."

Wendell stared at him in shock. "How are _you_ a Prince?"

"Huff Puff! What is that supposed to mean." Wolf had noticed the tone Wendell had used when he said _you_. "Just because I'm a wolf, doesn't mean that I can't be a prince."

Wendell realized his mistake and apologized.

"I'm sorry Wolf. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant how is it you're a prince?"

"Well…I'm sort of related to…Red Riding Hood." He said her name quietly and almost a growl. He was ashamed of his relation to her and didn't want to tell everyone. Wendell looked even more shocked and Evelyn gasped.

"Red Riding Hood?" She said in disbelief. "But you're a wolf-no offence-but Riding Hoods hate wolves."

"Yeah, I know. Red the third is my cousin. She doesn't admit it to anybody and you three are the only ones I've ever told. I told Virginia a couple days ago. I didn't want to tell you and Tone yet because I'm not proud of being a Prince and I didn't want it to change anything."

Just then, the Librarian came over and asked if they were done and had everything they needed. They told him yes and he called a dwarf over to take them to their rooms. They followed the dwarf in silence. Wendell and Evelyn were lost in thought, thinking about everything they had just been told, about Wolf and everything Gustav had said. Virginia and Wolf were also thinking about Gustav's messages. Virginia was also worrying about her father. They had no clue where those three men were and how far behind they were. If they were only a day behind them, they could reach the mountain by that night or next morning. They were a little safer inside the mountain but Tony wasn't.

While they were walking, they passed the tunnel that led to where Tony had broken his back. Snow White's tomb was down there as well. Virginia looked down there as they walked by and then paid close attention on how to get back to there.


	24. The Greatest Woman Who Ever Lived

**Chapter 24**

Virginia lay in bed next to Wolf. He had just fallen asleep five minutes before and she wanted to wait a while longer before leaving.

Just like the Dwarf King said, their room was not the most elegant place they had stayed in. The floor was a dirty stone as was the walls. The bed was only about a foot or two off the ground and wasn't very large. In fact, if Wolf were to stretch his legs out, his feet would hang over the bed.

In the room next to them was Wendell, and the room next to him was Evelyn. When they had first arrived to their rooms, a dwarf had shown up with some food for everyone. He had to make a second trip however when he saw how much Wolf was eating. After they had eaten, they had all gone to bed. Except for Virginia, who had been waiting for Wolf to fall asleep. She had had a hard time keeping herself awake, but she was determined to go and talk to Snow White.

Virginia looked at Wolf again and found that he was still fast asleep. As quietly as she could, she got out of bed and put her clothes back on. She froze by the door when Wolf started to move around. When he was still again, she grabbed her pack that had her supplies in it and silently slipped out the door.

* * *

Wolf woke up not to long after. He went to put his arm around Virginia but was surprised to find nothing. He opened his eyes and saw that the bed was empty. He quickly sat up and looked around the room but she wasn't there. Her clothes and her pack were gone to. Wolf jumped up and threw on his clothes.

Once he was dressed, he left the room and went over to Wendell's door. He knocked a few times until he finally heard movement.

"Who's there?" Wendell's voice was groggy and a second later he opened up the door. When he saw who it was he looked irritated. "Wolf, what do you want? I was sleeping."

"Huff Puff, have you seen Virginia? I woke up and she wasn't there. Her pack was gone to." Wolf whined and Wendell woke up fully.

"Hold on a second. Let me get some clothes on and we'll go find her." Wendell closed the door and opened it back up a few minutes later fully dressed. "Now you're sure she just didn't go to the bathroom?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I could tell by her scent that she had been gone for a while. Besides, why would she take her pack with her?"

"Well, then can't you follow her scent to see where she went?"

Wolf looked at Wendell in shock. He had been so worried that he had forgotten to use his nose. "Cripes! Let's go!" Wolf went back to his and Virginia's room. It only took him a second to find her scent. Once he had it, he took off, Wendell following him.

* * *

Virginia had gotten to the spot where her father had fallen and broken his back. Now she was tying her rope to a nearby pole. She had taken a torch from the hallway above and after double checking she had plenty of matches she grabbed the rope and slowly made her way down what she thought was the right tunnel. More than a couple times she ran into a dead end and had to follow the rope back and take another path.

After what seemed like hours, she finally reached an opening she recognized. Sure enough, it led to a large snowy cave. Unlike her dream, Virginia could feel the cold and kept the torch close to her for warmth. She walked up to the snowy grave, reading the inscription that was there. She had already know what it would say, but she read it anyway. She looked down onto the grave, expecting to see Snow White's body lying there peacefully but was surprised to see it empty. She looked up and found Snow White standing a little ways off smiling.

"Hello Virginia." Virginia smiled and went down to her.

* * *

"Wolf…Wolf we need to slow down." Wendell gasped. They had run the whole time and Wendell was about ready to drop. Wolf, miraculously, didn't look tired at all, just determined. Wolf was going to protest when he looked back and saw Wendell. Reluctantly, Wolf slowed to a fast walk.

"Thank you." Wendell breathed. He didn't know how Wolf did it. There were still quite a few dwarves walking about and they all greeted them as they went by. Wendell didn't have time to stop and chat or else Wolf would probably leave him behind. He just said a quick hello and goodbye to each of them before hurrying off again. They passed the library and came to a tunnel. Wendell froze. He had the strangest feeling that he had been here before. He couldn't remember much about his last visit here as a dog, only small bits and pieces of it. Wolf had kept going and after a minute realized Wendell wasn't with him. He turned around and found him standing there looking around.

"What is it?"

"Well, unless I'm mistaken, we were here before. The last time I was here as a dog, Antony fell down that hole there. Yes, that's right, he fell down there and Virginia and I went to go and find a way out." Wolf went back over to him as Wendell tried to recall what would have been down here for Virginia to come back. "Oh! My grandmother! I remember something about my grandmother." That's when Wolf realized where Virginia was going. Virginia had told him about her meeting with Snow White for the first time when they had been here before. Somehow, Virginia remembered the way. At least he hoped she remembered the way. People could get lost here with all of these tunnels. He knew he would if he didn't have his nose.

"She went to Snow White's tomb." Wolf and Wendell carefully made their way down the hole. When they reached the bottom, Wolf was the first to spot the rope tied to a pole. Wolf smiled in relief. Virginia was smart. That was why she had taken her pack. So she would have her supplies with her, like the rope so she could find her way back.

"Shouldn't we go back for a torch or something?" Wendell asked as he looked down the dark tunnel. Wolf shook his head though.

"No, we don't have enough time. Besides, I can still see pretty well."

"Yes well, that's all fine and dandy for you. What about me?"

"Hold on to either me or the rope."

"The rope I think." Wendell bent down and picked up the rope. Wolf grinned and did the same. Wolf led the way, following the rope and Virginia's scent.

* * *

Virginia sat next to Snow White. They had been talking for a little while. Mainly about Evelyn and Wendell, then they had moved onto talk about Wolf's past. Now Virginia was telling her about Gustav. Of course Snow White already knew all of this, but she let Virginia talk.

"I feel bad for Wendell though. If it isn't one thing happening in his Kingdom, it's another. He actually thought that we wouldn't help him out." Virginia shook her head and Snow White smiled.

"You have to understand Virginia. Wendell hasn't always had close friends that he could talk to or rely on. His parents were killed when he was younger and all he ever had were his advisors and councilors. He didn't have an ordinary childhood like everybody else. He was a Prince and was required to do business first and hardly ever had time to himself. That was why he would go hunting. It was something he enjoyed and something he didn't need anybody else around for. So when you said that you would all stay and help him, it was quite a surprise and a relief to him."

Virginia nodded. For the first time she felt that she understood Wendell and all he had gone through.

"Speaking of which, I think you should have left a note or something before coming here." Snow White said and Virginia looked at her in confusion.

Just then, they heard a noise outside of the cave and Virginia jumped up, afraid someone had followed her, like a dwarf or something. Instead, Wolf walked into the cave followed closely by Wendell. Virginia let out a sigh of relief and then turned back to Snow White. She had half expected her to disappear again, but she was still sitting there smiling.

"Virginia!" Wolf ran over to her and wrapped her in his arms, relieved that she was all right. "Virginia, don't do that. You had me scared to death."

"I'm sorry Wolf."

Wendell walked over to them. "Yes, we were both worried. You took off in the middle of the night and took your pack with you. We didn't know where you went." Virginia's face filled with guilt. That's when Wolf and Wendell noticed Snow White. Wolf froze and stood there gaping. Wendell, meanwhile, went up to her. "Grandmother?"

"Hello Wendell." She stood up and put her arms out. Wendell went up and hugged her. "How have you been Wendell?"

Wolf still stood there with Virginia in his arms gaping. He didn't know why he was acting like that, after all he had known that Snow White was often in contact with Virginia, he never doubted her. But actually seeing her in person or ghost-fairy godmother was completely different.

"Hello Wolf." Wolf still couldn't say anything. Snow White was the greatest of the Five Great Women and it was a very great honor to meet her. He went to bow but Snow White stopped him. "Please, I'm not a Queen anymore." Wolf straightened back out and looked very nervous. "It's good to finally meet you. I've heard a lot of impressive things about you. It was a very brave thing, what you did, not a lot of people would have done the same thing. I was telling Virginia just the other day that it's very rare to find a person who, if given the chance, will do the right thing. That is something all three of you have in common, you all have done the right thing when you were given the chance."

Wendell looked at her confused. "But what have I done? I haven't done anything compared to Wolf and Virginia." Snow White looked at him disappointed that he didn't know, but also amused.

"Wendell, you underestimate yourself. For one thing, you corrected an injustice that has been going on for ages." Wendell looked at her even more confused so she continued. "You pardoned the wolves Wendell. You've done something no other monarch has ever had the heart to do. Because of your pardon, many lives have been saved." Snow White smiled as realization dawned on Wendell.

"Now, I need to talk to you three about your quest." Snow White motioned for them all to sit down and they did so. "About the three men chasing you…they are bounty hunters sent by Jessica to kill Tony and you Wolf. Jessica knows that you are unstoppable together and is trying to eliminate you. The reason she has the bounty hunters after just Tony and Wolf is because she wants to toy with you other two. She wants the honors of killing you herself. She is young, but she is a lot smarter than Christine was. She knows not to underestimate any of you. You need to take great care with these bounty hunters. They are not quite as powerful as the Huntsman was individually, but together they are quite strong. They are already on your trail. I suggest that you leave first thing tomorrow morning. Go and get Anthony and warn Sophia. Tell her I asked her to come and stay in the mountain for a few days. She'll be safer here until they have followed your trail away from here." They all three nodded. But Virginia had a question.

"But what do we do when we get there? How are we supposed to defeat Jessica?"

"I cannot tell you that. Only that you will know when the time comes."

"But…" Wendell started but Snow White stopped him.

"That is all I can tell you. Now, you had best go and get some sleep. You have a long journey ahead still. Virginia, why don't you start heading back? I need to discuss something with Wolf and my grandson real quick." Virginia looked confused but shrugged and headed back out of the cave. She picked up the rope and slowly made her way back.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you two about. Virginia will be the only one to face Jessica and it will be very hard on her. There will be a difficult decision that she will have to make and she will need to rely on family to back her up." Wolf and Wendell nodded. "I would tell Tony but he is not here. But I have no doubt that you will all stick together. Now go, and good luck." Wolf walked out and Wendell stayed behind a second longer to give his grandmother one last hug.

Wendell and Wolf soon caught up to Virginia who had gone slow, waiting for them to catch up. She shot them a curious glance but didn't bother asking what it was they had talked about. If Snow White had sent her away, then it was obvious she was not to know. Shrugging, she kept following the rope, with Wolf right behind her and Wendell behind him.

They walked in silence for awhile longer. Wendell was contemplating wither or not to talk to Wolf about Evelyn. Now was as good a time as any, but he hadn't really wanted to talk about it in front of Virginia, although it probably wouldn't make much of a difference.

"Wolf?"

"Yeah, Wendy." Wendell grimaced at the nickname but let it slide for the time being. He normally would have mentioned something but he really didn't want to loose his train of thought, so he focused on his question.

"Well, I sort of need your advice on something."

"What is it Wendell?" Wolf asked, wondering what it was that the King of the Fourth Kingdom could possibly be asking his advice for.

"It's about Evelyn."

Wolf grinned. Of course Wendell couldn't see the grin though, since Virginia was carrying the torch and she was in front of the both of them. Wolf didn't say anything for fear that he would say something wrong and discourage Wendell from continuing. So he merely nodded his head knowing that Wendell could see that, with the little light coming from the torch. Wendell saw his nod and figured that meant continue, so he did.

"Well, this is sort of hard for me, I'm kind of new at this kind of thing, and I'm very confused." Wendell blabbered on, clearly he was nervous, uncertain, and didn't have a clue as to how to say what he needed to. So Wolf decided to help him out.

"Let me guess. You really like her, but you don't know what to do or what to say to her because this is the first time you've ever felt the way you do. Am I right?"

Wendell stared at the shadowy form of Wolf with his mouth hanging open. It took him a minute before he could form any kind of words, due to his surprise.

"How did you…That's exactly what my problem is! But how did you know?"

"Wendell, it doesn't take a genius to see the looks you give her and the way you act around her. We've all noticed it and have been wondering when you were going to do anything." Virginia said smiling. Wendell's cheeks burned bright red. He hadn't realized he had been so obvious about it.

"Did…Does Evelyn…Did she notice my attitude to?" Wendell asked really nervously. Virginia felt sorry for him. At the same time, she found the whole thing quite amusing. Wolf had been so open about his love for her. Wendell was taking a whole different approach. He was unsure of himself and unsure of what he was feeling. She would have said something comforting to him but Wolf spoke first.

"Huff Puff! I'm sure she did, but she was so busyacting the same way." Wolf said. Virginia flashed him a disapproving glare. Wolf shouldn't be getting involved other than just giving a little bit of advice. Wendell blushed even more.

"So, you think she likes me too?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course she does. That's why you should do something." Wolf said.

"Like what? I'm so nervous though."

"Just tell her how you feel!" Wolf said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Tell her you love her."

"Oh, but I don't know for sure if it's love. Plus, what would I say? I can't just go right up and say I like her!"

"First of all Wendy, what do you mean you don't know if it's love? How do you feel each time you look at Evelyn?"

"Well…" Wendell thought a moment. "I get all tingly inside. Just by looking at her or hearing her voice. Earlier, in the tunnel, when we were all holding hands, I could hardly contain myself from wrapping her in my embrace. Her skin was so soft and I had trouble focussing on anything else but her. I got all sweaty and everything." Wendell said a little embarrassed. He couldn't believe he was discussing all this.

Virginia remembered how his hand had been all sweaty while the tunnel had been sort of cold.

"See? That's how I feel about Virginia. You are in love with her Wendell, but you don't have to go that far that fast. You can start out slow if you want. Second of all, sure you can just tell her your feelings. I did and I got the creamy girl of my dreams!" Wolf said and he put one of his hands on Virginia's shoulder. Virginia took on of her hands off the rope and put it on top of Wolf's.

"Unless I'm quite mistaken, that didn't exactly work right away." Wendell said.

"Yeah, well, it was different. Virginia had to warm up to me first. Evelyn already likes you." Wolf said a little hurt. Virginia noticed the tone and stopped and turned around.

"Actually, if you want to know the truth, since the first time I saw you I had thought that you were handsome. The more time I spent with you I grew more attracted to you, but I didn't completely trust you and I tried to deny the fact that you actually loved me. I didn't really believe it possible at first."

Wolf smiled. Virginia really had liked him from the start. Who could blame her? He was a dashingly handsome guy.

Wendell watched them with a bit of surprise on his face. So maybe it had worked with Wolf. He supposed that he could try it, but he was just so nervous and he wasn't as outgoing with his feelings as Wolf was. What would he say? After another minute, Wolf turned back to Wendell and Wendell asked.

"But, even if I were to just tell her my feelings, what would I say? When would be a good time? I can't just say it out of the blue."

"Well, you'll have to figure out the time for yourself. Whenever you think is the right moment. As for what you say, you just tell her that you like her a lot and tell her exactly how you feel." Wolf said and just then they got to the end of the tunnel and they were back at the small room where Tony had fallen. They all carefully climbed back up the hole, Wolf gingerly helping Virginia to make sure that she didn't fall. Then Wolf climbed up and helped Wendell get up as well. They made their way back to where their rooms were. It took a while longer than it did before, but that was because they were walking a lot slower now. As they finally reached to doors to their rooms, Wendell stopped and turned to Wolf.

"Thank you Wolf. For the advice."

Wolf smiled and said, "Anytime Wendell." Wendell smiled to and disappeared into his room and Virginia and Wolf went into theirs.

* * *

Jessica stood in front of her mirrors, asking it to contact her bounty hunters. A minute later, Blake's face, the leader of the three, appeared.

"Well?" Jessica asked impatiently. "Have you found them yet?"

"Not exactly. But we have picked up their trail. We reached Little Lamb Village and the villagers told us that they left for the castle a while ago. We rode ahead and tracked them to a sign with roads leading to different directions. It seems that they decided not to return to the castle, because their trail led off to the opposite direction, to Dragon Mountain." Blake said. In the background Jessica could see the other two bounty hunters Daniel and Joseph examining a small clearing. She frowned. Why would Wendell be going there? It couldn't be good.

"Find them and hurry. Remember what I said. Kill the oaf and the wolf, but keep Wendell and the girl alive. It is just the four of them still right?"

Blake nodded. "There are traveling by horses and there are only four of them. Don't worry my lady, we should have them within a few days at the most."

"Good." Jessica waved her hand and the image disappeared. She walked over to her armchair and sat down, thinking about what could possibly be at Dragon Mountain.

* * *

Wendell woke up the next morning to a knock at the door. He wearily got up and put his clothes on. When he opened the door he was surprised to find Evelyn. She smiled shyly.

"Good Morning. It's already past nine o'clock and the Dwarf King wanted me to wake you up for breakfast."

"Past nine o'clock? Wow, okay, I'll be right out. Are Wolf and Virginia up yet?" Wendell asked and then yawned.

"No, not yet. They're still fast asleep. I've been up for a few hours so I went down and was talking to the Dwarf King. He gave me a short tour of the mines. Do you want me to go and wake them up right now?"

Wendell silently thought about it. They had all had a tiring last week or so and they had been up late as well. Besides, they would need their strength for later.

"No, best to just let them sleep. I'll go down and have a dwarf bring up their breakfast for as soon as they get up. We really should be getting a move on but they will need their strength." Evelyn nodded and together they walked to the small dining hall. When they were done eating, about a half an hour later, Wendell called over one of the dwarves that had been serving their food.

"Excuse me, but could I ask you a favor? Could you have two breakfast plates prepared and sent up to the Lady Virginia and Lord Wolf's room? If they aren't awake yet, can you wake them up please? Thank you. Oh, and you might want to take an extra plate of bacon." Wendell smiled and the dwarf hurried away. Wendell turned back to Evelyn.

"I'd rather them sleep in, but we really do have to get going soon." Wendell said and Evelyn nodded.

* * *

Wolf woke up first. He wanted to go back to sleep, but then he remembered the conversation with Snow White and knew that they had to get going. He rolled over and saw that Virginia was still fast asleep. He smiled and then as quietly as he could, he got up out of bed and got dressed, leaving his tail out to give it some space before having to tuck it away. He was putting his shoes on when there was a slight knock at the door. Still trying not to wake up Virginia, he walked silently over towards the door. Even before he reached it, he could smell food and bacon. Wolf's mouth started watering as he pictured the bacon. Bacon had the most wonderful scent. In fact, it was second on his list of favorite scents; Virginia being the first of course.

Wolf opened the door to find a dwarf with a tray carrying breakfast.

"Morning Sir, King Wendell sent breakfast up for you and the Lady Virginia. He wanted me to make sure that you both were awake."

Wolf nodded and grabbed the tray from the dwarf.

"Tell Wendell we'll be down in a little bit." Wolf shut the door and took the tray over to the small table near their bed. Wolf had planned on refraining himself from eating until Virginia was up, but couldn't help sneaking a small piece of bacon from the plate.

He walked back over to the bed and lay down next to Virginia. The movement on the bed seemed to wake her because she started moving around. Wolf leaned over her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning my succulent lamb chop."

"Morning." She stretched her arms out and then let them rest around Wolf. She pulled him down and they kissed passionately. When they finished, Wolf sighed contently. He plopped himself down next to her. Virginia saw his tail wagging and started petting it. Wolf moaned as she stroked it again and again. It almost gave him Goosebumps when she did but it felt sooo good! They kissed again and Wolf sat up.

"Virginia, sweetheart, we have to get up. Wendell is already awake and sent us breakfast." Wolf reached over to the table and brought the plate of bacon back. He took a piece and gently fed it to Virginia. She smiled and took a bite and then took another piece and fed it to him. After they had fed each other breakfast Virginia got up and got dressed. They gathered their things together and headed to find Wendell and Evelyn.

They found them talking in the dinning hall still talking. When they saw Wolf and Virginia walk in they stood up.

"Already?" Wendell asked and Wolf and Virginia nodded. Just then the Dwarf King walked in. They thanked him for all of his help and soon they were on their way to the exit blocked by the boulder. The Dwarf King had told them how to open it from the inside; put their hand on the center of the boulder. So by the time they had gotten outside, it was already about ten thirty in the morning.

Wendell and Wolf led the way back to the main road. Once they reached it, they walked down it a little ways until they came to the trail leading to Sophia's cottage. Just as they were about to start down it, Wolf froze. He started sniffing the air and had his head cocked at an odd angle trying to pick out a certain scent. Wendell and the girls stopped.

"Wolf, what is it?" Wendell asked.

Wolf was silent for another moment and then he looked back at them with a panicked expression.

"I just picked up three scents heading this way fast. I'm pretty sure it's those bounty hunters. They're riding horses and moving quickly. Cripes! We have to hurry, they'll be here soon." The other's faces paled and they all took off as fast as they could to Sophia's cottage to get Tony.


	25. The Disenchanted Forest

Chapter 25 is now up. There are only a few more chapters. Let me know what you think and send a review. Thanks and hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 25**

They ran as fast as they cold go, trying to reach Sophia's house. After a few minutes, Virginia had to stop.

"Wolf…I can't keep going like this." She said, her voice cracking from lack of breath. Wolf stopped and ran back to her.

"Oh Cripes, Virginia are you okay? You shouldn't have been running, especially if you're pregnant." Wendell and Evelyn came back both out of breath. Wolf seemed to be the only one not about to collapse. Wolf tugged at his hair. He had been so stupid! Virginia shouldn't have been running. It was his fault. He should have been thinking. He turned to Wendell and Evelyn.

"You two go ahead and get Tony and the horses. We'll catch up in a few minutes."

Wendell and Evelyn both nodded and they sprinted off. Wolf waited until Virginia had caught her breath, then they walked at a fast pace toward the cottage. Wolf sniffed the air. They were getting closer. He scratched the side of his head nervously while keeping the other hand firmly on Virginia. If worse came to worse, he would stay and fight them while Virginia got away. He could try leading them on a false trail, but the last time he had tried that with Tony and Virginia, it hadn't worked and Virginia had gotten taken. No, he would try and buy the others some time by fighting. After all, those men were after him and Tony.

Tony plopped down onto the chair in the kitchen. Sophia was standing preparing lunch. Tony had spent previous day and the morning chopping logs, pulling weeds, and fixing furniture around the cottage. He was tired but it felt good to do some actual work for a change. Sophia had had no problem with him staying but told him that he would help her with some of the chores then, which he had agreed to. She had been very kind to him and he was happy to repay her in someway. Now she was making him a sandwich before he would get back to work.

Tony looked out the window that showed Dragon Mountain. He wondered how things were going with the others. They had been gone since yesterday afternoon. Sophia handed him his chicken sandwich and busied herself dusting around the small cottage. Tony ate quietly still thinking about what Gustav would tell them. When he was done, he found that he was already kind of tired. He took his plate to the counter, probably the first time he had ever cleaned up after himself, and then laid down on the couch just to rest his eyes for a minute.

Sophia walked out and found him snoring. She smiled and shook her head. She quietly went outside and checked on all the horses, making sure they were all well fed and watered. She checked on her own horse, Molly. Molly was probably dying to get some exercise. Maybe Sophia would take her out for a ride later. She brushed the horses mane before leaving the stable. As she was walking back to the cottage, she stopped when she saw Wendell and Evelyn running up the trail. She looked behind them but didn't see Wolf or Virginia.

They came running up to her and stopped, trying to catch their breath. Wendell tried saying something but the words came out all jumbled together.

"What is it boy? Spit it out! Where are the others?" They still couldn't answer so Sophia ran over and got a bucket of water that both Wendell and Evelyn gratefully drank. Evelyn was the first to be able to form words.

"Bounty Hunters…coming…get Tony." She said, not being able to say anything else. But that was enough for Sophia. She quickly led them into the cottage. Wendell ran over to the snoring Tony.

"A-Anth…Tony!" He finally managed.

Tony sat up quickly. "I wasn't sleeping, just resting my eyes. Oh, Wendell, it's you." Then he looked around and saw that both Wendell and Evelyn flushed from running, but he didn't see Virginia or Wolf and stood up alarmed. "Where's Virginia? Is she alright?!" Tony grabbed Wendell by the shoulders.

"Fine…her and Wolf…coming…bounty hunters coming…We got to go!" Wendell turned to Sophia taking a deep breath. "Sophia…My grandmother said…you should go to the mountain, for a couple days…It's not safe right now…there are men chasing us."

Sophia nodded, not needing to ask what Wendell meant when he said his grandmother. Snow White had been known to still be in contact with some people. Sophia hurried to her room and grabbed her bag and threw a few things in before heading back out to the main room. Wendell came over to her and bent down to give her a hug.

"Thank you for all your help Sophia. Hurry to the mountain, so you'll be safe."

"No problem at all. Come back and visit me soon when you aren't out saving your Kingdom. Bring them back with you. I would love to get to know them better. I got to know Tony some, but not enough, although, he was a great help around the house. But I would like to see more of Virginia, Wolf, and Evelyn also."

"I promise to come back and bring them all with me. Now please go. Those bounty hunters should be here soon." Wendell rushed Sophia out the door and watched as she ran over to the stables.

Sophia got the saddle and put it on Molly. It seemed as though she would be getting her exercise after all. She took off out of the stables and took a back way that doesn't run near the road but still leads to the mountain.

Wendell, Tony, and Evelyn went out to the stables as well.

"I'll take Wolf and Virginia's horse to them. You two follow this path that way." Wendell said, pointing in the opposite direction of the road. They were about to protest but Wendell stopped them. "Antony, you and Wolf are the one's they are after. You and Evelyn need to get to safety. I'll go back and get them. Wolf knows his way around here better than I do. So just follow that path for now." And before anyone could say anything else, Wendell hopped onto his horse, grabbing the reigns to the other horse, and then galloped away. Tony and Evelyn watched him go before getting up on their horses as well. Evelyn hoped he would get to them in time and get back soon. She realized that she really did like Wendell and didn't want anything to happen to him.

Wolf kept glancing back behind them nervously and was trying to get Virginia to go a little faster. She kept saying that she would be able to run but he wouldn't let her. Then he heard the sound of horses approaching. Wolf rushed Virginia off the side of the road and hid her behind some bushes. He looked toward the road but didn't see anyone. He turned around to see Wendell riding their way with their horse. Virginia saw him too and came out of hiding.

"Are you two okay?" Wendell asked.

"Yeah, but their scent is getting stronger." Wolf helped Virginia up onto the horse and then turned to Wendell. They were both able to read each other's eyes. There was very little chance that they could outrun them. Wolf looked back toward where he knew the road was. He looked back and Wendell nodded reluctantly. Wolf looked up at Virginia and she was oblivious to what they were thinking. Wendell started to lead the two horses away and then she realized what was going on.

"No, Wolf! You get your ass up here now!"

Wolf shook his head. "Virginia, they'll catch up to quick. I'm going to try and stall them so you can get away."

Virginia grabbed the reigns to her house from Wendell and went over to Wolf.

"I am not leaving without you. You'll be killed! I couldn't live without you, now get up here now!" Virginia's eyes were filled with tears but her voice was strong. Wolf looked to Wendell for help but Wendell said, "Come on Wolf. We can outrun them. Besides, we need you to show us another way out of here."

Wolf looked back. In the far distance, he could just make out blurry shapes turning on to the road. Growling softly, he jumped up on the horse behind Virginia. They had wasted to much time and Virginia wouldn't let him stay behind. Stubborn girl. But, Oh how he loved her. They galloped away, pushing the horses as fast as they could. Within minutes they could see Tony and Evelyn ahead of them. Once they were all together, Wolf said that they should take the horses off the path and into the woods. They can go through there for awhile before making their way back to the road. The Bounty Hunters would have a harder time catching up that way. They agreed and took the horses into the road, following Wolf's lead.

After an hour of traveling through the dark trees, Wolf changed their direction and they eventually reached the road. Behind them Dragon Mountain loomed in the distance. They all breathed a sigh of relief. They had a little more time now, and more distance between them and the bounty hunters. They continued down the road at a fast pace, not wanting to loose the advantage they had just won.

Virginia turned around and hit Wolf in the arm. "Don't you ever pull that again! Got it? We were able to loose them for now. You would have been killed…" Virginia was crying now, the pressure and fear from everything had finally taken it's toll on her. Wolf hugged her and put his chin on her head.

"I don't want anything to happen to you or the cub. I would do anything to make sure you were kept safe." Virginia didn't say anything. She just leaned back into him.

"Would somebody please explain to me what's going on here? Wendell, you said something about your grandma. Did you see Snow White?" Tony asked.

Evelyn was also confused. "When did you talk to her? And what were Wolf and Virginia talking about? What happened back there?"

Wendell decided he would explain everything, so he started at the top, telling Tony all about the boulder and then the meeting with the Dwarf King. Tony beamed proudly when he heard about what Virginia had done. Then Wendell went on to tell Tony about what Gustav had said. Tony's face turned pale when he found out that they were mainly after him and Wolf. But then the fact that Wolf was a prince sunk in.

"Wolf's a Prince?" He turned to Wolf. "You're a Prince?" He was shocked. Wolf nodded grimly, not liking how he was being asked this so much.

"Don't go telling everyone though Tone. After all, it isn't like Red would admit it to everyone, and I'm not proud of it either." Tony would have said something along the lines of 'you're crazy!' but then he recalled his meeting with Red Riding Hood the third and found he didn't blame Wolf. It's hard to imagine anyone would be proud of being related to _her._

Wendell continued with their story about how Wolf had woken him up and they had gone in search of Virginia. Tony chewed Virginia out that she had run off like that; those mines were dangerous. Virginia just nodded. Then Wendell had turned to Evelyn so she would here the next part as well. He told them about their meeting with Snow White.

Evelyn sat in awe. It must have been a great experience to meet her. And Wendell was her grandson, which brought reality crashing down on her again. She had really begun to like Wendell but she was reminded again that it wasn't probable that they would ever get together. Even _if_ Wendell liked her, but she doubted he liked her more than just a friend.

Then Wendell got to the part where Wolf had planned on staying behind to stall the bounty hunters. Tony and Evelyn had stared at him in shock. Evelyn couldn't believe he had been willing to risk his life for Virginia. If Tony had had any doubts about Wolf loving his daughter and keeping her safe, they vanished then. Tony didn't like Wolf all that much but there probably wouldn't be another guy that would risk his life for his daughter. Tony told himself that he would try and be a little more tolerant of him from now.

By then they had reached the town they had stayed in two nights ago. They passed through without stopping. After another hour they were at the crossroads again. Wendell pulled his horse to a stop and the others did the same.

"The Disenchanted Forest is that way and the castle is on the edge of it. My castle is this way. I think I should ride there as fast as I can and get about thirty soldiers and meet you back at the abandoned castle. Wolf, I trust you know your way through the forest?" Wendell asked and Wolf nodded, so he continued. "Okay, if I hurry, I might be able to get back in time. Those bounty hunters won't be able to stand against thirty of my men."

"Be careful Wendell." Virginia said and Wendell smiled a little to reassure her. Wendell glanced at Evelyn and she had a worried expression as she watched him. Wendell's heart skipped a beat when he remembered what Wolf said about her liking him. As soon as this was over, Wendell was going to tell her how he felt. He was about to leave when he thought of something. He took out his sword and his bow and arrows. He handed them to Tony who looked at them and then back up to Wendell.

"If I'm lucky I won't need them right now. You may need them sooner than me. I'll hurry back." and before anyone said anything else he turned his horse around and took off down the road to his castle.

Tony hung the bow and arrows on the side of his horse and attached the sword to his belt. They watched him go until Wolf finally said, "We need to be going also." He scratched at his head absently while looking ahead to where the Disenchanted Forest was. They would be passing through Little Lamb Village again to get there. Wolf really didn't want to go through the forest but the only other way was to take a boat along the river and that was to far out of the way.

Wolf and Virginia's horse led the way and Tony and Evelyn followed. As they kept their horses moving fast, Wolf concentrated on the task ahead of them. It would be dark soon and they couldn't risk stopping for the night, not with the bounty hunters so close behind. On the other hand, he very much doubted the others would be able to stay awake that long.

"Tony." Wolf called and Tony brought his horse up next to Wolf and Virginia's. Wolf told Tony about the problem and Tony thought for a minute.

"Do you know how far behind they are?" Wolf looked behind them and then back to Tony. Both of their faces were filled with worry.

"It all depends." Wolf said, hoping that would be enough. Nope.

"On what Wolf?"

"Well, on how fast they can follow the trail. We didn't make it easy for them, so we might have a little while." Tony nodded and was silent again, thinking. Virginia and Evelyn didn't say anything either, leaving it up to the two men to decide. "Well, I guess the only thing we can do is ride as far as we can tonight until we absolutely have to stop."

Wolf nodded and they picked up the pace. It was starting already dark when they passed through Little Lamb Village. There were only a few people out, including a bunch over by the wishing well. The well must have gathered quite a crowd now that it was full again. They passed though quickly and a half an hour later, they entered the Thousand Mile Forest. Wolf gulped, and kept his senses sharp. Virginia shivered and Wolf hugged her tighter.

"At least we don't have to worry about the Huntsman this time." Virginia said, trying to look on the bright side.

"Unfortunately, that isn't encouraging." Wolf said and Virginia looked at him. Tony did to.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"When the Huntsman was alive, he was evil, but he kept the forest under control. This forest is filled with dark things that usually stay hidden, but now that he's gone…" Wolf let the sentence and Virginia shivered again and leaned further into Wolf. Tony paled.

"I've been hearing rumors lately." Evelyn started and they all turned to her. "While I've been traveling, a lot of people have been talking about the Disenchanted Forest and they've been saying that some people have gone missing. There are only a few gypsy caravans that dare to come in here. Most of them have retreated to other forests."

He didn't like gypsies, but Wolf would have been almost glad to come across some right about now. They could provide some protection, just so long as Virginia didn't go freeing anymore magic birds. Wolf wondered if the same gypsy caravan that they had stayed with last time was still here. Not that he would go to _them_, but he wanted to know how that boy was doing. Last time he had spent almost two hours just talking to the little half wolf. The boy's mom, a pureblooded wolf, had been killed when he was two, and so he had no idea what it was like to be around other wolves. Wolf was brought out of his thoughts by Tony's question.

"I don't suppose there's any chance of us finding Snow White's cottage again is there?" Tony asked hopefully but his face had doubt written all over it. Wolf shook his head.

"Nobody's ever been able to find the cottage when looking for it. People just stumble onto it every now and then. We got lucky last time." Wolf sighed. "No, we'll have to sleep outside this time." Although, Wolf had no intention of going to sleep. He planned on staying up all night to keep a look out and watch over everyone.

They stayed on the path this time, keeping the tired horses moving at a fast pace. Wolf felt a pang of guilt at working the horses so much, but they seemed to be holding up pretty well. A few more hours passed and both Virginia and Evelyn fought to keep awake. Virginia could have fallen asleep if she wanted to but she knew it wouldn't be fair to the others that they had to keep awake otherwise they would fall off their horse. So she kept herself up straight and pinched herself often. Tony yawned once or twice, but for the most part seemed wide-awake.

Wolf kept his attention focussed on the forest surrounding them. A few times he had heard a twig snap or a rustling in the bushes but it always turned out to be nothing. Wolf was beginning to think they might just get out without incident, and then the horses started acting up. Tony's horse stopped completely and wouldn't move.

Virginia had seen enough movies and read enough books to know what was wrong. Horses could sense danger a lot better than humans could and it was clear something had them spooked.

"Wolf…I think we need to go…now." Virginia whispered and Wolf nodded. He looked around but didn't see anything. He looked over and whispered to Tony and Evelyn to ride as fast as they could when he said so. Wolf had a predator's instinct, so he knew when the perfect time to run was. Just before the predator attacks, preferable as it attacks, so it would get caught off guard. Wolf let his instincts take over. The others looked at him, scared and wanting to go, but he ignored them. After a second he knew where the thing that was attacking them was. On the right, just off the side of the road. His sharp ears picked up a small quiet noise, not four feet from the road. Suddenly Wolf yelled "Now!" and all three horses took off.

A huge black shape pounced on the road where they had been less than a second before. Growling angrily, it took off after its prey at a remarkable speed considering its size. The horses were barely able to stay ahead of it. Wolf looked back and saw it was starting to get tired of the chase. Sure enough, a minute later, the thing slowed down to a stop. Wolf kept them going for a few more minutes anyway, until the dark shape was safely out of view. That's when they finally slowed the horses down.

"Is everyone okay?" Wolf asked looking around at all of them to make sure they were all still there. Evelyn nodded and Tony tried to say something, but it took awhile for the words to form.

"What the hell was that?" Tony finally managed to blurt out. Wolf looked behind them again before answering.

"A bear, I think."

Tony looked back too. "A bear?! That was one hell of a bear then!"

Wolf turned to Virginia. "Are you okay Virginia? What about the cub?" Wolf asked worried. Virginia took a couple of deep breaths and smiled. "We're fine Wolf." She put Wolf's hand on her abdomen and Wolf let out a sigh of relief.

Evelyn was now fully awake and as white as a ghost. Tony was also pretty white and kept glancing over his shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed again by that _bear_. Wolf looked over at him and smirked.

"Hey Tony? Do you need to take a minute to change your pants?"

Tony's face lost its pale shade and turned bright red instead. He glared angrily at Wolf. Wolf chuckled and Evelyn relaxed a little.

Once they were ready, they kept going. They were able to get rather far since they were all to afraid to go to sleep. It was after midnight when Tony finally said something.

"Do you think it's safe to stop for a few hours?" Wolf looked back and saw Evelyn yawning and had huge bags under her eyes. She saw him looking and said, "No, I'm fine. We should keep going."

Wolf thought for a minute. The bounty hunters were probably way behind again, and the horses really needed a break. "We can stop for a few hours." Evelyn was about to protest but he interrupted. "The horses need a break too and we can spare a few hours."

Wolf found a relatively safe place about a hundred yards off the side of the road in a small cave. Wolf could tell no one had been in there for a few months so they wouldn't have to worry about anymore bears or other things coming in while they were sleeping. Wolf and Tony tied the horses up just outside of the cave where a stream conveniently ran by. Virginia and Evelyn set up the blankets and got out the food, having not had time to eat all day. Wolf came in and Tony followed.

"We can't afford a fire so we'll have to eat whatever we have cold." Wolf said, but silently he was mourning over no bacon. They all ate cold chicken on bread that the Dwarf King had given them. When they were done, Virginia and Evelyn curled up under the blankets and fell asleep fast. Wolf looked over and saw Tony yawning.

"You better get some sleep Tone. I'll stay up and keep watch." Tony nodded and laid down. A second later, his head popped back up.

"Wolf? Wake me up in a few hours and then you can get some sleep." Not waiting for an answer or reply, Tony lay back down and was snoring a second later. Wolf took a blanket and moved to the front of the cave, sitting up against the wall.

* * *

Blake, Daniel, and Joseph pulled their horses to a stop at the crossroads. Blake was furious. They had almost had them and then they had slipped away. They had followed their trail to the cottage, followed day old footprints to the mountain, and then footprints leading back to the cottage. But it had been very confusing.

The three could tell by the footprints leading to and from the mountain that there had been four of them, but two sets looked like they belonged to girls. There was only supposed to be one girl. They had broken down the door to the cottage but found nothing, just blankets on the couch and the remains of a sandwich in the kitchen.

Blake, the leader and the smartest of the three, was the only real tracker out of them. The other two were just good at killing. So Blake was the one stuck trying to figure everything out. There were four horses, and four sets of footprints by the mountain (The mountain was another mystery. The footprints had disappeared in front of the boulder and the three men couldn't get it to move). The cottage obviously belonged to a dwarf (which was nowhere to be found). It was possible that someone had stayed behind while the others went to the mountain. It was the only explanation, because there was a set of footprints around the cottage that were too large for a dwarf. But that brought up the only four horses issue again. It was possible that two were sharing a horse. Blake frowned. Now, at the crossroads, one horse went toward the castle, while the other three headed to the Disenchanted Forest. The forest itself didn't scare Blake, but the things inside it did.

"Daniel, you go that way. One of the horses is headed to Castle White. Head it off. Joseph and I will go this way and get the others." Daniel nodded and took off in the direction of the castle. Blake mounted his horse and the two of them rode to the Thousand Mile Forest.

* * *

Tony woke up to the silence of the forest. It was still dark outside and the silence creeped him out more than all the noises would. He looked around the small cave and saw Evelyn and Virginia still fast asleep, but Wolf was no where to be found. Tony stood up, keeping the blanket wrapped around him, and walked to the entrance. The horses were still tied up and were sleeping too. Tony started to walk out but tripped over something. Clamping a hand over his mouth to keep from yelling, Tony caught his balance and looked down to see what he had tripped over. It was Wolf's blanket.

"Wolf!" Tony whispered. "Wolf, you out there?" Tony couldn't see more than two feet in front of him and really didn't want to go out there to look for Wolf. So he sat up against the wall and waited, wondering where the half-wolf could have gone.

About twenty minutes had gone by before he heard a twig snap right outside the cave. Tony jumped up and squinted trying to see what was out there.

"Who's there? Wolf is that you?" He whispered, silently praying it was either Wolf or his imagination.

"Tony?" Wolf walked up to him and Tony let out a sigh of relief.

"Where were you?" Tony asked, still whispering. The forest was still deathly quiet and even whispering seemed too loud.

"I was hiding our trail. That way if they somehow manage to catch up, they'll have more of a difficult time finding us." Wolf looked and saw that Virginia was still sleeping and tried to hold back a yawn. Tony noticed the bags under Wolf's eyes.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll stay up and keep watch." Tony offered. Wolf considered it for a moment. He really was tired, but he didn't entirely trust Tony to stay awake and alert the rest of the night. Finally Wolf nodded.

"Just an hour or two. Wake me up when it's starting to get light out." Tony nodded and Wolf went over and curled up next to Virginia. He was asleep a minute later.

Tony sat against the wall again and stared out into the darkness. He kept himself busy by going over his plans for the bouncy castles. He wasn't in any hurry to get them done, after all he planned on staying in the Nine Kingdoms. Unless he's going to have to keep going around fighting queens and witch's successors, then New York might start to sound kind of good. Then again, it gave Tony a sense of purpose. In New York, he was close to being invisible while here he was recognized as a hero and was able to live in a castle. Wendell had even mentioned having Tony his own castle built. Just a Lord's castle, nowhere near as grand as Wendell's, but still… the idea had merit. Tony smirked. Yeah, Tony would stay in the Nine Kingdoms. It was worth fighting all the bad guys.

Tony was able to day awake the rest of the night, yawning only a few times. When Tony was able to make out the shapes of all the trees around them, he knew the sun would be up soon. He waited a few more minutes before getting up and gathering what he could. He made sure the horses were ready and everything except the blankets were packed before waking up the others.

The bags under Wolf's eyes were almost gone and he looked considerable well rested for just a few hours of sleep. He was somewhat surprised to find Tony had stayed awake the whole time. He figured Tony to be one of those people who fell asleep sitting up because of his age. Wolf immediately cursed himself mentally for thinking like that. Tony wasn't all that old and was in pretty good shape considering everything he had been doing lately, traveling across the Fourth Kingdom three months before and now traveling all over again. Wolf really needed to work on acting nicer to Tony, although he always had been. Tony had always been the one to blame him on things and not trust him. But Tony had been a lot nicer to him lately. Wolf kept pondering about it while picking up all the blankets.

Virginia and Evelyn just so of sat around in a daze, still half asleep. When Tony and Wolf had the horses completely ready they helped them onto the horses before getting up themselves. Wolf had gone ahead when he first got up to see if it was clear by the road. So when they got back on the road, there was nobody in sight.

They pushed the horses to go faster, knowing that the bounty hunters had more than likely regained a lot of the distance they had lost. They went on for a few hours until the sun was completely up. That was when Wolf caught wind of the scents. He glanced back nervously but they were still a ways back, but getting closer. Tony saw him and shot him a questioning look. Wolf looked at him and Tony knew what was the matter. Not wanting to worry the girls yet, they just casually picked up the pace. Another half-hour later, Wolf told them all that they should be coming to the edge of the forest soon. The scents were gradually getting closer and Wolf tried not to panic. There were only two of them now; one of them probably followed Wendell's trail.

They eventually reached the end of the forest and saw Rivertown ahead of them. They rode into town and stopped long enough to get something quick to eat. While Virginia and Evelyn went into the bakery, Wolf pulled Tony aside.

"Tony, they are getting closer. Back in the forest, I could only smell two of them. So I think one might have gone after Wendell. Now that we're this close we need to figure out what we're going to do. Even if we are able to get to the castle without the bounty hunters catching us, they will still get up there and who knows how many guards this Jessica has. We could be walking right into a trap. We need a plan, but we are really pushed for time here." Wolf scratched his head and muttered a small 'Cripes.' Both Tony's and Wolf's face was etched with lines of stress and worry. Tony was worried about Wendell to. He gave his only weopans to Tony, and who knows if he was able to reach his castle in time? Tony was about to say something when Virginia and Evelyn returned with some bagels and some orange juice. They ate the bagels while walking back to the horses. When they got there, Wolf thought of something.

"I think we should leave the horses behind now and travel on foot. The castle is just right there and it we would be able to sneak up better without the horses." Everyone nodded. Tony took the bow and arrows off the horse, muttering something about how he didn't even know how to shoot one of these. So they headed up the hill, staying off the main path, to the ancient castle.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Blake and Joseph reached Rivertown. Both were glad to finally be rid of that cursed forest. They had luckily made it through without incident but had still seen some weird things. Blake stopped and asked a few people if they had seen the ones they were chasing. According to the towns-people, they had just left twenty minutes earlier leaving their horses behind, and for some reason, heading up to the abandoned castle. Blake frowned. They were going straight to Jessica. He quickly pulled out his mirror.

"Yes?" Jessica asked eagerly. She had been awaiting an update for sometime now and wanted to know if they were dead yet.

"Milady, we just reached Rivertown. It seems as though they are headed straight to you. According to the town people, Wendell was not with them. He must have been the one I sent Daniel after. They have another girl traveling with them. Do you wish for me to kill her as well."

"Yes, kill everyone except for Virginia. I will have a welcome party awaiting her when she arrives. Meanwhile, catch up to them and kill the wolf, oaf, and the new girl whoever she is. I will deal with Wendell later." Jessica's image disappeared and Blake tucked it safely into his belt. Joseph and him then left their horses as well and took off running along the path.

* * *

They were almost to the castle. Not that much farther and Wolf was getting even more nervous. Virginia noticed his behavior and would have said something when suddenly Wolf stopped. Tony saw him and looked back the way they had come and then back to Wolf.

"They're almost here now aren't they?" Tony said knowing and trying to keep his voice calm. Wolf nodded and Virginia stared at them in shock. They had known that they were getting closer and they hadn't said anything. She was going to yell at them for not warning them when she caught sight of two figures a distance off running between the trees. She froze. Wolf saw them too and growled softly. He quickly made a decision, one he knew nobody would like, especially himself and Tony. He turned to Virginia and Evelyn.

"Virginia, you and Evelyn need to get up to the castle. Sneak in through the back or the side. Be very careful because we don't know if she has any guards there or not. Tony and I are going to stay behind and fight them." Virginia started to protest, but Tony stopped her.

"Virginia, listen to him. There are only two of them; we can take them. The important thing is that you get to safety and stop this Jessica person. I took on those three trolls by myself before remember?" He smiled reassuringly and turned to Evelyn. "Evelyn, I need you to watch her for me. Don't let anything happen to her and stay with her. We should be able to catch up in few minutes." Tony squeezed Evelyn's shoulder and then hugged Virginia who had tears in her eyes. Wolf also hugged Virginia tightly, whispering to her, "I'll come back. Nothing can keep me away from you. Now go." Evelyn took Virginia gently by the arm and led her quickly to the castle. After about two minutes, Virginia soon grew angry. She practically ran to the castle with Evelyn close behind. The only way to help her father and Wolf was to stop Jessica first.

Tony and Wolf watched them go and then turned around to face the bounty hunters who were now very close. Tony handed the bow and arrows to Wolf.

"I don't know how to use this, so maybe you should." Wolf shook his head.

"I don't know how either. I'll be fine, I don't need a weapon. You use the sword." They hid behind separate trees, waiting for them to get there.

The two bounty hunters were about fifty yards away when Tony said quietly, "Wolf, if I don't make it, watch over Virginia for me. She's my baby girl and I don't want anything to happen to her."

Wolf nodded and said, "Don't worry Tony, she'll have her mate and her father there for her."

Just then they heard the approaching men running and with one last look at the castle, they both jumped out from behind the trees, Tony holding Wendell's sword and Wolf ready to pounce.


	26. Jessica and Her Bounty Hunters

This chapter is a little shorter than the previous ones.Please send a review to let me know howI am doing. Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays!

**Chapter 26**

Virginia and Evelyn quickly went around to the side of the castle. They were looking for a side door or a servant's entry or something. Finally, Evelyn spotted a door hidden by ivy and shrubs. They tried opening it but it had a pad lock on it. Even though the lock was rusted it still held. Virginia desperately tugged on it, but it remained. Evelyn looked around and saw a large rock near by and picked it up. She jammed it down on the lock. The lock broke off and they pushed the door open.

Virginia went in first and Evelyn followed. They found themselves in a semi-dark kitchen. The only light came through the door and windows. The kitchen was big but still smaller than the one at Wendell's castle. They quietly made their way to the door of the kitchen, staying in the shadows. Virginia cracked open the door very slightly and peeked out. The corridor was long, dark, and vacant. It was lined with ancient paintings and rusted suits of armor.

Virginia nodded to Evelyn and the two of them slipped out into the corridor without making a sound. Almost immediately, they heard footsteps coming in their direction. They both ducked behind separate suits of armor, hiding in the shadows. They watched as a guard walked by, humming to himself. When he was gone, Virginia let out a sigh of relief and the two girls slipped back out from behind the armor and hurried off in the opposite direction the guard had gone in.

They were able to reach the main hall without running into anybody else. The main hall was big but not exactly elegant. There were cobwebs and dust everywhere. Everything seemed neglected except for a large painting of a woman at the top of the staircase. The woman was beautiful, yet evil. Her cold eyes were merciless and Virginia got shivers just looking at it. Then a voice brought her back to reality and Virginia realized that a girl was standing just to the right of the top of the staircase.

"She was beautiful wasn't she? She looks quite different now. I don't think you would recognize her in her current state. Although I hear you have had the pleasure of meeting her on your previous adventure. You didn't exactly make a good first impression on her you know. First you steal her comb and then you killed her successor."

Virginia had already concluded that this must be Jessica. She had been surprised to see she was so young. Not more than sixteen and yet her voice was cold and powerful. Jessica made an tsk-tsk sound and walked down a few steps. Virginia and Evelyn stood still.

"Yes, her plans were foiled again, so she sought for a new successor. One that would not be so easily defeated."

"Let me guess, you?" Virginia said with her voice just as cool. Jessica smiled evilly.

"You must be the heroine Lady Virginia. We haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet. I must say that you are not what I expected."

Virginia snorted. "You aren't exactly what I expected either. How old are you?"

Annoyance flashed across Jessica's face, but then was quickly replaced by her cool calmness again.

"I realize I may be young, but I have no doubt that I have more determination and a lot more intelligence then you may think. Nothing will come between me and my goal." Jessica turned to Evelyn. "And who might you be? You weren't with them when they started their little quest, so you must have joined them recently. No matter, I'll take care of you later. Guards!" Ten guards came from one corridor and another ten came from the one Virginia and Evelyn had come from. "Take that girl to the dungeon." She pointed to Evelyn and four guards came forward.

However, Evelyn would not go without a fight. She kicked one of the guards in the stomach as he went to grab her and punched another one in the jaw. She looked as though she was going to take on the other two as well, but another guard came up to her from behind and hit Evelyn with the butt of his sword. She collapsed onto the floor and was carried away.

"Evelyn!" Virginia screamed and attempted to run over there but the last guard drew his sword and pointed it at her. Virginia froze. She turned to Jessica and yelled, "She hasn't done anything to you. Let her go!" But Jessica just shook her head and descended the last couple of stairs and was soon right in front of her. Virginia decided to try talking some sense into her.

"Listen, Jessica. You don't need to kill anybody. We haven't done anything to you. I'm sure if you give us a chance, we can work something out."

Jessica smirked. "Did you really think that you could negotiate with me? No, I have my plans. I had the Peeps kidnap your wolf. Hadn't you wondered why I didn't have the Peeps just grab you when they grabbed him? Or why they didn't take the mirror with them?" Virginia didn't answer. She just stared at the cruel teenager in front of her. Jessica was already making a mistake. One that every villain in every story made. They unveil their plan to the hero. "It's very simple. I wanted you to get help. I wanted you to flee to Wendell." Virginia looked at Jessica as if she was insane, which was very well possible. Jessica continued. "You see, I want Wendell dead as well. But it was almost impossible to get a hold of him when he is cooped up in that castle of his. So I figured that I would kill two birds with one stone, as the saying goes." Jessica smiled and started circling Virginia. Virginia just stood there, still trying to control her anger. "I would have Wolf killed, meanwhile luring silly Wendell out of the castle. But the Peeps proved unreliable as I guessed they would. I had just been hoping that they would kill the wolf before you arrived, but they failed that. So, I sent my bounty hunters. Unlike those before me, I knew how powerful you four were together. I figured that your pride would take quite a hit if your father and your "mate" was killed. Leaving only you and Wendell. However, you managed to get quite far before my bounty hunters caught you. And then Wendell had to flee back to the safety of his castle, leaving the fate of his kingdom in his stepsister's hands. No matter, I'll just have to arrange a little something for him at his castle. Or should I say _my_ _future_ castle. Although, once I have the Fourth Kingdom, the other eight will as well. Then I will have plenty of castles."

Virginia had had enough. Trying to sound braver than she really felt, she said, "No you won't. First of all, I won't let you. Second, Wendell has an army at his control. You have about twenty guards, and from what I've seen, they don't know how to fight." Virginia was referring to moments before when Evelyn had taken two guards out before they could draw their weapons.

"Oh, I doubt that there is anything you can do for Wendell. You won't be going anywhere anytime soon." The icy tone in her voice sent shivers down Virginia's spine. "As for the army…" Virginia looked at Jessica and found her smirking and looking behind Virginia.

Virginia slowly looked behind her and saw that there were no longer twenty guards. Instead, there was somewhere between seventy-five and a hundred. They must have come in while Jessica was talking. Virginia felt the little hope she had held slip away. She had been able to remain so calm up until then because she kept thinking Wendell would be arriving soon with his soldiers. But even if he arrived now, his thirty soldiers would be no match for almost a hundred. Even if Wendell's men were more skilled, numbers usually prevailed. Virginia looked back to Jessica with a picture of defeat etched on her face.

Jessica smirked and ordered the soldiers to wait outside; they would be leaving shortly. Virginia had never felt so helpless. She had no clue if her father and Wolf were okay. Evelyn had been injured and taken away and now Wendell was in danger as well as his throne.

Jessica watched Virginia's shoulders as they sagged in defeat and then the look of despair that Virginia now had. She couldn't even look Jessica in the face. For a second, Jessica felt a tinge of guilt but she quickly dismissed it. It was to late in the game to feel remorse. Time for one last hit.

"What's this? The Lady Virginia has finally been defeated? I suppose it won't make things any easier for you to find out that your father and the wolf were no match for my bounty hunters." Jessica pulled out a small hand mirror from the inside of her cloak. Virginia looked up. "Not two seconds before you arrived, Blake contacted me to inform me that they had succeeded." Jessica watched the effects of her little game on Virginia. The truth was that Jessica hadn't heard from Blake since Rivertown. She had figured that Virginia would be completely defeated if her father and Wolf were dead.

Virginia felt a lump in her throat. "No, you're lying…" It couldn't be true. Wolf and her father had to be alive. They couldn't have died. They had promised her. Virginia looked into Jessica's eyes to find any sign that she was lying. But the young girl's face gave nothing away. Something inside Virginia snapped. She knew that she should be feeling sadness over this news but now she could find nothing except hatred.

Jessica saw the switch and knew she had made a mistake and gone too far. Virginia looked into Jessica's eyes and she saw a hatred so great that for a second fear flashed across Jessica's face.

That was when Virginia struck. She completely lost it and forgetting everything else (including the fact that she was pregnant) focussed on hurting Jessica. Virginia tackled Jessica and they both hit the ground. Virginia's head hit the steps and was momentarily disoriented. Meanwhile, Jessica pulled a dagger from her cloak and charged at Virginia.

* * *

Wolf watched the bounty hunters come to a halt with surprised expressions on their faces. They hadn't expected Wolf and Tony to stay back and fight them. Wolf knew their hesitation would not last much longer and took advantage of it. He jumped onto the closest bounty hunter, Blake, before he had time to draw his weapon.

The other bounty hunter, Joseph, quickly drew his sword just as Tony swung his at him. Joseph easily blocked him but was surprised at the strength Tony had put into the swing. They went back and forth trying to outmaneuver the other. On any other day Joseph would have won the match in a heartbeat. But he was exhausted from all their nonstop riding and Tony was a bit stronger than he anticipated. Tony didn't have much skill with a sword but he was able to block most of the blows and then he would just swing as hard as he could, hoping to hit the bounty hunter. Joseph ducked from one of them and spinning around quickly managed to hit Tony's left arm. The sword made a slash about six inches long and an inch deep. Tony yelled and dropped the sword, grasping his wound.

Blake had somehow managed to get his dagger out and tried swinging it at Wolf. Wolf rolled away and was able to dodge it. Blake kept swinging and Wolf caught him and bit his wrist as hard as he could. Blake dropped the dagger cursing and saw blood coming from the bite wound. Swearing loudly, he charged into Wolf, taking him down. Blake attempted to strangle him but Wolf heard Tony yelling from getting injured and found more strength. He pushed Blake off and before Blake could react, Wolf was on top of him again.

Joseph grinned as Tony staggered back, one hand over his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Tony backed into a tree and looked around but his sword was a good twenty feet away. Joseph moved forward, and just as he went to stab his sword into Tony, Tony twisted around so the sword missed and went right into the tree. Joseph tried pulling the sword out but it was jammed. He looked behind him just in time to see Tony punch him. Tony punched him three times as hard as he could. Joseph finally fell to the ground, unconscious. Tony collapsed and crawled so he was up against the tree. He was exhausted and his arm was killing him. He was loosing a lot of blood to. Then he remembered Wolf and very slowly got up. He looked around but couldn't see Wolf or the other bounty hunter. Then he heard a howl. Wolf. Tony took off in the direction that the howl had come from.

Blake had managed to pull out his other knife and jammed it into Wolf's leg. Wolf howled in pain and pulled the knife out tenderly. He looked up to see Blake pull himself up to a standing position. Wolf tried standing but the pain in his leg was almost unbearable. He collapsed again. Blake was searching for anther weapon. He finally found his dagger and when he turned to stick it into the wolf, he was gone. All of the sudden Wolf came at him from behind and hit him in the head with a rock. Blake fell into a heap on the ground and Wolf leaned against a tree, trying not to put any pressure on his injured leg.

Just then, Tony came running over. He was looking very pale and Wolf figured he must look the same. Tony stopped right next to him and leaned up against the tree also, gasping for breath. That's when Wolf remembered hearing Tony yell and looked down to see his arm soaked in blood and had a very nasty looking cut going down it. Tony looked down at the wound in Wolf's leg too. They both started laughing.

"Looks like you didn't do to well." Tony commented. Wolf grinned and pointed to the unconscious bounty hunter.

"He was no problem. I just slipped that's all. You?"

"Yeah, mine is unconscious too. Not that hard. Got his sword stuck in the tree." Tony chuckled but a sharp pain went through his arm. He sat down and gently held his arm. Wolf knelt down next to him. Tony really was a pale color.

"Cripes, Tone, you alright?" Wolf asked seriously. Tony nodded and then suddenly he tried standing up again. But all of his energy was spent. He started swaying and became lightheaded. Wolf took hold his arm and gently sat him back down.

"Wolf, you need to go after Virginia." Tony said, his breath restricted again. Wolf nodded but looked at him concerned. Tony saw him. "Go! I'll be fine. You need to go help her. I'll tie these two up as soon as I can get up. Now go!"

Wolf didn't have to be told again. He tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around his leg. He then ran the best he could toward the castle. From a ways back he could see all the soldiers forming outside the castle and decided he would need to go around the back. He caught Virginia and Evelyn's scent and followed it while running.

Suddenly he remembered his dream. The one he had been having for weeks now. The dream where he is running through a forest trying to get somewhere, but is too late. _Oh, no, Virginia!_ Wolf ran faster, ignoring the sharp pains in his leg. Three times he tripped but got right back up and kept running. Virginia had to be okay. He would get there in time. He had to.

Finally he saw the door that the girls had gone in. It was still cracked open some and the lock was lying off to the side. He threw open the door and ran across to the other. He opened it and looked out but didn't see anyone, so he took off down the corridor. Just as the main hall was coming into view, he heard a scream. Virginia.

* * *

Virginia watched as Jessica came at her with the dagger. She rolled to the side but felt a sharp pain in her leg. She screamed. She looked over to see Jessica had tripped and had dug the dagger into her leg as she fell. There was already a lot of blood leaking onto the stone floor. The corners of her eyes started to get blurry and she knew she was going to be blacking out. Jessica was still sprawled on the floor. Virginia fought the upcoming blackness and wearily pulled herself up by using the railing to the staircase. More blood was coming and Virginia remembered the baby. Was the baby okay? She was loosing a lot of blood already. But she couldn't stop now. Jessica had taken away her fiancé and her father and she would pay for it.

Jessica was starting to get up. She saw Virginia place her hand on her swollen stomach and Jessica felt ill. She hadn't noticed it before but Virginia's stomach was slightly large. Was it possible that she was pregnant? Jessica wanted Virginia dead, but she didn't want to kill an innocent baby.

Virginia looked up and with her very last burst of energy, charged at Jessica. Jessica didn't have time to move. Virginia tackled her and they both went flying. Jessica went headfirst into a pillar and Virginia kept sliding. Jessica immediately lost consciousness. Virginia's vision was now very blurry with black creeping in as well. The last thing she saw before passing out was a blurry shape running toward her.

* * *

Wolf saw Virginia tackle Jessica and watched as they both went sliding across the floor. Jessica was out right away and he ran toward Virginia. He watched as she passed out. Wolf saw her leg right away. She had lost a lot of blood and it was still coming. He tried to stop the bleeding. The wound was pretty deep, although it didn't look like it hit an artery. He took off his shirt and pushed it onto her wound. The shirt was immediately soaked in blood as well as his hands. Wolf whined and kept trying to stop the bleeding. Virginia needed help and very quickly, for her sake and the cub's.

Wolf brought up his head and howled. Virginia had to be all right. He couldn't loose her. He wouldn't be able to live without her. He hadn't made it in time to help her. He put more pressure on her leg and checked to make sure she was still breathing. It was shallow, but she was breathing. _Come on Virginia. Please don't leave me._ Wolf had forgotten all about his own pain from his injury in the leg. He had more important things to worry about. But his wound was also still bleeding and he felt really faint. He was exhausted and wounded but he needed to get Virginia some help. He wouldn't leave her.

Then suddenly, Wolf heard something outside. It was coming from the main entrance. He looked over to see Wendell run in, followed by a bunch of soldiers and Tony. Two of the soldiers were helping Tony. Wolf got up and ran over to Wendell.

"Wendell, you need to help. Virginia…she was wounded…she's not moving…still breathing…the cub…" Wolf had tears in his eyes and his face was full of fear.

Wendell looked over and saw his stepsister lying in a small pool of blood. He quickly called for his doctor that he had brought and they ran over to her. Tony, with the help of the two guards, went over there to. Tony collapsed next to his daughter.

"Oh, God, Virginia. Is she all right? Is she going to be alright?" Tony put his hand on his daughter's cheek. It was starting to get cold. Her breathing was also still shallow. Tony looked at the doctor desperately.

Wendell watched as the doctor checked her wound.

"She has lost a lot of blood. I need to get the bleeding to stop. Luckily, her artery wasn't hit, otherwise she would have been gone by now." He grabbed two towels from his pack and applied pressure to the wound. Within minutes he had gotten it to stop. "I need to patch it up right now, before she can go anywhere." Wendell nodded and instructed to soldiers to go and find some sort of cot and bring it down to put Virginia on.

Then he turned to Wolf and Tony who were both still sitting next to Virginia. They both looked horrible. Wolf's leg was still bleeding and Tony's arm was in bad condition. The skin around the wound was starting to turn purple. They were both still really pale too. Wendell had the doctor check on them real quick while they were waiting for the cot. The doctor cleaned both of their wounds and patched them up. He also gave them some sort of herbal tea. Within minutes, both of them had their color back. Wendell brought Wolf a blanket, since his shirt had been used to try and stop the bleeding.

The soldiers came back carrying a thin cot with sheets piled on top. The cot was rather disgusting looking but they had no choice. The soldiers gently lifted Virginia onto the cot and the doctor went to work cleaning and fixing the wound.

Wendell walked over and sat down next to Wolf and Tony who were watching the doctor. That's when Wendell remembered Jessica and Evelyn. He yelled for more guards to come over. He told two of them to tie up Jessica and keep watch over her and then he ordered the other three to go and find Evelyn. They returned five minutes later carrying Evelyn who was still unconscious. Wendell ran over to them.

"What happened?"

"We found her like this in the dungeon. She's breathing fine, she's just knocked out." They laid her down gently on top of the extra sheets on the floor and Wendell watched over her and kept checking on the doctor's progress on Virginia as well. The doctor finally finished stitching the wound together and put a wet rag on her forehead. Virginia had begun to get a small fever but the doctor was able to get her temperature back down to normal. As soon as Wolf saw he was done, he got up and ran over there. Tony got up a little slower but with Wendell's help, he still made it over there.

"Is she okay Doc? What about the cub?" Wolf asked worried. He sat next to his mate and looked up to the doctor.

"Both her and the baby are fine. They are very lucky. A few more minutes and they both could have died. Virginia lost a lot of blood. But she'll be fine. I don't expect her to come around anytime soon though. I recommend you getting her back to the castle so she could be properly looked after." The doctor said and they all nodded, relieved. Wendell asked a guard to return to Rivertown and buy a cart, preferably a big one. Also, to buy lots of sheets and pillows. Wendell handed him the money and the guard hurried off.

It was only a few minutes later when Evelyn started to come around. She sat up, rubbing her head and Wendell rushed over to help her.

"Evelyn, are you alright?" Wendell asked worriedly. He sat down next to her so he could support her to keep from falling.

Evelyn looked at him in confusion, trying to remember what had happened. Then it all came back to her and her eyes darted around looking for Virginia. "Where's Virginia? Is she okay? I tried to stay but one of them knocked me out." Wendell put his arms around her to calm her. Evelyn finally spotted Virginia, lying on the cot. She gasped and tried to get up. But she was still dizzy.

"Evelyn, you need to stay lying down. Virginia will be okay. She was stabbed in the leg. But her and the baby are fine."

The doctor brought Evelyn over a cup of the tea and Evelyn sipped it gratefully. The tea helped and Evelyn felt better within minutes. She stood up again and Wendell kept his arm around her to keep her steady. Evelyn walked a little unsteady, but made it over to where Wolf and Tony were sitting around Virginia. She sat down next to her to.

"What happened? The last thing I remembered was Jessica ordering some of her guards to take me to the dungeon. I hit two of them and then I felt a sharp pain in my head." Evelyn put her hand on her head and felt the large lump that was forming.

Tony and Wolf told them about their fight with the two bounty hunters and then Wolf running to the castle. Wolf told them about what he had seen just as he got to the main hall. Then he turned to Wendell.

"Wendell, what about all those soldiers I saw outside the castle when I ran up here? They weren't yours and there had to have been a hundred."

Wendell smiled and led them over to the main doors. "What you mean those soldiers?" Wolf looked out and saw that there were a bunch of soldiers surrounded by trolls and soldiers dressed in navy blue and white, obviously Wendell's. There were about three dozen dead soldiers that were being dragged off by guards. Burly and his siblings stood eating magic mushrooms and laughing. Wolf looked at Wendell confused, so he explained.

"Well, when I left you at the crossroads, I rode the rest of the day and stopped at night. My grandmother visited me in a dream and told me that I would need a lot more then thirty men. She also told me that one of the bounty hunters was following my trail and was getting close. She said that I needed to hurry and I didn't have much time. So when I woke, it was still the middle of the night but I gathered my things and rode straight to my castle. I took about fifty soldiers since most of them were away from the castle at the time. It just so happened that as I was on my way back out of the castle, we came across the bounty hunter, Daniel I think his name was. We arrested him and he was sent back to the castle to be thrown in the dungeon for the time being. So we rode on toward this castle and we took the quickest route from where we were. When we got to Rivertown and was making our way to the castle, we saw Burly and a group of his men out hunting across the River. So I asked him if he would like to help and they agreed, since there was more than likely going to be fighting. We were just outside the castle when we found Antony tying up the other two bounty hunters. He was looking very bad but said we needed to hurry up to the castle. It only took a few of Jessica's soldiers to die before the other's surrendered. They didn't want to go up against a bunch of trolls. And here we are." Wendell concluded and Wolf smiled. Maybe having Trolls on their side really did come in handy.

Just then, the guard who had been sent to buy a cart returned. They prepared the cart and got it as comfortable as they could, arranging blankets and pillows. Two guards carried Virginia and gently placed her on the cart covering her with blankets. Wolf and Tony got up next and placed themselves on either side of Virginia. Wendell told Evelyn to get up there but she said no, that she was fine riding a horse. Wendell tried to change her mind, even ordering her as her King, but she still wouldn't listen.

"They need the cart more than I do. Besides, put Jessica in there. She's still unconscious and will hardly be able to ride a horse." Evelyn pointed out and Wendell reluctantly agreed.

The two bounty hunters had woken up and were being guarded by four trolls who were grinning at them while holding their swords. They were just daring them to try and escape but the two men stayed put, looking unusually pale and not from being injured. Jessica's wrists were chained as well as her ankles and she was placed at the back of the cart with no blankets or pillows. When she had first been loaded onto cart, Wolf had given her a funny look. Tony had saw him and asked about it but Wolf said it was nothing. The doctor also climbed into the cart, as he needed to keep an eye on Virginia.

The remaining forty or so of Jessica's soldiers were escorted to Snow White Memorial Prison where they would serve a relatively short sentence, as they had not done all that much. Besides, there were not that many empty cells at that prison. Wendell decided to send the two bounty hunters there as well, but their sentence was not to be so light. Wendell asked that the four trolls be the ones to escort them to the prison since he didn't want any escape attempts. Burly agreed and one of Wendell's soldiers (he was rather nervous about traveling with trolls, but did it for his King) went with them to explain everything to the Prison Governor. Wendell turned to King Burly and his two siblings who were finishing off the magic mushrooms.

"King Burly, I would like to thank you again for your help. If you ever need anything, you can ask me, as it seems I owe you." Wendell wondered if he would regret saying that and knew he probably would. _Oh well. Too late now._ The Troll King nodded and he led his troll soldiers down to the river. Bluebell tripped a few times and laughed each time. Wendell shook his head. Trolls were really such stupid creatures. But then they were also good at fighting.

He turned around and mounted his horse. Evelyn got up on hers and brought it up next to Wendell's. They led the way down from the castle. The cart rode behind Wendell and Evelyn and the soldiers rode behind. They rode in silence for a while, until Wendell heard Wolf cough behind him. He looked back to see Wolf sitting up and was pointing to Evelyn. He mouthed something to Wendell, who had a hard time understanding it. Finally Wendell understood. Wolf wanted him to talk to Evelyn. Feeling very nervous, he turned to Evelyn, who was staring off to the side watching the landscape.

"Err, Evelyn? There's something I want to say." He started and Evelyn looked over at him. Wendell tried looking down but when he glanced up, her eyes held his gaze. "Back there, at the castle, I was really worried about you…I've grown kind of fond of you and…I guess…well, what I'm trying to say is…" Another cough from Wolf. Wendell wanted to glare at him but he couldn't take his eyes from Evelyn. "I really like you. Ever since I first saw you when we rescued you. I think you are very beautiful and you have a great personality." Wendell would have blabbered on but Evelyn stopped him.

"I really like you too Wendell. I get really nervous around you. But I didn't know if you liked me too, and besides you're a King. So I didn't think that you were allowed to like me." Evelyn knew it sounded kind of lame but it was true. Wolf was watching from the cart. He nudged Tony and they both watched as the two young ones expressed their feelings.

"Of course I'm allowed to like you. I am a King after all." Wendell and Evelyn smiled. Wendell hesitantly put his hand out and Evelyn took it. They stayed holding hands the rest of the journey and kept quite close to each other.

Tony fell asleep during the trip back but Wolf never slept a wink, staying wide-awake next to Virginia. Both of them never left her side. Wendell took them through a different path that didn't lead them through the Disenchanted Forest. It was longer but less dangerous.

They reached the castle the next day around noon. Virginia was still unconscious. The doctor said that she should be coming back around anytime soon. Wolf and Tony hardly ever left her room, both staying by her bedside. Tony slept a lot of the time, and Wendell suggested that he go and get some sleep in his own bed but he refused. Wolf hardly slept at all. He caught himself dozing off a few times and fought to stay awake. Wendell and Evelyn spent a lot of time in Virginia's room as well, waiting until she would wake up.


	27. Waiting and Worrying

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, with an exception of any new ones that were not in the original 10th Kingdom. The original characters and places belong to Simon Moore.

**Chapter 27**

Wolf had been sitting by Virginia's side for almost two days now, since arriving back at Wendell's castle. According to the doctor, she should be waking soon, but still she slept. Tony had hardly left her side too. He was just as worried. He had been drifting off to sleep while sitting in the chair and refused to go to his own room. Wolf had barely slept at all. He was to worried about Virginia. There was something else on his mind that he hadn't told Tony or Wendell yet. He didn't understand it, and he definitely didn't want to tell Virginia, when she woke up. Wolf sighed and rubbed his eyes. Tony and Wendell walked in to see him trying to stifle a yawn. Wendell pulled Tony back out into the hallway.

"Antony, he needs sleep. It isn't healthy for him to be staying up like that." Wendell glanced inside the room, worried.

"I know Wendell, but we can't force him. He hasn't left the room since we got back. He refuses to get any sleep." Tony said and they were both quiet, thinking.

"Do you think he'll be terribly angry if we give him some sleeping potion?" Wendell asked hesitantly. But Tony shook his head.

"He won't fall for it. He'll be able to smell it and what if he's asleep when she wakes up?"

"Well we have to do something. He can't stay like that. He's hardly eaten anything." Wendell said and Tony scratched his neck.

"That is bad." He agreed. "Well, let's go and talk to him first, see if we can't talk him into getting a little bit of sleep or food."

They both walked in to find Wolf pacing nervously. When he saw them come in, he sat back down and tried to act like nothing was wrong. Tony and Wendell walked over to him.

"Wolf, we need to talk." Tony said, sitting in his chair and Wendell sat on the chair opposite of them. Wolf looked at them curiously.

"What is it Tone?"

"Wolf, you need to get some sleep. I never thought I'd have to say this last bit, but you need to eat some to. It's not healthy."

Wolf shook his head. "I can't. I broke my promise to her. I told her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. Now I need to keep my other promise, to stay by her bedside and nurse her back to health." At the time the two of them hadn't meant literally but Wolf was going to keep the promise. Tony put his hand on Wolf's shoulder, a major jump for Tony, since he had never been to fond of him.

"You won't be breaking that promise by getting some sleep. I'm sure Wendell can get you a cot brought in here. That way you don't have to leave her side. I'll send you up some food to, you've hardly eaten in the last few days." Wolf still looked a little hesitant. "Wolf, you won't be any good to Virginia if you put yourself into a coma too. Now come on, I'll go get you the food." Without waiting for Wolf's comment, Tony left the room to prepare a plate of food. Wendell sat watching Wolf, who was still sitting there in a daze. Wendell got up and called for a servant, and told him to bring a cot with fresh sheets.

Tony got back with the food just as the servants bringing the cot got there. While they set up the cot next to Virginia's bed, Tony handed the plate of bacon, bread, lamb, and potatoes to Wolf. Wolf smiled weakly at Tony and muttered a small "Thanks." Wolf ate all the food quickly and laid down on the cot. Right before he fell asleep he looked back up and saw Tony settle into his chair just as Evelyn was coming into the room. She sat next to Wendell and the two of them smiled at each other. Wolf drifted off into a deep sleep, for the first time in days.

Wendell got called off to a meeting an hour later, leaving just Tony and Evelyn in the room. They both sat silently, not wanting to make to much noise so Wolf could go on sleeping. Evelyn had been spending a lot of time in Virginia's room also. She couldn't help but feel guilty. She had broken her promise to Tony and Wolf. She had promised them that she wouldn't let anything happen to Virginia. True, it wasn't her fault that she had gotten knocked out and taken to the dungeon. But apart of her knew that she could have fought harder or something. Virginia was pregnant and had been left all alone to face that evil teenager.

Jessica had been thrown into the dungeon once they had arrived back. She had woken up on their journey back and had been furious. She never spoke a word, but she sat there glaring at everyone. Evelyn had seen her look at Virginia in a weird way. Her face had hate written all over but in her eyes there was the faintest signs of remorse. Evelyn had watched her as her eyes had gotten wide when the doctor mentioned the baby. Was it possible that Jessica had actually felt sorry for what she had done? She probably hadn't known about Virginia being pregnant and had just thought that she would only be killing her. But instead, she had come close to killing an innocent infant also. Even if she did feel regretful, that wouldn't change Evelyn's attitude toward her.

A few hours later, the maid stopped by to tell them that supper was being served in the dinning hall. Evelyn still couldn't get used to staying in a castle. She wasn't used to not making the meals, or doing all the chores around the house.

"I'll think I'll skip supper, thank you." Evelyn told the maid and the maid turned to Tony.

"Actually, bring Evelyn's food up here, and mine to please." Tony said and the maid nodded and hurried off. Evelyn looked at Tony.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did, we don't need anybody else skipping their meals." Tony smiled and looked at her thoughtfully. "You don't have to stay in here you know." Then realizing that that might sound rude, he quickly added, "I mean, it's okay that you do. Just, not necessary. I know it can be kind of boring just sitting here all day."

"I'm okay. I owe it to Virginia." She looked down at her feet. "Tony, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to keep her from getting hurt. I know you and Wolf were counting on me to keep her safe."

Tony looked at her surprised. He hadn't known she felt so guilty. His expression turned to kindness though. "It's okay Evelyn. No one blames you. We all know that you did everything you could. Virginia had to face Jessica alone. She'll be alright." Tony said, although not entirely believing that last part. He was starting to get really worried. The last time Virginia had been asleep this long was after Wendell's coronation and that had been because she had been so exhausted. This time she had been injured and was pregnant. Although, her body could just be needing the rest after their long journey again.

Evelyn left that night to go to her room at about ten. Tony fell asleep in his chair and Wolf went on sleeping. In the morning, Wendell came in to see how everyone was doing. They were all still sleeping and Virginia hadn't moved at all. Wendell looked at his sister worriedly. She should have been awake by now. He had another meeting in an hour with his council, so Wendell decided to sit in here until he had to go. He was just about to leave when he saw Virginia start to move around. She shifted slightly, moving from her back to her side. It was the first time she had moved at all, other than breathing.

"Antony! Antony, wake up!" Wendell shook Tony awake. "Antony, she moved!" Tony sat up quickly. He looked over and sure enough, Virginia had rolled over. Wendell ran over to Wolf's cot. "Wolf, get up! Wolf! Virginia moved!" Wolf opened his eyes and looked around. Then Wendell's words processed and he shot off the cot. They all sat eagerly on the edge of her bed. She would be waking up soon, hopefully. Wendell called for the doctor and came and sat back down. His council would just have to hold the meeting without him. It wasn't all that important anyway, just something about how much profit they had made from the crops this last year. The doctor arrived and Wendell explained what had happened. The doctor went over and checked Virginia's pulse and under her eyelids.

"She looks like she's doing better. Like I said before, it's up to Virginia when she's going to wake up. But that is a good sign. Hopefully she'll be awake soon then. I suggest that you get some soup made up because she hasn't eaten anything in a few days and she'll need her strength." They all nodded and the doctor stayed for a few more minutes before leaving.

They all sat there eagerly and hardly noticed it when Evelyn walked in. She saw them all sitting there watching her and then noticed that she was no longer on her back. She came over and stood behind Wendell. Wolf smelt her first and said a quick "hello." This made Tony and Wendell look over.

"Oh, Evelyn, good, you're here." Wendell said and continued before she could ask why. "Virginia moved a minute ago and the doctor said that she might be waking soon." Evelyn sat down next to him and they all sat there. She noticed Wolf looked a lot better. He looked rested and was no longer pale and weak looking. His leg was mending quite well too, so was Tony's arm. In fact, both acted like they had never been hurt in the first place.

They waited a few more minutes, but Virginia barely moved again. Each feeling disappointed, they backed away from the bed and took a seat in a chair. They were silent for a few minutes. Wolf decided to tell them about what he had found out. Now was as good a time as any, they were all there and Virginia wasn't awake to hear it. Wolf turned to them.

"There's something I should tell you guys about Jessica. I didn't realize it until they were putting her into the cart because I had been so preoccupied." Wolf scratched at his head and started pacing. Tony, Wendell and Evelyn looked at him in confusion. He didn't look as though he was going to continue so Tony asked him what it was.

"Well, Jessica, she's…her scent…"

"Spit it out Wolf!" Tony said impatiently. Wolf stopped pacing.

"She's the Evil Queens daughter." Evelyn gasped and Wendell's jaw dropped. Wolf saw Tony's expression and immediately added, "Not your daughter Tone. Some other scent I don't know." Everyone was silent as this revelation sunk in. Tony was relieved to find out that that evil brat wasn't his. But it also hurt him in a way. He knew Christine had been sleeping around with other guys before she had left. Had she become pregnant before or after she came through the mirror?

"Are you sure Wolf? I mean, are you positive it's _her_ daughter?" Wendell asked. But he already knew the answer. It was very unlikely that Wolf could mess something up as far as smelling things. Wolf nodded anyway.

"But how? I mean, when would she have had time to have a daughter? She didn't have one when she became my nursemaid, at least she didn't bring a child with her." Wendell went on talking. He was very confused, as were the others. Then, a thought occurred to him, a rather disturbing one. "Then that would make Jessica my step-sister as well." Wendell said, disgusted and not even hiding it. Virginia was his step-sister but he considered her his sister. Jessica…he didn't want any relation to her. Not after she tried killing everyone and taking over his Kingdom. "No, I won't acknowledge her as my step-sister. I wonder though, if she knows that she is related to Virginia? Those two will be half sisters."

"I don't know if she knows or not, but I'm not going to tell Virginia. She'll just try and help her out, feel sorry for her. No siree! The less Virginia sees Jessica the better." Wolf stated firmly. For once, Tony agreed with him. He nodded his head in agreement. Evelyn didn't feel as sure.

"That's kind of wrong, don't you think? Keeping that from Virginia. She has a right to know, after all, it is her half sister and her mother we're talking about." Evelyn looked around to see if anyone agreed but they all looked as if they had already made up their minds. Which, they probably already had.

"No, Virginia does not need to know. You know how soft hearted she is. A girl like Jessica can not be changed. In fact, I'm willing to bet that Jessica knew all about her relation to Virginia. She had all those mirrors, how could she not find out? And she still tried to kill her!" Tony said and Evelyn had to agree with him. "So promise you won't say anything to her." They all looked at her and she nodded.

"I promise." Evelyn meant it too. But if Virginia ever flat out asked her something that the answer was that she was related to her, then Evelyn would not lie. But she wouldn't mention anything until Virginia was on to them. Evelyn decided to tell them what she had noticed the other day. The looks Jessica had been giving everyone and Virginia.

"Did any of you happen to notice the looks Jessica had been giving everyone? Including the one that she gave Virginia?" Evelyn asked.

"What, you mean the 'You will pay for this, I want you dead' looks?" Tony said sarcastically, although it was true. That was what he had interpreted the looks to mean. Wendell and Wolf nodded too. But they hadn't seen what Evelyn had.

"When she looked at Virginia, her face was covered with hate, but in her eyes, I could barely see the hint of remorse. I didn't see it until she heard the doctor talk about the baby. It was almost as if she felt sorry for almost killing a baby, but not Virginia." Evelyn stated her thoughts. Tony, however, snorted.

"Well, that's showing a little bit of humanity."

"I still don't trust her." Wolf said.

"You shouldn't. She's not going anywhere either, staying in that cell. I don't think we can send her to Snow White Memorial Prison just yet. We just stocked them up on prisoners to last awhile." Wendell pointed out.

The four of them spent the rest of the day in there, waiting to see if she would wake up. Wendell canceled any meetings he had that day and ordered the chefs to prepare their meals and send them up to Virginia's room. To keep themselves busy, they talked about various things. Occasionally, Virginia would shift a little, and by the time night came, she had already rolled over to her other side.

Wolf longed to lay down beside Virginia, but the doctor specifically said that he can only sit on the edge of the bed and he would have to sleep else where. So Wolf laid down on his cot, but not completely tired yet. Tony was soon snoring in his chair, and at about ten o'clock, Wendell and Evelyn left to go and get some sleep. Wolf stayed up a bit longer, watching his mate. Eventually, he drifted off into a light sleep.

Virginia woke up slowly. She couldn't quite get her eye lids to open yet, so she laid there. Wherever she was at, it was quiet. No, there was the sound of someone snoring. Snoring? Where was she? She tried to remember what had happened. She recalled running to the castle with Evelyn, meeting Jessica, Evelyn got took away, and Jessica told her plan. _Oh no! The soldiers! Wendell!_ Then Virginia remembered the rest of it. Jessica had told her that her father and Wolf hadn't made it. She had lost control and charged at Jessica…then she had gotten stabbed. _The baby! Was the baby alright?_ Virginia moved her hand to her stomach, with her eyes still shut. Her stomach was still somewhat big, so the baby had to still be in there. But where was she? Virginia attempted to open her eyes again. They fluttered partially open for a second and then closed again. Trying to fight the sleepiness coming over her, she tried again. This time, she was able to keep them open, but they were out of focus.

Finally, she could see a small candle burning in the corner. She looked around a little and noticed that she was in her room at Wendell's castle. _How had she gotten here?_ She noticed that there were a lot more chairs in here than normal, and they were all grouped around the bed. That's when she noticed that one of the chairs still had a person in it, and he was the one making all the noise with the snoring. Then she realized who it was.

She tried calling out _Dad!_ But found she wasn't strong enough to talk just yet. But she felt so relieved that he was okay. She didn't know if she had actually believed Jessica or not when she had said that they had both failed. _Wolf!_ _Where was he? Was he okay?_ Starting to panic, Virginia tried sitting up. But the effort was to much for her. The small amount of energy that she had already used, just by opening her eyes and looking around, had already tired her out. She could feel the blackness coming over her again. She was just able to turn around before her head hit the pillow. As she fought to stay awake, she could make out the shape of someone sleeping nearby. Her heart started beating harder and she fought the darkness even harder now. Trying as hard as she could, she was barely able to mutter out a whisper, "Wolf."

But the whisper was enough. Wolf had been sleeping very lightly and had already begun to wake up when he had heard shifting on a bed. When he heard someone whisper his name, his eyes popped open. There wasn't that much light in the room, but his eyes could easily see that Virginia was facing him with her eyes open. He flung up out of the cot, and forgetting the doctor's orders (or just ignoring them) he quickly went over so that he was laying down, facing her. He smiled, relieved that she was finally awake. He could tell she was very weak though. He gently caressed her face with his hand and muttered small things, such as 'I love you and I missed you.' Then he remembered Tony.

"Tony! Tony get up!" Tony jumped up and saw that Wolf was next to Virginia. He rushed over just in time to see Virginia give a small smile and then her eyes closed. Wolf started panicking again. "Virginia? Virginia, don't go back to sleep. Virginia! Tony? Why did she go back to sleep?"

Tony stopped him just as he was about to shake her. "Wolf! She probably used up a lot of energy just now, and passed back out. She might wake up again in the morning. I'm going to go see if I can get that doctor back up here again." Tony rushed out into the hallway and Wolf was left watching over Virginia. He sat up and gently put her head into his lap. He took his hand through her hair, stroking her.

It was about ten minutes before Tony reappeared with the doctor. The doctor was wearing a robe and looked very grumpy. He saw Wolf on the bed with her.

"Get off of there!" He snapped. Wolf gently made his way to the edge of the bed. The doctor checked Virginia, all the while murmuring something. When he was done, he turned to Tony and Wolf, who were watching eagerly.

"It seems that she was trying to wake up, but she was still to weak. My guess is that she'll be up for good by tomorrow-tomorrow morning. Leave her be though. She has to gather enough strength for herself. She must have been more worn out then any of us could have guessed. Now, I'm going back to sleep, but if she wakes up again tonight, don't smother her. Give her some water and get some soup or something prepared." The doctor turned and left the room.

Tony glared at him as he shut the door. "You know, I'm really starting to not trust that guy. First he says that she should be awake anytime and that she was perfectly fine. Now he says that she was worse than he had expected and just goes back off to bed. Hmph!" Tony grumbled. "You know? We should have taken her back to New York to get treated. They have medicine and stuff there that they could have given her while she was out. They could have put her on that IV thing and she could have been getting that food and water even before she woke up. Here, they don't have any technology to help her. They just stick her in a bed and say she'll wake up eventually."

"Really? They could do all that in New York? Cripes. Maybe we should have taken her there. If she would have been a lot better quicker." Wolf said thoughtfully. It would be to late now, but Tony should have mentioned that earlier.

"Yeah, and they could have at least guaranteed that she would be alright and proven it too." Tony said, wondering what was causing him to talk so highly of New York. He walked over and plopped down onto his chair, planning on staying awake for as long as he could. But his as long as he could, ended up being about five minutes.

Wolf, however, stayed up the rest of the night. He sat on the edge of the bed, every now and then, brushing stray pieces of hair out of Virginia's face.

When morning came, Wolf still hadn't fallen asleep. Evelyn came in, not to long after the sun rose. She saw Wolf and immediately knew something must have happened. Wolf told her about the night before where Virginia had woken up for a minute only to pass back out. Evelyn sat down on a chair near Tony, who was still snoring away.

"Wendell told me last night that he had to leave the castle early this morning. Apparently, there was some annual ceremony he had to attend in Kissing Town. He should be back later this evening."

Wolf nodded. "You two are getting along pretty well then huh?" He smiled when he saw Evelyn blush. Wolf knew it was none of his business, but he asked anyway. "Have you two done more than just hold hands?" Evelyn blushed even more.

"Last night he kissed me when he walked me to my room. I really like him a lot. He's very polite and handsome. I can tell that he really likes me but he acts like a gentlemen and doesn't go to fast, even though I can tell it's difficult for him." Evelyn smiled. The first night back at the castle, he had taken her on a tour of the castle and they had eaten together. They hadn't really had much time together since then, but last night, when he had kissed her…She didn't think she had ever felt like that before when they had kissed. It could only be explained as magnificent and they both hadn't wanted to stop. Wendell was a gentlemen and had been raised very strictly, and she admired that. But it still was very difficult for the both of them to stay apart. Evelyn looked up to see Wolf smiling knowingly at her.

"You should have gone with him to Kissing Town." He grinned and Evelyn blushed again. She had never been to Kissing Town before, but she knew all about it and what happened to those who spent time there. Those who weren't with loved ones, found love there. She knew that it was probably a good thing that she hadn't gone. Wendell had told her that he wanted to wait until after he was married before he ever went farther then just kissing, which she understood and agreed with. But if they were both in the most romantic place in all the Nine Kingdoms, who could say that they would be able to control themselves. On the other hand, she wouldn't be to disappointed if they did loose control. Her face was burning red with the thought. She really needed to control herself.

Wolf was still watching her, amused. He could tell that both Evelyn and Wendell wanted each other, but were raised too proper to do anything before marriage. It would be very interesting to see how long they would last before giving up on trying to wait. Loving someone can be the most wonderful thing in the world, but it can also be dangerous to want someone as much as you want that person you love. After all, his parents had always stressed how important it was to wait until you're married, if you could. After all, his father had been a wolf, and his parents hadn't waited. But they still stressed it on him and his brothers. He really had tried to too, but he sort of lost it that day in the woods (not that he regretted it! No Sirree, not one bit), seeing Virginia standing there looking so succulent, and once he knew that she loved him back…well, he couldn't take it any longer. He had been looking at Virginia and then he realized that he was sweating. Cripes, was it hot in here! Deciding to stretch his legs a little and cool off, he walked over to the large window and pulled it open. A breeze came in and Wolf felt better. Once again, it was dangerous to want someone so much. When he felt completely cooled off, he closed the window to where it was only open a tiny bit and then he went back and sat down.

Tony was still snoring when the maid brought up Wolf's breakfast. The maid knew to bring all of Wolf's meals up to the room, and knew what he wanted, usually meat and lots of it, with very little vegetables with preferably warm milk. The others weren't quite as predictable, so she never knew if they were eating in the room or in the dinning hall or what they were eating. So Wolf woke up Tony and Tony and Evelyn told the maid what they wanted for breakfast. Wolf ate quickly, never leaving Virginia's bedside. Once they were done eating, Evelyn started telling them all about the gifts that Virginia had been receiving from people around the Kingdoms. They had just started showing up, since the Kingdoms were so vast, word took a while to travel.

"She's gotten tons of flowers, cards, cakes and breads, and all kinds of other gifts. Wendell didn't want to bring it all up into her room, since there was so much of it, so it's all down in the main hall. There's even some gifts from other Kings and Queens that are still grateful for her saving them and hope she gets better. Even Queen Cinderella sent something!" Evelyn said excitedly. Wolf's mouth dropped open. _Huff Puff!_ His Virginia was famous! Even one of the Five Women Who Changed History sent something for her!

Just then, Virginia started to wake up. She shifted around and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the room, and seemed to remember where she was. Then she looked up at Wolf, who was now sitting right next to her on the bed and smiled. Tony and Evelyn came over to her also. Virginia had regained a lot of her strength and was able to sit up without passing out. With Wolf's help, she was able to sit up completely and look around at everyone.

"Virginia, honey, how are you doing?" Tony asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his.

"Fine, I think. But what happened? I thought you were…she said…" Virginia couldn't bring herself to say dead. She was so relieved that they weren't. So relieved that tears started to form in her eyes. Wolf gently wiped them away.

"Thought we were what?" He asked and Virginia muttered softly, "Jessica said that you were both dead." Wolf wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Wolf wondered what else Jessica had told her. Virginia looked around again.

"Where's Wendell." She started to panic again. She remembered all the soldiers that were planning on attacking Wendell. Wolf calmed her again.

"Wendell's okay. He's been visiting you a lot. Hardly any of us have left this room. Right now, he's away from the castle, but he'll be back later."

"What about all those soldiers? And Jessica?"

"Jessica is in the dungeon. What's left of the soldiers are at Snow White Memorial Prison, along with the three bounty hunters." Virginia looked relieved but still confused. How could they have beaten all those soldiers? She looked over to Evelyn, glad to see she was okay too. She sat at the edge of the bed opposite Tony.

"Hi Evelyn."

"I'm glad you're alright now. You've had everybody really worried. Wolf and Tony have hardly left the room. In fact, Wolf hasn't left your side at all since we've been back. Wendell will be really relieved that you're okay too." Then she smiled. "You should see all the flowers and gifts for you down in the main hall. People from all over the Kingdoms have sent you get well gifts, including Kings and Queens from other Kingdoms." Virginia stared at her in shock.

"Really? Why? What did I do?"

"Well, you're a national hero, and the most of the Kings and Queens are still grateful to you for saving them and their Kingdom before."

"Wow." Virginia said. She was silent for a minute, while it all sunk in. "But what happened back there at the castle? The last thing I remembered was tackling Jessica. She told me her plan to take over the Fourth Kingdom, she was going to send all those soldiers to kill Wendell at his castle. Then she told me that the bounty hunters had called her on her mirror just before we got there to say that they had killed you guys. I lost it and tackled her. She stabbed my leg and I tackled her again. But that's all that I can remember." Virginia carefully ran her hand over where she had been stabbed and found that it was all stitched up and healing. How long had she been out? Then she remembered the baby. "My God! The baby, is he alright?" Panic was written all over her face again and Wolf gently calmed her.

"Shhh, the cub is just fine. The doctor was able to save both of you." Virginia let out a sigh of relief. Wolf was also relieved to see that Virginia did care about the cub. Now he knew that she meant what she had said before about wanting the cub and loving and caring for it. Virginia still wanted to know what happened though.

"How long was I out? What happened?" She asked. Tony and Wolf then told her everything about their fight with the bounty hunters. Wolf told her about his running to the castle to save her (leaving out the dream. He hadn't told anyone about that dream he had had). Then they explained what Wendell had told them about his dream and the Trolls helping fight all the soldiers. The only thing they didn't tell Virginia was that Jessica was her half sister. By the time they were done, Virginia was loosing her strength again.

Evelyn went out into the hallway and called for a servant or the maid. The maid was nearest and came into the room.

"Can you please bring up some soup?"

"Certainly Miss. Anything else?"

"Yes, when the King arrives back, can you please tell him his sister is awake?" The maid hurried off down to the kitchen to prepare the soup. Evelyn came back and sat down again. They talked some until the soup showed up. Wolf helped Virginia eat it all and then told her she should lay back down and get some sleep so she regains all of her strength. Virginia agreed, because now she was drained of pretty much all energy again. As she laid down, she heard her father say that him and Evelyn were going to go and eat their lunch and give Virginia some peace and quiet so she could sleep.

"Wolf, are you going to come? Or should I have the maid bring your lunch up here again?" Tony asked as he was at the door. Virginia looked at Wolf.

"I'll think I'll eat up here. I don't want to leave Virginia yet." He said and Tony nodded. Virginia smiled and took Wolf's hand.

"Wolf, you go down and eat. I'm fine now, just tired. I'm very grateful that you've stuck by me this whole time, so I think you deserve a break." Wolf was about to protest but he seemed to change his mind. Staying cooped up in a room for days had been hard on him. He did need to get some exercise. Maybe he would take a walk outside after he ate. Nodding, he got up and kissed Virginia on the forehead and then followed Tony and Evelyn out into the hall. Virginia smiled again and then drifted off into sleep.

Wolf, Tony, and Evelyn were all in a much better mood and the worry lines that had been etched on their faces were now gone. They talked about various things while they ate and when Wolf was done, he got up and headed outside of the castle. The fresh air felt so good. He walked through the garden and decided he would run through the woods. It felt really good to stretch his legs and he was excited to be outside. He was really relieved that Virginia was alright and told himself that he wouldn't spend to much time out here so he could hurry back in to be with her.

Tony and Evelyn walked around the castle after they were done. They had all spent so much time in Virginia's room that they hadn't gotten much exercise. Tony led Evelyn to the library. Evelyn had told him that she loved reading and had been reading ever since she could remember.

"I've never seen so many books before. It's amazing. I could be in here for days straight reading." Evelyn said as she made her way over to one bookcase to see what kind of books were there. The Library was extremely large, two stories with nothing but shelves on all the walls, ladders to reach the top books, tables, couches, and chairs were in the center of the room and around the fireplace at the far end from the entrance. Tony had also spent a lot of time in here after Virginia and Wolf had left for New York. He had had to do research on different minerals in the Nine Kingdoms so he could try and start the bouncy castles. Tony had never been much of a reader, but he found this room very peaceful. He would come up here and grab some books and just sit by the fireplace reading and researching. It seems Evelyn would also be spending a lot of time in here not as well.

Evelyn picked out a couple of books to take with her to read in Virginia's room and they made their way back to the other side of the castle where her room was. When they got there, they found Virginia still sleeping and Wolf was no where to be seen. Evelyn settled in to a chair and opened up one of the books. Tony glanced at the title. A History of the Fourth Kingdom. Tony shook his head. Where he came from, hardly anyone her age would be caught dead reading a history book. Tony sat in his chair near Virginia's bed and waited.

Wolf got back about a half an hour later. He looked winded as if he had been doing a lot of running. Just as he was sitting down, Virginia woke up. They had the maid bring her up another bowl of soup, even though she wasn't all that hungry.

"Virginia, you need to regain all of your strength, so you need to get lots of rest and eat a lot of food. You need to keep the baby healthy too." Tony said in his 'that's final' voice.

It was early evening when Wendell arrived back at the castle. The guard at the door told him that the Lady Virginia had woken up earlier this morning. So, before anything else, Wendell headed up there. He found Virginia sitting up in bed talking to Evelyn, while Wolf and Tony sat in the chairs near the bed. Feeling really relieved he made his way over to the bed. Virginia looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello Wendell."

"Virginia, how are you feeling?"

"Better, still a little weak, but I'm getting my strength back."

"That's good. We've all been very worried." Wendell sat down next to Tony.

"So Wendell, what kind of ceremony did you have to go to?" Virginia asked.

"Oh, it was the annual Glass Coffin Memorial ceremony. Once a year they have a festival type thing in Kissing Town in remembrance of the day my grandmother was woken up by the Prince, my grandfather. I had to be there to make a speech and then I stayed just long enough to visit with a few people." He said and Virginia nodded. "Oh, and by the way, I spoke to Lord Rupert the other day and he was very excited about planning your wedding. He just wants to know when you want to have it. I told him that it would have to wait until you're awake and feeling completely better and then you and Wolf can decide when you want to have the wedding. That is if you still plan to…" Virginia and Wolf both nodded. "Good. He also suggested that we throw a ball once you're well enough. It would be in honor of you four, as you all saved the Fourth Kingdom." Wendell smiled as they all looked surprised, especially Evelyn.

"But, I didn't do anything. It should be for you four. You're the original Four Who Saved the Nine Kingdoms." Evelyn said.

"Yes, but this time, you were one of the heroes. You did help." Wendell said.

"I didn't really do anything."

"Oh yes you did. Now stop trying to be modest. I'll tell Rupert to go ahead and start preparing it. We'll have it this weekend. He can send out the invitations." Wendell stood up. "Now, Virginia, you should get some more rest. We'll leave you alone." Evelyn stood up and he put his arm around her and together they left. Virginia stared after them in surprise. Tony and Wolf grinned. Virginia turned to them.

"How did that happen and when?"

"On the way back from that castle, Wendell finally told her how he felt and the two have been almost inseparable since." Wolf told her.

"You left that small detail out when you told me the rest of it."

"Oops, must have slipped my mind. Now Wendell's right, you need to get some more rest." Wolf had Virginia lay down and covered her up. Tony stood and stretched.

"I think I'm going to sleep in my own room tonight. Now that I know you're alright, I'm going to sleep good on my nice fluffy mattress. You know it'll be the first time I've slept in an actual soft bed in about two weeks now?"

"Night Dad." Virginia smiled.

"Goodnight Sweetie." Tony left and closed the door. Wolf quickly changed and got into bed beside her. Virginia kissed his nose as he lay there with his eyes closed. He was going to sleep good tonight too. No cots or chairs for him, now that Virginia was awake he didn't care what that doctor said. Virginia stroked his tail and he moaned happily. She was asleep pretty quick though. Wolf put his arm around her protectively and fell asleep too.


	28. Lost Faith

Chapter 28 is finally up! I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy and this chapter is longer than usual. It was a lot longer, but I had to cut it in half, so the next chapter should be up soon, a lot sooner than this one. Please send me a review to let me know how I'm doing. Let me know of any mistakes that you found. Thanks.

**Chapter 28 Lost Faith**

Wendell walked Evelyn back to her room. They were both holding hands and still wore amused expressions from their talk with Lord Rupert a few minutes ago. Rupert had been extremely excited about planning the ball, and even more excited to plan a wedding not to long after. He had been practically bouncing off the walls ready to get started. Now, they took their time walking to Evelyn's room, neither one of them ready for bed. Once they got there, they both paused.

"Well, good night Evelyn."

"Good night Wendell."

Wendell leaned in and kissed her on the lips. It was meant to be a small kiss but ended up turning into a long passionate one. Wendell wrapped his arms around her and she ran her hands through his short curly blonde hair. They finally broke the kiss, panting slightly. Wendell looked into her eyes and saw a fiery passion that matched his own. He wanted to take her into the room right then but he knew he shouldn't. Not yet.

"We should really try and get some sleep." He said softly and Evelyn nodded. She went to open the door to her room but Wendell stopped her. He kissed her again before watching her disappear into the room. Sighing, he turned and headed toward the Royal Wing, where his bedroom was.

* * *

The rest of the week Virginia spent in bed recovering. Occasionally, with the help of Wolf, she would take a short walk around the castle to stretch her legs. She had been really surprised to see that Evelyn was right. There really were tons of gifts for her. There was flowers of all kinds, get well cards, and even baskets of food. What had surprised Virginia the most, had been the gift from Queen Cinderella. She had given Virginia her own carriage! Both Wolf and Virginia had stood there in shock, staring at the rather large red and white carriage. She had even provided them with four beautiful white horses to pull it. The Queen had also wrote a note saying that when ever Virginia traveled or ventured into the First Kingdom, she was welcome to stay at the palace.

"Huff Puff! Virginia! _Queen Cinderella _gave you a carriage _and_ invited you to stay at her palace! Cripes, she must really like you." Wolf said excitedly after reading the note. Virginia nodded.

"Yeah." She said a little breathlessly. She turned to one of the guards who stood nearby outside the castle. "Can you go and get my dad for me please? The Lord Anthony?" The guard nodded and took off to the castle. Five minutes later, Tony arrived. He froze when he saw the carriage and his mouth dropped when he read the note.

"Virginia, honey, don't take this the wrong way…but, maybe you should get hurt a little more often." He said, not taking his eyes off the carriage. Virginia glared at him.

"Sure, Dad, I'll put my life in danger more often, just so you can get it in good with the other monarchs." She said sarcastically. Tony was still staring at the carriage and didn't seem to notice the sarcasm.

"That's my girl." Then he saw her glaring daggers at him and smiled quickly. "I'm just kidding. You know I wouldn't want you to get hurt." She still glared at him so he hurried up to look at the inside of the carriage with Wolf. The inside was fairly large, with red leather cushiony seats. Tony whistled. Wendell would almost be jealous, it was almost as big as his was and the seats looked to be a lot more comfortable. He poked his head out the window so he could see Virginia.

"Virginia, as your father, I am telling you to invite Cinderella to your wedding. If this is a get well present, just think about what the wedding present would be!" Virginia saw the faintest bit of greed flash in her father's eyes. Something she had grown used to seeing in New York. But she hadn't seen him get that look since the golden river gold fish. She could just imagine that in his mind he was picturing castles made of gold or something of the sort. She shook her head to herself. Apparently he hadn't changed as much as she thought.

* * *

Now that Tony knew Virginia was fine, he went back to work. Wendell had given him his own study/office to use to plan and work on the bouncy castles. So he checked on Virginia every now and then, but other than that, went back to his old routine. Basically, wake up around nine in the morning, go and eat, work until lunch in his study, spend some time after lunch visiting a few of his "lady friends" (Just as Wendell had promised, there were quite a few young ladies who were more than willing to spend time with a national hero), work a bit longer in his study and then stop for the night just before dinner.

Wendell and Evelyn spent as much time as possible together, at meals and whenever Wendell wasn't in meetings or stuck with a load of paperwork. Lord Rupert ran around the castle all week preparing for the ball. He often stopped and would ask someone's opinion on what color the curtains should be or how many vases of flowers should he use. Just watching him made Evelyn tired. She had to admire him. She didn't have any creativity at all, and he was loaded with it, as well as energy. On their first few days back to the castle, he had made Evelyn an entire wardrobe since she had very little clothes with her. The dresses he had fitted for her were very beautiful, and they were just ordinary-everyday clothes. There was an assortment of colors, but Rupert mostly picked colors that went with her eyes.

On Friday evening, the night before the ball, Evelyn picked out her favorite dress and did her hair carefully before dinner. Wendell said he had a surprise for her after dinner and she was curious in spite of herself. The dress she put on was a light pink dress that had a white flower design that was barely noticeable. Evelyn brushed her hair once more before making her way to the dinning hall. Wendell was already there and he got up to help her into her seat next to him.

"You look beautiful tonight. But of course you look beautiful all the time." Wendell pushed her chair in before taking his seat at the head of the table. Evelyn smiled.

"Thank you." She looked around and saw that there weren't that many people at the table yet. A servant brought out their soup. As they were eating, Wolf and Virginia appeared and sat down next to Evelyn. A minute later, Tony came in and sat down on the other side of Wendell. As the servant brought out the soup for them, Wendell turned to Tony.

"Have you gotten any work done on your project?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"A little bit. I think that using the elastic is going to work, but I'll need to make it a bit stronger first, triple it's thickness. Then it should be strong enough. I still need to figure out the rest though, like how to get it to blow up. Is it okay if I borrow a few more books from your library? I'll get them back as soon as I can, I just need to do a bit more research."

"Certainly. Anything you can find here is at your disposal. And anything you can't find, let me know and I can probably get it."

"Thanks Wendell."

Wendell nodded and turned to where Evelyn was talking to Virginia about the dresses they wanted to wear for the ball the next night. Wolf was only partially paying attention. He was more concerned with his soup. Wendell's was only half way gone and Wolf was already finishing off his. When everyone was done with their soup, a couple servants returned with the main dishes. There was chicken, corn on the cob, and potatoes. There were a few other lords and council members who sat further down the table. Usually, they left the King alone during meal times and that left plenty of room for his closest friends to sit with him. Even if the lords and council members sat at this end of the table, he would have them move down some so that Tony, Evelyn, Virginia and Wolf could sit next to him. After all, they were pretty much family and his closest friends.

Wolf eagerly dug into the chicken, putting large chunks of it onto his plate and then he filled Virginia's plate as well. Wolf didn't take any of the vegetables though. Virginia saw this and scolded him.

"Wolf! You need to get some vegetables too. Your whole diet can't be just meat."

"Of course it can. It always has been." Wolf said, sounding almost offended. He picked up another piece of chicken and popped it into his mouth. Virginia scowled.

"You're lucky you have a wolf's metabolism, otherwise you would be as big as a house, you know that?"

Wolf decided to not comment and continued eating his chicken. Virginia, not wanting to argue anymore, said:

"Never mind, the point is, if you're going to make sure I get my protein, then I'm going to make sure you get your vitamins." Virginia then took a corn and placed it onto Wolf's plate and then picked some potatoes and placed them there to. Wolf frowned and growled slightly. There was no arguing with Virginia. He finished the rest of his chicken and then ate the vegetables reluctantly. Wendell and Evelyn watched with amused expressions. If it had been anybody else, Wolf would have bitten them and not even gone near the food. Tony just shook his head and looked at Wolf sympathetically. He had dealt with that for years and it was good to see that Virginia had someone else to watch over. He wondered if Wolf would be able to take it. But he knew he would. After all, Wolf had done the same thing to Virginia, making sure she ate right, why wouldn't she do it back?

While they finishing eating, Virginia looked over to Wendell.

"Wendell, what ever happened to those two guards? The ones who were supposed to be guarding the mirror?" Wolf looked up too, Wendell hadn't mentioned anything about them since getting back to the castle.

"Oh, I talked to them about a day after getting back. It seems as though the Peeps bribed them with money. Quite a lot as a matter of fact… They confessed to accepting the money. They let the Peeps through and then as soon as their shift was over, they left to gather their belongings so they could leave right away, in case they were caught."

"What did you do to them?"

"Well, their punishment was not as bad as it should have been, but considering we got Wolf back okay…well, I just fired them and took away most of the money they had received from the Peeps. That way they still had enough to get by with until they found an alternative job."

"That's it?" Wolf looked at him in surprise. Wendell shrugged.

"I didn't have the heart to send them to prison, and the way I figured it is that they won't come by another job that paid as well as the one I just fired them from. They made a mistake and were very sorry for it. They apologized and apologized. They had just been tempted by so much money." Wendell avoided their gazes. He personally thought that he was going softhearted. Something could have gone very wrong and it would have been those guards faults for letting the Peeps through. Wendell bit back a sigh. Being King was so much harder than he had thought when he was younger. There were so many decisions and it was hard to know what the right thing was.

When they were done eating, Wolf and Virginia decided they were going to go for a walk outside. Tony looked hesitant about letting Virginia go off. After all, she was still recovering. But he decided that it would be okay as long as Wolf was with her.

"Take a coat with you, it's cold out there." He told Virginia as they walked away. Virginia frowned but Wolf nodded. He had already planned on running upstairs to grab her one.

Tony sighed and got up as well, figuring he would go and spend some time in his study reading a book. Wendell looked over at Evelyn.

"Are you ready?" He asked and she nodded.

"Where are we going?" Wendell just smiled and helped her up. He put his arm around her waist and led her to the main entrance. Taking her outside, he said, "Just a place I enjoy going to when I need to think." The guards bowed as they walked by. Wendell led Evelyn to the back of the castle where there was a small little gate. Wendell unlatched it and they walked in. Evelyn gasped.

It was a beautiful garden. There were all kinds of flowers and plants of all colors. Most of which she had never even seen before. In the middle of a the garden was a small clearing with benches facing a rather large statue. Looking closer, it was a statue of Snow White and the Prince she fell in love with. Surrounding them were the seven dwarves, who with the Prince, gazed lovingly at the Fairest of them all. Wendell smiled as he watched Evelyn stare at the statue in awe.

"My grandfather had it built not long after becoming King. He knew my grandmother loved being outdoors, as she appreciated nature. So, for their anniversary, he had the garden planted and the statue made. My grandmother loved it and spent allot of her spare time in here. When their son, my father, married my mother, my grandmother brought her here as well. The two grew quite close and when I was born, they both brought me here too. I kept coming here even once they were gone."

Wendell sat down on one of the benches and Evelyn sat down next to him. They were both quiet for a minute, watching as the moonlight hit the statue and flowers. There was a rose bush right next to their bench and Wendell carefully picked a red one and handed it to Evelyn. She smiled and took it. She shivered slightly from the cold and Wendell removed his jacked and placed it over her shoulders. Evelyn smiled gratefully and laid her head against his shoulder. They both sat there, just watching the garden. After about an hour, Evelyn looked up and saw that a balcony was hanging right over the garden.

"Who's room is that?" She asked and Wendell followed her gaze. He smiled.

"Oh, that's the other part of the surprise. Would you like to go see it now?" He asked and she nodded. They got up and walked slowly back to the castle. When they got back inside the warm castle, they headed up the grand staircase. Wendell led Evelyn through a series of corridors and Evelyn was soon quite lost. Wendell seemed to know where he was going and she hoped that was the case. She had no clue how he could walk through this enormous castle and not get lost. Finally, they came to a large wooden door. The door was polished and had fancy designs along it. Wendell pulled out a key and put into the lock and twisted.

He let Evelyn enter and then closed the door behind them. He had brought a candle from downstairs and used it to light the various candles around the large room. When it was lit up, Evelyn gaped at the inside of the room. It was like a large study only it seemed to have a more peaceful nature to it. The furniture, she noticed, was made of the same beautiful wood as the door. There were a few bookcases, filled with ancient books. She noticed that there was a large fireplace with a large mantle with gold trim that went along the top. There were couches and chairs around the fireplace. There were many beautiful paintings around the room hung up on the walls, but one in particular caught her attention. There was a large painting of Snow White in the glass coffin with the Prince leaning over her. The painting had a gold frame and hung above the fireplace. On the other side of the room, near the bookcase, there was a table with four chairs around it. There was also a small cot in the corner, as if somebody used to sleep in here periodically. Evelyn noticed there was not a single speck of dust in the room, so she knew the maids still came to clean this room. Evelyn looked over to see Wendell starting a fire in the fireplace.

She turned back to look at the ancient books and was surprised to see they were in relatively good condition, because as she flipped through one of them, she found it was over two hundred years old. The books were about various things, including the history of the Kingdoms before they had been formed into Kingdoms. There were also books on various myths and legends. Interested, she picked one up and flipped through it. She stopped as she saw a chapter labeled: "The Mythical Tenth Kingdom." Wasn't that where Virginia and Tony were from? She sat down at the table and skimmed through it. Apparently, over three hundred years ago, some wizard had stumbled into a different dimension when one of his spells backfired. He came to this large place that was completely different from their own dimension. He grew quite excited and managed to get himself back to his dimension, planning to bring others with him to show what he found. Unfortunately, he was unable to get back to this new place. Some years later, another wizard had a vision. Evelyn's eyes widened as she read the next part. The wizard foretold that someday, a hero and a heroine would come from this new kingdom and together, with a wolf and a mighty heroine's grandson, they would stop an evil Queen from taking over the Kingdoms. At the time, the Kingdoms had not yet formed and so nobody listened to the wizard. They just proclaimed him to be crazy.

Evelyn kept reading and saw that there was another wizard who had a vision involving the mythical tenth kingdom. This wizard had many dwarf friends, and when he told them of this vision, they decided to try and construct a traveling mirror to take them to this other dimension. That was how the three traveling mirrors were made. Evelyn wanted to keep reading but decided to call Wendell over first.

"Wen-" She started as she went to turn around toward the fireplace but stopped and jumped. Wendell was right behind her. She let out a quick yelp and jumped in her chair. Wendell laughed and Evelyn glared at him. She hadn't even heard him come over. She waited until her heartbeat slowed down before saying anything. "Wendell! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She placed her hand over her heart to emphasize the point. Wendell grinned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't necessarily mean to. I came over and you were so engrossed in that book that you didn't see me, so I peeked over your shoulder to see what you were reading." He looked over at the book that was now lying on the table. "What _are_ you reading?"

Evelyn remembered what she was going to show him and picked the book back up. She flipped back to the beginning of that chapter and shoved it under Wendell's nose. Wendell read the first page and his eyes grew larger. He turned the page and got to the part about the vision about the four saving the Kingdoms and his eyes widened even more and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

"I need to show this to Virginia and Antony. I think they will find this quite interesting." Wendell closed the book. "I'm going to have to read some more later." Evelyn got up as Wendell put the book on the table to take with him later.

"What is this room? It must be really old to have these books in it." Evelyn asked as Wendell led her to a set of double doors. He opened them and they stepped out onto a large balcony, the same one that Evelyn had seen from the garden. They leaned against the railing and watched the moon, which was now a little more than half way full. She looked at Wendell, waiting for an answer.

"This was my grandmother's study, her relaxing room if you will. She would always disappear either to this room or to the garden. She often slept in here after my grandfather died. Whenever there was a crisis and she needed to figure out what to do, she would visit this room and would always come up with the best approach. I never knew about this room until a few days before my grandmother left the castle for good. She brought me here and told me all about it and I remembered thinking this had been the most magnificent room I had ever seen. I haven't been here all that much lately, as I have been very busy since becoming King, but whenever I get spare time I like to come up here. You're the first one I've ever showed this room to. There are very few people who even know it's here. The two maids that I appointed for this room, myself and now you."

Evelyn smiled, feeling honored to be the first one to come here apart from Wendell and his maids. She shivered slightly again as the wind picked up and the two went back inside. Wendell added another log to the fire and sat down on the couch. Evelyn sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulders. They sat there in silence for a while, just staring at the fire. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence either. After a while, Evelyn looked up at Wendell.

"What's it like being a King?" She asked curiously. Wendell looked down at her, surprise evident on his face. The question had come from nowhere. He thought a moment before answering.

"Well, it's a great responsibility. Being King means having the fate of a whole kingdom in my hands. I have to make sure that everyone is taken care of and make sure there is enough food being grown so villages aren't starving. I also have to try and keep everyone happy while at the same time, keeping the peace. It's surprising different the two can be, happiness and peace." Wendell sighed and Evelyn saw lines of stress across his face. "A King is forced to do the right thing, but sometimes doing the right thing makes you more hated." Evelyn looked at him in confusion so he gave an example. "I know I did the right thing by pardoning the wolves, at least that's what my heart tells me. And yet many of my citizens don't think so. In righting a wrong that had been going on for hundreds of years, I've merely created more tension, between myself and the people, and other Kingdoms as well, like the Second Kingdom. Red Riding Hood was furious that I pardoned them. Did you know that she was threatening to destroy the treaty between our Kingdoms over it? She was willing to start a war because of it."

Evelyn looked at him in surprise. She hadn't known that. She knew that the Second Kingdom had not agreed with it, but didn't think they would go so far as to do that. Wendell stared into the fire.

"Wendell, you're wrong about your citizens. While I was wondering for those few months, I heard a lot of talk. I did hear a lot of negative opinions about the pardon, but I also heard a lot of positive ones too." Wendell looked over to her, and she continued. "Many of the people, like me, have never really had problems with wolves and have never really given much thought to them. There are also some that are glad that you pardoned them because they had always felt that it was wrong for the wolves to be treated like that." Wendell looked at her doubtfully. "No, it's true. There are also many people whose opinions were changed after Wolf saved the Kingdoms. Before that incident, they hadn't liked wolves, but after seeing that they could do some good, they changed their positions. So you see, you really did do the right thing, and your citizens aren't all against you like you thought. I know a lot of them respect you for what you did. I'm sure that the same goes for some of the other monarchs. They probably just acted bitter to you about it because they refused to admit that maybe you were right and they were wrong. I'm sure they can't be all that bitter, after all, Wolf saved their lives. He didn't have to, but he did. Everyone will get used to it eventually. It will take a while to get rid of all the prejudice built up over the years, and even then I don't think it will ever truly be gone. But it's a start, and you're the first one to take that first step."

Wendell was silent as everything Evelyn had just told him sunk in. Evelyn seemed truly wise for her age, and that impressed Wendell. He finally picked up her hand and squeezed it gratefully. "Thank you Evelyn." He whispered. She smiled. They leaned in and kissed. It was a gentle kiss at first, but grew more passionately. Wendell pulled Evelyn closer to him and they parted for a second to catch their breath. It was only for a second though and Wendell bent over for more. Wendell silently told himself that he should stop because he was only tormenting himself. He really did want to wait to do anything further than kissing but he was finding it more and more difficult to contain himself.

When Evelyn went to remove his shirt, she looked up into his eyes and saw that he wasn't going to stop her. In fact, once looking into her eyes, Wendell didn't care about being proper anymore. He put his hands over hers and they both lifted his shirt off. Once his clothes were lying in a heap on the floor, Wendell began taking her clothes off. Wendell pulled her to the floor with him. They hadn't stopped kissing and it was becoming more urgent. And so they made love near the fire, each giving into their desires that they had been trying to keep bottled up.

* * *

Virginia and Wolf walked hand in hand outside the castle. They walked slowly and silently through the woods, listening to the crickets and the owls around them. Virginia had never appreciated nature all that much before meeting Wolf. She still remembered that day he had pointed out everything she had missed while sleeping. Now, she was surprised to find how much attention she paid to her surroundings. A few minutes before, she had spotted a deer with a little fawn watching them as they passed by. They had been hidden behind some shrubs and she almost hadn't seen them.

They found a small little grass clearing with a log at the far end of it. They sat down on the log and watched everything around them. It was dark but the moon provided some light for them. Virginia still couldn't see everything all that well, but Wolf could see everything as if it were in the middle of the afternoon, so she just trusted Wolf to guide her. They sat there in silence for a while, looking at the forest around them and up at the stars as well. Eventually, Virginia broke the silence.

"Wolf? We still need to tell Wendell when we want to have our wedding. We haven't set a date yet." She looked up at him, as he was quite a bit taller than her, even sitting down.

"Whenever you want Virginia, but as soon as possible I think." He said and Virginia smiled.

"Well, I was thinking before the next full moon. Right before it. That way, it'll come around just as we're on our honeymoon." Virginia grinned as Wolf started panting just thinking about it. Full moons were no longer a problem for him, in fact, now he looked forward to them every month. His appetite always increased, but it was not just for food. He mentally counted the days left before the full moon. He muttered a small 'cripes' and whined slightly. There was still about two weeks. Virginia heard the whine and patted him on the leg.

"Don't worry Wolf. We need at least that much time anyway. We have to get everything prepared and the invitations sent out to whoever it is that Wendell needs to invite." Virginia paused for a moment. "Wolf? What about my grandmother? Won't she wonder why she wasn't invited to the wedding if we just showed back up already married?"

Wolf put his arm around her. "Don't worry Virginia. We'll think of something. But I don't think we could bring her here." Then Wolf chuckled as he imagined Tony's expression if they did bring her here. It would drive Tony crazy. Maybe they could…

"What's so funny?" Virginia asked him.

"Oh, I was just picturing Tony's face if we were to bring your grandmother here. I think he would go insane. I don't think he likes her very much."

Virginia laughed. "That's a major understatement. All my life I've had to deal with their bickering and snide comments back and forth behind each other's backs, and sometimes even to their faces." She shook her head. "Yeah, I think it would be best that Grandmother not know about the Kingdoms."

"Yeah, I don't think the Kingdoms would be able to stand her." Wolf muttered softly but Virginia heard it. She glared at him but knew he was right. How many times had her grandmother gotten on her nerves? No matter how much she annoyed her, she had always kept going to visit the elderly lady. She just didn't have the heart to abandon her like Christine had done.

"I'm going to ask Evelyn to be my maid of honor. We've grown really close over the past week or so and she's sort of become like a sister. Besides, if her and Wendell really do get together, then she will be."

Wolf smirked. "Evelyn told me that they kissed the other day and Wendell's been taking her everywhere. She said that he was raised proper and told her that he wanted to wait until being married before going any further than kissing, and she said that she could tell it's a big struggle on him." Virginia laughed at that and Wolf grinned. "I can't wait to see how long he's able to stick with that." The whole thing was very amusing to Wolf and Virginia. Their relationship was so much different. But they could both tell that Wendell and Evelyn loved each other, just as much as Wolf and Virginia. They were just a little more shy about it was all.

"So what are our plans for afterwards? Wendell offered to let us live in the castle, and he also offered to get land for us to build our own house." Virginia asked Wolf and looked up at him for the answer. She personally didn't mind either option. She enjoyed living in the castle, but it might be nice to have their own place to. Just not to far from Wendell's, she thought. Wolf thought about it for a minute out loud.

"Well, the castle is good. There's servants and lots of food and lots of room."

"But won't you need to have some time outside too?"

"Yes, but there's the woods out here too. We can always come out here to run around. But on the other hand… if we have our own house, we have all the privacy we want." Wolf grinned and Virginia nodded. She had been thinking about getting something near the edge of a forest where Wolf could go and hunt and run around. Someplace where there aren't many villages around, but not to secluded. She told Wolf this and he agreed. After talking a little more about it, they decided they would build their own house. They would have to stay at the castle while it's being built but it wouldn't be all that bad. They also decided they would visit Virginia's grandmother maybe once every couple months. They would tell her that they had moved to the country where her dad was now living. Virginia had already told her some story about how her father had been made a lord and was a very good friend to a King. Virginia hadn't wanted to mention her mother at all, because it would only lead to her death and she wouldn't be able to bear telling Grandmother about how her daughter had died. Grandmother had a hard time believing that a King would ever make Tony a lord, but Wolf was able to convince her.

It was starting to get late when they finally decided to head back. They walked back through the woods, following the trail they had made before. When they got back to the castle, they found that there were only a few people roaming around. As they were headed up the stairs, Tony came rushing down. He looked quite excited about something and had to wait several minutes before he could talk.

"Have…either of you seen…Wendell?"

"No, we just got back. Why?" Virginia asked.

"Because, I think I found a way to put air in the bouncy castles. I'll tell you about it later. If you see Wendell, tell him I'm looking for him. He wasn't in his room or his study." Tony rushed off in the direction of the kitchens. Wolf and Virginia watched him go and shook their heads.

"I wonder where Wendell is. It's getting kind of late and I'm surprised he wouldn't be in bed." Virginia wondered out loud as they continued up the stairs. By the time they had reached their room, Virginia's strength was just beginning to leave. She considered it pretty good to have been able to get all that exercise and just now begin to get tired. Wolf saw that she was a little flushed and whined.

"Oh, Huff Puff, Virginia! You're not feeling good. I knew you should have stayed in bed."

"I'm fine Wolf. Really. I'm just starting to loose my strength is all. But I've been up and moving around all day, and I'm just now starting to get tired. So I'm getting better." She smiled, trying to convince him she was telling the truth. She went over and changed into a night gown and Wolf took his clothes off, and they both got into bed. Virginia fell asleep quickly, with her back up against Wolf who had his arms wrapped around her. Wolf laid there, breathing in her scent, and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Wendell woke up early the next morning. He laid there with his eyes closed, wondering why his bed was suddenly so hard. Then he remembered what had happened the previous night and his eyes popped open. He was laying on the floor near the fire that had long since burnt out, and Evelyn was still fast asleep curled up next to him. They had a blanket covering them that Wendell had pulled off the couch last night. Wendell laid there, watching Evelyn sleep. She was just as beautiful when sleeping. He wanted to kiss her but feared he would wake her up. So, he laid there, gently running his fingers along her smooth skin. After a while, Evelyn began to move around and Wendell bent over and kissed her awake. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Mmmm, morning." She said as she stretched.

"Good morning." Wendell said softly. He put his arm back around her as she stroked his small beard, since he hadn't shaved since the previous day. After a few more minutes of silence, Wendell said, "We should probably get up. The ball is tonight and we have a lot to get done. You still need to be fitted for your dress."

Evelyn nodded. She didn't want to get up though. She felt like laying there all day. They got up and got dressed and quickly cleaned the room. Evelyn blew out the candles and Wendell grabbed the book from the table. As they headed out the door, Wendell said, "Let's go and change our clothes and I'll meet you in the dinning hall in an hour for breakfast, okay?" Evelyn agreed and followed Wendell to the staircase. Wendell went in the direction of the Royal Wing and Evelyn left to head to where her bedroom was.

* * *

Virginia was walking down the hallway when she saw Evelyn turn the corner.

"Evelyn! There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Lord Rupert's been trying to get a hold of us so we can be fitted for our gowns tonight. Where have you been?" Virginia watched as Evelyn blushed and stammered trying to answer.

"Oh, I…uh, I got up early this morning, so…I decided to go for a walk. Yeah, just a short walk outside." Evelyn said and Virginia raised one eyebrow slightly.

"Okay…well, have you eaten yet?"

"No, not yet, I was going to go and change my clothes first, and maybe take a bath. I'll be down to eat in a little bit. Then we can go and find Lord Rupert."

"Alright. Well, I'll see you down there then." Virginia walked past Evelyn and towards the stairs, all the time wondering what was wrong with her. Evelyn was extremely nervous or embarrassed about something. She could tell by her voice and how she blushed. Shrugging it off, she finished going down the last few steps and walked towards the dinning hall. Wolf and Tony were already there, talking about something while waiting for their food. She took a seat next to Wolf who was sitting across from her dad. Tony was telling Wolf about his discovery on how to blow up the bouncy castles. He was apparently going to invent an air compressor and in one of the books he had been reading last night had given him some ideas for it.

"Dad, have you seen Wendell yet?" Virginia asked, still thinking about Evelyn.

"No, not yet. I don't know where he went to. I gave up last night trying to find him and I haven't seen him this morning either." Tony looked and just as the words left his mouth Wendell walked in. "There you are! Jeez, where have you been?"

"What do you mean?" He asked trying to seem as though it was an absurd question.

"I was trying to find you last night but you weren't in your room or your study. I couldn't find you this morning either."

"Oh, I was…err…" Wendell tried to think of something, not wanting them to know where he really had been. Luckily, Tony was too excited about his discovery to notice or care. Virginia noticed it though. She knew something was up, because both Wendell and Evelyn had been gone and couldn't give a good alibi. But Tony just carried on, not waiting for an answer.

"I found out how to get the bouncy castle to blow up!" Tony exclaimed, quite proud of himself. Wendell looked at him in confusion.

"Bouncy castle…Oh!" Realization dawned on him. "Really? How?"

"I was sitting in my study last night and I was reading one of those books…I can't think of the name right now, but anyway, I figured out how to invent what we need."

"Wonderful. Oh, that reminds me, I have something to show you all. A book that Evelyn found. It talks about the mythical Tenth Kingdom, which is really not so mythical anymore. But anyways, I left it in my study, so you'll have to come up later to read it." He turned to Virginia. "By the way, I ran into Rupert on the way down here and he said to tell you that you and Evelyn are to report to the fabric room as soon as you are done eating."

Virginia nodded and then asked. "Where's the fabric room?"

"Oh, it's in the east wing. I'll have someone show you there." A servant brought out all their breakfasts just as Evelyn was arriving. She took a seat next to Wendell and smiled at everyone. They all helped themselves to the eggs, bacon, and potatoes. Wendell told Evelyn about meeting Lord Rupert and she nodded. Virginia watched them carefully, trying not to make it obvious she was doing so. Wolf looked up and saw her keep glancing over there and he tilted his head curiously at her. She shook her head and mouthed 'later' and he nodded.

When Virginia and Evelyn finished eating they got up and Wendell instructed a servant to show them the fabric room. They followed the servant out of the room. Wendell got up and asked Tony and Wolf to follow him so he could show them the book. They went to his study and took a seat. As Wendell walked around to the other side of his desk, Wolf caught something in his scent. Grinning, he realized what Virginia had been thinking about. Wendell saw him grinning and looked at him puzzled. Wolf quickly hid his grin and looked away. He wouldn't say anything just yet. Virginia would get mad at him. Wendell cleared his throat and picked up the book. He opened it to the chapter that he wanted to show them and handed it to Tony. Wolf leaned over and read over his shoulder. They both read it in shock and when Wolf finished the first page, Tony was still reading.

"Tone, you read to slow. Come on, I want to know what else it says." He said impatiently and Tony glared at him. He read the last few lines and turned the page. They read the whole chapter and by the time they were done they were both flabbergasted.

"Wow, so that's why those mirrors were made? To go to a place they figured existed?" Tony asked and Wendell nodded.

"I haven't finished reading that whole chapter yet, I only read the first few pages, but from what I did read was they somehow knew of our whole adventure hundreds of years before we were even born, before even the Kingdoms were formed."

"Yeah, that's really interesting. Here, so you can finish reading it. They mentioned more about the mirrors too. Remember how one of the traveling mirrors had fallen into the Great Sea? Well, it seems that it was stolen shortly after being made and was accidentally dropped off of a ship. The one that was broken had been a gift to some King a long time ago and his castle eventually became the Prison. The last mirror, that we still have, was stolen from the dwarves by Snow White's grandmother." Tony handed the book to Wendell. "That book is really neat, it has the story of the wizard who had the mirrors made and his tale of when he ventured over through the mirror. Where did you find this book Wendell? The library? You should hold onto it." Wendell nodded.

"I'll show it to Virginia later. Wolf, Lord Rupert wanted to know if you plan on making a new suit for tonight, or if you plan on wearing the one you used for the awards ceremony. He said to come to him later this morning if you wanted a new one made."

"Okay, I'll go and find him later on." Wolf turned and Tony and him left, leaving Wendell to sit at his desk and ponder.

* * *

Three hours later, Virginia and Evelyn walked out of the fabric room, each exhausted after the three hours of arguing with Lord Rupert and having to try on dress after dress. They each carried the dress they were supposed to wear that night and they looked rather pleased, now that they had a beautiful dress and that they were finally finished. They were to worn out to notice where they were going and just walked down a hallway at random. It was only after about ten minutes that Virginia finally realized that they must be lost. She didn't recognize the area where they were and it seemed as though they were heading down. The floors were slanted and it was starting to get colder.

"Evelyn? Do you, by any chance, know where we are?" Surprised, Evelyn looked around, just now noticing their surroundings. She shook her head.

"No, I've never been down here before." She silently cursed herself for not paying closer attention while they were walking. The castle was huge and she had known that she was bound to get lost sooner or later. They both came to a stop and looked around them. If they went back the way they came, they would more than likely get lost even worse. There had been many different corridors and they had just picked one at random, not really paying much attention. They could just keep going in the direction they had been heading and see where it takes them.

They decided to take their chances and continue going down the corridor. After a few more minutes they came to a heavy wooden door. The lock that had been placed on it, was now hanging loosely, fallen apart from rust. The door, as well as the walls, was covered with dust and it looked as though there had not been anyone down this way for quite some time. Both of them were curious now, and after Virginia carefully removed the rusty lock, they both pushed open the door. There was a set of stairs leading down to a dark tunnel. There was no light except for a distant glowing at the end of the tunnel.

"Should we go down there?" Evelyn asked. She looked at Virginia and she nodded.

"Might as well. Maybe we can find someone that will be able to help get us back to the main hall." Virginia led the way, taking each step carefully in the dark. Evelyn followed close behind. They reached the bottom and walked towards the dim light at the end of the passageway. As they grew nearer, the light grew bigger. When they finally reached the source they stopped.

The light was coming through bars on a door. Virginia frowned and stepped up to the door. It was a thick wooden door that had bars on the top part, similar to an old-fashioned jail cell door. She looked through the bars and could see a stone hallway, with cells on the right hand side. Virginia realized they must have reached the dungeon. There was no doorknob or handle or anything to open the door from their side, so Virginia stuck her hand though the bars trying to find one on the other side. She felt around and finally her fingers just barely skimmed one. She tried getting up on her Tipp toes but she still couldn't get a hold of it properly.

"Evelyn, can you reach the doorknob there? You're a bit taller than me." Virginia moved aside and Evelyn put her hand through the bars, and after a minute she was able to get a grip on it. She pulled the handle upward and the door opened. They cringed as the door made a loud creaking sound, as it swung open. They walked into the stone dungeon and closed the door behind them. A guard walked around the corner from the other side of the dungeon with his sword drawn. When he saw Virginia, he lowered it and bowed politely.

"My lady, I apologize, but I was not aware that anyone else was down here. I heard a door creak open and I assumed a prisoner was escaping." Virginia nodded and the guard looked back behind them and then asked, "If I may, how did you get down here? You didn't come through there" as he gestured to where he had just come from, "or else I'm sure I would have seen you."

"Oh, we were walking back from the fabric room and I'm afraid we weren't paying attention to where we were going. We ended it up in a corridor and just continued since we weren't sure which way we came from. We found a door that led to that one there." Virginia pointed to the door they had just come from. The guard nodded, understanding perfectly. He knew how confusing the castles corridors could be. When he had first started working for the King, he had gotten lost a few times as well.

"My shift will be over in about five more minutes and if you want, as soon as the guard who will be replacing me arrives, I can show you back to the main hall."

"Oh, that would be great. I'm not sure I remember correctly the way from the dungeon anyway. Thank you very much…"

"Andrew. At your service, milady." Andrew bowed again.

"Thank you Andrew. This is Evelyn. She's a friend of mine and of the King's." Virginia had to stop herself from saying girlfriend. She wasn't sure that Evelyn and Wendell wanted everyone to know that they had something going on yet. Andrew bowed to Evelyn, but not quite as low as when he had for Virginia.

"A pleasure to meet you. Can I offer you some tea? I'm afraid it's not all that warm anymore…"

"That would be great, thank you." Virginia said and Evelyn nodded. They began to follow Andrew towards the small desk around the corner. They could see stairs leading up to another door, probably leading back to the castle. As they neared the desk, Virginia heard a noise from one of the cells. She looked into it and saw someone in the far corner. She stopped completely when she heard the person talk.

"Well, if it isn't the Lady Virginia. I see the wound I gave you wasn't fatal after all. Pity." Virginia felt a shiver run down her spine as she recognized Jessica's voice. She glared at her as Jessica got up and moved her way towards the front of the cell. Virginia refrained from taking a step back as she grew closer. Evelyn shifted the dress that was still in her arms and stepped up next to Virginia. She fixed a cold glare on the teenager as well. They both stayed silent as Jessica stopped right at the cell door. Jessica's blue eyes were as cold as ice as she looked hatefully at Virginia. She glanced at Evelyn and when she remembered who she was she stuck her nose up in disgust and turned her gaze back to Virginia, choosing to forget Evelyn. Virginia and Jessica stared at each other, not speaking, just glaring daggers at each other. Andrew had realized that Virginia and Evelyn were no longer following him and turned back to see them standing in front of Jessica's cell. He walked back and stood behind them with his hand on his sword, just in case. Jessica finally broke the silence.

"So, how does it feel to be the hero again? It must be nice to get so much attention for killing your own mother." Jessica's voice was very cold and her words hit a nerve in Virginia. She had pretty much gotten over it, but hearing Jessica say it so coldly…

Evelyn looked over and saw a mixture of emotions playing across Virginia's face. Virginia tried to stop any emotions from showing but failed horribly. Virginia' face finally settled into a furious state, but Evelyn could still see the pain in her eyes. Virginia still couldn't say anything and Evelyn knew that they should be leaving. Jessica might choose to say something about her relation to Virginia and she knew that it would only make things worse.

"Virginia, I think we should go. Come on." She whispered in her ear, but Jessica still heard it. Before Virginia could say or do anything, Jessica spoke again.

"I'm afraid to see what you're going now that you have a larger family. Are you going to kill your father, brother, and soon to be husband as well? I'd hate to see what you do to your baby when it's born." Jessica smirked and Virginia felt her body go cold. More than anything she wanted to strangle the teenager right then. She clenched her fists hard and could feel her nails digging deep into her skin, drawing blood. "After all, you kill your mother and then tried to kill your sister as well."

Evelyn groaned. Jessica did know and had just told Virginia. Virginia looked at Jessica confused.

"What do you mean my sister? I don't have one."

Jessica grinned and looked over at Evelyn. Evelyn's face had anger and guilt written all over it, but she could tell that she was not confused. "It seems that your so called "friends and family" are keeping things from you."

Virginia looked even more puzzled and looked over at Evelyn. Evelyn avoided her gaze and stared hatefully at Jessica. Virginia saw the guilt in her eyes though.

"Evelyn? What is she talking about?" Evelyn still didn't look at her and shifted her gaze to the floor. Virginia was about to ask again, but Jessica, who had been very much enjoying this, spoke first.

"Awe…the Lady Virginia can't even trust her family anymore. Why don't you ask your wolf? I'm sure he was the first one to figure it out, am I right?" She asked Evelyn and Evelyn nodded wearily. Virginia was even more confused and was beginning to get angry, not just at Jessica anymore.

"Evelyn, tell me know. What is she talking about?" Evelyn flinched at the harsh tone Virginia used, and knew that she would have to answer. After glaring at Jessica again, who still had a large grin on her face, she hesitantly answered.

"Virginia, I'm really sorry. They told me not to tell you, I promised them."

"Evelyn…" Virginia's voice warned Evelyn that she had better speak up soon. Evelyn sighed.

"Jessica…is your half sister." She said quietly and Virginia's eyes widened. She shook her head in disbelief.

"No, you're lying." But she could tell that she wasn't. Jessica chuckled and Virginia slowly backed away from both of them.

"It must be tough to find out that, after killing our mother, you almost killed your sister as well. What must be worse is that your family is keeping things from you. Some family they are. It seems as though you can't trust anyone anymore." Jessica said cruelly. Virginia didn't say anything. She couldn't. Jessica was right. How could she trust anyone if they kept things from her? Jessica could see that she was getting to her. "You know, we're really not all that different. We both have no one anymore. We're sisters, we could become close. We could work together. You can trust me." Jessica's voice was no longer cold. It was now soothing and Virginia couldn't help but listen to what she had to say. After all, she had been right about not being able to trust her family and friends. A small voice in the back of her head was warning her. Telling her not to listen to Jessica, but Virginia was so weary and confused. Jessica continued, her voice was getting more soothing and almost hypnotic. "Virginia, all this time, they were just using you. You didn't actually think that they cared for you did you? They just wanted you to help them with their plans. Look at your father. What has he ever done for you? All your life you've had to do everything for him. He used you then and he's using you now. Wendell only needs you to protect his Kingdom. He's not strong enough to look after it himself. Wolf has only been using you to get close with the King. He never really loved you. If he did, why wouldn't he tell you about us being related?" Virginia was now colder than ever. She couldn't help but agree with Jessica. She fought back tears as she realized that what she was saying was true. If Wolf really loved her, then he wouldn't keep secrets from her. She also believed the part about Tony. That was the easiest to believe. After all, Tony had never really done anything for her. For those fourteen years after her other had left, it was always Virginia who had done everything. Once she was old enough, it was her who was in charge of paying the bills and making all the meals and doing all the chores.

Evelyn watched as she saw that Jessica's words were having an effect on Virginia. She actually believed everything she said. Virginia was slowly backing up and Evelyn saw that she had tears in her eyes now.

"Virginia, you can't possibly thing that what Jessica is saying is true? Your father and Wolf love you! So does Wendell. You know they would never use you. Don't listen to her. She's only trying to use you so she can escape. She tried to kill you remember? She tried to kill you and your baby." Evelyn pleaded with Virginia. She had to make her realize that Jessica was lying. Jessica sent an annoying and cold stare at Evelyn and then turned back to Virginia and softened her gaze.

"Virginia, don't listen to her. She lied to you before, and she's lying again. I can help you. We're sisters and we can look out for each other. We don't need anybody else. You can help me get out of here and together we can be unstoppable." Jessica's voice was still soothing and hypnotic. Virginia didn't know what to do. The majority of her wanted to agree with Jessica. To release her and have a sister that she could trust. But there was still that small part of her that was telling her to ignore her, and that voice was getting smaller and smaller. Evelyn watched with dread as Virginia looked up at her with a cold look. Evelyn shuddered and realized that Jessica was winning. Evelyn tried to think of what to do.

Andrew was still standing there, his knuckles white, from gripping his sword so firmly. He had been watching the whole conversation unceasingly. He had heard about how Jessica was caught. In fact, he had been one of the guards who had traveled with the King to capture her. He realized that if someone didn't do something quick, the Lady Virginia was going to make a very bad decision. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do.

Evelyn looked back at Virginia. She wasn't going to listen to her, but maybe if she talked to Wolf. Wolf would be able to talk some sense into her. Just then, they all heard the door to the dungeon being open and another guard walked down. Relieved, Andrew walked over to him. He muttered a few words and then turned back to Virginia and Evelyn. He gestured for them to follow him and after a minute, Virginia finally did. As she walked towards the door, she heard Jessica say, "Remember what I said Virginia." Evelyn followed Andrew and Virginia through the door and through a bunch of corridors. Just as they reached the main hall, Andrew turned to Virginia.

"Milady, I hope you realize that what she said was not true. While you were in the Tenth Kingdom, King Wendell spoke very highly of you. If they were using you, I doubt that he would continue to speak so highly of you in your absence. Please, just remember whom it was that you were talking to. She tried to take over the Kingdoms and tried to kill the King, you, Lord Anthony, and Lord Wolf. She was only saying those things so she could escape and turn you against them. I'm sure that whatever the reason for them not telling you, was a good reason, or at least that was what they believed. They had good intentions in mind when they decided that. Talk to them and you will see. I must go now." Andrew bowed to both of them and Virginia muttered a small "Thank you." Andrew nodded and left, leaving Virginia and Evelyn. Evelyn watched Virginia unceasingly. Her face didn't give away any of her thoughts and so Evelyn had no clue what she was thinking.

"Virginia…" She started but Virginia shook her head.

"Not right now Evelyn. I need to be alone to think for awhile." She gave her dress to Evelyn and hurried off up the stairs. She disappeared down a hallway, leaving Evelyn holding the two dresses for the ball that night. It was almost lunchtime, and Evelyn needed to find Wendell, Tony and Wolf. She figured they wouldn't be in the dinning hall just yet, so she headed for Wendell's study first. She knocked and Wendell's voice welcomed her in. He smiled when he saw her, but it was soon gone when he saw the worried look on her face.

"Wendell, you need to get Tony and Wolf and go and talk to Virginia. I'm afraid she's going to do something stupid."

"What do you mean?" Wendell asked worried and he quickly stood up. Evelyn then explained everything that had happened to him and by the time she was done, Wendell was pale. "Come on, quickly, we need to find Antony and Wolf." He took the dresses from her and set them on the couch against the wall. Then he led the way out of his study and towards Tony's. They found Tony and Wolf both in there. Tony was showing off his study as Wolf was sprawled out comfortably on a couch.

"Hey Wendell, Evelyn." Tony said cheerfully. That's when he noticed Wendell's pale face. "What's wrong?"

Evelyn then explained everything a second time to them. As soon as she was finished, Wolf was growling and Tony's face was covered with fury. They both looked as though they were about to go straight down and strangle Jessica.

"We need to find her first. She needs to know that what Jessica said was not true." Wendell said and Wolf nodded.

"But Virginia said that she wants to be alone right now." Evelyn pointed out. Tony shook his head.

"No, she needs us right now. If she's alone, that's only going to give her more time to consider that Jessica was right. If we go after her right now, then she'll know that we do care for her." They all agreed and took off towards the main hall. Evelyn told them what direction she had seen Virginia go in and Wolf led the way, followed closely by Wendell and Tony. Evelyn decided that they needed to talk to Virginia alone. She needed her family there and Evelyn hadn't exactly been much of help earlier.

Wolf tried as best he could to follow Virginia's scent, but it was difficult because it was all over the place. She wasn't in their room and Wolf had a hard time telling which scent to follow. He concentrated harder and finally found her more recent scent. He was surprised to find out that, from her scent he could tell that she was angry, confused and hurt (emotionally). He whined as he imagined what she must be going through. He knew that he was wrong to keep the fact that Jessica was her half sister form her. But at the time, it seemed like the best idea. But it had only caused her to loose faith in everyone. Virginia had only just gotten over her fears of everyone abandoning her, and it seemed as though those fears might be coming back now. She might return to her old self and bring the wall back that had stopped her from loving and trusting anybody. He had broken that wall once, but he wasn't sure he could do it again. She had chosen to have faith in him and now he had ruined that faith. He would find someway to make it up to her, he promised himself.

* * *

Virginia sat in a small room at the top of a tower. After leaving Evelyn she had just wandered around, not caring where she went. She had eventually ended up at a set of spirally stairs leading up to the tower. Once she was inside she took a stool and set it by the window. Only then did the tears finally start falling. She sobbed for a half hour before there were no longer any tears to shed. She was so confused. She didn't know what to do or to think. The more she thought about it, the more she came to believe that Jessica was right. She really didn't want to believe her, but she couldn't help it.

What hurt the worst was the fact that Wolf might not really love her. She had been afraid of that all along, but she had never actually believed it possible. Not after all he had done to prove himself to her. Was it really possible it had all been an act? She didn't know. She had never loved someone as much as she loved Wolf. Even if he didn't love her, she realized that she would never stop loving him. She had given him her heart and she had thought that she had his too. She loved him more than anything in the world and she would never love anybody else as much. So, even if she didn't end up with him, she would be alone the rest of her life. There wasn't a guy like him in all the Kingdoms and she didn't want to look.

The feelings of abandonment and not being able to trust anyone were returning. She shuddered. She knew she could never ally herself with Jessica. Half sister or not half sister, she was evil. That much Virginia was sure of. But she was also beginning to realize that she couldn't stay here either. At first she figured she would just leave the castle and find a small little cottage far away and find some work nearby to get by. That way she could support the baby when it came. She still planned on having it. No matter what, she wouldn't get rid of him. But after thinking about it further, she realized that as much as she didn't want to return to New York, she was going to have to. In the Kingdoms she would never be able to escape. Everyone would know her as the woman who had killed her own mother and tried to kill her sister as well. Besides, staying in the Kingdoms meant being close to Wolf. She wouldn't be able to bear being anywhere near him. It would hurt to much.

No, she would have to return to New York. But New York was no place to raise a baby. Especially a part wolf one at that. She could always find a small town somewhere else in New York. She didn't have to stay in Manhattan. Virginia thought the whole thing through and realized that would be the only way. At least being away from the Kingdoms and Manhattan where she had grown up would not make her as miserable. But she realized that she would never truly be happy again. She now thoroughly believed that Wolf, Tony, and Wendell didn't care for her anymore.

Virginia decided that as soon as night fell, she would leave the tower and head straight to the mirror room. Then Virginia remembered the ball. That was tonight, so everyone would still be up. She would have to be more cautious then. As soon as she was on the other side of the mirror she would head straight to her apartment to gather a few belongings and see if she couldn't get some money from Murray. She felt a little guilty about planning on taking money from him, but the guilt soon passed. She would instruct the guards to turn the mirror off once she was through it so that she couldn't change her mind and nobody could follow her as easily. She stared out the window, trying not to think about Wolf and her father. She didn't even notice that the door was open and three figures stood in the doorway. In fact, she probably wouldn't have noticed if Wolf had not said anything.

"Virginia?" Wolf asked hesitantly. Worry was evident in his voice. Virginia looked over in surprise. Wolf could see that she had been crying a lot and his heart almost broke. "Virginia? Are you alright?" He walked up to her and Tony and Wendell followed. They all didn't rush, not wanting to make things worse. Virginia didn't answer, she just looked back out the window. She should have known that Wolf would be able to follow her scent wherever she went. Hadn't he once told her that he could follow her scent through time itself? But she hadn't thought that anyone would come after her. That was mostly why she was so surprised. Why were they here? It hurt to see them. She choked back a sob and her eyes filled with tears again. She had thought that she had run out of tears, but a whole fresh wave of them were coming again.

Wolf saw her start to cry and rushed up to her. He tried to put his arms around her but she pushed him away. He whined and backed up a little. Virginia heard the whine and she started sobbing harder. Tony and Wendell came up next to Wolf.

"Virginia, honey?" Tony bent down so he was crouching next to Wolf. Virginia mumbled something inaudible. "What was that?"

"Go away! Don't you have something better to do than waste your time using people?" Virginia said harshly. The words stung Tony. Virginia really had believed what Jessica had said. Virginia shivered and more sobs came. Wendell took off his coat and gently put it around Virginia's shoulders. Virginia went to take it back off, but decided to leave it on. She was starting to shake now, from crying so much and from the amount of emotions going through her. She wanted to hate them, to make them leave, but found that she was still holding onto a small thread of hope that they really did care for her. She tried to stop the shaking but failed.

Wolf watched her and cautiously put his hands on her shoulders. This time Virginia didn't shake him off. She was really weary now, she was drained from all energy. Seeing that she wasn't going to protest, Wolf wrapped her in his arms and held her as she cried some more. She buried her face into his chest. At the moment she really didn't care if he loved her or not, him just being there was a comfort. He talked to her, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay creampuff. Shh, we're here for you. I love you. I always have and I always will." Virginia didn't say anything. Her crying was beginning to slow down now and Wendell bent down next to them.

"Virginia, I want you to know that what Jessica said was no where close to being true. We all care for you very much and would never use you. I'm sorry we didn't tell you about her. It was dumb of us, but we were only doing what we thought was right. We can see that it was a mistake now, but we made the decision thinking of you." Wendell said sincerely.

"If you were thinking of me, then why didn't you tell me? You kept something that important from me, and Jessica was right about one thing. I can't trust any of you anymore. If you all really cared for me, you would have told me and not kept things from me." Virginia looked at him and could see that all of their faces were filled with regret. That lightened her heart some.

"Virginia, we didn't want to tell you because we didn't want you to try and get close to her. We knew that she could be tricky and persuasive and we figured if you didn't know about your relation to her, then…well, you would be better off." Tony didn't have a better way of putting it. "But Sweetie, you have to realize that we do love you. I'm very sorry that we caused you to loose faith in us, and we're going to do all that we can to regain it. I just want you to know that we do all care for you and love you. I'm sorry that you have to go through so much. First with your mother and now to find out that you have a half sister…Jessica was just trying to get to you so that she would break us all apart and she would be able to escape. If you were to help her, she would only turn on you right away. You can't change her I'm afraid."

"I never planned on helping her escape. I knew that she was lying about that part, but about you guys…when she said that, I couldn't help but believe it. I was going to go through the mirror tonight and leave Manhattan and find some small city to live and raise the baby. I couldn't bear to live in the Kingdoms or in Manhattan." She started crying again as she realized that she had been wrong. They really did love her and she had almost made a big mistake. She would have never seen her father, or Wolf, or Wendell again, all because she had let Jessica's words get to her. Realizing this, she buried her face in Wolf's chest again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have listened to her. I almost made a big mistake leaving. I'm sorry that I didn't believe in you more." Wolf shook his head.

"No, Virginia, I'm sorry. I was the reason that you couldn't believe in us. I was the one who first said that we shouldn't tell you. But I'll make it up to you. I swear I will. I'll do anything to prove myself to you. Just name it."

"No Wolf. You have proven yourself time and time again. I don't blame you." She turned to Wendell and Tony. "Thank you. I shouldn't have let her get to me. But thank you for coming after me anyway." Tony put his hand on her shoulder and Wendell smiled warmly. Suddenly feeling like all of her energy was now gone, she let her head drop back onto Wolf's chest. Wolf could tell that she was exhausted.

"Virginia, you should get some sleep before tonight. It'll be a long night and you'll need your energy back." Virginia nodded her head weakly. Wolf stood and picked her up, to carry her to her room. Wendell opened the door and let him through. Tony and him followed Wolf down the steps and towards Wolf and Virginia's room. Evelyn was waiting outside of their room and came running to them. Virginia was already fast asleep in Wolf's arms.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Evelyn asked, looking worried. Tony nodded.

"Yeah, she's just tired now. But we talked to her and she knows that we all still care for her." He said and Evelyn nodded. Wolf disappeared into the room and after covering Virginia up under the blankets on the bed, he quietly came back out and shut the door. They all headed downstairs for lunch.


	29. The Heroes Ball

**Chapter 29 The Heroes Ball**

Wolf was headed up the stairs towards the room he shared with Virginia. He carried his suit that he had Rupert make. After he had gotten done eating, he had headed towards the fabric room where Rupert and him argued over what color he looked best in. Wolf wanted something flashy and showy, preferably with a long tailed coat. Rupert had wanted him to wear a dark blue but Wolf refused and wanted either a black or a red one. They had eventually compromised and Wolf ended up with a dark blue shirt with a black coat and pants. Wolf had to admit, that he looked awfully good in it when he had inspected himself in the mirror. In fact, he had looked very dashing. He couldn't wait to see what Virginia thought about it. He personally thought that it showed his muscles in his arms and his chest. Evelyn had dropped off Virginia's dress to him earlier, so he carried that as well.

He arrived at the room and quietly entered. Virginia was still fast asleep. He carefully set down the dress and suit and went over to the bed. He gently stroked the side of her face and watched as she breathed deeply and peacefully in her sleep. Her eyes were no longer red from crying and she looked much more relaxed and carefree in her sleep. He was glad that they had been able to work things out. It had broken his heart to see her so upset when they had first found her in the tower. He was relieved when he found out that, even though she had believed Jessica's words about her family not caring for her, she hadn't believed that Jessica would actually care for her and that she hadn't planned on helping her. He made a vow to himself that from now on, he would keep nothing from Virginia. She had to be able to trust him and she couldn't if he was going to keep secrets from her.

He sighed. He was trying to figure out a way to make it up to her. He knew she had said that he didn't need to do anything, since he had done so much already, but he still felt that he had to do something. He owed her that much. He thought long and hard about something that she would enjoy. A game of hide and seek maybe? His tail started wagging at that and he quickly tried to stop it, not wanting to wake Virginia up yet. Sometimes that thing had a mind of its own. He went back to thinking about what he could do for Virginia. He didn't know when they would have time to play hide and seek. The ball was in just a couple hours and after the ball they had to start planning for their wedding, which was coming up soon. He grinned to himself as he realized that in just a few weeks, Virginia was going to be his wife. Huff Puff! Then Virginia really would be his, although she was already his mate, which was basically the same thing.

Then Wolf got an idea. He could have a romantic dinner with Virginia! It couldn't be tonight, because of the ball, but he could do it the next night. He frowned as he realized that it would be hard to have a romantic dinner if they were never alone in the dinning hall. There were always people down there and it wouldn't be quite as romantic then if they were completely alone. Preferably in a semi-dark room with candles…maybe a bed to… Wolf shook his head. He really needed to stop that. Wolf looked around. As a matter of fact, they could eat up here. The room was plenty big enough to bring in a small table. He could have some food prepared and surprise Virginia. Wolf smiled, quite pleased with himself. Then he thought of something. He was supposed to be making it up to her, and just having dinner wouldn't be good enough. All though, if it were him, it would be more than enough. He thought hard again. Jewelry! He could get her a beautiful necklace or something. But where would he get something? He would have to ask Wendell later on. He might know of a shop close by with really pretty things in it that he could get Virginia.

Wolf looked back down at Virginia. She was still fast asleep. His heart warmed. He couldn't believe it was possible to love someone so much. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her. He knew that his life wouldn't be worth living if she wasn't a part of it. Virginia was his mate for life. He carefully lay down next to her and put his arm around her softly, so she wouldn't wake. He could hardly stand to be away from her for more than just a few minutes, and just looking at her, he was always filled with a warm peace. He also always had to touch her. It always felt so good to hold her in his embrace. His love for her was so strong it almost hurt. He brought his head on top of hers so his face was nestled in her hair. He lay like that for some time before looking over towards the window and from the little light sneaking through the closed curtains, he could see that it was nearing sunset.

"Virginia, my love, it's time to get ready." Virginia kept sleeping, and Wolf realized that she must have been really tired. He hated to have to wake her up, but they did have to start getting ready. "Virginia. Virginia love, wake up." This time she started stirring. He started kissing her neck and she moaned happily. Without even opening her eyes she put her arm around his neck and pulled him down so she could kiss him. He gladly obliged and they kissed tenderly. When they broke apart, Virginia opened her eyes and smiled affectionately. She still held him close to her and he kissed her nose softly.

"It's time we start getting ready for the ball." He said quietly. She nodded but made no attempt to get up yet. In fact, she just pulled him closer to her and closed her eyes again. Wolf would normally have no problem with lying there with her but he knew they had to get going if they were going to be on time. He took her hand from around his neck and kissed it before setting it back on the bed. Deciding that it felt really good to kiss her, he picked up her other hand and kissed it and then kissed all the way up her arm, up her neck and onto her forehead. She giggled softly and after a few more seconds she finally began getting up. "I brought you up your dress." He told her as he pulled her into a sitting position. She said a small thank you and Wolf got up off the bed. She followed a minute later and they both started changing. Wolf went behind the little changing curtain, wanting to see Virginia's reaction to his suit. He changed relatively quick, carefully tucking his tail in the back of his pants. He took a quick look in the mirror and decided he looked real good. He stepped out from behind the curtain and cleared his throat so Virginia would look.

She turned around and when she saw him her jaw dropped. Wolf grinned and did a small circle so she could see all of him.

"Well? What do you think?" He asked. She nodded her head, not quite being able to talk yet. She quickly closed her mouth and thought to herself, _He looks damn good. _His shirt was tight up against him so it showed off his abs and muscles. The coat was a bit loose but still showed his muscular arms. After a minute she was able to talk.

"It looks good. Really good. Did you just get that today?"

Wolf grinned, obviously pleased that Virginia liked it. "Yep, it wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but I think it turned out pretty good."

"Pretty good is an understatement." Virginia said truthfully. She walked over to him and rubbed his chest with her hand while looking up to him. "You realize that every girl in the Kingdoms will be after you if you go around wearing that more often."

"Well, I'm already taken." They both smiled and Virginia kissed him before taking her dress and going behind the curtain. Wolf took a brush through his hair real quick. He had shaved that morning but you couldn't even tell. Personally he thought he looked better with his 5 o'clock shadow. But that could be just because he could never get rid of it, so he was accustomed to it. He then sat down on the bed and tied his shoes. Five minutes later he was completely ready and was sitting on the bed waiting for Virginia. She was still behind the curtain getting ready. He had changed a lot faster than she had.

"Virginia?"

"Hmm?"

"Just checking. You're taking a long time."

"Wolf, a dress is a lot harder to get into then a shirt and pants. Besides, I'm doing my hair right now so you can see me when I'm completely ready and not just half way."

"Oh, but Virginia, no matter what you'll look beautiful." He heard Virginia laugh.

"Thank you Wolf. You always have a way with words." Wolf grinned. Between that and his persuasion, he almost always got his way. He decided to get a bit of fresh air before going downstairs because he knew it was going to stuffy in the ballroom with all the people. Might as well get cooled off before hand, all though it wouldn't do much good later on. He walked over to the window and opened it and leaned outside. Their bedroom window overlooked the forest. That was one of the things he loved about this room. He was still staring out at the dark forest when he heard Virginia come out from behind the curtain.

He turned and it was his turn for his jaw to drop open. Virginia stood there wearing a sea green dress made of silk. The top of the dress was pressed up tight against her, outlining her body, and below her waist the dress got fluffier. There was lace trimming along the bottom and along the neck and sleeves. The front was low cut, like the dresses he saw in the 10th Kingdom. Virginia turned around just as he did and Wolf realized he was drooling. He quickly wiped it away and put his tongue back in, but left his mouth open. Her hair was slightly curled and fell loosely around her head, as it was shoulder length now.

"Cripes." Wolf muttered. He had never seen Virginia look so succulent before.

"Well? Do you like it? Rupert said it goes good with my eyes." Wolf could see that Virginia felt a little self-conscious.

"Cripes." Was all he could say still. Finally he closed his mouth and nodded eagerly. He walked up to her and put his hands on her waist, finally finding his voice. "You look succulent. You're the most beautiful girl in all the 10 Kingdoms. Not even Snow White could come close to you." Virginia blushed. She doubted it but she accepted the compliment nonetheless.

"Thanks Wolf." She said quietly. Wolf pulled her close to him, loving how good it felt to have her near him. Wolf sat on the bed and Virginia sat on his lap. They still had a few minutes before they would have to be downstairs, so they sat there silently.

Virginia felt much better after her nap and the talk that she had had right before it with Wolf, Tony and Wendell. She couldn't believe that she had ever doubted Wolf's love for her. That had been the thing that had hurt her the most. But now she could see that every look he gave her and every word he said to her was filled with love. Tony had been right; Jessica could be persuasive. She had somehow looked right inside Virginia and stated her greatest fears and Virginia had believed them. Jessica had somehow made her think of only the negative, not the positive possibility. Like everything Wolf had done to prove his love for her on their last adventure. He had risked his neck (literally) to save her and she hadn't even thought of that when Jessica had been talking. She also hadn't thought of how her father really had been there for her all those years, and the talks she had had with Wendell, while on their way to rescue Wolf. The proof that they all really did care for her had been there the whole time, but she had somehow managed to not see it. Virginia was curious to know all about Jessica. Who her father was, what made her so cruel, and if Christine had raised her at all.

She looked down as she realized she was stroking her stomach again. She was growing larger and that had been one of the reasons she had been nervous about her new dress. She knew it pressed up tight around her, showing her stomach more now. She briefly wondered if Wolf would still love her later on when she was even fatter. She knew he would but she couldn't help but wonder. Then she realized that she was doing it again. She was not trusting him. Even if he would stop loving her later on, she would cherish the time they did have together. But the thought still nagged at her. Biting her lip, she turned her head to face Wolf, who was also deep in thought by the look in his distant eyes.

"Wolf?" He brought his eyes down to look at her and she glanced down, afraid to ask the question because she was afraid of the answer. "When I'm bigger, you know, later on in the pregnancy, will you…would you still love me even though I'll be fat?" Wolf looked at her in surprise and gave her a look like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course I'll still love you. In fact, you'll look even more succulent than ever." He said seriously, without a trace of doubt in his voice. Virginia looked at him uncertainly and so he added, "Virginia, it doesn't matter how you look. I would love you even if you had two heads." Virginia laughed and he smiled. "You'll be beautiful no matter what, and I think you'll look even more beautiful because you'll be showing that you're carrying our cub." He put his hand on top of hers as she rubbed her stomach. Pleased with his truthful answer, Virginia leaned back onto him. But then she thought of something.

"You fell in love with me at first sight right?" Wolf nodded, trying to figure out where this was going. Virginia continued. "Well then my looks obviously had something to do with it." Wolf frowned. She had a point. How to explain that one?

"Virginia, it wasn't just your looks." He said and Virginia looked at him curious. He leaned in next to her and sniffed deeply, his mouth watering as he took in her scent. "Your scent is the most wonderful thing in the world." Virginia interrupted.

"Better than bacon?" She asked, teasingly. Wolf smiled and pretended to think about the answer. Virginia frowned and Wolf quickly said, "Of course. Bacon is second on my list of favorite scents. You're the first." He said truthfully and Virginia smiled. So Wolf continued.

"I fell in love with you for a few different reasons. You are beautiful, but that's not the only reason. When I first breathed in your scent, I knew that you had to be perfect. Then, once I got to know you even more, I fell in love with your attitude and your personality. I could see from the start that you had a kind heart, although it didn't help that you hit me in a personal area and then pushed me out a window." Wolf winced and Virginia laughed.

"You came after me with a cleaver and tried to eat my grandma! What was I supposed to do? Kiss you right then?"

"That would have been nice. It would have saved a lot of trouble you know." Wolf grinned and Virginia playfully pushed him. But she underestimated her strength and pushed him right off the bed. Virginia had still been on his lap and fell right on top of him. They laughed and Wolf pulled her close.

"See how violent you are?" He said jokingly. Virginia smirked.

"You think that's violent? That's me being gentle." Wolf's eyes widened and Virginia laughed. She bent down and kissed him. She was in a playful mood and couldn't stop kissing him. Unfortunately they had to go to the ball. So after a minute they broke and Wolf bent his head up for more. Virginia complied and they would have stayed there all night if not for the ball. Virginia got up and strengthened out her dress. Wolf held his arms out for her to pull him up and as soon as she grasped his hands, he pulled her back down again. She hadn't expected it and fell right on top of him knocking the breath out his stomach. He coughed and grinned. Virginia glared at him but he quickly pulled her down for another kiss. The glare immediately disappeared as she closed her eyes. She broke the kiss and muttered, with her lips still close to his, "Wolf, we really have to go." Wolf growled and she kissed him once more before getting up again. This time she made him get up on his own. Grinning, Wolf put his arm around her and they headed out the door towards the staircase.

Once they were at the staircase, they could see all the people arriving for the ball. They were mostly all Lords and their wives. They all waved politely when they saw Virginia and Wolf before continuing on their way towards the ballroom. They followed them inside and marveled at the beautiful decorations. Virginia felt a little lightheaded as she realized that this was the first time she had been in there since Wendell's coronation. Wolf felt something was wrong and looked down to see Virginia a little pale. He knew what the problem was.

"Virginia, are you alright? Do you want to step outside for a minute?" Wolf asked quickly and quietly. Virginia shook her head and her color returned.

"No, I'm fine now." Wolf looked at her doubtfully and she smiled to reassure him. Wolf nodded. He made sure to keep his arm around her tightly just in case. Wolf saw Wendell and Evelyn off to the side, greeting people as they came in, and they headed that way. As they neared, Wendell turned and saw them and smiled.

"Aw, Virginia and Wolf, there you are." He turned to the people he had been talking to. "These are the Lady Virginia and her soon to be husband the Lord Wolf. Virginia, my sister, and Wolf, my good friend, are two of the ones who save the Kingdoms." Virginia and Wolf said hello to them and Wendell said a quick "Excuse me." and he and Evelyn stepped aside to talk to them.

"Virginia you look beautiful tonight. I think Rupert out did himself on both of your dresses." Wendell said and Virginia smiled. Evelyn's dress was a dark blue; similar to Virginia's in design. Evelyn looked quite excited and kind of nervous, which Virginia could understand. It was her first time to a ball and she was being introduced to everyone as one of the Fourth Kingdom's heroes. Wendell was wearing a white suit almost identical to the one Virginia had seen him wear at the awards ceremony.

"Yeah he did." Wolf agreed. He still had his arm around Virginia. He looked around at all of the people who were beginning to take seats around the tables at the side of the ballroom. "Where's Tone? Not here yet?"

"You know, I haven't seen him since earlier. He disappeared to his study again after lunch. I think he was working on the bouncy castle project some more." Wendell replied.

Virginia looked at him curious. "Has he been working that hard ever since we left?" Wendell thought a minute.

"No, actually. He would spend a few hours a day maybe, but that's about it. In fact, he's only started working this hard since we got back." Wendell said thoughtfully and a little confused.

"What do you think he's been up to?" Evelyn asked.

"I don't know. It's not like him to be so secluded from everybody and actually wanting to spend his spare time working. Are you sure that he actually is working? Could he be going off somewhere else instead?" Virginia looked at Wendell. He shook his head.

"I suppose it's possible, but every time I go to find him, he's in there, reading and researching through all the books. He also has had his meals sent up there a few times." Wendell was starting to get worried. He wondered why he hadn't known anything strange going on before. He supposed he had been to busy, what with meetings and then spending time with Evelyn. "You don't think there is anything wrong with him? I mean he hasn't been talking to me as much. Normally we would have long talks whenever we weren't busy working and during meals. Now, we've hardly spoken much. I've been busy lately and preoccupied."

Virginia recalled Tony's behavior while traveling to Dragon Mountain. It seemed he was lonely and she remembered thinking how he had grown close to Wendell during those two months and now Wendell had someone else to spend his time with. Virginia had someone to be with all the time and Tony probably felt alone. Virginia felt really guilty.

"I think I know what's wrong." She said quietly. Wendell, Evelyn and Wolf looked at her, waiting for her to continue, but she fell silent. She thought for a minute and then quickly excused herself. Wolf went to follow her but she shook her head no. She walked out of the ballroom and headed towards where she knew her father's study was. She reached the door and knocked on it before going inside.

She found her father laying on one of the couches with a book lying open on his chest, but fast asleep. His snoring was blowing the pages around and she grinned as she watched. She went over and picked up the book and carefully set it down on the table. She took a chair from the wooden table near the bookshelves and placed it next to the couch. She sat down and gently shook his shoulder. After a second, Tony opened his eyes. With a start, he sat up and looked at his watch.

"Damn." He went to get up and then saw Virginia. "Oh, hi sweetie. I'm sorry, I lost track of time, and I must have dozed off." He was already in his suit for the ball so he strengthened out the wrinkles in it. He went to move to the door but Virginia stayed sitting there watching him. "What's the matter? I'm not to late am I?"

Virginia shook her head. "Just a few minutes. But I want to ask you something. Are you okay?"

Tony looked at her confused. "Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Just wondering. Any particular reason why you're spending so much time working lately? We haven't seen you that much and we're all starting to worry about you."

"Oh." Tony rubbed his neck and looked down at the floor. "I just want to get a lot done on the bouncy castles. I haven't really been trying all that hard and I figured it wasn't fair for me to get this study and not use it properly and waste my time." Tony figured it was a good lie, and he came up with it pretty quick to. Unfortunately, Virginia knew him better than anyone else and could tell he wasn't telling the truth. He could tell that she didn't believe him but was relieved when she didn't question him further. She just gave him that look that said "Sure Dad, whatever you say." and stood up. Quickly changing the subject, he said; "Virginia, that dress is beautiful. It's a little bit low in the front though…" He chuckled when Virginia glared at him. "It's fine. Come on, I don't want to be any later than I already am. Have they started eating yet?" He put his arm around Virginia and they walked to the ballroom. Everyone except for a few people who apparently thought being late would make them seem more important, were already inside.

They all sat at the tables, waiting for the meals to be served. As soon as Wendell saw Virginia and Tony, he signaled for the servants to start bringing it in. Tony felt bad that he had caused everyone to have to wait for the food and avoided everyone's gaze as he took his seat next to Wendell. Virginia sat down next to Wolf, who gave her a look asking her what happened. She whispered to him, "I'll tell you in a minute." Wolf reluctantly agreed, since he was really curious.

Once the food was all laid out in front of them, Wendell stood up. Wolf growled softly, because he knew a toast was coming. Personally, he thought that the toast should come after the meal. It wasn't fair to place the delicious looking food in front of him and then expect him to wait while he talked. He felt Virginia's hand on his knee and he immediately went silent.

"Welcome everyone. I won't take up too much of your time, as I know all of you are dying to get started eating. First of all, I would like to thank everybody for coming. Tonight the ball is being thrown in honor of my closest friends, who once again, saved the Kingdom." Wendell paused as everybody applauded. Once the noise died down, he continued. "My good friends, Lord Antony and Lord Wolf, and my sister the Lady Virginia, and my close friend Evelyn…" Virginia noticed that Wendell only used _close friend_ to describe Evelyn. So they were trying to be discreet about it. She smiled. She didn't understand why they bothered; everybody here already knew they had something going on. She realized that Wendell was still talking and quickly focused her attention back on him. "So this ball is thrown in honor of them saving the Fourth Kingdom. I hope everybody enjoys the food." Wendell sat back down as everybody clapped once again. Virginia had mist a bunch of the speech but tried not to show it.

She watched as Wolf quickly dug into the lamb that had been placed by him. He took three large chunks and then put a half of one on Virginia's plate, which was in her opinion, still to big for her to eat all of. Virginia took some potatoes, corn, beans, and some rolls for her plate as well. She noticed that Wolf had only added a steak to his plate other than the lamb and when he wasn't looking, she quickly added a corn on the cob to his plate. She looked away quickly before he turned back around and busied herself with pouring some apple cider. She took a sip and heard Wolf snort when he saw the corn. She quickly put the cup down before she started laughing while drinking. She turned to talk to Evelyn and acted as if she hadn't done anything.

Wolf watched her and grinned. She hadn't even seen him put the corn on her own plate. He wasn't going to eat the corn if he wasn't forced to. He didn't get the point of vegetables. They all tasted strange and didn't have the flavor that meat did. His mouth watered as he looked down at his plate. He had told himself that he was going to eat civilized tonight. So he picked up his fork and knife and tried cutting the meat, all the while muttering about how it was a waste of precious time to have to cut up the meat and eat it piece by piece with a fork.

"So Antony, where were you just now?" Wendell asked as Tony piled his plate with food.

"Oh, sorry. I fell asleep reading and hadn't realized it was so late. I'm sorry I kept you guys all waiting."

"Oh, it was no problem. So have you gotten a lot done on your project then?" Wendell wanted to know what the matter was with his former manservant but didn't want to come out and just ask. It seemed Virginia knew, or at least had an idea, but he couldn't ask her about it now.

"Yeah, actually. I've been trying to do as much research as I can before we have to start constructing them. That way I'm familiar with everything and will have been able to draw up some good plans." Tony said right before biting into his chicken. Wendell realized that he definitely wasn't going to find out what he wanted to know. Tony was trying to act like nothing was out of the ordinary but Wendell could tell that something was different about his close friend. He hadn't been quite himself the last week or so. Wendell watched him for another moment before turning his attention back to his own food.

As people began to finish the food, they got up and started dancing. Wendell asked Evelyn to dance and they went off. Wolf turned to Virginia to see if she wanted to dance yet.

"In just a minute Wolf. I'm feeling really full. I don't know why I put so much food on my plate; I had to force it all down. The corn was excellent but I think I ate to much." Virginia rubbed her stomach and Wolf grinned. He looked over at Tony who was watching everybody dance.

"Hey, Tone? I don't suppose you would like to dance?" Wolf chuckled as Tony glared at him. "I take that as a no." After a minute, Virginia was ready and Wolf took her by the hand and hurried her out to where everyone was dancing. He led her to a spot in the center of the dance floor next to Wendell and Evelyn. He put his arms around her waist as she linked her arms around his neck. They danced slowly, enjoying the music. Eventually Wolf looked down at Virginia. "So, do you know what's wrong with Tony?" She nodded and Wendell and Evelyn, who had heard Wolf ask, moved in closer so they could here too.

"I'm pretty sure I know what the problem is. The reason he's been spending so much time working is because he feels left out, or alone." Virginia said. Wolf nodded, remembering how depressed Tony had looked during their little venture and how he had gone to talk to him, so he didn't feel left out. Wendell looked at them confused.

"What do you mean left out? We're all here. How could he be lonely?"

"She means that he doesn't have anyone, like a girlfriend." Wolf said, as if the answer should have been obvious, had Wendell been paying attention. Virginia nodded.

"Remember how you said that you two had grown close after Wolf and I went back to New York? Well, now you have Evelyn, and Dad doesn't have anyone to talk to anymore. Before coming here, I was always spent most of my time at home, because he needed me there. But then we came here, and now I have Wolf. So when I left, he had you, but now you have Evelyn." As she explained this, Wendell finally began to understand. He didn't know why he hadn't figured that out sooner. He felt sort of guilty. Come to think of it, he really hadn't talked to Antony that much since meeting Evelyn.

"I feel really bad now. But what can we do?"

"Well, I think that's obvious." Wolf said and they all looked at him curious. "Get him a girlfriend." He stated. Virginia winced a bit, but had to admit that he was right. She had thought about that earlier too. She looked over and saw Tony talking to a group of people in the corner.

"Okay, but who would we get? Are there any single women here?" She looked to Wendell. He shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure there are. I'm not to sure of any right off hand though." He said thoughtfully, trying to remember who all was invited. Evelyn, who had stayed silent up until then, interrupted his thoughts.

"I don't think we have to worry about that." She said and nodded her head towards Tony's direction. He was walking with a middle-aged woman towards the dance floor. They all watched in shock as they started dancing and talked merrily.

"Well, that solves that problem." Wolf said, grinning, as they all stood watching Tony and the lady dance. Wendell looked at the lady a bit closer.

"Aw, it's the Lady Margaret." He said, recognizing Tony's dance partner. "Her husband was a Lord and passed away about six months ago. She's a very kind woman and has a son who's about twenty, if I remember correctly."

Wolf whistled. "Huff Puff, Virginia, just think, if Tony and that lady get married, you're going to have a big family. A husband, brother, sister in law," Wolf was referring to Wendell and Evelyn who both blushed. Wendell was about to say, 'it's a bit early to think about a wedding' but Wolf continued. "Your dad, a step mom, and then a new step brother, and a cub on the way!" He finished counting them off on his fingers to make sure he got it right. Virginia frowned.

"I think it's way to early to consider her a step mom Wolf. They just met not two minutes ago."

Wendell led Evelyn away to continue dancing and Wolf and Virginia did the same. A slower song came on and Virginia placed her head on Wolf's chest, smiling at how comfortable it felt to listen to him breath. After awhile, Wendell and Evelyn moved their way back over to them and they switched, so Wolf was dancing with Evelyn and Wendell was dancing with Virginia.

"Wendell, I wanted to thank you again." Virginia said.

"For what?"

"For everything I guess. A few months ago, I would have never even dreamed of living in a castle and having a brother who is a King. Plus I want to thank you for earlier, when you and Dad and Wolf came after me. It really helped to find out that everyone really did care about me and not want to just use me."

"Oh, well your welcome. But it was really nothing. You're my sister even though we only met a few months ago. Besides, I should be the one thanking you. You saved me and the Fourth Kingdom." then he added, "Twice!"

They kept dancing and Virginia watched as Wendell kept glancing over at Evelyn.

"You really like her, don't you?" Wendell looked back, surprised that he had been so obvious about watching Evelyn. But he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, a lot."

Meanwhile, Wolf and Evelyn were talking about similar things.

"You two are a lot closer now." Wolf said, merely stating a fact, not asking.

"Yeah, I think, well, no I don't think, I _know_ I love him." She said looking in Wendell's direction. Wolf grinned, pleased that she was admitting it now. Taking them to Kissing town hadn't been necessary. "I've never felt this way about anyone before and it's like each time I look at him…well it's hard to describe."

"I know what you mean." Wolf said and he did. Evelyn found it was really easy to talk to Wolf about everything. Probably because he knew exactly what she was going through and could relate easily. She looked up at him, taking her eyes away from Wendell.

"How did you and Virginia meet? Was it love at first sight or did it develop? Wendell was able to tell me most of the story of how you four saved the Kingdoms, but he hadn't been there for all of it."

"Well, for me it was love at first sight. But it took Virginia awhile to warm up to me." So Wolf told her everything, from when the Evil Queen had sent him after Prince Wendell, the dog, to when he had first encountered Virginia in her grandmother's apartment.

"You were going to eat her?!" Evelyn gasped and Wolf grinned and kept going. Evelyn burst into a fit of giggles when he told her how Virginia had hit him and then knocked him out a window. He didn't understand why everyone thought that part to be so funny. It had been quite painful at the time. He told her about how he went to the doctor and changed his whole life around so Virginia would like him. He told her the complete story of their quest. Most parts Evelyn had heard from Wendell, but she didn't mind hearing them again, because it was always different in someone else's perspective. Wolf skipped over the part where him and Virginia had played hide and seek in the woods, but had told her how excited he had felt when she first told him that she loved him in the Deadly Swamp. He finally finished with him and Virginia going back to New York and Evelyn looked at him in awe.

"You went through all that, just to prove your love for her? Wow. You really do love her."

"Of course, she's my mate for life."

"I can see it in both yours and Virginia's eyes when you look at each other or when you talk about each other. You're really lucky to have someone that loves you so much."

Wolf nodded. "You know, I'm sure if he had to, Wendell would do all the things I did if you were in trouble."

"You think so?" Evelyn asked and Wolf nodded sincerely.

"Yeah, I've seen the way you two look at each other." Wolf grinned. After awhile, Wendell came and asked to have the next dance with Evelyn. Wolf said, "of course." and went to find Virginia. He saw her dancing with Tony so he headed over towards the side where there were refreshments. He snacked on some weird looking food, while watching Virginia and Tony.

"So Dad, who was that lady we saw you dancing with?" Virginia smiled.

"Who? Oh, that was the Lady Margaret. It turns out she's very nice. She has a son about you age and is a widow. Her son practices carpentry and she still carries on her deceased husbands duties, since he was a Lord. She's actually very interesting to talk to."

Virginia smiled again and they kept dancing. After a while, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Turning around, she was surprised to see Andrew, the guard who had helped them earlier. He bowed slightly to her.

"Oh, Andrew. Hi. I didn't know you were going to be here." When he wasn't wearing his guard uniform, he actually looked quite handsome. His light brown hair was combed neatly to the back and his suit was a dark blue.

"Yes, my father is a Lord, so I'm allowed to attend with him. Would you care to dance?" He looked at Tony and Tony nodded his approval, although he looked at them a little suspiciously. Virginia glanced over to where Wolf was standing. She watched as he quickly adverted his gaze so it wouldn't seem like he had been looking. She felt a little guilty. Andrew followed her gaze. "Oh, it's okay if you don't want to. I understand."

"No, I think one dance will be fine." He nodded and they began dancing. Tony had already disappeared and Virginia could see Wolf watching out of the corner of her eye. She turned her attention back on Andrew as he started talking.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better. I suppose you had a talk with your family after earlier?"

Virginia smiled and nodded. "Yes, I was wrong to be fooled by her. But you were right, talking to them did help and I'm very much relieved after it. I wanted to thank you for your help also."

"Oh, I didn't do much, Milady, but anything for you." He smiled and they continued dancing.

Wolf watched as a man went up to Virginia and started dancing with her. He quickly smothered a growl by taking a drink of his punch and looked the other way. He kept glancing over and would quickly look away if he thought Virginia was going to look in his direction.

He turned around towards the table with all of the foods and busied himself with trying all the different combinations. After a minute he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw two young women all smiling flirtatiously at him. He smiled and nodded politely before turning back to the food. But he felt another tap on his shoulder. Feeling more than a little annoyed he turned around to face them. One of them, with blonde and curly hair, spoke first.

"Hi, we saw you standing here all by yourself, and we wondered if you would like to dance." Wolf had to admit that she was pretty. He looked her over, his eyes pausing slightly on her chest. He mentally scolded himself.

"I'm sorry ladies. I'm afraid that I'm waiting for somebody." He tried smiling to let her know that he was being sincere and was about to turn back around when another one spoke, this one had black straight hair with dark brown, almost black eyes that, if she hadn't been so pretty, would have scared him.

"Come on, please?" She stuck out her lower lip and blinked a few times. Wolf was quickly trying to find a way out of this one. He was really trying hard not to be tempted but was finding it really difficult. He struggled to find another excuse when he heard another come from behind him.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt but he already promised this dance to me." Wolf grinned and turned around to see Virginia standing right behind him. Her voice was polite but her eyes were glaring daggers at the two ladies. They glared at her and walked away to find some other guy. Wolf chuckled and took Virginia by the arm and led her out to dance.

"Thank you, my creampuff. They wouldn't go away." Wolf said innocently and Virginia gave him a look that said she wasn't buying it.

"Uh Huh." Her eyes and voice softened almost immediately. "Well, I can't really blame them. You are the most dashing man here tonight."

"Huff Puff. Can't argue with you there. Unfortunately for them, I already have a mate." Virginia smiled and nodded. "But who was that guy you were dancing with a minute ago?" Wolf tried to make his voice sound just curious, but Virginia knew him to well. She was almost tempted to say something to make him jealous, just to see his reaction, but she didn't want to play those games on Wolf. She would be honest.

"Andrew? He was the guard that showed Evelyn and me out of the dungeon earlier today. It turns out his father is a Lord, so he was invited to attend. He's really nice and had tried to help me out earlier after talking to Jessica." Wolf still felt jealous. He tried to act as normally as possible though.

"Oh, I see. What did he say?" Virginia heard the tone in his voice and frowned. He was overreacting. Was he going to act like this about every guy that talked to her?

"He told me that what Jessica said wasn't true. That after we left for New York, Wendell still talked very highly of me and he wouldn't do that in my absence if he was just using me." Wolf was beginning to feel as though Andrew could have just comforted her and he wouldn't have even been needed. He was having a mental argument with himself, one half saying he was overreacting and the other half saying that he had a right to be so touchy. His argument was interrupted when Virginia kept talking. "He also said that I needed to talk to _you_ to find out the truth. He told me while we were dancing that he knew that only my fiancé could help me." Wolf looked down at her surprised.

"Really? So, you don't like him or anything?"

"Of course I like him." Wolf felt a lump in his throat, but it disappeared a second later when she kept going. "As a _friend_. He was merely trying to help me, but you were the only one who got through to me. Wolf, remember how I said that I should have more faith in you? You should have more faith in me too. Wolves mate for life. And you're my mate." Virginia had known what he had been thinking the whole time and saw the relief on his face as she spoke the last part. To prove the point, she reached up and kissed him.

Wolf felt all the doubt and jealousy leave him as soon as her lips touched his. He had the most loving, loyal, beautiful mate in all the Kingdoms. Virginia was right, he was going to have to make sure that he kept faith in her. They had both learned their lesson and those lessons would only bring them closer together in the end, making their love unbreakable.


	30. Wedding Plans and Dates

**Chapter 30**

Virginia woke up first the next day. It was already late in the morning, around ten o'clock. The ball had started to get over at one that morning and Wolf and Virginia had not gotten to bed until after two. She looked over to see Wolf still fast asleep. Virginia smiled as she thought of the night before. After her and Wolf had talked about having faith in each other, they had become a lot closer and had an even better time dancing until it felt as though their feet were going to fall off.

Wolf snuggled up closer to her and buried his face in her hair, still sleeping soundly. Virginia shook her head and just snuggled closer up to him and fell right back asleep after watching him for a minute.

* * *

Wendell and Evelyn met at the bottom of the staircase and walked to the dinning hall. It was late in the morning so their breakfast would be a brunch sort of thing. Wendell wasn't surprised to find that Virginia, Tony, and Wolf were not there yet. It had been a late night for everybody. They sat down as a servant brought out their food. They didn't talk much, so there were long periods of silence. It was comfortable silences though and they were both still half asleep.

When they were done eating, the others still hadn't showed up. Wendell told Evelyn she could help him start planning Virginia and Wolf's wedding. They had to come up with a list of who to invite, send out the invitations, have Lord Rupert start with the decorating, prepare for the food, have dresses and suits made, and music prepared, not to mention a whole lot more.

Evelyn looked at him in surprise. "I had no idea that planning a wedding took so much. I'm exhausted just thinking about it." Wendell chuckled.

They found Rupert in his small study. Evelyn looked around, wide eyed. The room was decorated in all different colors and she had to admit that the designs and decorations were beautiful. All of the furniture matched perfectly to the rugs and curtains. It was no wonder why Lord Rupert was in charge of all the castle balls, weddings, and other occasions that involved decorating. He was clearly a professional. She turned her attention back to the conversation between Wendell and Rupert.

"I was thinking that the main colors should be navy blue, gold and maybe white. To me, those colors are noble and majestic. They'll suit the Lady Virginia perfectly, and will do nicely for her wedding." Rupert had pulled out his set of different colored clothes and had taken the gold, navy blue, and white colors out to show Wendell. Wendell nodded.

"That sound's great Rupert. Just check with Virginia as soon as she wakes up."

Rupert nodded and continued with his plans. "I already talked to the musicians and they're working on the music for the ceremony and then the reception afterward. They already agreed to have it ready by Wednesday, which will give up time to check to make sure it sounds appropriate." Rupert began counting off his fingers to see if he had everything. "Oh! I talked to the chefs earlier and gave them a list of the foods that I think we should have, I need the Lady Virginia to be fitted for her wedding dress as soon as possible. I also need to know who the best man and the maid of honor are so their outfits can be prepared…"

"You'll have to talk to Wolf and Virginia about that. They should be up by now." Wendell said and Rupert hurried off towards their room.

He chuckled. "Well that only leaves the invitations for us to do." Evelyn laughed and they headed towards Wendell's study. Wendell sat down behind his desk and Evelyn sat right across from him. He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill with a bottle of ink. Evelyn watched him for a minute before asking, "So who all do you have to invite?"

"Well, Virginia said that she didn't want a lot of guests. As few as possible apparently. There are certain people that I'm required to invite, such as some Lords and members of the Council of the Nine Kingdoms. I also want to invite all the other monarchs from the other Kingdoms, such as Cinderella and Olaf the Elfin King." Evelyn nodded.

"And what about the Naked Emperor? You're not going to invite him are you?" Evelyn's face was screwed up with distaste. She thought that man was repulsing, walking around in absolutely no clothing at all. Wendell saw her expression and chuckled.

"Unfortunately, if I invite one or two rulers, I need to invite them all, or else I'm afraid it could cause some unrest between all the Kingdoms. The ones who were not invited will fear that we are making secret alliances or plotting against them. It could lead into a war, so I'd rather not take that chance."

"So that means you need to invite Red Riding Hood to? How is Wolf going to take that?" Evelyn watched as the smile disappeared from Wendell's face. It was clear he hadn't thought of that. He was silent for a moment, thinking.

"Well…we'll send her an invitation and hope that she decides not to attend. I fear no matter what I'll do, there will be somebody frustrated at me for it. If I don't send the invitation, Red will suspect something and become even more bitter because she was not invited but everybody else was. However, if I send it…Wolf will become mad that I invited her and there's a chance Red will still become mad." Evelyn looked at him confused so he explained. "Knowing her, she could take it as an insult that we invited her to a wolf's wedding, as much as she hates wolves." Evelyn's eyes grew a bit bigger as she began to understand.

"Oh, I see now. Well, I guess the safest way is to just invite her and hope she doesn't take it the wrong way. Then you'll just have to explain to Wolf why it was necessary that she was invited. Hopefully she won't want to attend anyway." Evelyn said and Wendell nodded.

"Yes, that makes sense." Wendell went back to writing names down on the parchment. "We'll invite Sophia too, as well as a couple other friends of mine. Let's see…I think we have everyone now." He said after a minute. He went back over the list and was just about to hand it over to Evelyn to take a look when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes, come in." The door opened and Wolf and Virginia came in. They both looked as though they were still half asleep. Wendell wondered whether they were still fast asleep when he had sent Rupert after them.

"Oh good, you're both here." Virginia said as she plopped down on the couch near the desk. Wolf sat down next to her. Virginia went to say something else but a yawn interrupted her. When she was done she said, "Sorry. I'm still really tired. We woke up to Lord Rupert at the door." Virginia yawned again and Wendell cringed while Evelyn hid a grin behind her hand. "We wanted to ask you two something." Virginia nudged Wolf who was sitting in a daze.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He sat up and Virginia looked over at Wendell and Evelyn.

"We were wondering if you two wanted to be the best man and the maid of honor." Virginia looked at Wendell then at Evelyn.

"Of course. We'd be honored." Wendell said and Evelyn nodded. Virginia smiled.

"Good, thank you. We've been meaning to ask you for awhile but haven't really had the time." They nodded, understanding. Wendell picked the list of people to invite and handed it over to Virginia.

"That's the list of people to invite. Are there any others you can think of that you wish to invite?" Wendell asked. Virginia didn't say anything at first, reading over the list. After a minute, Wolf leaned over her shoulder to look as well and then looked right back up to Wendell.

"You're inviting Red? I don't want _her_ at my wedding!"

"I'm afraid we have no choice. If we are to invite other monarchs, we need to invite all of them, not just a couple of them." Wendell said, hoping Wolf would understand. He didn't but Virginia did. She nodded.

"If we invited just a few then the others will think that we are planning something. As much as we don't like Red, we have to at least invite her to keep the peace between the Kingdoms." She explained it to Wolf and he reluctantly nodded.

"So, is there anyone else you would wish to invite?" Wendell asked again. Virginia and Wolf shook their heads.

"No, it looks like you have everybody." Virginia said. _I thought Wendell said there were just a few people that he needed to invite. Not the whole Nine Kingdoms! _Virginia thought looking at the list again. It was a large piece of parchment and to Virginia, it looked like there were a hundred names on it, when there were really only about fifty.

"Okay then. I'll have the invitations made up and sent out immediately. Rupert is already taking care of everything else. Did he ask you when you were to be fitted for your wedding dress Virginia?"

"Yeah. I think he said tomorrow. I have to go tell him that you two said yes now, so he can start preparing your outfits too. Evelyn do you want to come?" Virginia asked as she was getting up.

"Sure." Evelyn got up as well and the two left the study. Wolf got up and went over to Wendell's desk and watched him start on the invitations.

"Hey Wendy? Do you know of any jewelry shops around here? Somewhere I could get a necklace for Virginia?"

Wendell decided not to comment on the Wendy part, having already become used to the annoying nickname, and nodded. "Yes, there's a shop in the village just outside of the castle's grounds. It's about a fifteen-minute ride from here in a carriage. I'll have one of my drivers take you there. When do you need to go?"

"Anytime before tonight."

"Oh, okay, well, you better get going now then." Wendell rang for one of the servants and instructed him to take Wolf to Wendell's carriage and send for Gerald, one of Wendell's drivers. Wolf thanked Wendell and hurried off.

Wendell's carriage was very comfortable on the inside. Wolf sat back and relaxed on the red cushions on the way there. The outside of the carriage was black and red with the White crest on it. When the carriage entered the village, the villagers thought it was Wendell himself and all came scurrying out to catch a glimpse at their King. Wolf didn't know whether to laugh or growl when he saw their expressions when he stepped out. Most of them looked disappointed but recovered after only a second and started cheering again, since Wolf was still a hero.

Wolf entered the jewelry shop and was greeted by a rather large man who seemed ecstatic that one of the Four Who Saved the Nine Kingdoms was shopping in his shop. When he ran up to Wolf, Wolf actually had to look up to see his face. Wolf was fairly tall; true Tony was taller than he was, but just by a few inches. But this guy seemed to be almost a foot taller.

"It's a pleasure having you here Mister Wolf. Is there anything I can help you with? I have the finest jewelry around, so anything you're looking for I'm sure I have it."

"Huff Puff, that's good, because I'm looking for a beautiful necklace for my mate."

"Oh, I'm sure I have the perfect thing!" The shopkeeper hurried off towards the counter and Wolf grinned before following him.

The shopkeeper pulled out a large case and opened it up to reveal about fifteen different kinds of necklaces. Wolf gasped when he saw all the gold and silver. They were all really beautiful, but he would need to find the perfect one for Virginia. He examined each one carefully and then spotted the perfect one. It was a gold necklace with a golden heart. The heart had small diamonds creating a border around it.

"Cripes! This one is perfect. How much is it?"

"Five thousand Wendells." The shopkeeper replied and Wolf frowned, while scratching his brow unconsciously. He pulled out his little pouch that held his money in it.

"I only have two thousand." He muttered, after counting the money. The shopkeeper thought a minute and then pulled the necklace out of the case with the others and put it into a small box before handing it over to Wolf. Wolf looked at him confused.

"It just went on sale for two thousand. Consider it my wedding present to you and the Lady Virginia."

"Cripes, thank you. But how did you know we were getting married? We haven't even sent out the invitations yet."

The shopkeeper smiled. "Word travels fast in the Kingdoms. Especially word about two national heroes getting married. Is it true that King Wendell also has a girlfriend?"

Wolf had to force himself not to grin. Word really did travel fast. But he couldn't say anything yet; Wendell's business should be his own. "No, not that I'm aware of."

The shopkeeper shrugged and handed the necklace box to Wolf who still hadn't taken it yet. Wolf tucked it safely inside his jacket and handed the two thousand Wendells to the shopkeeper. "Thank you so much. Virginia is going to love it!" He shook the shopkeeper's hand and hurried off back to the carriage.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Wolf bugging the chefs about a perfect dinner being served to Virginia and his' room that evening. He spent most of the time watching over their shoulders, letting them know if he thought an ingredient was missing. One of the chefs even threatened Wolf with his cleaver to get him to go away.

When the meal was cooked to his liking, Wolf set off to find Virginia. It was evening and the sun would be setting shortly. He already had a table set up in their room with candles and everything. Wolf was anxious to show Virginia what he did, and looked for her everywhere. He finally found her outside, talking to Evelyn. The two were walking around by the fountain in the very front of the castle. They both had their backs turned to him, so they didn't hear him come up.

Wolf put his hand on Virginia's arm, accidentally startling her. Virginia jumped, which sent Wolf stumbling backwards, towards the fountain. He tripped over the wall surrounding the fountain and began falling into the water. Luckily, Virginia realized what had happened and reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt to keep him from falling. Wolf caught his balance and stood up straight. Meanwhile, Evelyn was laughing. Virginia, though, just glared at him.

"I should have let you fall in. That's the umpteenth time you've startled me like that."

Wolf grinned apologetically. Evelyn giggled some more and took a seat on the fountain to watch. Wolf went to put his arm around Virginia but she ducked to the side. Virginia smirked and Wolf frowned.

"And don't even think of giving me the puppy dog pout, because I'm not going to fall for it this time." Virginia stated. Wolf grinned and went to catch her again. This time, when Virginia went to duck to the side, Wolf anticipated her and caught her anyway. He wrapped his arms around her waist and growled in her ear.

"I'm on to you, creampuff."

"Oh really?" Virginia smirked again and raised her elbow. Wolf saw what she was going to do and his eyes widened. He quickly let her go and dodged to the side, just barely missing her elbow, intended for below his stomach. Virginia and Evelyn laughed as Wolf stood pondering a different approach. Grinning he started to walk closer to him. Virginia instinctively backed up a step for each step he took towards her. Wolf put on his puppy dog pout and Virginia shook her head.

"Nope, not going to work." But Wolf kept it up, all the while trying to get closer to her. When Virginia looked down long enough to step over a rock, Wolf ran up and grabbed her. Virginia shrieked and went to push him away, but before she could, Wolf bent down and kissed her. Virginia glared at him and kept trying to push him away, but Wolf kept kissing. Finally Virginia's eyes softened and then closed as she relaxed and kissed him back. Evelyn watched the whole thing, amused. The two loved each other, no matter how much they pretended otherwise.

Wolf broke the kiss and looked down at Virginia triumphantly. Virginia opened her eyes and grinned.

"You know I hate you right?"

"I love you to." Wolf said and kissed her again. Virginia kissed back quickly and then pushed him back. Wolf chuckled. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"A romantic dinner." Wolf purred in her ear. Virginia turned to look at him.

"Really? What's the occasion?"

"Does there have to be an occasion for every time I want to have dinner with my beautiful mate?" Wolf said innocently and Virginia blushed slightly.

"You two have fun and I'll see you later." Evelyn said as she got up and started back to the castle. Wolf turned back to Virginia and did a fancy bow.

"Shall we proceed?" Wolf stuck out an arm and Virginia giggled and took it.

"Indeed we shall." She said as they began walking back to the castle. "So, where is this romantic dinner taking place?"

"In our room. I thought we could have some privacy tonight." They walked up the front steps and into the castle. Wolf then led Virginia up the grand staircase and to their room. Virginia gasped when Wolf opened the door, revealing the room.

There was a small table set up over by the fireplace, which had a fire going. There were candles, dimly illuminating the table. The table was also set with a few dishes of food, including soup, chicken, steak, and a few potatoes. But what had really gotten Virginia's attention were the roses everywhere. There were about five vases full of all different colored roses. There were also red rose petals scattered about the floor. The curtains were drawn over the windows, keeping what little light there was outside, out.

Wolf grinned and guided Virginia over to one of the chairs. He held it out for her to sit in and then took his seat right across from her.

"This is wonderful Wolf. I love the roses; they're beautiful. How long did it take you to set all this up?"

"I've been working on it all afternoon. I hoped you would like it." Wolf helped her put food on her plate and then started piling food on his own plate. Wolf was starving, but he figured it would be better if he didn't shove all the food in his mouth right away, so he picked up his fork and knife and began cutting up his meat. He had had the chefs cook half of the steak well done for Virginia, and then he had them barely cook the rest of it for him. Virginia seemed to be enjoying her food and Wolf briefly wondered how it was that she could stand to use forks and knives all the time. It was driving him crazy. Here was all that good meat sitting in front of him and it was going to waste all because the fork could only pick up so much.

Virginia looked up in time to see him frown at the fork and she smiled, knowing what the problem was. When she knew Wolf was watching she picked up her own steak with her hands and began biting into it. The steak's spices and juices began to drip down her hands but she ignored it. She saw Wolf grin and pick up his meat the same way. Virginia knew she would have to get used to eating this way. It wouldn't be fair to force Wolf to eat with utensils all the time. He did when there were other people around, but he shouldn't have to when it was just the two of them.

They were just finishing up eating when Virginia saw Wolf reach into his jacket and pull out a small box. He handed it over to her, and she gave him a quizzical look, wondering what it could be. He smiled as he watched her open it up and gasp again.

"Oh Wolf! It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" Virginia whispered excitedly. Wolf got up and took the necklace from her to help her put it on. She lifted her hair as he hooked it around her neck. Virginia then got up and hugged Wolf and then kissed him. "Thank you Wolf."

"I just wanted to make it up to you. I'm sorry for keeping that thing about Jessica from you. I want you to know that I'm never going to keep anything from you or lie to you again. You're my mate and I shouldn't jeopardize your faith in me."

"Wolf, you didn't have to do that. I know you love me and that you mean well. I also promise not to keep anything from you." Virginia said, her arms were wrapped around Wolf's neck. Then she smiled and added, "It kind of sounds like we're already making wedding vows, huh?" Wolf chuckled and kissed her forehead. They sat down on the edge of the bed and Virginia leaned up against Wolf placing her head on his shoulder. Each time Virginia was wrapped in Wolf's embrace or leaning her head on him, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. It was like her and Wolf were one, and Virginia loved that feeling.

* * *

Wendell and Evelyn met in the dinning hall and sat down to eat. The food was placed before them rather quickly and so they started eating.

"It looks like it's just the two of us tonight." Wendell commented.

"Yeah, Wolf planned a romantic dinner for Virginia tonight. But where's Tony? I haven't seen him today."

"Oh, I talked to him earlier. He said that he wouldn't be joining us tonight. Apparently he had plans and so he took Virginia's new carriage out not to long ago."

"Where was he going?" Evelyn asked curiously as she reached for her wineglass.

"You know, he didn't say. But I think it had something to do with the Lady Margaret. The two had a good time last night from what I saw. I think it's good that Antony has a girlfriend now." Wendell said and Evelyn nodded. When they were done eating, they got up to take a walk. Evelyn slipped her hand into Wendell's and let him guide her around the castle. Wendell seemed to be leading her somewhere, but she wasn't sure where. They went up the staircase and down a corridor that Evelyn had never been in before. They finally stopped just outside of a door in a small well-lit hallway. Evelyn looked at Wendell curiously and he gave her a shy, somewhat nervous smile. He opened the door and Evelyn knew where they were.

The King's bedroom was by far the largest bedroom she had ever seen. The bed was gigantic and Evelyn wondered how Wendell could stand to sleep in a bed that was four times his own size. The bed looked as though it was the size of her old bedroom at her house. All of the furniture was a beautiful dark wood that was polished nicely. There was a large fireplace across from the door and double doors leading out to a balcony.

Evelyn felt Wendell shift slightly beside her and she knew he was waiting for her to go in, so she did so. Wendell shut the door behind them as Evelyn continued to inspect the room. She walked over to the balcony doors and stepped out into the cool night air. The balcony overlooked the front of the castle grounds and she could see the fountain in the distance and the rode leading from the castle. She heard some noises back inside the room and Wendell soon joined her. She leaned back into him, as she looked up at the sky to see all the stars shining brightly down on them.

"Evelyn, there's something I need to tell you." Wendell said softly in her ear. Evelyn turned around so she was looking him in the eyes and was surprised to see the different emotions playing in them. His eyes were filled with love, excitement, and also nervousness.

"Yes?"

Wendell seemed to hesitate for a minute and Evelyn knew that whatever he was going to say was making him really nervous. After a minute he managed to pull himself together and he reached into his pocket. Evelyn's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he pulled out a small glass case. He opened it to reveal a golden ring with a heart shaped diamond on it.

"I know this is really soon, since we just met a couple weeks ago, but I want you to know that I love you, a lot. I've never met anyone like you, and despite the fact that we don't know everything about each other yet, I really want to get to know you. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're kind and I think you're perfect. So will you do me the honors of being my wife?"

Evelyn had torn her eyes from the ring and looked at Wendell. At first she felt a little uncertain because it was really sudden. But as soon as she looked into Wendell's eyes, she knew her answer.

She smiled, nodded and then said, "Yes!" She threw her arms around his neck and they kissed. She saw the relief in his eyes and she knew that he had been nervous that she would say no. When they broke the kiss, Evelyn looked up at him. "I love you too." Wendell grinned happily and as she put her hand out, he slid the ring onto her finger.

"This ring belonged to my mother. My father gave it to her when they became engaged."

"It's beautiful, and it fits perfectly." Evelyn said in awe. And it did fit perfectly. Almost as if it had been made for her finger. Wendell nodded and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"It's destiny."

Evelyn nodded and then giggled happily. Wendell still had his arms around her and they stood silent for a minute. Then Wendell asked her, "Evelyn, would you mind if we kept it a secret for now? I mean just until after Wolf and Virginia's wedding. I'm afraid that if we let people know, it'll take some of the publicity away from them and I want them to have a perfect wedding." Evelyn nodded, understanding.

"Of course." Then she thought of something and she quickly turned to him. "Does this mean that now I'm going to be a Queen."

Wendell smiled. "Yeah." Evelyn paled. She didn't think she was ready for that. Getting married maybe, but becoming queen? That was a huge responsibility. Besides, she was just a commoner. Nobody would accept a peasant as a queen, would they? Wendell knew what she was thinking and took her into the room to sit on the bed. The bed was extremely soft and they sank right into it. Wendell put his arm around her.

"Don't worry. You'll make a great queen. You have a heart of gold and you care for everybody. You also know what it's like to be a peasant and so they will all look up to you. You see, once you become Queen, you'll represent their hopes and dreams. That even the most ordinary people can achieve great things. Just like my grandmother and Cinderella, and the rest of the great women."

"But I'll never be great like them. Or like Virginia."

"Yes you could. I know that if you were given a chance, you would do great things. And becoming my queen will give you that chance. Trust me. I wouldn't have anyone else as my wife or my queen." Wendell said softly but firmly. Evelyn smiled. Wendell laid back and Evelyn curled up next to him so her head was on his chest. Her mind went over everything as they lay there in silence. Evelyn was a bit nervous about getting married and even more nervous since it meant becoming queen. But she considered Wendell's words and realized that it would be okay. She would have Wendell there with her and as long as he was there, she could get through anything. She also had friends now who were quickly becoming like family.

* * *

On the way back to the castle, Tony admired Virginia's new carriage once again. She didn't know that he took it but he figured it would be okay and that she wouldn't notice. Besides, somebody had to get some use from it. Tony leaned back to enjoy the ride. The seats were incredibly comfortable and Tony felt like he could have fallen asleep right then.

But he was to excited about that night. He felt like a teenager again, going out on dates and he realized that it had been way to long since he had actually been out on a date. True, there were those few occasions where he had lunch with the women at the castle. But those weren't really dates, at least Tony didn't consider them to be. They were all about half his age and just interested in getting close to a friend of the King. Tony hadn't really minded, because it made him feel like a somebody, but now he realized that it didn't really fill that one part of his heart that had been empty for years.

He had picked up Margaret from her large house earlier this evening. She lived about a half hour away from the castle so he had left a little early to get there in time. He had taken her out do dinner at some fancy restaurant in her town and Tony had to admit that the food had been great. He was still full.

They had talked for hours about various things, including their children. Tony had told her all about how proud he was of Virginia, then he told her everything about his life before coming to the Kingdoms. Tony had found it really easy and comfortable talking to Margaret about everything. She listened intently and seemed to understand everything. Tony had then listened when Margaret told him all about herself. Her deceased husband, Richard had been a Lord and she had been married to him for a little over twenty years when he had passed away due to a sudden heart attack. She then told him all about her son, Colin. Colin had never been interested in politics or being a Lord. He had always had a special talent with constructing things and so was a carpenter for their town. Apparently he still made a lot of money because people from all around go to him when they need things built. So when Richard had died, Margaret had to take over his duties since Colin didn't want to. She had asked Tony about how he dealt with Wolf and found it amusing that the two didn't get along all that well. Tony told her that they argued a lot and he wasn't overly fond of him, but they had grown close after their adventures and Tony realized that Wolf did love Virginia and would look after her. Tony also told her how Wendell had become like a son to him and he was proud of him as well. He had seen Wendell change from a snotty prince to a really good King.

When they were done, Tony took her home in the carriage, acting as the gentlemen by helping her in and out and walking her to her house. He had even given her a small kiss when she reached the door. Tony invited her to the wedding and they set up another date when they could get together.

Tony sighed. He actually felt almost giddy. He hadn't had that much of a good time with a woman in years. The carriage arrived at the castle and the driver went to go park it as Tony hummed a tune to himself as he made his way inside and to his room.


	31. A National Wedding

**I am really sorry that this took so long. I am horrible at writing weddings so I had no clue how I wanted to do this. This is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm very grateful, the reviews meant a lot.**

**Chapter 31: A National Wedding**

The rest of the week went by quickly, at least in Virginia's opinion. She was growing increasingly nervous by the day. She was excited, but nervous. Rupert did indeed handle most of the preparations, not giving Virginia much to do to keep her mind off her nervousness. Evelyn and her dresses had already been made and were getting final touches to them at the moment. All the invitations had been sent out and almost everybody had replied and said they would be attending. Wolf had been quite relieved when Red Riding Hood hadn't replied yet. There was no word as to whither or not she would be attending and Virginia and Wolf both hoped that she would not come. Wolf was not excited about seeing his cousin. Evelyn had been a great help to Virginia all week, helping her and letting Virginia talk about her fears. The two had become quite close and Virginia considered Evelyn her best friend. Wolf was really excited and so Virginia tried not to show that she was nervous, not wanting to dampen his good mood. But before she knew it, it was already the day of the wedding.

Virginia and Evelyn were both in Virginia's room getting ready. The ceremony was to begin at three and it was now about two thirty. Virginia sighed, trying to let out some of her stress. Evelyn came over to her and smiled encouragingly. They had been watching all the guests ride up to the front of the castle, and to Virginia it seemed like a lot more than just fifty.

"They'll be coming up for us soon." Evelyn said and Virginia nodded. They were just about to turn away from the window when Virginia spotted something.

"Evelyn…Is that…?"

"It looks like it." Evelyn said quietly.

"Wolf's not going to like this." Virginia groaned.

"Well, with luck, he won't see her until the reception." Evelyn said hopefully but they both doubted it. They watched as Red Riding Hood the 3rd stepped out from her black and red carriage. She was garbed in the Riding Hood trademark riding dress. Her blonde hair was done up nicely in a bun on top of her head. The two watched as she walked to the castle entrance as if she owned the place.

When they could no longer see her they backed away from the window. For some reason, knowing that Red was going to be here only added to Virginia's anxiety. _Why did she have to come?_ Virginia wondered bitterly. She tried to forget about her and concentrated on Wolf, thinking about how excited he had been that morning. She wished she could have as much enthusiasm as he did. She was excited but her nervousness was outweighing it. She did not like being in front of a lot of people. And all the people being royal and important did not help her case at all.

There was a knock at the door and Evelyn hurried over to see who it was. Lord Rupert came in, dressed in his purple suit that Virginia had seen him in before. He hurried over to Virginia, double checking to make sure she was ready. He tucked her loose hair behind her ears and adjusted the veil on her head. He then instructed her to straighten out her dress before moving on to Evelyn. He handed them both a bouquet of flowers to hold and smiled proudly.

"There. You both look lovely."

"Thank you so much Rupert. You've been a great help this week." Virginia said, hugging him. He smiled, embarrassed.

"It was no problem at all. It was my pleasure. Now, I need to go find Anthony and make sure he's ready. I'll send him up here to get you." And before Virginia could reply, he was gone again.

"I'm really glad he's here. He's really good at this kind of stuff and has made things a lot easier for me." Virginia admitted. Evelyn nodded, agreeing. A few minutes later, Tony appeared in the doorway, dressed in a dark blue suit and a gold tie. He smiled warmly at Virginia.

"Ready sweetie?" He asked.

"As ready as I'm going to get." She said, smiling nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Come on, we need to start heading down there."

Virginia nodded. Tony went out first and Evelyn and Virginia followed him. Virginia walked slowly and Evelyn stayed right next to her, keeping an eye on her. They finally reached the entrance to the throne room where Rupert had insisted the wedding take place. Virginia could hear voices inside as well as music. The door opened and Lord Rupert came out.

"Excellent. You all look great. Now, Evelyn, it's your turn to go. Remember, stay in tune with the music. Okay, go."

The door opened and Evelyn walked into the throne room where there was a huge crowd of people seated on both sides of the aisle. Virginia glanced in and felt her legs become weak. She could see Wolf standing at the end of the aisle with Wendell on his left. Evelyn reached the end of the aisle and stood where she was instructed to by Lord Rupert before. The music changed and Virginia felt Tony move up next to her.

"Okay, here we go." He said smiling.

Virginia returned it, although hers was not quite as wide but still sincere. "Yeah, here we go."

"I know your nervous honey, but just remember to look straight at Wolf. As long as you're looking at him, you'll barely even notice the crowd."

"Thanks Dad." She said and hugged him.

"No problem."

Virginia slipped her arm through his and began making their way down the aisle. At first, Virginia didn't do as she was told and let her gaze wander over the people. She recognized many Kings and Queens, and also others. Her legs started to weaken again and she recalled Tony's advice and looked up to see Wolf. He was wearing the biggest grin she had seen and was having trouble standing still. She watched as Wendell nudged him to hold still. Suddenly, she was no longer so nervous. Just seeing Wolf gave her strength to keep going. When they reached the end, Tony let go of her and took his seat in the front.

The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur to Virginia. Even though she wasn't paying all that much attention to what was being said, she still somehow managed to get it all right when it came to saying the vows. Before she knew it, Wolf was being told that he could now kiss the bride. Virginia smiled and leaned into meet him. It was probably the best kiss the two had ever shared, as it's significance was much more meaningful. When they pulled back, they made their way down the aisle together, as husband and wife.

* * *

The reception was held in the ballroom, which Lord Rupert had done an outstanding job once again on the decorations. Virginia and Wolf had stood at the entrance for the first few minutes, greeting everybody. Eventually they were able to sneak off to a table where they sat down and had a drink. Wendell and Evelyn joined them shortly after.

"So, how are the two newly weds?" Evelyn asked, sitting down.

"Happy." Virginia said. "I want to thank you two for everything."

"Yeah. Thank you Wendy for being the best man." Wolf said.

"It was my pleasure. Although I'm afraid I have to go back and keep greeting everybody. I'll see you a little later." Wendell got up and headed back to the door. Virginia looked around for her father and eventually found him talking with the Lady Margaret. She smiled and continued her sweep of the room. She was amused to see Burly and his two siblings there. They were givenquite a bit of space but seemed not tonotice it. She was surprised that Wendell had invited them but figured it was to keep thegood ties they now had with the Third Kingdom.She saw Cinderella sitting not to far off and decided that they should go see her right away. She was just about to suggest it to Wolf when she heard him growl. She followed his gaze and saw Red Riding Hood the Third standing, talking to a bunch of people on the opposite side of the room as them. Virginia placed her hand on Wolf's to calm him.

"I can't believe she had the nerve to come." She muttered quietly.

"Well, just because she came doesn't mean we have to talk to her." Wolf said.

"Wolf, we can't be rude. As much as I really don't like her either, we have to at least say hello and thanks for coming. And then we can avoid her." She said, smiling a little. Wolf whined.

"Well, good luck with that, you two. I think I'll go find Wendell." Evelyn said, attempting to get up.

"Why Evelyn, don't you want the pleasure of meeting the Queen of the Second Kingdom?" Virginia asked, faking innocence. Evelyn winced slightly.

"I'll pass."

Virginia chuckled. "Chicken," she said as Evelyn walked away. She turned back to Wolf. "Come on, we can't sit here the entire time."

"I agree. Let's get food first and then dance."

Virginia laughed. "That can wait a few minutes. I want to go visit with people first. I also want to meet Dad's girlfriend."

"Good point. Me too." Wolf grinned and stood up. The two made their way over to Tony and Margaret. When Tony saw them, he smiled and said something to Margaret. She turned around and saw them and smiled. Virginia thought that she looked nice enough.

"Hi, you must be Lady Margaret." Virginia said politely, holding out a hand to shake. Margaret shook it.

"Yes, please just Margaret though. And you're Virginia. Oh, it's an honor meeting you. Your father's said great things about you, and has spoken very fondly of you." She turned to Wolf. "It's a pleasure meeting you too. Congratulations too, about the wedding." Wolf smiled and nodded.

They talked for a few minutes until Virginia and Wolf were called away to talk with others. Eventually, and unwilling, they ended up near Red Riding Hood. Wolf saw her and purposely turned his back to her, but Virginia was determined to at least say something. She didn't want to make things worse for Wendell by getting Red even more frustrated at them or the Fourth Kingdom. She told Wolf that he didn't have to go with her, which he thanked her and hurried off. She rolled her eyes and moved over to where Red now stood off to the side, about to get something to drink. Virginia went and stood next to her and saw that the Queen seemed not to notice her. Forcing herself not to get angry or act stupid, Virginia took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Your Majesty?" Virginia mentally scolded herself for not planning what to say because as soon as Red turned toward her, she struggled to find words. Luckily for her, Wendell arrived right then.

"Virginia there you are. Queen Cinderella wishes to speak with you. Oh, hello Red." He said cheerfully. Virginia watched as the Queen gave him a polite smile.

"Hello Wendell. I was just about to thank the Lady Virginia here for inviting me. I must say it was a little short notice. I had to clear my schedule but it worked out fine in the end." Virginia resisted the urge to scowl or say anything rude. The tone Red used revealed nothing but annoyance and dislike. Wendell heard it, but refused to show it.

"Oh I'm glad. It's a shame we don't get to see enough of each other anymore. Perhaps you could stop by in the near future again for a small stay. We'd plan it plenty of time before hand of course. That way your schedule will be clear." Wendell said cheerfully. Virginia kept her face impassive, but wanted to laugh. Red smiled again, but it was clearly forced.

"Perhaps." She said. "Well, I'll be seeing you two later then." She turned and walked away.

"Thanks Wendell." Virginia said relieved.

Wendell chuckled. "My pleasure. I truly enjoy irritation that woman. I believe she deserves it." Virginia laughed and nodded. Wendell led the way over to where Cinderella sat, so Virginia could talk with her.

* * *

The rest of the reception went smoothly. There was lots of dancing and eating. Wolf's mouth had watered at the size of the cake, when it had been brought out. Throughout the night, Red had purposely avoided Wolf at all costs, and he in turn had done the same. Not once did the two acknowledge each other. It was after midnight when Virginia and Wolf headed out to the front of the castle. While their bags were being loaded onto Virginia's carriage, they all said their goodbyes. It was Wendell, Evelyn, Tony, and then Virginia and Wolf who were all out there. They didn't drag it out, as they would only be gone for a few weeks. Virginia hugged them all and Wolf followed suit. Wolf was quite hyper, even though it was the middle of the night. He didn't want to wait until morning to leave for their honeymoon, so they had hurriedly packed. As the carriage pulled off into the night, Wendell and Evelyn stood with their arms around each other while Tony went back inside to find Margaret.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the dungeons, not everybody was caught up in the joyous moment. Jessica sat in her corner, desperately trying to block out the noises and music coming from above her. She knew what the occasion was and was disgusted. She had been disappointed but not surprised when she found out that her earlier plan on turning Virginia against everyone had failed. However, she had not given up hope. Even now, she was working on an escape plan and how she could get revenge on Virginia, Wendell, and the others. Getting arrested had been a slight misfortune and would delay her taking over the Kingdoms, but it had not stopped her completely. Smirking to herself slightly, she saw something from her small window outside that interested her. A single figure made her way toward her black and red carriage in the distance. Jessica's plan began falling into place. Soon she would be out of this repulsive dungeon. And now she had the perfect person in mind as an ally. Jessica had no doubt that she would help her. If she couldn't defeat Wendell on her own, then Jessica would have help. From the Second Kingdom.

**And They Lived Happily Ever After…For A Short Time Anyway**

**Maybe not the best ending. Sorry. Eventually, I'll get around to a sequal which will involve Jessica escaping, another marriage or two, the baby, and a war? Let me know how I did on the story as a whole. Thanks.**


End file.
